


For you, Master

by Eevee_133



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Characters to be added, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Polyamorous relationship, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Tags to be added, Violence, gender neutral reader for the most part, unless specified
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 95
Words: 98,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee_133/pseuds/Eevee_133
Summary: Fate Grand Order/Zero/Apocrypha/Unlimited Blade Works one shots (mostly taking place during Grand Order but using characters from other mediums in this franchise), featuring a gender neutral reader (for the most part).This will also be available on my quotev account; https://www.quotev.com/FabledVisionRequests; closed, thank you for the submissions!Edit: I'm so sorry for anyone and everyone scrolling by my story; there are so many tags.





	1. Iskandar (Dancer

Feasting and drinking with his comrades was one the few things Iskandar looked forward to, especially if it is after a victorious battle. He was called to participate in another Holy Grail War… although things were different this time. His “Master” was another hero in possession of a Holy Grail and he was summoned alongside other heroes to conquer Greece. However, in the midst of it all, another Master appeared to fight against Iskandar’s Master and allies.

                With the guidance of that Master, his enemies have managed to fight back confidently, even taking out two Servants on Iskandar’s side. She impressed him, so much so that he requested her to join his ranks before the next time they fought. She refused and the battle ended with Iskandar managing to drive them away.

                Bringing himself out of his memories, Iskandar drank the rest of his wine. Setting his goblet down, a maid filled it up as he looked over the soldiers under his command. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves, indulging on food, wine and a few would have company tonight…

                As he was about to drink more of his wine, Iskandar paused when he spotted a woman walk to the center of the hall. She wore two silver bracelets on each arm and leg–the King could hear the metal softly _tink_ as she walked–, a gold skirt with slits on the side that was held up by a silver belt, a matching golden top covering only her which left her corps exposed, a mask made of silk covering the bottom half of her face and a few jeweled ornaments decorating her hair.

                Iskandar lowered his goblet, interested in who he assumed was a dancer. Even the rabble omitted from the men died down and music began to play. The dancer moved along to the beat, rolling her hips, raising her arms and legs, twisting her body… Iskandar couldn’t take his eyes off her.

                She was enchanting and enticing at the same time. The dancer’s body moved as if made of water and never missed a beat. She looked… it was almost erotic, if that is a word Iskandar can use to describe her. She even seemed to put the soldiers in trance, almost as if she were a siren except she danced instead of sang.

                Her eyes met Iskandar’s for a moment and he could have sworn he saw her body shudder. Whether it was from the way he stared at her or the air, he couldn’t tell. Either way, the two of them will get acquainted _very_ quickly.

                But that quickly changed when an armed soldier ran in, causing the music to stop. “Enemy spies have been spotted!”

                Iskandar’s eyes widened as the rest of men scrambled to get up. He briefly glanced at the dancer who stared directly at him. She bowed then tossed something on the ground, causing smoke to erupt. He covered his mouth as the smoke filled the room, blinding himself and his men.

                Was she a distraction then? How bold to be right in the middle of an enemy fortress.


	2. Fionn mac Cumhaill (Another Form of Release)

Much like the other knights, Fionn mac Cumhaill was rather kind, loyal and chivalrous with you… albeit he was tad more narcissistic. Upon entering a relationship with him, he became a lot more playful to you; lifting you and spinning you around as he hugged you, out of nowhere kisses before continuing on his way as if nothing happened…

                Not to mention that he really enjoyed holding you close, especially when you were lying together. It was almost as if he was afraid you were going to slip away if he didn’t have a firm grasp on you. Well, considering his problems with women, you understood his caution. However, after showing that you remained unaffected by Diarmuid’s curse, you hoped that would ease Fionn’s worry. But you guessed that until there was a permanent solution to Fionn’s curse, he’s going to worry about you.

                After the two of you had sex a handful of times, you discovered something about him; Fionn had a high sex drive. He kept his urges in check since you weren’t as experienced or fully comfortable with the idea of him seeing you nude. But after getting over your insecurities regarding Fionn… well, he would whatever chance he had to seduce you–with great success–whenever the two of were alone.

                You weren’t complaining; the man was skilled. It’s just that…

                “Fionn, not again…” you grumbled as you tried to push the Lancer away from your neck.

                “Hmmm?” Fionn placed an open mouthed kiss below your left ear. “Come now ___... you aren’t so cruel as to leave me pent up and frustrated, are you?” he purred. “Don’t I always do a good job?” his hand rubbed against your thigh. “Not to mention that you worked so hard today with the doctor and Mash, let me reward you…”

                “Fionn, you need to listen,” somehow managing to find the strength, you held the Servant by shoulder at arm’s length. “I can’t keep up with you.”

                “You… can’t keep up with me?” Fionn raised a brow in confusion as he repeated what you told him.

                You sighed, dropping your arms as Fionn sat down in front of you. “You do realize that you have a high sex drive, right?” when Fionn gave you a slow nod, you continued. “Okay well, I can’t keep having sex all the time. It’s… draining if I’m going to be honest.”

                “Drai-” Fionn cut himself off as realization dawned on him. He face palmed and dragged his hand down his handsome face. “How could I forget? I am taking mana from you whenever we make love…”

                “Well that and I can’t spend every night getting it on; I need my sleep.”

                Fionn leaned forward to quickly kiss your forehead. Looking you in the eye, Fionn gave you a reassuring smile. “Fret not my love; I will keep my urges in check. Shall I also leave it to you to decide when we lay together?”

                You shook your head. “No, you can seduce me like you did before… just not as frequently.”

                “I shall keep that in mind,” Fionn leaned down to kiss you.

               

                True to his word, Fionn wasn’t as frequent to suggest sex. You were thankfully for that. In light of this, you noticed his behavior changed a little… he was a lot more touchy feely; holding your hand, arm wrapped around your waist or shoulder, dragging you down to cuddle–you will never turn down an opportunity to cuddle–and your kisses lasted longer while also being more frequent, so much so that it making other Servants and Chaldea staff uncomfortable, thus inducing another talk between the two of you. Not that it mattered, Fionn still kissed you as he pleased but keeping them short only around company.

                Three weeks passed and Fionn seemed a little… fidgety. He was eager to get out and do something. The opportunity came when Dr. Romani needed to retrieve from the Septem era (Rome). So, you gathered Mash, Fionn, Mordred and Alter Cu to go retrieve whatever it was he needed. Fou, of course came along as well, that goes without saying.

                “This is the way to go right?” you pointed down a path in the forest as Romani’s holographic form floated next to you.

                “Yes… it should take another an hour of walking before reaching the area,” the Doctor answered.

                “What a pain…” Mordred complained as she rubbed the back of her back.

                “Wait, I’m detecting several hostile lifeforms,” Romani announced.

                “Coming from where?” Mash asked as she held her shield up in preparation as the other Servants were on guard as well.

                “They’re coming from the north, my guess-”

                Before Romani could even finish, Fionn rushed ahead as a werewolf suddenly appeared. He stabbed it before pulling the lance back to block another werewolf. He pushed it back to counter a third werewolf.

                You just stood there in awe and surprise as Fionn cut down beast after beast.

                “Seems like he has that covered,” Mordred mused, resting her sword over shoulder. She looked at you. “Why do you look so surprised?”

                “W-well…” you began, trying to find the words to assess the situation. “He isn’t the type to rush forward like that.”

                “Then it’s something you did,” Cu guessed.

                You looked at the Berserker. “What would make you say that?”

                “Well it’s a mystery to be solved at another time; Fionn just killed every last one,” Romani chimed in. “I’m not detecting any more hostile life.”

                Looking back at Fionn, you watched as he approached you all, lance casually hanging over both shoulders. He seemed pleased with himself. “Dr. Romani said to follow this path, right?”

                “Yes…” you answered as Mordred and Cu went ahead. Fionn was about to follow when you grabbed his arm. “Wait! Are we going to go on ahead without acknowledging what just happened?”

                Mash, seeming to understand that this is a conversation between you and the Lancer; she walked ahead while Fionn looked at you with a raised brow.

                “Did I do something to displease you?” he asked.            

                “Yes… and no,” you started. “While I am thankful for you getting rid of the threat… you were really reckless to go off on your own.”

                Fionn smiled at you, removing his lance from his shoulders to have it stand next to him. He reached a hand out to you–thankfully blood free–to have it rest on your cheek. He gently rubbed your cheek with his thumb. “Thank you for worrying,” he leaned down to give you a brief kiss. “However, how else will release pent up energy?”

                You exhaled through your nose. “Please… don’t get yourself killed,” you said as you grabbed his hand to drag him behind as you followed your other Servants.


	3. Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (Late Night)

You stared at the bright screen of your laptop in front of you as you contemplated what you should write next.  
        You leaned back against the dinning chair, dragging your hands down your face as you let out a quiet groan. You looked at a nearby digital clock; 1:30 in the morning... you had class in eight and a half hours. You were working in the dinning room of your house as Diarmuid was asleep in your shared room.

    What you would give to join him. But alas; school work came first.

    You leaned forward, resting your cheek against the palm of your hand. You picked up a nearby sheet of paper that held the outline of your essay; you weren't close to finishing your second paragraph.

    "This is going to take me all night," you thought, closing your eyes tightly to prevent tears of frustration from escaping.

    You opened your eyes again when you heard soft padding on the hardwood floor.

    Diarmuid emerged, blinking to get his eyes adjusted to the light you had on.

    "Why are you still up?" he asked in a tired tone as he approached you. He combed his fingers through his hair and let out a yawn.

    "I have an essay to finish," you responded quietly, letting out a soft hum when he placed a kiss against your temple.

    "Its late; you need to rest," he gently told you.

    "I know but this still _needs_ to be done and no it can't be late. If I don't get this done, it'll cost thirty percent of my grade and then-"

    "___," he cut you off then cupped your cheeks to make you look at him. "You have this class at ten right?" when you nodded, he continued. "Get some sleep and you can continue after."

     "But-"

     "I'll wake you up alright?"

     You pondered for a moment then sighed in defeat. "Okay... But only for an hour. I can't afford to fail this class."

     "You have no need to worry," he placed a gentle kiss on your lips, which you returned without hesitation. "Go to bed; I'll join you soon."

     With a final nod, you left and headed to your room. You didn't stay awake long enough to see if he followed after you.

 

     The next time you awoke; you felt content and rested. You pushed yourself onto your elbows and let out a yawn. You rubbed your eyes, looking to your right; Diarmuid was missing. You looked to your left where your clock stood, instantly springing up and rushing out when you read; 7:43.

     "Diarmuid!" you called, not caring if the rest of your family were awake or not. "I said to wake me up in an hour!" you found yourself at your dinning room where your brother, father and Diarmuid sat.

     "Good morning to you too," your father greeted.

     "Not a good morning," you looked to your former Servant of a boyfriend as he rose from his seat. "I said one hour and you said that you would have woken me up. So why didn't you?!"

     Diarmuid didn't say anything, he just took a small stapled packet of sheets of paper before holding it out to you.

     Your glare still present, you snatched it from his hand then read it over. Your eyes softened when you recognized the title page of your essay. You flipped through the five pages; all your paragraphs finished and sources cited properly.

     You looked up at Diarmuid, expression soft. "You... you finished it?"

     He nodded. "Of course; you were tired and needed sleep. I know you have other work to do as well."

     You smiled at him, quickly enveloping him in a hug. "Thank you... I'm sorry I snapped at you, I really don't deserve you."

    Diarmuid gently rubbed your back then placed a kiss on top of your head. "Your welcome," gently moving you back so he could look at you, he continued. "Get dressed; I'll have your breakfast ready."

     You nodded then exchanged a loving kiss with him before heading back to your room.

 

     Diarmuid stared after his love with a smile; always glad to be of assistance to her. He looked back to ___'s brother and father, both of who no doubt watched the exchange.

     "Well he has my blessing," the brother announced.

     ___'s father gave a single nod, drinking his coffee.

     Diarmuid smirked then headed to the kitchen; another victory for him, but this one has far more meaning.


	4. Gilgamesh (Sleep In)

Today was one of those days. The sort of day where you wanted to do nothing more than sleep the day away. When you still lived on your Earth, those were often your Saturdays.

But now that you are currently married to Gilgamesh, those sorts of days come often and sometimes your husband joins you, only to wake up to the call of hunger.

Then… there were your housemates. To be more specific; lions. One male, Kimba, and three females, Sheba, Nala and Lea, all of which are about sixteen months old. Gilgamesh got them as cubs after he felt nostalgic from watching a documentary with you about animal odd couples and one segment was about a woman who integrated herself among four lions, who she knew as cubs.

So for you to wake up and suddenly come face to face with one of them was a common sight and didn’t startle you anymore.

This morning you were woken up by one of the lions licking your face. They paused, their breathing fanning over your face as you shifted and released a muffled groan, but you still didn’t open your eyes. The lion released a sort of noise, most likely one of complaint, and then resumed to lick you.

“Sheba, let her sleep,” Gilgamesh said, coming to your rescue.

You opened your eyes when you felt your husband lean over you. Sheba was partially on the bed, with her front paws placed on it as she leaned over to reach you or Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh currently held the back of his hand up to her, something that drew her attention away from you. She licked Gilgamesh’s hand just as he directed her away. Sheba got the message, moved off the bed then left the room.

“Now then,” Gilgamesh began as he returned to his side of the bed and pulled you to his chest, resting his arm around your waist. “Crisis has been adverted, you may return to rest, my Queen.”

You sleepily smiled; closing your eyes then placed a hand over his. “Thank you, my King husband.”

You heard Gilgamesh release an amused noise before placing a trail of kisses from your shoulder, up your neck and finally on the back of your ear.

You exhaled, partially opening your eyes then turned over to look at the golden haired King. “You’re not helping.”

“Perhaps I want you awake,” he smirked. “Are you denying your King?”

“I’ll take my chances,” you snuggled up to his chest, closing your eyes once more.

Gilgamesh hadn’t teased you again; he instead gently ran his hand up and down your back, relaxing you even further as he watched you sleep. Gilgamesh placed a gentle, lingering kiss on your forehead before tucking your head beneath his.

He enjoyed the tranquility this sort of mornings brought. Nothing but silence, aside from your steady breathing.

Of course all good things must come to an end. Not even thirty minutes have passed and Sheba returned, with Nala, Lea and Kimba following.

Oh well, maybe you can sleep in longer tomorrow.


	5. Atalante (Unspoken)

You and Atalante held a peculiar relationship. There were very few grandeur acts of love, audible “I love you”s or displays of affection. To most outsiders, most would assume the two of held a deep friendship. To your Servants however, they could tell that you and the Greek archer were infatuated and held a very deep level of trust, deeper than the level of trust you and Mash had.

                While out on the field with Atalante, commands went without saying for her and you supported her during fights whenever you were able, seamlessly even. You had a few Servants question how the two of you could work together like that, especially knowing each other for about two months.

                There wasn’t a way to describe it. Everything just… worked.

                “Master, you are lost in your thoughts again,” you heard Atalante say.

                “What?” you looked at the dual-hair coloured girl. She was sitting up on your bed, looking down at you. You didn’t even notice her get up. You yawned. “Sorry, did I zone out while you were talking?”

                “No,” her left ear twitched, making you chuckle. You found her little ear twitches endearing. “You just had that mood about you. I simply wanted to snap you out of your stupor.”

                “Oh…” you sat up looking at the digital clock on your bedside table. It was getting late… You looked back at Atalante, silently questioning her.

                She shook her head at your unspoken question. “I’m alright, thank you. And you?”

                “Not really thirsty,” you answered as you got off the bed, needing to change into your pyjamas.

                Upon reaching your closet, you heard your bed creak. You heard Atalante’s bare feet pad against the floor as dug inside your closet for your sleep wear. Hearing her stop next to you and not say anything, made you pull away from your hunt to look at her.

                Atalante had her ears pressed her head as she gazed at you. Her lips were tugged into a small frown and her eyes spoke volumes to you. Looking her in the eye, you can tell what she’s feeling behind her stoic appearance, just like she can do the same with you when you hide behind a façade. Her eyes told you of the deep affection she held for you, her vulnerability in being in a relationship with you and… fear? If you had to take a guess, it would be the fear of you leaving her because of her habit to brush off compliments, roll her eyes at flirtatious remarks and not having an interest in a relationship… well before you came along.

                Atalante wasn’t someone to show fear. The amount of times you saw Atalante scared, you can the events on one hand. With this particular fear… you wondered if someone spoke to her about it. Or maybe she overheard a conversation? Either way, it was troubling her and–as a fantastic significant other–you were going to make her feel better.

                You offered Atalante a smile, making her eyes widen only a little and her ears rose a bit. You gently took of her hands in your own, your thumb rubbing over the toughened skin. Then you leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead, making her ears raise up fully, no doubt from surprise. Pulling away, you placed your forehead against hers and closed your eyes.

                You heard Atalante hum lowly, rubbing her head against yours before parting in favor of your shoulder. You wrapped your free hand loosely around her waist as you kissed her on the side of her head.

                You were content to have your relationship like this and felt blessed to be in relationship with her. Words were not needed to convey your love for one another. What she was doing is enough, she didn’t need to step out of her comfort zone in order to appease.

                You were happy and she was happy, that’s enough for you.


	6. Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (Morning After)

When your body was starting to awaken, the first thing you registered was someone lightly dragging their fingers up and down your spine. Next you heard a steady heartbeat as you were partially raised and lowered on a warm, soft yet firm surface.

You let out a soft groan, snuggling further into the available body.

The fingers paused their movement, the person shifted to place a kiss at the top of your head. They wrapped their arm around you, rubbing your bare arm. You inhaled deeply before exhaling. You opened your eyes, seeing your grey curtains lit up by the sun its trying to block out.

You blinked then took another deep. You pushed yourself up and leaned your weight on your hands. You looked down at your bedmate who held a content smile on his face with an arm resting behind his head while the other moved from your back to your cheek.

“Good morning,” you greeted.

“It will always be a wonderful morning with you,” Diarmuid said in full adoration.

You smiled at the handsome man. You scooted a little closer to him and leaned down to give him a kiss. Diarmuid hummed in appreciation as you moved your lips against one another. You let out a surprised gasp in the kiss as Diarmuid maneuvered you on your back with him hovering over you.

Diarmuid pulled away, smiling softly as he watched you pant softly. The way he gazed at you; eyes partially closed, lips tugged up into a small smile, it showed the depth of his adoration of you. It brought memories of the night prior; gentle and passionate kisses, Diarmuid’s careful exploration of body in an effort to ensure your full comfort… you tightly clinging to him.

You swallowed as you felt a heat rise in your cheeks. You more than likely left scars on his flawless skin.

“How do you feel?” Diarmuid asked, gently rubbing your cheek with the knuckles of his right hand. “Any pain? Feelings of soreness?”

“Uhm…” you raised your shoulders in a shrug. “I-I don’t feel any different…”

“Is that so? Then, might I assume my… performance, was satisfactory?”

“I…” you trailed off, you face heating up a lot more. Your reluctance to answer made Diarmuid smirk wider. In an effort to hide yourself, you covered your face with your hands.

Diarmuid laughed at your behaviour. “I’m sorry if I made you feel any embarrassment. However…” Diarmuid trailed off and with a small bit of force, managed to pry your hands away from your face. “I’d still like to know if I made your first time enjoyable and I’d like to apologize for causing you any pain.”

You smiled softly at him and raised yourself to engage him into a sweet kiss. “You were perfect. I don’t think I could’ve asked for better.”

“If you say so,” Diarmuid kissed you once more before laying on you, resting his head on your shoulder with his arms wrapped around you.

You kissed the side of his head before tilting your head to rest against his as you wrapped one arm around him while the other situated itself in his hair, you fingers combing through his dark locks.


	7. Medb (Later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested character!  
> I'm sorry if I don't nail down her personality, I'm not really familiar with her, or if this is what you had in mind.

                “Master, it is time to wake up…” you heard a feminine voice purr in your ear.

                You groaned, shifting and paused when you felt the person above. You took a deep breath as you tried to picture whoever was above you. You were lying on your side; you felt one of the girl’s legs with the front of your hips, their breasts were lightly touching your shoulder and you felt their hair tickling your neck and partly your cheek.

                You yawned and moved to lie on your back, the girl on top of you moved as well to accommodate herself. You sleepily blinked awake; soon managing to keep your eyes open long enough to figure out who invited themselves into your room.

                You suddenly felt very awake as your eyes widened upon seeing Medb staring down at you with what you could describe as “bedroom eyes.”

                “M-Medb?” you stuttered. “What are you doing…?”

                She smiled with a small chuckle. “I came to wake you up,” she raised a hand to your face, brushing your hair away from your face before resting it on your cheek. She lowered herself, lips barely touching one another. “Good morning,” her lips lightly brushed against yours as she spoke, making you lightly shiver from the sensation.

                “Okay!” not being able to take any more, you grabbed Medb by the shoulders and pushed her away from you while also managing to sit up. She sat back on your lap while you lowered your hands, resting back against them and it was then that you took in what she was wearing.

                She wore a very, _very_ short white frilled skirt that would barely cover her bottom with white stockings and a matching white bra that was designed to augment her bust with a small pink bow in the center of the bra and had little frills along the bottom. Where did she even get lingerie?!

Clearly she was here for more than to wake you up. But…

                “Medb… you do know I’m not a guy, right?” you looked at her, trying to calm the blush that rose.

                She tilted her head to the side, raising a brow. “Yes, I am aware. Should that be a concern?”

                “Well…” you shrugged with one shoulder as your eyes traveled around the room and landing back on her, “don’t you usually sleep with men…? There is an abundance of testosterone filled heroes here. So why not go see one of them?”

                She remained quiet for moment then let out a single chuckled and placed both her hands on your abdomen, forcing you to rest back against your elbows. She pressed her arms against her bust and leaned forward, making it significantly harder for you to keep your eyes on hers, not that it helped; her eyes showed nothing more than lust. “Well Master… a change of pace is good every once in a while,” she leaned forward a little more as she whispered, “don’t you agree?”

                You opened your mouth, a refusal on the tip of your tongue but you immediately closed it. Medb seemed to know what you were thinking and her expression changed to annoyance.

                Oh no.

                You had to think of something quick. She started a war because Cu rejected her advances. You didn’t want to think about what would happen to you if you rejected her.

                You closed your eyes and sighed. You opened them again and looked up at her. “Medb listen; I was up until really late last night and…” you briefly glanced at the clock. It read 7:42 am, “I barely got more than four hours of sleep. I’m really tired and not up to it,” She sat back up and rested her hands on her lap, waiting for you to continue. “Not to mention that I more than likely won’t be able to… ‘satisfy’ you.”

                Medb hummed and nodded, seeming to take your words in. You held in your sigh of relief; you weren’t out of the woods yet. “Well Master, if you will be able to satisfy me,” she grinned mischievously at you, “just think what you will be able to do to your future partner.”

                You blushed heavily. You were certain there was steam coming from the top of your head from how hot your face felt.

                “Alright,” she climbed off you, standing up next to your bed. Her armour materialized as she looked back at you. “I’ll be seeing you in the evening,” she winked. “Be sure to keep your schedule open.”

                With that said, she sauntered out of your room. When the door closed behind her, you took the opportunity to fall back on your pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

                Seems like you’ll have to cancel everything that comes your way today.


	8. Cu Chulainn/Alter (No Longer An Act)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another requested character! Enjoy!

_“Listen, we both have people we want to leave us alone, so why not act as if we’re together?”_

                Cu remembered when he first proposed this ruse to his Master. At the time all he wanted was Medb to leave him alone. He didn’t care if she went after his alternate selves just as long as he, Berserker Cu, was left at peace. He was getting irritated at Medb hounding him so when he spotted his Master doing her best to avoid Kiyohime, he figured he might as well help her.

                Cu was using his Master to be left at peace just as she was using him to not be bothered during her free time by Kiyohime.

                Everyone knew that the alternate version of Cu Chulainn had a colder personality than his Lancer and Caster counterparts so they didn’t question when he rarely showed ___ affection.

                So then… why was he here?

                Currently he was using his Master’s stomach as pillow with his arms wrapped around her form while she slept with one hand resting on his head. He wasn’t under any obligation to act affectionate away from prying eyes and she was free to reject him and kick him out of her room.

                Yet, here they are.

                Cu inhaled and closed eyes, taking in ___’s scent. Her shirt smelled fresh, it must’ve been washed earlier today. He subconsciously nuzzled closer to her while his tail swished side to side, partially moving the blanket off him.

                He felt ___ comb her fingers through his hair as she shifted a little. He groaned in complaint as she shifted.

                “What’s gotten into you?” she sleepily questioned.

                Cu partially opened his eyes to stare at the wall through the darkness. “I don’t know…”

                ___ hummed, continuing her ministrations. The Berserker found himself leaning into her touch her, closing his eyes again and lowly purring.

                He heard ___ let out a laugh. “Did you just purr?”

                Cu removed his arms from her and lifted himself to glare at her, causing her hand to fall at her side. His eyesight was sharper than hers so he was able to make out the amused smile on her with sleepy eyes gazing at him.

                When did she get so cute?

                “You think I’m cute?” she mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

                Cu’s eyes widened. Did he say that out loud?

                His eyes narrowed and he leaned down towards her.

                She sighed contently and reached a hand up to him, cupping his cheek. “So does this mean we aren’t acting anymore?” her amused expression dropped and she seemed more awake.

                “Maybe, maybe not,” Cu answered honestly.

                ___ remained quiet for a moment, allowing her thumb to gently stroke the red mark beneath his eye. “I guess that depends on how you feel about me.”

                “How I feel about you?” Cu repeated.

                She nodded, lowering her hand to rest it over her abdomen. “If my feelings are one-sided, I’m not going to continue pretending to be your girlfriend, that’ll hurt a lot more than I’ll admit,” she paused to wet her lips before continuing. “But if you have a romantic interest in me then…” she trailed off with a slow shrug.

                Cu stared at her for a long while, slowly realizing the answer to why he’s here.

                He likes ___ beyond a Servant-Master relationship or even a platonic one. He supposed his body registered that fact sooner than his mind, explaining why he came to spend the night with her.

                Cu moved his face closer to hers and kissed her, far gentler than he would have normally done, considering his personality. ___ lightly moaned into the kissed and closed her eyes, Cu following suit. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Resting his weight on one arm, Cu tangled his hand into her ___’s hair, cupping the back of her head. Cu bit the bottom of her lip, causing his Master to part her mouth with a gasp, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth.

                ___ moaned again as her tongue fought with his and one of her hands gripped Cu’s hair at the base of his neck. He growled when she tugged on it, forcing her into submission as his tail accidently knocked her blanket off of them.

                Her free hand moved to his shoulder, pushing against him. Cu pulled away from her and opened his eyes. He watched ___ as she panted with her mouth parted and her eyes half-lidded.

                “Does that answer your question?” Cu asked with a rasp in his tone of voice.

                The woman beneath him closed her mouth as she nodded.

                He grinned. “Good…” he dove in for another kiss.


	9. Achilles (Distraction)

Invincible. Powerful. Hero. Confident.

                These are some of the words that describe the Rider class Servant, Achilles.

                A word you would describe him as? Tease.

                The Greek warrior is an absolute tease to you. And he is _relentless_.

                Light and teasing touches, seducing whispers, heated gazes… The list goes on.

                And if you try to tease him back… well, he turns the situation against you. Every. Time. At first he would play along and just when you think you got him; suddenly you’re beneath him, pinned against a wall or he simply leaves you alone.

                Today was a slow day, not much to do. So you decided to practice your magic. Well, have more control over the amount of mana you use. It happened on more than occasion where you used too much mana on your first attack and you were left defenseless, relying on your Servants to protect you.

                Sending mana through fragile items was a perfect test. Too much mana can destroy an object. So, using made from glass, porcelain, or another delicate hard material, you had to be very careful, it didn’t take much to break them.

                Situating yourself in your room, you had two wine glasses, a small ceramic pot and a crystal. You sat down with your legs crossed as you stared at the items in front of you. Could you have gotten more gems from Gilgamesh? No, he wouldn’t allow you to meddle with anything in his treasury.

                Heaving a sigh, you placed a sheet of parchment in front of you and picked up a stick of charcoal. You drew a spell circle on the parchment then set aside the stick of charcoal to instead pick up one of the wine glasses and set it in the center of the spell circle.

                “Okay…” you took a deep breath and held your hands out towards the wine glass.

                You focused and channeled your mana into the glass, the spell circle glowing blue. The wine glass cracked shortly after you began, signaling for you to decrease the flow of mana. While also maintaining the low level of mana, you worked on fixing the crack. You smiled when the crack disappeared. Good, you were getting the hang of it!

                It when your door slid open that you lost your concentration. You looked away from the wine glass, to see Achilles walk in.

                “Hey,” you greeted then gasped when you heard the tell-tale noise of glass breaking. You immediately pulled out your mana and looked down at the glass, seeing a shard of the cup on the parchment as well as several chips in the glass. You sighed, dropping your hands into your lap as you slump your shoulders.

                “What… exactly are you doing?” Achilles asked as he walked towards you. He stopped in front of the other items you had laid, looking down at you.

                You looked up at the green haired male. “I’m trying to control my flow of mana.”

                “Ah,” Achilles said as he took a seat in front of you, crossing his legs as well. “I’m guessing this has something to with your recent battles?”

                You nodded. “I tend to overuse my mana…” you looked down and picked up the shard and placed it back in its place. “So that’s why I’m doing this exercise; glass is fragile.”

                Achilles let out a quick hum while you focused on the task in front of you. You channeled your mana and released the shard when you saw the wine glass steadily returning to its original form. Once the glass was back in pristine form, you kept the flow of mana steady.

                Maybe since you were able to fix the glass, doesn’t that mean you could manipulate its shape as well? Only one way to fin-

                You gasped, focus slipping again when you felt arms wrap around your waist and you were pulled back against a firm chest.

                “Careful, you might break the cup again,” Achilles whispered in your ear.

                Looking back at the cup, you saw several chips. Calming down, you fixed the glass again.

                “What are you doing?” you questioned as one of Achilles’ hand rubbed up and down your side.

                “I thought you were supposed to focus,” Achilles said as he began to kiss your neck.

                “This isn’t helping,” you stated as you squirmed in an effort to get away from him.

                “The battlefield has plenty of distractions too,” Achilles stopped his ministrations. “If you can’t focus while I’m holding you like this, how do you expect to control your mana when you have enemies trying to kill you while also giving us orders?”

                He… did have a point. “That doesn’t give you the right to grope me as you please.”

                “That was hardly groping,” Achilles then wrapped a hand over one of your clothed breasts and squeezed. You gasp and went rigid, somehow miraculously keeping the wine glass intact. “ _This_ is groping… and I’m sorry for doing so without your consent,” He released your confined breast to rest his hand on your thigh. He then placed a gentle kiss on your temple.

                Relaxing back against him, you began to focus once again on the wine glass. Once you felt confident enough, you attempted to manipulate the shape of glass. At the same, you felt Achilles start to run the tips of his fingers over your thigh and he placed a long kiss on the side of your neck before burying his face in the juncture of your neck and shoulder.

                You paid no mind as you smiled to yourself when you closed the top of the glass, making a sphere. Now, you were ready to manipulate the glass into whatever shape you desire. You decided to make a cube.

                Achilles realized that you were able to work with him present and so, he decided to act up.

                Taking a hold of your thigh, Achilles bit into your neck. You cried out in surprise and you increased the flow of mana, making the glass shatter. You stared at the pile of powder and once Achilles released you, you turned your head to glare at the hero.

                “Did I surprise you?” he questioned.

                Without looking at the glass, you focused your mana output on the pile of powder, reconstructing the wine glass. “Yes, you did. Can I get back to doing my exercise? This time, without you distracting me?”

                Achilles leaned in to kiss you.

                “Don’t think you can kiss your way out of this,” you pulled away from him after a moment.

                “Is that a challenge?” Achilles smirked.

                You did not like the look on his face…


	10. Brynhildr (Let Me Care)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another requested character, I'm sorry if it isn't good.

“There seems to be a path leading up this way. Maybe if we go this way, we’ll meet up with the others.”

                Brynhildr watched as her Master climbed up the steep pathway. How troubling for her to be the one alone with her Master.

                “If only you brought a Rider class Servant with you…” she thought, briefly tightening her grip on her lance before following him.

                Sometime earlier, Brynhildr, her Master along with three other Servants were ambushed by a group of bandits. They were given little warning before being forced into action. They were by a cliff and their Master was forced over it. And without giving any thought, Brynhildr jumped after him.

                Through a brief conversation with Dr. Romani, it has been decided that they would all regroup.

                Brynhildr was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her Master heave a sigh. She looked up to see him standing on the top of the path with his hands planted on his hips. He turned around to look at her. “You okay?”

                She nodded silently as she walked up to stand next to him.

                “Good,” he offered her a smile. “At the pace we’re going we’ll find the others in no time.”

                “Yes…” she responded, gripping her spear. He continued walking, leaving the Lancer to stand there. “Master?”

                He stopped to look back at her questioningly. “Yes?”

                Why did she call him again? She shook her head walking towards him, eventually passing by him. “No, it’s nothing. I’m sorry for any cause of alarm.”

                “Is there something bothering you?” he walked quickly to step alongside her.

                “No Master,” please stop asking questions…

                “Are you sure?” he questioned.

                Why is he so concerned? The Lancer told him to treat her as nothing more than a tool… “Yes Master. I still do not sense the others… we must still be a ways apart.”

                “Right…” he said. From the tone he responded with, Brynhildr could tell he didn’t believe her.

                “Why are you concerned with my well-being? I told you to consider me as a tool to be used. Please Master; don’t show any consideration towards me.”

                “Because then you’ll start to like me then probably fall in love me and as a result, try to kill me?” he stepped in front of her, effectively forcing Brynhildr to a stop.

                “Master…” she stared down at her feet, grip tightening on her spear.

                “Brynhildr,” her Master used a hand to lift her chin, her eyes meeting his. “I care about you just as much as I care about every other Servant. Maybe a little more, who knows,” he dropped his hand. “I am aware of your opinion and fear of falling in love but…” he sighed. “Any way, I can’t change your way of thinking but you should try to overcome your fear. I can help you, if you’ll let me.”

                Brynhildr stared at him with wide eyes.

                “Anyway,” he turned around and started to walk off, “we should continue.”

                “Right…” she said softly as she stared after her Master.

                Try to overcome her fear? Perhaps he meant Brynhildr shouldn’t let the memory of Sigurd’s tragedy haunt her… She will never forget but…

                Brynhildr shook her head and jogged up to catch up to her Master.

                Her Master is a mage of many talents. Perhaps he would be able to help her.

                What a day that would be, to be able to love freely without her killing the love of her life.


	11. Karna (Rest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another requested character!

Before Karna and his Master developed a relationship with one another, Karna has been attentive but distant towards ___. If ___ looked a little tired, Karna would suggest for him to rest. If there was distressing ___, Karna would offer an ear to listen. But if Karna was assured ___ was alright, he would leave.

                But now… Karna paid a lot more attention to how ___ was feeling. If needed, Karna would get a little forceful. It was in everyone’s best interest that ___ was in good shape, both mentally and physically. After all, he was the only Master in Chaldea and provided each Servant the mana needed to keep them alive.

                And now, once again, Karna watched as ___ was spreading himself thin; aiding Dr. Romani with one thing, Leonardo with another, Mash, Servant after Servant…

                Collapse from exhaustion wasn’t fun for anyone.

                “___,” Karna called as he grabbed ___’s arm before he passed.

                “Hey Karna,” he gave the Lancer a brief kiss. “Sorry but I’m nee-”

                “You should rest,” Karna cut him off.

                ___ tilted his head. “What are talking about? I’m fine.”

                “You’re not,” Karna released ___’s arm and reached a hand up to brush his thumb beneath ___’s eye. “You have dark circles beneath your eyes. Have you slept enough? Eaten?”

                “Yes and yes.”

                Karna raised a brow and crossed his arms. “Is that so? I heard Kiyohime raving about you not finishing your breakfast. And you skipped lunch.”

                “Really?” ___ rubbed the back of his neck in thought. “I guess time really does fly.”

                “How long did you sleep last night?”

                “Uhm…” ___ released a sigh as he thought it over. “I woke up at six this morning and I went to bed at…” he hummed. “I think I had two hours of sleep.”

                “This ends now,” Karna sighed in annoyance before grabbing ___’s wrist and dragged him through the corridors of Chaldea.

                “W-wait, Karna!” ___ cried out in protest while trying to pull away but despite Karna’s rather thin frame, the Lancer was incredibly strong. Karna paid no attention to ___’s protest and continued on his personal mission to get his lover to sleep.

                Eventually, Karna reached their shared room. Upon entering, Karna marched towards their bed and tossed ___ onto it.

                ___ gasped as his back hit the bed, waiting to stop bouncing before sitting. “Karna-”

                Seeing that ___ was about to get up, Karna climbed on the bed to straddle his Master. He placed his hands on ___’s shoulders and forced him back onto the bed. ___ was about to protest again and Karna kissed him to prevent him from doing so.

                ___ briefly struggled against Karna before relaxing and reciprocating the kiss. He let out a low moan and reached his hands out towards Karna, one arm wrapped around the Servant’s waist while the other hand wrapped around the back of Karna’s neck.

                Karna pulled away and gazed down at ___, seeing the male stare back up at Karna with half-open eyes. “This was really nice but…” ___ sighed and rested a hand against Karna’s side, gently drumming his fingers against the Servant, “I really need to go.”

                “___,” Karna began. “Chaldea will not cease to function if you take a day for yourself.”

                “But-”

                “I refuse to take ‘no’ for an answer.”

                “Karna-” ___ cut himself off a yawn, raising a hand to cover his mouth. “Okay, _maybe_ I need to take a nap.”

                Karna smirked victoriously as a he watched ___ blink tiredly. He got off the bed and walked to ___’s feet, beginning to remove his shoes. “I’ll return in a few hours with a meal.”

                “That…” ___ rolled onto his side, hugging a pillow, “won’t be…” he fell asleep before finishing his sentence.

                Karna pulled the blanket over ___ body and turned around to leave, allowing his Master to sleep in peace.


	12. Merlin (Inevitable)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested character from quotev!

It was a curiosity at first. A singular mage working for an organization called Chaldea was summoning past heroes and traveled through time to resolve singularities in different points in history. And so, he decided to join them.

                Merlin was pleasantly surprised to meet the Knights of the Round Table and the King he once served again. Then there were the alternate versions of Arturia; Lancer, alter Lancer, alter Saber, even a male!

                His new Master, ___, was someone who took him completely by surprise. That was a feat very few could accomplish. But, humans were ever-evolving creatures; it was bound to happen when someone would come along and catch him off guard.

                ___ however, managed to tear down his walls. He allowed ___ in and learned secrets that no one else knew, except for Arturia and her father. And in turn, Merlin learned things about that none of the other Servants knew.

                It couldn’t be helped really. Merlin had an attractive and trustworthy personality while his Master was warm and comforting… personality and body. Ever since Merlin had begun a romantic relationship with them, he mostly looked forward to cuddling with them.

                “I swear I’m going to suffocate because of you,” ___ said as Merlin hugged them close while nestling his head against their chest.

                “I won’t allow it,” Merlin responded as he closed his eyes in content while ___ combed their fingers through his hair.

                The two fell silent, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Merlin opened his eyes to stare at the wall. He took a deep breath as he thought about his future with ___. He wasn’t like the other Servants; he didn’t rely on ___ to maintain him. After all, he summoned himself to ___’s aid.

                Eventually, he would have to leave. Merlin… he didn’t belong among humans; he was immortal. He outlived the people from Arturia’s time and he would outlive ___. He didn’t want to be responsible for ___’s tears when all is said and done. Why did he allow himself to become this close with them?

                “Merlin?” the Caster hummed in response when ___ called him. “What are you thinking about?”

                “The inevitable,” Merlin thought but responded. “Nothing important,” he raised himself to kiss them.

                Merlin will ponder about such thoughts at another time, he should enjoy the present as much as he can.


	13. Semiramis (Put Into Practice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request, I hope you enjoy it.

“How are you classified as an Assassin when you can summon a castle?” ___ questioned Semiramis as they walked side by side through the halls of a castle with the latter holding ___’s elbow.

                “I can’t fully manifest the Gardens,” the Queen began to explain. “I require worldly materials to make it. As for my classification as Assassin… well, history recognizes me to be the first to kill with the use of poison.”

                “Right…” ___ nervously chuckled. “Remind me not to get on your bad side.”

                Semiramis laughed, using the back of her free hand to cover her mouth. Once she was done, she lowered it and gazed at her Master. “I have no intention to harm you. But… it is good to know you fear me somewhat.”

                Her Master groaned. “I’m never going to hear the end of this, am I?”

                “Love,” Semiramis forced them both to a stop and she stepped to stand in front of ___. “As your Servant, I swore that no harm will come upon you. That will not change, even if you anger me,” she raised a hand to ___ cheek as she gazed at them lovingly. “I am here to love and protect you with all my abilities at my disposal.”

                ___ sighed and closed their eyes while placing gently grabbing the hand against their cheek. They rubbed their thumb against soft flesh and fabric. “I wish I could say that same,” they opened their eyes. “I really do.”

                Semiramis took a step closer them to gently kiss them, parting to be only a hair’s width apart. “Leave the fighting to the Servants. Do not risk your life for us. I mean it when I say ‘I will protect you’.”

 

                “Just my luck to have been separated from everyone,” you thought as you traversed through some kind of cavern. Alone. Isolated. Vulnerable.

                While exploring the cavern you were in now, there was a rock collapse where you happened to be on one side while your Servants were on the other.

                You shivered at the thought of what sort of monsters you would encounter and how many. Skeletons? Those seemed to be popular in caves. A chimera? You prayed not.

                You pulled out a holographic map that Dr. Romani provided. Among the many tunnels and paths seen, you could see two pulsing red dots. One represented you and the other was Mash with the other four Servants… hopefully. You couldn’t predict how they would act in this situation but you prayed they stuck together.

                You jumped when you heard something hitting the ground. You looked around with the limited light you have and your heart drumming within your chest. You briefly looked at the map, keeping the path needed to progress, you began to sprint in the opposite direction of whatever that thing was.

                After running for some time, you took a chance to look over your shoulder, seeing nothing but blackness beyond the light with you. If you were looking forward, you would have noticed the drop several feet in front of you.

                You ran off the drop, which turned out to be a sharp and bumpy ramp. When you harshly landed on the stone ramp, you began to roll the rest of the way down, sharp rocks digging into your skin, making small tears in your clothing and dust being collected onto your clothing.

                You rolled off another, smaller, drop and landed on your back, knocking the breath out of your lungs. You gasped and groaned as you tried to take in precious air while you felt pain spread throughout your entire body. Once you regained your proper breathing pattern, you moaned in protest as you rolled onto your side then onto your front as you pushed yourself up.

                Once you stood, you looked around. When you didn’t see any walls, you poured little more mana into your light to have a better view of the area you were in. It turned out to be a large room with the ceiling nowhere to be seen and there were two other tunnels, excluding the one you just feel out of.

                You took a step forward and immediately felt pain rise up your leg. It looks like you sprained it…

                You didn’t have any time to complain when you heard hissing. Your eyes widened when you saw a naga slither out of a tunnel, followed by two more. You swallowed and as you tried to take a step away from them but ended falling on your butt and now was desperately backing away from them.

                One of the nagas screeched and rushed towards you.

                This is it; you were going to be eaten alive.

                You watched helplessly as this creature slithered towards with her maw opened wide and talons ready to dig into your flesh. However, a large purple sigil-like thing appeared in front of you. The naga rammed into it and she bounced back. She recovered and hissed at you with the other two remaining in place next to her.

                You were taking deep breaths as the sigil remained in front of you. You gasped when a Servant materialized in front of you. All you could see was long black hair and a large fur collar. Only one person came to mind.

                “Semiramis…” you said.

                “Stay here,” she said coldly as her shield vanished and two other sigils appeared at her side. A black chain with a hook emerged from each one. “You would dare to lay a hand on my beloved,” she took several steps forward, heels echoing throughout the cave. “I assure you; your deaths with not be painless.”

                With that said, the nagas attacked. Semiramis dashed to side and launched one of the chains at a naga. It caught in her throat and Semiramis used that to her advantage and pulled the chain back, tearing the nagas throat and leaving the creature to bleed out and die.

                “Cover your mouth!” you heard her call out. You followed her command, covering your mouth with the sleeve of your sweater, despite it being covered in dirt and dust.

                Semiramis made the chains vanished and allowed the remaining two nagas to come near her. Next, a purple fog enveloped them all. You heard the nagas hiss and gag as Semiramis emerged from the dispersing cloud, elegantly walking towards you as she paid no mind to the dying creatures behind her.

                As she stood over you, you moved to lower your sleeved hand. She crouched and held your hand in place. “The poison still lingers,” she told you as she pulled out a handkerchief. You took it and replaced your sleeve with it. “They didn’t hurt you?” she brushed hair away from your face as she inspected you.

                “No,” you answered, muffled. “I did twist my ankle though…”

                Semiramis let out a small sigh. “I see. I shall allow you to rest your weight on me,” she held a hand out to you.

                You took it and were briefly caught off guard when she easily pulled you to your feet. “Where are the others?”

                “I left without them,” she said as she wrapped an arm around your waist. “I could not bear the thought of you wandering the caverns alone.”

                “You could have gotten lost…”

                “Perhaps,” she looked at you.

                “Don’t get me wrong, I am thankful.”

                She smiled and briefly rested her head against yours. “You can always rely on me, my love.”


	14. Cu Chulainn/Alter (Wish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for more Alter Cu, so here you are. I hope you like it!

A question ___ asked every Servant is what wish they wanted granted. Cu was told simply they varied. He wasn’t told anything else as ___ respected the privacy of other Servants and she didn’t know whether or not the Servants’ wanted their wishes to be known by others. But it was expected… unless there were a couple of Servants who seemed to have the same wish.

                His Master however… Cu didn’t know what they wanted. Then again, he never asked and they never brought it up.

                However, now that he has this thought in mind, now might be a good time as any. ___ decided to isolate themself from the rest of the group by sitting on a tree stump on top of a hill, looking up at the sky a little ways away from their make-shift camp.

                Cu approached them, his heavy footfalls alerting ___ to his presence. They looked over their shoulder at him. “What are you doing?” he asked.

                “Romani said there was going to be a meteor shower,” they answered. “I never saw one before so…” they resumed to look back at the sky, “I might as well take this opportunity to do so.”

                Cu said nothing in response and sat behind ___, his legs placed on either side of them while pulling them to his chest. He rested his arms around their waist with his chin placed on their head.  ___ sighed and rubbed one hand over his gloved arm.

                “Have you ever used a star to wish for something?” ___ asked.

                “Can’t say I ever have… I haven’t really had the need to,” Cu answered. “If I ever wanted something, I would pray to the Gods, like everyone else.”

                “That’s fair. People still pray to their deity for one thing or another.”

                “Is that why you’re going to watch this shower? To make a wish?” Cu found it amusing that his Master would resort to something that sounded childish.

                “No. I just heard it looked pretty.”

                Cu hummed as his tail flicked. “Speaking of wishes… what do you want?”

                “What do you mean?” ___ parted from Cu and turned half-way to look at him.

                “The Grail. What wish do you want from it? Masters join the Holy Grail War in order to have a wish fulfilled.”

                “Well,” ___ released a small huff as they looked elsewhere. “Chaldea was desperate for Masters. They brought any mage with even the smallest potential of being a Master, no matter what lineage or level of skill in magecraft,” they sighed and turned back, leaning back against Cu’s bare chest. “I was brought because of my potential to be a Master. Honestly I haven’t even heard of the Holy Grail War…”

                Cu chuckled, his chest rumbling against ___ as he gazed down at them. “And here I believed every mage knew about the war.”

                “Yeah well, my family is kind of new to the whole ‘world of magic’,” they lifted their hands to do the air-quote gesture. “I’m only the third generation of my family.”

                Third? Cu guessed that would mean ___’s family hasn’t developed a specific brand of magic nor were they very good at using said magic. That surprised Cu, the Master he served—and loved–could hold their ground against a mid-ranked Servant, excluding Caster and Saber classes. “Third generation at your level of skill?”

                “You should have seen me at the start,” they looked up at Cu. “I had to be protected every moment of every encounter.”

                The thought of ___ hiding behind a Servant was both amusing and annoying. Then again, it was difficult to keep the image in mind for long. Cu knew ___ as a fighter more than someone needing protection.

                “Wait, we’re getting off topic… what wish do you want from the Grail?” Cu pressed, frowning.

                “No need to get so angry,” they lifted up to plant a kiss on the corner of Cu’s mouth before relaxing once more. “You might not believe me but… I don’t really want anything from the Grail.”

                “What?!” Cu questioned, taken aback. “Y-you clearly want something. It’s part of human nature to desire.”

                “I have a stable income,” ___ began to count using their fingers, “loving parents, I grew in ways I never expected, I have the opportunity to meet and fight alongside some of my favorite historical heroes and… well,” they dropped their hands and looked up at Cu, “I have you. What else can I ask for?”

                Cu growled as he looked away from them, cheeks heated a little. Humble and never asks for more than they want or need… those were some of ___ more attractive characteristics. “You really ought to be careful,” Cu leaned back, holding his weight with one hand while he leered at ___. “You don’t know what sort of people you’ll attract,” he dragged a finger across his Master’s jawline.

                “Like anyone will approach me with you around,” ___ smirked playfully.

                Cu growled lowly as his tail swished behind him, running through the blades of grass as well. He looked up at the sky and saw something fly across. “I think you’re shower will start soon,” He grabbed ___’s head and tilted them to look at the sky.

                “Really?” ___ shook off his grip and gazed attentively at the sky.

                Cu watched them, gazing up at the sky with their neck bent. “That can’t be comfortable,” he thought and got up from the stump. He moved to the side and gripped ___'s arm.

                “What are you-?” Cu cut off their question as he pulled them off the stump and dragged them to the ground to lie next to him.

                “Now your neck won’t be in pain,” Cu said as he rested both hands behind his head and looked up at the sky.

                He heard ___ lightly chuckle. “Thanks,” they shifted closer to Cu before settling.

                Silence fell over the two of them. The only noise provided were distant crickets and the wind brushing against grass.

                “Is ___ content with the way things are now?” Cu wondered as he slightly lifted his head to look at them. “Their answer to not wanting a wish seemed genuine enough,” Cu rested back on his hands.

                If ___ is fine with the way their life is going now, Cu should do whatever he can to preserve that. After all the shit they’ve gone through and won’t even get a thank you, they deserve that much.


	15. Cu Chulainn+Archer Emiya (Men You Love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another request done! I hope this is fine in relation to what the requester had in mind. I'm sorry, I tried!

Since summoning Cu Chulainn and the archer servant Emiya there has been a rivalry between the two, almost as if they had this rivalry childhood despite being from different eras. Then you found out they both participated in the same Holy Grail War. Huh, what a coincidence. Well that turned to be case with other Servants as well.

But those Servants set aside most of their differences in favour of working together.

Cu and Emiya? They seemed to find competition in just about anything. Most of them were instigated by Cu you noticed; combat, hunting, cooking... and then, you.

How you ended catching both their eyes you will never know. But you supposed it was natural for people to develop romantic feelings for one another after spending a large amount of time together.

Another thing you will never know is how you managed to enter a relationship with both of them. But it happened and you were happy with them.

                “Okay so between us and our goal is a chimera,” said thoughtfully after Emiya informed you of what he saw in the forest below the cliff you stood on. “Would it be possible to kill it from a distance?” you looked at the white haired male.

                “Just send me in, I can kill it with my Noble Phantasm,” you looked at blue haired hero as he spun his red lance before stabbing it into the ground next to him before sending you a cocky smirk. “It’s unavoidable and I can guarantee the beast’s death!”

                “Your Noble Phantasm?” Emiya questioned. When Cu nodded confidently, the Archer continued. “You mean the same one Arturia survived?”

                Cu deflated at Emiya’s comment. “You didn’t need to bring that up…”

                “Don’t be mean,” you lightly chastised the Archer who simply shrugged with an amused expression.

                Their little rivalry hasn’t changed since entering this romantic triad of yours.

                “Anyway, what’s the plan Master?” Cu recovered and gazed at you.

                “Well…” you turned around and looked down at the forest below. “Emiya can kill the serpent head from a distance then the two of you can attack it at the same time.”

                “Understood,” you heard Emiya say before he approached you. He gave you a brief kiss on the cheek. “However once I’m through with it, there won’t be a chimera for Cu to attack.”

                “Hey!” you heard Cu say in protest before Emiya leapt down. The Lancer jogged up to stand next to you as he glared after the Archer class. “As if I’d let him win…” he also gave you a quick kiss before jumping down after Emiya.

                As you looked down to see your Servant boyfriends disappeared you took the time to think for a moment. You stood atop a cliff alone with wind brushing against you…

                Why didn’t you bring a third Servant along?

                You sighed as you began to draw mana to strengthen your body. Instead of dropping straight off the cliff like your boyfriends, you decided to descend using the cliff face by jumping from one stable rock sticking out of the cliff side to the next.

                Once you landed, you began to run through the forest to catch up to Cu and Emiya. You watched for any roots sticking out of ground. If they were currently engaged with the chimera, you didn’t want to distract them by alarming them to an injury.

                It didn’t take long for you to hear a loud roar; shaking the trees and making the birds flee in fright. The roar was followed by a cry of triumph, Cu you assumed.

                Soon enough, you came across them. You slowed down and ceased using mana and watched as Cu stood on the chimera corpse while Emiya stood a few feet away with his arms crossed.

                “Just admit I caused the final blow,” Cu said to Emiya.

                “Whatever helps you sleep at night…” Emiya responded and looked at you when you snapped twig as you walked towards them. “Glad to see you caught up,” Emiya uncrossed his arms and walked towards you.

                Cu leapt off the chimera and landed next to Emiya. “As you can see, the chimera’s dead,” he grinned at you and stopped walking alongside Emiya once he was a foot away from you.

                “That’s great and all but… you did kind of leave me on top of a cliff,” you said.

                Emiya and Cu looked at another, a little surprised at the realization.

                You crossed your arms and stared at them both with a raised brow. You tapped your foot against the ground as you waited for them to say something.

                You gasped when you were pulled forward and brought into a hug between the two of them.

                “Sorry ‘bout that,” Cu said and gave you a long kiss on the top of your head. “It wasn’t our intention to leave you alone.”

                “Its fine,” you assured him and rested your head on Emiya’s chest.

                In response, Emiya raised a hand to gently run his fingers through your hair befre kissing the crown of your head. “We should get moving,” he said against you before parting.

                “Yeah you’re right,” you said as Cu enveloped you more, fully wrapping your arms around you and resting his head on top of your head. You rubbed one of Cu’s arms. “You need to let me go.”

                “I’d rather not,” he answered.

                “You’re such a child…” Emiya sighed.

                “Don’t act like you don’t like holding them.”

                “I won’t deny it but I do know what appropriate timing is,” he gestured to the dead chimera. “There’s a dead monster several feet away from us.”

                “Ah… right,” Cu reluctantly released you and picked up his lance that was stabbed into the ground.

                You laughed lightly.


	16. Jack the Ripper (Grew On Me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Father/daughter relationship between Jack and the Master/reader.

“Father!”

                You barely had any time to react before a small mass tackled you. You stumbled for a bit before gathering your bearings and catching the young girl clinging around your neck and currently being carried on your back.

                “I swear you’re going to make me fall face plant on the floor one day,” you said as you tilted your head to look at Jack the best you can.

                “No, father’s strong!” she beamed at you with her eyes closed before burying her face into your neck and hugging you tightly.

                “I’m glad to see you really affectionate but you need to let father breathe,” you said.

                “Oh, we’re sorry…” Jack released you but still hugged you.

                “So… what can I do for my little girl today?” you asked as you continued walking through the halls of Chaldea.

                “Umm…” she hummed and thought. But you knew that she already thought of her request before coming to see you. Despite her innocent appearance, Jack was incredibly smart and thorough. Especially after you told her you didn’t mind if she saw you as a father figure. It caught you off guard that the infamous Jack the Ripper was a child who just wanted love. “Can father read us a story?”

                “Another one? At the rate I read to you, I’ll run out of stories to read to you.”

                “We don’t mind if you read the same story over and over.”

                Your good mood deflated when you heard the Chaldea alarm going off. Jack moved away from as she looked around but kept her hands on your shoulders.

                “Father?” you heard Jack question.

                “Someone must have broken in… again,” you said as you adjusted your grip on her before running through the halls, heading to the central room of Chaldea, where Dr. Romani would be and possibly Mash. “Hopefully it isn’t serious,” you would take another misadventure any day over a hostile invasion.

                You heard Jack hum but otherwise said nothing as you ran through Chaldea. The blaring alarm was grating and you tried to ignore it. However, you jumped back when you felt Jack’s nails dig into your shoulder. It was an effective system between you and Jack since you developed a habit to carry her on your back. And she sensed hostility a lot faster than you did.

                As you did, something struck down where you once stood. It was a large broadsword. It was dragged around the corner, leaving broken tiles in its wake. A growl came from the hall and a hunched over humanoid thing emerged.

                It was covered nearly fully in bandages. Its face revealed a singular black eye. It growled as it glared at you and Jack.

                You were ready to turn tail and run as Assassin class Servants weren’t the most durable and Jack held the form of a child. However, you couldn’t feel Jack’s weight on your back. Your eyes widened in panic as you turned around to look for her.

                You spun back to face the monster when you heard guttural roar. Its throat and torso wre cut deeply and blood gushed from the wounds as it fell back. As it fell back, it revealed Jack dressed in her armour, blood on her right cheek and blades coated in it, her eyes dark and hollow with an aura of murder surrounding her. She was no longer your daughter but the person who struck fear within the residents of London in the late 19th century.

                Her eyes gazed at you and as if someone flipped a switch, she became the same cheery Jack you carried on your back moments ago. “We took care of the threat father.”

                You relaxed as you walked around the blood and body, alarm still going. “You really are something else, you know?” you said once you were close enough for her to hear. You knelt down and used your sleeve to wipe the blood away from her cheek. “You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

Jack shook her head. “No, we killed the monster before it could attack father again.”

“That’s a relief… Come on,” you stood back up, “let’s meet up with the others.”

                She nodded with a smile and flicked blood off her blades before sheathing them. As she did, the alarm turned off. You wondered if that meant the threat was dealt with.

                “Senpai!” you heard Mash call as she ran towards you and Jack. “Thank goodness you’re alright…”

                “Yeah,” you patted Jack’s head. “Jack protected me.”

                “Mhmm!” she hummed happily.

                “Thank you Jack…” Mash smiled at her gratefully.

                “What’s the situation?” you questioned, removing your hand from Jack.

                “A portal somehow opened up in Chaldea and a few unidentifiable monsters came through… The situation was handled though. The Servants had little difficulty handling the monsters and the doctor is working with Leonardo to figure out how it happened and prevent it from occurring again in the future.”

                “That’s good. Are the bodies being disposed?”

                “Yes. I’ll contact the doctor to have some of the staff pick up the body. Fortunately there weren’t any casualties.”

                “Does father have any work to do?” Jack asked.

                “Uhm… I’m sure Dr. Romani would want speak with him,” Mash said.

                “Alright,” you knelt in front Jack to look at her eye-level. “I’ll be back soon, okay? You can go pick out something for me to read.”

                Jack pouted for a moment before smiling. “Okay,” she walked around you and changed into her regular clothing and walked down the hall, heading for your room.

                You stood up and saw Mash staring at you. “What?”

                She smiled and shook her head. “It’s just… Master, you seem to do well as a parent.”

                “Probably because Jack can take of herself. But I still don’t like her fighting…”

                Mash laughed. “Master, you really are taking this role seriously.”

                You rolled your eyes and began to walk down the hall towards where Dr. Romani is with Mash following.


	17. NSFW Karna (Mine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 18+ story, so proceed with caution.
> 
> Warning, there is sexual assault--but no actual forceful penetrative sex-- at the beginning of story. Again, proceed with caution.

What the hell is he doing?

                There seemed to be a silent mutual agreement among the Servants that their Master was off limits unless she showed an interest towards one of them. However, that didn’t stop a few who held romantic feelings for to approach her only to be rejected and gently as their Master could manage. It wasn’t necessary on her part. They were all heroes, they could handle rejection.

                Karna on the other hand… well, he didn’t his Master the option to reject him.

                He entered his Master’s room and forced her back on her bed. Before she could protest Karna’s actions, he brought her into a forceful kiss used a single hand to hold both of her wrists above her head and used the other to explore her body.

                Which soon led him to having second thoughts about this.

                Currently, Karna was using her shirt as cuffs to keep them held behind her back while a torn of piece of her shorts was used as a gag and her panties were pulled down to her knees. Karna had one hand on her head, keeping it against her pillow while her hips were raised and legs partially parting.

                Karna watched as his Master’s body shuddered and she was taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. He could feel himself harden, cock straining against his clothing at the sight he made for himself. Karna willed his skin tight armour away and groaned at the relief it offered for him. Karna trailed a hand down his Master’s back; he could feel every tremor within her soft body. Soon, he reached her core. His fingertips barely touched her and the mage shivered and released a muffled gasp behind her gag.

                He traced his fingers along her slit and raised his eyebrows at the wetness he gathered. “You’re aroused,” he said.

                The young woman shivered once again and moved around, trying to get away from him. She let out a noise of surprise when the hand holding her head moved to grab her neck. Karna knelt over her, cock brushing against her thigh and he placed his mouth next to her ear. “I am the one in control here. You will not shy away from me,” she made another noise. Karna responded by lightly tightening his grip on her neck. She gasped behind the gag. “Am I understood?”

                His Master shook and closed her eyes. He felt her swallow before nodding. Karna loosened his grip and froze when he heard her let out a muffled sob. His eyes widened and Karna retreated from her and flipped her on her back. Karna watched with wide eyes as her chest heaved and she sniffled, turning her head to the side.

                How could he do this to her? Truly, Karna was a selfish man. Selfish and cruel.

                Karna reached towards her and pulled the makeshift gag out. His Master adjusted her jaw as she took steady breathes. “Master…” he wanted to tilt her head towards him to show the sincere regret he had for his recent actions. But, he knew she wouldn’t him touching her, not after what he just attempted. “I am truly sorry for putting you through this.”

                She looked at Karna with an unreadable expression. “You didn’t have to force yourself on me.”

                “I know. I-” wait. What did she mean? “Master, what did you say?”

                She took a deep breath. “As your Master, I have an obligation to give you mana. Sex just happened to be the ritual for mana transfer.”

                 He wasn’t going for more mana. “What if it wasn’t mana I wanted?”

                She remained silent, thinking his question over. “You just want to have sex with me? Or is there something else?”

                “You.”

                “You… want me?”

                “Yes,” Karna crawled over her, his face hovering over hers. “I want you to be mine. You will not give yourself to another Servant, not even if they require mana from you.”

                Karna watched as she swallowed. “I am not something to be used at your leisure,” Karna gave a nod of understanding. He will not be the cause of her tears and torment. “But…” she smirked at him. “I do… like it rough.”

                There, she gave him her consent. He didn’t need to hold back.

                Karna swooped in for a kiss, making her gasp. He took the opportunity to force his tongue into her mouth, enticing her into a dance. Karna watched as his Master’s eyes fluttered shut as she moaned against his lips. Karna took a hold of her panties and tore them off her legs. He tossed the torn undergarments into an unknown corner of the room and held her legs open.

                Karna pulled away to allow the woman to breath then grinded his erection against her wet core. His Master released a shuddering moan as he moved against her. She tossed her head and let out a particularly loud moan when the Lancer applied more pressure on her clit.

                He kissed her once more, swallowing her moans as she grinded her hips up against his.

                “You should be quiet,” Karna said as he brushed the tip of his cock against her opening. “We wouldn’t want any Servant to walk in, now do we?”

                She gasped when Karna pushed a little inside.

                “Quiet,” Karna whispered and kissed her before thrusting into his Master until his hips were pressed against hers.

                Karna groaned into the kiss while his Master squealed and he moved his hands to grasp her hips. The young woman in turn wrapped her legs around Karna’s waist. Karna pulled back and thrusted back into her, feeling mana flow from his Master and into him and her warm, wet, velvety walls squeezing him as he moved within her.

                “Fuck you feel nice,” Karna panted in a whisper as he began to thrust more quickly within her.

                His Master bit her lip as she tried to contain her sinfully arousing noises. She held her mouth open in a silent scream as her back arched off the bed when Karna brushed a particular spot within her. “K-Karna…!”

                Karna smirked and paused his thrusting to reposition himself and thrusting into her roughly. His Master couldn’t contain her loud moan when he hit that spot. He roughly fucked her, ensuring to hit that same place again and again. He moaned upon feeling her walls clench tightly around him. His nails dug her hips as he growled, stopping himself from reaching an orgasm too early.

                “Karna… Karna…” his Master chanted between pants and moans.

                “Master,” Karna growled. “Tell me… what you want.”

                “I need to… need to cuahh!” she cut herself off with a high pitched moan.

                Karna understood. She required release.

                 Karna grabbed her legs and removed them from his waist. He held both her legs by the back of her thighs and pushed them against her chest. Karna pushed his cock into her tight walls with new vigor, hips slapping against one another in a desperate chase for release.

                Karna kissed his Master, swallowing her loud moan as he felt her clench tightly clench around him. She panted against his mouth and went lax, an indication she reached and orgasm. However, Karna still moved against, needing to reach his own blissful release.

                Karna swore and released his Master’s legs in favor of wrapping his arms around her, using one hand to lift her hips off the bed as he desperately thrusted against her. Karna bit into his Master’s shoulder when he thrusted deeply into her, his seed coating her walls as he came down from his high.

                The Lancer released the young girl beneath him and used his arms to support himself so his full weight wouldn’t be on his Master. He panted as he gazed down at her. She gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes and raised herself to bring him into a kiss before flopping back down on the bed. Drained but satisfied.

                Karna pulled out with a small groan and flipped over to lie on his back next to his Master. He stared up at the ceiling, relaxed. His attention was drawn back to his Master when he heard her shift. He looked over to see her with her back to him. His eyes were drawn to the bind made from her shirt. Wordlessly, he removed it, tossing the shirt to the side once it was off.

                His Master let out a small sigh of relief and lied back down on her back. Karna lifted the hand closest to him and inspected it. Wrists were a little red, he noted. He gently kissed the tender flesh before pulling his Master to his side. He positioned her to lie on her side, facing and wrapped an arm around her waist while tucking her head beneath his. Karna closed his eyes as he kissed her hairline.

                “Satisfied now?” he heard her quietly question.

                Karna ran his hand up and down her back. “Only if you are.”

                His Master sighed contently and snuggled closer to him. “I am.”

                “Good, I’m pleased.”

                Karna held her, gently lulling his Master to sleep before doing so himself.


	18. Medusa (Gift for Master)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request down, bunch more to go.

As of late, Stheno noticed her baby sister has been around their Master often, more than any other Servant. She watched as Medusa carried a box of supplies and walked alongside Master, listening attentively to what they were saying.

                “Just kiss already…” she thought but widened her eyes at the development of a new idea. She giggled and spun to walk in the opposite in search of her younger sister, Euryale.

               

“You want to do what?” Euryale stared at the eldest gorgon sister with partially widened eyes.

“Don’t you think it would be entertaining for Master to find our baby sister in a present box, just for them?” Stheno covered her mouth with a giggle. “Not to mention Medusa deserves happiness in her life. So… why not aid her?”

Euryale remained quiet, considering the other gorgon’s proposition. “We _have_ been pushing her to find someone…” she pressed a finger to her chin in thought. She smirked at Stheno. “Why not have a little fun in process?”

Both gorgon sisters chuckled before discussing how to go about this plan of Stheno’s.

 

You stretched with a yawn before rolling shoulders. Despite Scathach being a Lancer class Servant she knew a lot about magic. You guessed she wasn’t Cu’s teacher for nothing. But did she really need to train you so harshly?

The four different Cu’s you had under contract offered their sympathies when they heard you would train in magic under the tutelage of Scathach. Then gave you a look of understanding after your first week.

You opened the door and stepped through, searching for the light switch. “I hoped it would become easier after I grew accustomed but Scathach just made it-” you cut your thoughts off when your eyes landed on a large white cube gift box wrapped in violet ribbon that sat in the center of your room.

You blinked confusion. Was this a prank…?

You cautiously approached the box, assuming it was three feet in height, width and length. You pulled one string of the ribbon and it easily fell apart, crumpling on the floor around the box. You heard something shift inside the box. Your eyes widened at the possibility of someone being inside.

Disregarding the thought that the person inside might jump out and scare you, you removed the top and peered inside. Your eyes widened at the sight of Medusa sitting inside the box wrapped in the same colour ribbon as the one that wrapped the box.

“Medusa?!” you cried out in surprise.

The Rider in question looked up and gave you a muffled reply. She was even gagged?

You sighed, feeling sorry for her and helped her stand up. She had to remain still as the ribbon was wrapped her legs as well as her arms and torso.

“Hang on, I got you,” you said as you undid the bow settled on her chest. You pulled the ribbon to loosen it before allowing Medusa to do the rest once she was able to. “Who did this to you?” you asked as you assisted her in stepping out of the box.

“My sisters,” she answered simply with little emotion.

You blinked, trying to process her answer. “And… you let them?”

“Are you displeased?”

“With them? Yes. With you? No, you didn’t do anything wrong,” you sighed, running a hand through your hair. “Why would they wrap you up in a box…?”

“Master?” Medusa called, bringing your attention to the Rider. She nervously wrung her hands together. “They… my older sisters want to see us together.”

Oh.

You felt your cheeks heat up then realized that Medusa may have been forced into this situation so you calmed down. “What about you?”

“Me?” she looked at you with her mouth slightly parted. With the mask hiding her eyes, you couldn’t tell how she was feeling. “I… I would like nothing more than to be with you.”

You relaxed and smiled at her. “Glad to see the feeling’s mutual,” you grabbed one of Medusa’s hands and tenderly held it. Medusa smiled at you. “You’re really beautiful,” you leaned towards the gorgon and gently kissed her. “I’m still mad at your sisters though.”

Medusa gave a light laugh before kissing you again.


	19. Marie Antoinette (Lovely Lady)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this next request!

Marie Antoinette always smiled. Not once since you summoned her has that brilliant faltered. She was gentle, kind and excitable. It was incredibly to find anything negative about her. It was even more difficult to dislike her. _Gilgamesh_ liked her! Which made you slightly alarmed… Arturia told you her experiences in the war she participated against him. You didn’t want sweet Marie Antoinette to be reduced to someone’s possession.

                However, behind every smile lied some sort of sadness and for Marie to never show that to anyone made you wonder if she ever felt sad or if she was just really good at hiding her negative emotions. As her significant other, you wanted to find out yourself.

                You stared at the young French Queen as she sat on your shared bed and hummed to herself while brushing her platinum blond-silver locks. You figured now would be a good time, mostly everyone in the Chaldea building will be going to sleep soon, you and Marie included.

                “Marie?” you called.

                She paused mid-brushing and looked at you. “Oui, mon amour?”

                You scooted closer to her and Marie pulled the brush out of her hair to give you her undivided attention. “Do you ever stop smiling?”

                She shook her head. “Outside of battle, rarely. It is the duty of a Queen to keep smiling.”

                “Not all the time,” you gently told her. “It is good for you to smile, it helps morale… and it really is pretty,” she blushed at that comment. “It’s alright for you to drop it. I’m here to support you, you can trust me.”

                “Yes… I am aware,” she looked down at her lap. “But you have other duties to attend to, I cannot ask for attention when you are needed for more pressing matters.”

                “Marie,” you knelt down in front to gaze up into her clear blue eyes. “I value you a lot more than other Servants. You can be selfish with me. If you think you can’t talk to me because I have other things to do, we can always talk in the evening, like now for example. You don’t have any reason to be shy with me.”

                She smiled softly at you. “Merci Master… I shall keep that mind. Just as I can come to you, you can come to me as well. My ears are always open for you.”

                “My lovely lady is oh so generous,” you rose to exchange a sweet kiss with her. “Je t’aime,” you said against her lips.

                “Je t’aime aussi,” she responded with a giggle and graced you with a look of adoration. “Je t’aime beaucoup, mon amour.”


	20. Archer Emiya (Warmth)

You groaned in annoyance when you heard the tell-tale ringing of your digital alarm blare through your designated room in Chaldea. Blindly, you reached over to your alarm and kept hitting it until the ringing finally stopped.

                Satisfied, you rolled over in search of your bedmate. Upon feeling Emiya’s firm chest, you wasted no time in wrapping your arms around him and snuggling against him contently.

                You felt the archer shift and wrap an around you. “You need to get up soon…” he said against your hairline.

                “They’ll be fine…” you murmured sleepily.

                He hummed against you, warm air brushing over you. “Still need to get up.”

                “No…” you whined. “You’re warm.”

                Emiya sighed. He shifted you both so that you were lying on your back, encasing your entire body in the heat his body provided.

                “Okay now I’m not getting up,” you whispered, pulling him closer, not at all minding that Emiya was practically crushing you. You had one arm wrapped around his upper back while the other snuck its way into his hair.

                “You’re really unbelievable,” he muttered but otherwise didn’t protest against your actions as he buried his face into your neck.

                You sighed as he began to kiss your neck. You moved your head, presenting your neck to him to allow him more access. You let out a light moan when Emiya nipped on a particularly sensitive part of your neck as he snuck a hand beneath your shirt, slowly running it up and down your side.

                The two of you were interrupted by a knock on your door. You opened your eyes to see Emiya lift himself away from you to glance at the door.

                “If we stay quiet, they’ll go away,” you said to Emiya in a quiet tone as you tugged at his arms to bring him back to you.

                “They’ll probably come in under the assumption you’re sleeping,” Emiya stated and looked down at you. “Come on, you need to get up,” he quickly kissed you and removed himself.

                You groaned at the loss of warmth, curling into a ball in attempt to keep the same comforting warmth he provided, “Five more minutes please.”

                “You’ll fall back asleep.”

                You sighed and uncurled yourself, knowing Emiya was right. You blinked awake to stare at your clock and saw there weren’t any numbers showing. You must have turned it off.

                You sat up and yawned, seeing Emiya already dressed for the day and speaking to the person on the other side of your door. You recognized the person as Mash. She would come get you if you weren’t present at a certain time.

                When Emiya bid her farewell, he looked back at you. Wordlessly, you raised your arms towards him, a gesture he recognized as you wanting a hug. He let out a small sigh and gave you an amused expression before walking towards you to indulge you.

                Emiya took a seat in front of you and pulled you into a loving embrace. You sighed happily and pulled him closer. Warm once more…

                “You better not fall asleep on me,” he warned.

                “I make no promises,” you answered honestly.


	21. NSFW Brynhildr (Care For Me As I Care For You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Quotev requested a smutty sequel to Brynhildr's story. So, here you go!  
> Once again, there is sexual content and its a lot more sweet than Karna's. But still, it's an 18+ story. Adults only!  
> Enjoy!

After your little one on one time with Brynhildr, you noticed that the two of you have grown closer. You were happy she was starting to open up to you. You were especially surprised when she initiated a kiss with you. Thus, the two of you entered a romantic relationship. Of course, the Lancer still had some insecurities but she was trying.

                After being together for some time, she also initiated for you two to become intimate. You noticed hesitation in her movements.

                “Brynhildr, don’t force yourself for my sake,” you said to her as she straddled your waist, gently pushing you back on your bed. You resisted, keeping your upper body raised using your elbows.

                “Master… I want to,” she answered with a little more confidence. She sat on your hips and grinded against you. You shuddered while also groaning, gripping the bedsheets. “I’d like to please you,” she removed her grip on your shoulders and leant down. She brought you into a kiss you couldn’t resist.

                You held onto her hip with one hand while the other cupped her chin. Brynhildr used this opportunity to push you to lie on your back. Your hand cupping her chin moved to the back of her head to cup her skull and pulled her towards you to deepen the kiss.

                Brynhildr pulled away to sit up. She gazed down at you with a single visible eye and her cheeks were dusted in a red hue. She took a deep and closed her eyes. Her armour and dress glowed blue before disappearing, leaving her in a modest set of panties and strapless bra. She opened her eyes and looked at you, awaiting a response.

                You smiled up at her. “You’re beautiful,” she smiled softly at you and you took the opportunity to switch positions; she lied beneath you with her hair fanned beneath her while you hovered above her with your legs between hers.

                You pulled your shirt over your head and tossed it to another side of the room and leaned down to kiss her. Brynhildr accepted the kiss and cupped your head between her hands. You traced the fingertips of your right hand up her leg while your left hand cupped the base of her skull. You released her kiss and chose to pepper kisses down her jaw and moving further down her neck. Brynhildr let out an airy sigh and tilted her head to give you more access to neck while adjusting her grip on you; she moved one hand into your hair while the other rested on the back of your neck.

While you busied yourself there, your left hand trailed down over her collarbone and avoided her chest in favor of reaching behind her. Your right hand rested on her hip, fingers beneath the waistband of her underwear and rubbed the skin. Despite being a battle hardened warrior, you were impressed at how soft her skin felt.

Behind her back, you traced the fabric of her bra until you felt cords at the center of her back instead of a clip. You untied the cord as you bit into Brynhildr’s neck, making her gasp and tighten her grip on your hair, making you let out a small growl.

Once you removed the cord from one side of the bra, you retreated from Brynhildr and watched as she lightly panted, cheeks a darker shade of red than before.

“You okay?” you questioned before moving any further.

“Yes Master,” she answered and rested her hands next to her head.

You nodded and easily pulled away her bra, revealing her chest. You removed your hand from her hip to instead grab one of her breasts. She lightly moaned as you gently squeezed, reveling in how soft it was. You leaned down to kiss Brynhildr once more before pinching her nipple and swallowing her moaning gasp. With her mouth open, you took the opportunity to delve your tongue into her mouth to engage with her wet muscle.

She reciprocated eagerly, her tongue meeting yours as she wrapped her arms around your neck and thrusted her hips against your hardening cock. Continuing your ministrations on her chest, you traced your free hand down her chest until you felt the fabric covering her nethers. You moved your hand under her underwear, brushing passed her pubic hair until you reached her pleasure button.

Brynhildr squealed against your mouth and moved her hips against fingers as you rolled her clitoris. You parted away from your Servant with a pant and a string of saliva connected the two of you.

“M-Master…” she mewled and panted making more blood rush to your groin. You groaned as you strained against your pants. “Master… please… I-I…” she moaned when you pressed down her clit.

“More?” you questioned. When she answered with an eager nod, you moved your fingers further down her core until you found her opening. You prodded it momentarily before inserting a finger inside her. You let out an appreciative moan as she gasped and her wet falls clenched around your digit. “You’ll feel so nice wrapped around me…”

Your Servant moaned as you thrusted and curled your finger inside her. As you felt more of her wetness leak out, you added a second finger to join the first. Brynhildr cried out in pleasure as you thrusted your fingers into her. You sat up and watched Brynhildr bite her finger to keep her noises to a minimum and tightly clenched the bedsheets. She writhed against your fingers as her chest heaved.

You pulled your fingers out of her and Brynhildr whined at the loss of contact. She gazed up at you with glassy eyes. Was she on the verge of an orgasm?

“Be a little patient,” you said and pulled her underwear down her legs. You scooted back to fully remove them and Brynhildr kept her legs spread, shaking as she awaited your return. Your mouth watered at the sight of her glistening core. Another time, you thought as you unbuttoned and unzipped your pants. You pulled them down along with your boxers low enough to release your throbbing groin.

You sighed in relief when your cock was no longer confined within your pants. You moved to position yourself between her legs. You rubbed your cock against her lower lips and shuddered at the wetness provided while Brynhildr held back a moan.

Resting your hands by her head, you began to push into her. You let out a long moan as you felt her clench around your cock. Warm, wet… she felt divine.

“Master,” Brynhildr whispered and wrapped her arms around your back. “I’d like for you to move… please.”

Well, there’s no way you could such a request. You pulled back your hips and thrusted into her, sheathing yourself fully into her. Brynhildr moaned as you repeatedly thrusted into her. You panted as you kept yourself at a steady rhythm and growled when you felt Brynhildr dug her nails into your back, making you roughly thrust into her.

“Fuck…” you swore as you felt Brynhildr tightly clench you, refusing to let go.

“Master, Master… Master…!” Brynhildr chanted as she desperately clung to you.

“Close to an orgasm?” you asked and held her hips to keep her steady before moving harder against her.

“Yes!” she cried out, removing one of her hands from your back and snaked it between your bodies. She let out a high pitched moan and threw her head as she sought her release with you assisting. “Master!” she cried out with a moan as her walls fluttered against your cock, finally reaching her peak.

You panted and continued to thrust into her, making her ride her high as you now sought your own release. You desperately thrusted against her, rhythm lost now.

“Brynhildr…!” you managed to pant out before pulling out and cumming on her stomach, white ropes of your seed coated Brynhildr’s stomach as you groaned in satisfaction.

You gazed at your Servant as you came down from high, she too was panting in recovery. You lifted a hand and brushed her cheeks using your knuckles. “Satisfied?”

“Yes…” she smiled contently at you and shifted around.

“Wait, let me clean you first,” you removed yourself from the bed in search of tissues before returning to wipe Brynhildr clean.

“Master?” she called as you concluded your task.

“Yes?” you looked up at her.

She held her arms open to you. “Cuddle?”

You smiled at the cute action. “Anything you want.”


	22. Amakusa Shirou (There For You, Always)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last request done until the end of this week. The requests will still be open not to worry but I won't be updating in favor of focusing on school.  
> Thank you for understanding and enjoy!

“Any reason why you’re staring at me?” you asked with an amused smile as the Ruler class Servant, Shirou gazed at you.

                “None,” he smiled at you. “Is it such a crime to admire a lovely lady such as yourself?”

                You blushed and waved him off as embarrassment washed over you. “Oh stop…”

                Shirou laughed at your actions before stepping closer to you. “Shall we move on?”

                When you nodded, Shirou wrapped an arm around your waist, keeping his hand at a respectful height as the two of you walked through town. Your little group decided to take a break upon arriving in this town, using the time to rest or in your and Shirou’s case; explore.

                “This place is really nice,” you commented as the two of you navigated through the town. “Clean too.”

                “I suppose it would look that way when you live in a time where the colour has faded,” Shirou said and looked up at the sky. “We should return to the inn soon,” he gazed at you. “I wouldn’t want to encounter any thugs once the moon rises.”

                “Agreed.”

                Shirou removed his arm from your waist to instead grab your hand knowing you felt a little more secure when he held it. The two of you quickly walked through the town, navigating down roads you traveled through before in search of the inn you were going to spend the night in. Yet, despite the sun being up, someone emerged from between buildings. From the remaining sunlight provided, you saw the glint off their knife.

                Shirou stopped walking and kept you behind him. You turned around when you heard another set of footsteps approaching.

                “Shirou…” you said to him and squeezed his hand a little more tightly.

                “Stay close to me,” he said in a tone loud enough for only you to hear and released your hand. He then addressed the two threats, men you guessed, judging by their physical build. “Good evening gentlemen, how can we help you?” his tone was warm and complacent, how he would normally address most people but you knew him better; Shirou was on edge and if needed, he would resort to violence to protect you.

                The one in front of Shirou brandished his knife, pointing it at Shirou.

                “That won’t be necessary,” Shirou said, tone stating a final warning. “We don’t need to return to our basic instincts, we are more civilized than animals.”

                Clearly neither of the two seemed to care. Shirou drew up a single arm, brandishing two blade keys and threw one at the man in front of him, hitting the assaulter in the thigh. Without missing a beat, Shirou grabbed you and maneuvered you behind him and used his other black key to block the other man’s attack. Shirou disarmed the man and grabbed him by the back of his head before slamming the man into a nearby wall. Shirou released him, allowing the man to slump to the ground, unconscious.

                He turned to address the bleeding man who stood up and began to limp away, black key discarded on the ground. Shirou sheathed his remaining key as the one on the ground disappeared.

                He looked at you. “This must have scared you Master. Let’s return to the inn before others show up.”

                You nodded in agreement, taking a hold of his hand and allowing him to lead you back to the inn. Fortunately, this time you didn’t encounter anyone who wanted to test their luck against Shirou. Upon arrival, you spotted Mordred drinking at a nearby table. She told you Mash, Fou and Cu were at the inn up in their rooms.

                “Try not to cause too much trouble,” you said to her.

                “Yes mom,” she responded, returning to her tankard.

                You and Shirou walked up to your room. You made a beeline towards the bed and flopped onto it. You stared up at the ceiling until Shirou’s lovely face into view.

                “Hey…” you said and sat up.

                “Feeling better?” he asked, taking a seat next you.

                “A little, yeah,” you offered him a smile. “Thank you.”

                “Always,” he said, reaching a hand up tuck a lock of hair behind your ear. “If you permit me Master, I will remain by your side.”

                “That sounds really nice…” you leaned your head against his shoulder. Shirou in turn wrapped an arm around your shoulder and gently squeezed you closer to him. You let out a noise of content upon feeling Shirou kiss the top of your head.


	23. Vlad III/Berserker (Never Any Doubt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And I came with an update!

“What a fairy tale paring we are…” Vlad thought as he watched Master converse with Mash. “The monster and the hero.”

                It was rather remarkable how the pair came together, to Master at least. The young man was so nervous in asking the Romanian King to court him. At the time, Vlad held a mindset that only the finest things could be given to him. Master was young, able-bodied, healthy, kind to those who were kind to him and was Vlad’s primary source of mana. How could he refuse such a partner?

                Vlad… he didn’t expect to develop the mutual attraction towards Master.

                Master bid Mash farewell before turning to Vlad. He smiled sheepishly at the Berserker. “Ready to go?”

                Ah yes… the mana transfer. “After you.”

                “Okay,” Master grabbed one of Vlad’s hands before heading to their shared quarters.

                The vampire looked down at their linked hands. Hands Vlad held to comfort Master, reassure him and ease him through their first time being intimate and Vlad drawing blood from him… hands currently being tainted.

                Truly, Master had many other suitors who would be far better than the inspiration for Dracula. And yet, Vlad didn’t want to let him go.

                Master released Vlad’s hand once they were safely within the confines of their room. He discarded his shirt, leaving himself topless. Master looked back at Vlad, head tilted down. “Are you feeling alright?”

                Vlad gave Master a miniscule smile and approached him. The vampire cupped Chaldea’s only Master’s cheek and tilted it back to its proper posture, Vlad stopped himself from giving Master a kiss. “A little fatigued. The mana transfer will make me right as rain.”

                “Alright… if you say so,” Master reached up to grab Vlad’s hand and rubbed his thumb over Vlad’s skin.

                So as not to appear Vlad is rejecting Master’s affections, he pulled away after a few short moments. He then guided Master to their bed who took a seat on the edge of it. The pair discovered that Vlad drinking blood from Master had the same effects of sex and acted as substitute for mana transfer. It was rather useful when they needed to act quickly and Vlad didn’t have much mana.

                Vlad made Master scoot away from the edge a little so the vampire could lean over him using one knee. With one hand balancing Vlad while the other cupped the back of Master’s neck, Master tilted his head to the right to expose the left side of his neck.

                _Master… so generous and willing._

                Vlad rubbed the tip of his nose from Master’s shoulder up to beneath his jaw, where his most sensitive area was. Master shivered at the gesture and breathily moaned, anticipated for the pleasure to come.

                _Don’t you know what I am? What I have done? The blood on my hands?_

Vlad parted his mouth and his fangs elongated.

                _You are a good man to be with someone as damned as I. So kind, patient… you try to be empathetic but let’s face it…_

Vlad’s fangs touched the soft skin of Master’s neck.

                _…you deserve far better._

                Vlad pulled away and retracted his fangs. He closed his mouth and rested his head against Master’s shoulder, while Vlad sagged his own. Master made a noise of confusion and shifted, most likely turning his head to gaze at the Romanian King.

                “So there is something wrong…” Master said quietly.

                “…I’m sorry,” Vlad whispered, removing himself from Master. The vampire stood up at the foot of the bed, gazing down at Master sadly.

                “What for?” Master pressed.

                “The sins I have committed are etched into my very being, why else would I have been summoned into the Berserker class? Humans today view me as what I am; a monster.”

                “History gave birth to plenty of ‘monsters’,” Master scooted towards the foot then stood up, making Vlad take a step back from how close they were. “Is that what’s bothering you?”

                “Doesn’t it bother you?” Vlad gazed at him, a frown etched into his brows. “How could you possibly be fine with being the lover of someone like me?”

                Master remained silent, gathering his thoughts. He sighed before speaking, “All I ever saw you as was a man and a King. I don’t see you as a vampire. Blood is just a necessity for you to survive just as food and water are for me.”

                “And Carmilla?”

                “The Blood Baroness is a lot more sadistic than you,” Master sat back down on the bed. “I’m more afraid of her than I am of you.”

                Vlad took a seat next to him. It was silent between the pair before Vlad spoke up, “So you do not see me as a monster… but what about what I had done?”

                “Everyone has done some regrettable or even unforgiveable actions at some point in their life. I’m not exactly innocent either,” Master stared down at his hands. “I also have blood on my hands, both directly and indirectly,” he turned his head up to stare at Vlad. “Do you think I’m a monster?”

                “Never!” Vlad said in exasperation. Why would such a thought even occur to him?!

                “Most of the Servants I have under my command have shed blood and taken lives, some were even Kings. Do you think they’re monsters?”

                “Those Kings acted in the way they did in the interest of their people and their homeland.”

                “Isn’t that what you did? Granted it was a bit barbaric…”

                “I…”

                Master adjusted himself so his body was facing Vlad. “Don’t the people of Romania see you as a hero?”

                “Regardless of their opinion of me, my concern is you, Master.”

                “Vlad,” Master held Vlad’s head with both hands on either side of the Berserker’s face and pulled him closer so the two were at eye-level, “did you forget that _I_ approached _you_? I knew exactly what sort of person I was asking out and that still hasn’t changed. If anything, my feelings for you grew stronger.”

                Vlad stared at Master with widened eyes while the mage held a displeased expression. After a moment, Vlad gathered his bearings and chuckled. Master’s expression turned to one of confusion as Vlad began to speak. “You are a stubborn one, Master.”

                “And you’re stuck with me,” the mage released Vlad. “Unless yo-”

                Vlad cut him off by diving for a kiss. Master gasped at the Servant’s sudden action but reciprocated nonetheless. Vlad moaned lowly into the kiss, shifting to lay Master on the bed while the Servant hovered over him.

                Vlad pulled away, knowing Master needed to breathe. He rested his forehead against the male’s below him. “Thank you.”

                Master smiled up at Vlad reached a hand up to tuck hair behind Vlad’s ear. “Communication is the key to a healthy relationship… but I guess it also helps to see the memories of Servants to have a better understanding of them,” his smiled dropped. “Please come to me right away if you have the slightest inkling of depression.”

                “I expect the same of you,” Vlad brushed his knuckles against Master’s cheek.

                “Of course,” Master pulled Vlad down for another kiss.

                _What a fitting pair we are; a ruler and a hero._


	24. NSFW Achilles (Closer in Nature)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a double update!

You always found the full moon to be beautiful. The silver orb floated in the sky illuminating the earth below it alongside the stars scattered across the sky. It seemed pretty enchanting, although Achilles didn’t seem to share your sentiment. He didn’t separate you from the others to have a romantic walk in the forest beneath a full moon.

                You gasped into the kiss you shared with Achilles when he pressed you back against a tree. The Greek hero’s mouth moved insistently against yours, soon slipping his tongue into your mouth. You moaned and fluttered your eyes closed as your tongue engaged with his. You raised your hands, resting one the back of his neck while other curled into short hairs on the bottom half of his head.

                Achilles groaned into the kiss, pressing his hips against you. He let out a groan of frustration and pulled away. You opened your eyes half-way to stare at him while you softly panted. He loosened his steel armour before pulling it over him and dropping it on the grass and ground next to him along with his orange sash.

                He returned to you, kissing you deeply once more. He pressed his body close to yours and lightly grinded against you. You gasped softly as you felt his clothed erection press against your abdomen.

                Achilles pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead against yours. “You make the cutest sounds,” he kissed you again.

                You hummed, raising a leg to wrap around his hip. Achilles gripped your thigh, holding your leg in place. He shifted before pressing his clothed cock against your core. You shivered and gasped, tightly clinging to him as Achilles steadily grinded against you, drinking every moan you voiced.

                You turned your head away from Achilles and tightly gripped his clothing on his upper arms while panting as the nearly immortal hero stimulated your clothed center, feeling heat steady pool in the pit of your abdomen. You felt his hot breath against your ear as he continued his ministrations.

                “Feeling good?” he asked and you responded with a full body shudder and high pitched gasp as he applied pressure against your clit. He lightly chuckled and stopped, forcing a whine out of you. “I won’t leave you like this for long,” he lowered your leg and stepped away.

                You looked at him, face flushed and legs shaking. He smirked at your debauched state before kneeling down in front of you, your eyes following him as he did so. Achilles reached beneath your skirt and pulled down your compression shorts and panties. He removed them from your right leg and parted both legs before lifting your left leg over his shoulder. You gripped the tree behind you to steady yourself as Achilles moved his face closer to your throbbing core.

                “Geez, you’re really aroused,” you looked down to see him pull away and take off his glove on his right hand using his teeth. He tossed it aside to his armour.

                “Whose fault do you think that is?” you questioned as he returned to you. You lightly shuddered as you felt his warm and rough hand on your inner thigh, close to where you wanted it most.

                Achilles looked up at you with a smirk. “Is that a complaint I hear?”

                You rapidly shook your head and gazed down at him with pleading eyes.

                Achilles hummed, smirk dropping and disappeared beneath your skirt. You gasped and moaned when Achilles gave your slit a broad lick, tasting your arousal. Using his right hand to part your lower lips, he began to lick your clitoris. You shuddered, pressing back further into the tree behind you and gripped Achilles’ head of hair with your right hand while you raised your left hand and bit down on your knuckle to silence your noises.

                Achilles, not minding you holding onto him, continued to lap at your clitoris and traced your opening with his finger before gently inserting into you. You arched your back as you bit down harder on your harder to stop your moans from spilling out.

                The man between your legs wrapped his lips around your clit and began to suck on it while thrusting his finger into you, curling the digit as he did so. Knowing that if you continued to suppress your noises, Achilles would stop you from reaching an orgasm and so you removed your knuckle from your mouth. You moaned freely, moving your hips against him.

                “A-Achilles…” you shakily spoke, feeling your legs shake as your orgasm steadily rose.

                Achilles removed his finger from you and replaced it with his tongue. He noisily slurped at your core while the thumb of his right hand rolled over your clitoris. Your hips moved with Achilles’ movement, causing the man to hum. You gasped and moaned, feeling the knot within your lower abdomen grow tighter and tighter.

                Achilles roughly pressed against your clit, finally snapping the knot within you with an open mouth scream as you finally felt relief wash over you. You panted, shaking against Achilles as he forced you to ride your high. You rested your head back against the tree and loosened your grip on his green locks.

                The Rider class Servant moved away from you and slowly lowered your leg. You blinked slowly, watching him rise. He wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his right hand. He stepped closer to you, making you look up at him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and lifted yourself to gently kiss him.

                He hummed, moving his hands between your two bodies. You heard the shuffle of clothing and Achilles lightly moaned against your lips as his cock was freed from the confines of his pants. He grabbed the back of your thighs and lifted you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. You whined, pressing your forehead against his shoulder when you felt Achilles rub against your sensitive core.

                “I really need to be inside you,” he said huskily in your ear, sending a shiver down your back. “I know you can handle me,” he prodded your opening.

                You opened your mouth to moan, tightening your grip on him. You turned your head to meet his predatory gaze. “Achilles…”

                He growled, pressing his lips against yours in a desperate kiss and thrusted into you, sheathing himself to the hilt. You cried out against him, walls stretching to accommodate his length and girth. You felt mana begin to flow from you to him. However, Achilles gave you little time to adjust or dwell on the thought and began to thrust into you, you building up another orgasm while he was chasing his own.

                You tore away from the kiss to pant and moan against his ear while digging your nails into Achilles’ back. Achilles growled in your ear and paused to adjust his grip on you. He roughly thrusted back into you, fabric covered thighs hitting your bare ones. The sound wasn’t as obscene as it would have been if it were skin to skin contact.

                Achilles buried his face into your neck as he began to speed up his thrusting, drilling into you while keeping you pinned against the tree.

                “Achilles!” you cried out, tilting your head back with a loud moan.

                “Master…” he growled out before biting your neck, making you scream and your walls clenched tightly around him.

                He shuddered against you, moving erratically within you, rhythm lost. He released your neck and panted against the soft skin of it as he neared his orgasm.

                “I’m close,” you managed to pant out. “Achilles… please!”

                “A little longer,” he panted, removing himself from your neck. “Just a little longer… ah… Master…!”

                Achilles dug his nails into the skin of your thighs while your legs tightened your legs around him, moaning as you were teetering on the edge once more. You couldn’t hold back that orgasm when Achilles hit your g-spot. You came with a loud cry and Achilles stilled within you, fully sheathed. He growled lowly, biting back a loud moan and pulled out, gently rubbing against you as he came, his seed spilling onto the tree.

                You held onto him and panted, body going lax. Achilles panted as well, leaning against you and the tree, effectively pinning you against it. You sighed, raising a hand up to play with his short strands of hair.

                Achilles hummed, tilting his head to rest against yours, content.

                “We really need to get going,” you spoke quietly.

                “Yeah,” Achilles ran a hand up and down your thigh, gently rubbing it, “we ought to.”

                Keeping a firm hold on you, Achilles stepped away from the tree. He gently set you down, allowing you to hold onto him until you gathered your footing. You pulled up your panties and shorts while Achilles tucked his softened cock away before going for his glove and armour.

                You sighed, looking up at the sky. The full moon was right above you, you mused as you yawned.

                Achilles laughed, making you look at him. “Did I tire you out?”

                “A little, yeah,” you felt your cheeks heat up once more.

                Once Achilles was fully dressed, he approached you. “I’ll carry you, not to worry.”

                “My, what a gentleman,” you lightly teased as Achilles knelt in front of you, waiting for you to climb on his back.

                Once you situated yourself on him with your arms wrapped around his shoulders, Achilles hooked his arms beneath your thighs and easily stood up. He took a moment to adjust you on him and began to tread through the forest. You rested your head him and with aid of his steady breathing, you were lulled to sleep.


	25. Lancelot/Saber (Prove Them Wrong)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this update, I'll be closing requests because I have a long list and I don't want to overwhelm myself. Anyway, enjoy the story!

Lancelot believed he could only love Guinevere. Yet through time spent with Master, he eventually developed romantic feelings for him. Relief flooded through the Servant when these feelings were reciprocated.

                He expected the negative reactions he and Master would receive upon announcing their relationship… however not as much as from Mash.

                The Shielder was entirely against Master being with Lancelot and she didn’t bother to hide it.

                _“Master, he once betrayed his King. What makes you think he won’t do it to you?”_

_“I trust him.”_

                _“He may take that for granted.”_

Lancelot sighed and stared out at the never ending blizzard going on outside of Chaldea headquarters. He understands Mash’s resentment towards him; she is Master’s first contracted Servant and knew him far longer than everyone else. Of course she would want him to be with someone who would make him happy with no risk.

                Well… not as much as the Saber provided.

                Lancelot heard footsteps approach him although he paid them no mind, thinking it was a member of staff or one of the other Servants. Then of course, they stopped next to him. Lancelot glanced to the side to see Chaldea’s only acting Master.

                “Blizzard still didn’t clear up, huh?” Master mused with a sigh. “Could it be that’s the natural form of weather up here? Or is it because we haven’t cleared all of the Singularities yet?” the male glanced at Lancelot. “What do you think?”

                “Perhaps it could be due to the Singularities,” Lancelot responded, welcoming the distraction. “We have no contact to the outside, nor is there anything beyond these walls. The storm could be acting as a wall, preventing us from seeing what lies beyond.”

                “Yeah…” Master looked back outside. “Once the world goes back to normal, Romani can finally see an update from his precious idol’s blog. Or was she an actress…?”

                Lancelot smiled amusedly and looked back outside. “Not to mention you will also be able to see your loved ones again.”

                “I’d be really nice to see my parents again. I miss Mom’s cooking… and who knows; depending on how things go between us, you’ll be able to meet them.”

                Lancelot audibly gasped and looked at his significant other with widened eyes.

                Master looked at Lancelot, noticing the look on the latter’s face. Master smirked in amusement. “What? Does the idea of meeting my family really sound that bad? My mom will forgive you for taking her baby boy away.”

                Lancelot’s expression relaxed. “That is good to know… however your parents’ approval isn’t necessarily a primary concern,” Lancelot’s expression steadily dropped as he spoke.

                Master’s expression dropped as well, worry for Lancelot taking over. “Oh… this is about what Mash said, right?”

                Lancelot silently nodded.

                Master went quiet, thinking as he rubbed his arm. He sighed and dropped his arm to his side. “There is no denying that your past involved a lot of bad experiences… But we’re human; mistakes are bound to be made. All you can do now is learn from that and move forward,” he grabbed Lancelot’s nearest hand. “I want to see how you better yourself.”

                Lancelot gave his Master a small smile and gripped his hand. The Servant lifted the hand to kiss the back. “You faith is wasted on a man like me.”

                “It’s that response that lets me know my faith isn’t wasted on a man like you. You want me to be happy but you don’t know if you’re good enough. Relationships take work and I’m willing to do my part if you are willing to do yours,” Lancelot stared at Master. The mage, noticing that Lancelot won’t respond, continued. “I know you won’t wrong me. Prove me right, Lancelot.”

                Releasing Master’s hand, Lancelot knelt down in front of the male. A blush arose from Master’s cheeks, making Lancelot smile in amusement. No matter how many times Lancelot will do this act, Master will still be embarrassed. “On my remaining honour; I swear to dedicate my entire being to you.”

                “Thank you… but please get up before someone sees you.”

                Lancelot chuckled. “Mayhaps I will stay here a little longer.”

                Master groaned and spun around. “I’m going to back to our room.”


	26. Cu Chulainn/Caster (Teach Me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a request, just something I had in my computer for a while and wanted to post.

“So gems have a variety of uses…” you mused as you turned the page in your tome on gem magecraft. You were trying to expand your arsenal so you wouldn’t be too much of a burden to your Servants.

                Some encourage you to expand your knowledge so that you may be able to defend yourself against low class enemies should the situation arise when you are left alone. Other Servants are indifferent to your abilities as a mage and then there are those who don’t care what you do as long as it doesn’t get you killed.

                As to why you aren’t getting help from your Casters? Some refuse to teach you for different reasons–impatience, your lack of power or simply not wanting to bother with you _~~Gilgamesh~~_ – and others merely respond with “some other time” or “later”.

                So really, you had to rely on yourself and Cheldea’s library.

                Your gaze briefly lifted from the tome as you heard the door to your room slide open. Cu, as a Caster class Servant, entered. Despite being in a relationship with the Ulster hero, he was one of the Servants who “delay” your magecraft training.

                Cu gazed around the room as the door slid shut behind him. His eyes landed on you soon enough. “What are you reading?”

                “Tome on gem magic,” you answered, gaze not lifting from the book as you read a page based on the different spell circles for gems.

                Cu hummed as you heard his footsteps approaching. “You should be sleeping,” you felt the bed dip at the addition of weight. “But…” the tome was snatched away from you as Cu moved closer, his weight balanced on a single hand and his knees. You noticed that he was stripped down to his undergarments. If there was one thing you were envious of your Servants it’s that they had the ability to will their clothing or armour away.

                 Cu’s face stopped mere inches away from you as he whispered. “If you don’t feel the need to sleep, I could use extra mana.”

                “Oh?” you cocked your head as you smiled in amusement. “If you need more mana, I could always give you more tomorrow when I feel well rested.”

                “I was thinking something a little more… intimate than you focusing your mana into me,” Cu brushed his lips against yours.

                You hummed as you leaned forward for a proper kiss. As you pulled away, Cu smirked at you. Clearly he was expecting more. However…

                “Not tonight,” you quickly snatched your tome from him, seeing his expression turn to disbelief as you moved to lie on your side, one hand propping up your head while the other held the tome open, with the Caster still hovering above you. Returning to your original page, you concluded your thought. “I’m reading.”

                “Master!” Cu cried out in exasperation as he fell onto the bed behind you. “You cannot believe that a book is more important than your lover?”

                “Well this sort of magic could save my life one day.”

                Cu grumbled incoherently as felt the bed creak as he maneuvered closer to you, wrapping his arms around your mid-section and pulled you flush against him. He then buried his face into the crook of your neck.

                He remained in that position as you attempted to continue to read. But it was rather distracting when puffs of warm air slid over your neck and upper back.

                You let out an audible sigh as you craned your neck to gaze on Cu’s mane of blue hair. “Cu?” a grunt was your only response from him. “Are you upset?”

                “Somewhat,” came his muffled answer.

                “I’m sorry for leading you on,” you said as you had the hand on the tome move to rub over one of Cu’s arms. “But I really do want to learn new magic,” you shifted and Cu loosened his grip on you, allowing you to turn over and face him. “Can you teach me Rune magic?” Cu raised a single brow at you. You raised a hand to place on the side of his face and gently rubbed his cheek with your thumb. “A teacher is better than an old book… Not to mention that you could reward me if I do something right or punish me. I could also reward you for being a good tutor,” you moved close to gently kiss him before pulling away. “What do say, Professor? Or would you rather I call you ‘Master’?”

                Cu stared at you for a long moment. “… Are you bribing me with the promise of sex?”

                “Uhm… yes?”

                Cu sighed with an eye roll. He leaned over you and pulled away, with the tome you were reading in his hand “Next time.”

                “You said that last time,” you said in exasperation as Cu got up. “And the time before that, and the time before _that_! I don’t even know when ‘Next time’ is.”

                “It isn’t my fault you’re so busy with other Servants and saving the world,” Cu placed the tome on your shelf and turned around to look at you. “But I suppose it is fair to say that I haven’t specified when I would teach you.”

                “Or if you will,” you sat up while crossing your legs. You sighed. “Do I really seem like a bad student?”

                Cu shrugged. “I don’t know your past education so I can’t really say,” he walked back towards you. “Why do you ask?”

                “Well I tried asking the other Casters but they all said no… I guess I don’t live up to their standards.”

                “I think anyone who can get along with both Archer and Caster Gilgamesh is able to live up to everyone’s standard,” Cu took a seat next to you.

                You scoffed. “Neither of them call me ‘Mongrel’. That’s hardly getting along.”

                “Still… you get better treatment from them than other people,” he quickly kissed the side of your head.

                You looked at him. “I guess. You still haven’t answered my question; will you teach me rune magic?”

                Cu gave you smile and leaned in for a kiss. After a slow kiss, he parted to answer, “Next-“

                “Cu, I swear to whatever God you believe in…” you warned.

                He laughed. “Alright, alright… when do you want to start?” he finally relented.

                You smiled, embracing him. “Thank you!”


	27. Mordred (Knight in Shining Armour)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's one request down... hopefully I didn't make Mordred ooc.

Being engaged in combat with a dragon, there were many things that were expected to happen; attacked with fire, tail swiping dangerously close and a deafening roar.

                Where among that list was grabbing you and taking off?!

                The four Servants who came with you could only watch helplessly as the red dragon took you away.

                “Drop her you bastard!” Mordred yelled after the dragon, standing at the edge of a cliff as she charged her Noble Phantasm.

                As she began to raise her sword, it was immediately pushed back down with a growl. Mordred glared the person who interfered; Berserker Lancelot. The knight could feel the glare beneath his helmet. If she were a lesser person, she might have trembled.

                “What do you think you’re doing?” she growled out. “Let go, the dragon’s getting away!”

                “Mordred, calm yourself!” she heard her father, Arturia, snap at her. Mordred looked over her shoulder to meet the King of Knights’ stern gaze. “Using your Noble Phantasm may harm Master and possibly kill her.”

                Mordred’s eyes widened. She was so focused on getting the dragon to drop Master that she hadn’t realized what consequences her actions could bear. Gritting her teeth, Mordred stopped charging up her Noble Phantasm. Lancelot released Mordred and backed away. The Saber looked back ahead, seeing the red dragon get further and further away…

                “Why would the dragon take Master?” Mash said in thought.

                “It is a thought we all have,” Arturia said. “However, a better question to ask is where it is taking our Master.”

                The holographic form of Dr. Romani appeared. “According to certain sources, dragons kidnap maidens.”

                “Master is no ‘maiden’,” Mordred said with a scoff, receiving what the Servants could assume was a glare from Lancelot. The Saber looked at the Berserker. “What? Trust me; I was annoyed to when I found out.”

                “Chastity aside… could the dragon be under someone’s control?” Arturia changed the topic, not really wanting to delve further into her son and Master’s relationship.

                “Oh, like in France?” Mash added. When Arturia looked at her questioningly, the Shielder continued. “While we were solving the Singularity in France, there was an Alter Jeanne D’Arc who controlled the dragon Fafnir.”

                “Maybe ___ is a princess no one knew about?” Romani offered.

                The doctor and Servants turned to Mordred.

                “What?” she asked. “Oh wait… no, Master isn’t someone from a royal bloodline. But, would someone be considered a princess if they were engaged with a soon-to-be King?”

                “Engaged?” Arturia echoed. “Master isn’t engaged-” her eyes widened as she stared at Mordred in shock.

                “I let that slip out, didn’t I?” Mordred heaved a sigh. “Surprise, Master is going to be your daughter-in-law.”

                “I-I…” Arturia stuttered out. “You and Master…?”

                “Yup,” Mordred walked passed the three Servants. “We should head back to the village, maybe they’ll know where the dragon’s lair is.”

                “Wait! When were you planning on telling me this?! Mordred!” Arturia chased after her son.

 

                You clung to the dragon’s talons as it soared through the sky above the clouds with cold air nipping at your skin. You shivered at the atmosphere. You should have worn thicker clothing… than again, how were you supposed to guess a dragon would have kidnapped you?

                Now that you were on that thought, why _is_ a dragon kidnapping you? If it wanted to eat you, it would’ve already done so…

                You were taken out of your thoughts when the dragon began to descend. As it emerged from the clouds, you saw a distant stone building standing on the side of a mountain. Was that some sort of fortress or castle?

                As you flew closer, you found out that the building was a castle partially built into the side of the mountain. Once it was on top of the building’s courtyard, the dragon’s wings flapped heavily as it slowly descended. Upon landing, it lowered and dropped you when you were about five feet off the ground.

                You grunted as you landed on your rear, groaning as you shifted to stand with one hand over your coccyx. You looked around the stone courtyard to see dozens of armored skeletons… knights and adventurers who failed to slay the beast. Your attention was brought to the dragon looming over you as it rumbled in its chest. You slowly turned around to stare up at it, its yellow eyes leering down at you.

                You swallowed and slowly began to step, dread pooling in your stomach. Man you really wish you brought a Rider with you. They would have chased after this beast… probably with Mordred in tow.

                The dragon snapped at you, making you scream and flee into the castle. You ran through the corridors and pressed yourself against the nearest pillar, trying to steady your breathing. You heard the dragon shift and growl lowly. Was it looking for you…?

                Either way, you felt the castle shake and dust fall on you as you heard the dragon climb over the castle’s walls. Once the shaking stopped, you took the opportunity to look around. You saw several scorch marks litter the castle halls as well as what were once swords and shields scattered around. Bodies were nowhere to be found… maybe they were burnt to ashes.

                You sighed and leaned back against the pillar. You slid down to the ground and pulled your knees to your chest, wrapping your arms around them. You rested your chin on them and your thoughts went to your Servants. How were they faring? Aside from them needing to go find you, they also might’ve needed to calm Mordred down and prevent her from doing something rash.

                You lifted your left hand to see the silver metal band wrapped around your ring finger. You hope your husband to-be is keeping a level head… But Arutria is there as well so there shouldn’t be any problem.

                …right?

               

                “I need your fastest horse,” Mordred stated as she spoke to man who sold horses.

                The man blinked at the armoured knight. “Well of course I can sell him to you but it’ll cost you a pretty penny.”

                “Do I look like someone who cares about cost right now?” Mordred grabbed the collar of the man’s shirt and pulled him close. “My fiancée was taken by a dragon and I need to get to her as fast possible before anything bad happens to her. And you’re delaying me,” Mordred tightened her grip. “So, give. Me. Your. Horse.”

                The man trembled and swallowed. He quickly nodded. “O-of course sir! Anything you want, just don’t hurt me.”

                Satisfied, Mordred released him and allowed him to quickly scamper off into his stable. She waited impatiently and noticed Arturia approach her.

                “Father,” Mordred greeted. “Where are Lancelot and Mash?”

                “Unfortunately they were caught up in something,” Arturia answered. “So the two of us will go on to find Master.”

                Mordred growled in annoyance. “Master is more important than any of these people.”

                “You may feel that way because she is your fiancée.”

                “Of course I do… However I suppose it would do us good to help them. There are just some things only Servants can handle,” Mordred looked back to the stable, seeing the salesman returning, stallion in tow. “Oh good he’s back,” she glanced back at her father. “I’ll be going on ahead and don’t worry, I know where to go.”

                “You shouldn’t rush ahead,” Arturia said as Mordred received the reins to the horse and she handed the man a pouch of coins.

                Mordred wasted no time to mount the horse. “Father,” she looked at Arturia from the top of the horse. “Master is alone and scared; I refuse to leave her in that position any longer than she needs to. I made a vow to always protect her. Even if the dragon sets me on fire, I’ll still fight it and kill it.”

                Arturia gazed at her son. Seeing as Mordred wasn’t a response from her, she turned her horse around and force it into a gallop; heading straight for Master.

                “Please don’t get too cocky,” Arturia thought as she stared after her son. “It wouldn’t do any of us good if you were killed because of that.”

                Mordred rode across the plain, eyes focused forward, barely acknowledging the landscape she traversed. She was focused on her goal; her future wife and to-be Queen of Britain. That dragon was going to pay dearly if Mordred had a say in the matter, which she does.

                She pushed her stallion as much as she could without overwhelming him, fully aware the animal isn’t like the mounts she rode while she was a knight of Camelot. The horse bucked his head and snorted as he ran across dirt pathways and grass plains. Reluctantly, Mordred had to slow him down to a gallop then a trot, lest he collapsed and she was left to travel on foot.

                 Her eyes scanned the mountains in the distance. According to what the residents told her, the red dragon was using an abandoned castle built into the side of mountain as a place of residence. Mordred gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on the horse’s reins. Every moment that passed only made Mordred’s frustration grow.

                At the moment, Master was fine but that could change at any given time. Who knows when the dragon will decide to-

                Mordred forced that thought back to the depths of her mind. She _will_ get Master back!

                Mordred opened her mouth in a soft gasp when she heard a distant roar. She pulled her horse to a halt, waiting to see if she could hear that roar again. Several moments passed with the knight listening intently…

                Five seconds…

                Fifteen seconds…

                Thirty…

                She was about to move on when she heard that same roar again. It came from the direction in front of her. Looks like she’s on the right track… if that is the same dragon.

                The roar came once again. Was the dragon vocalizing a challenge?

                Mordred grinned, kicking her horse to a gallop. “Not to worry dragon. I’m heading straight for you.”

               

                You covered your ears as the dragon roared again, the sound making the castle around you vibrate. What was it doing now? Sure you’ve played fantasy games where dragons would occasionally roar but you assumed that was only to alert the player of their presence.

                Was the dragon vocalizing its presence as well…?

                The roar came to a sudden stop. You glanced up at the ceiling in confusion, lowering your hands from your ears. You heard a muffled growl and the dragon crawled off the wall. You stood up and ran to a nearby window, seeing the red mass stand at the edge of a cliff before leaping off with a heavy flap of its wings.

                Wondering where your captor was heading, you ran through the corridors, carefully maneuvering over large slabs of rubble to find a way up to the ramparts. Several moments before you finally emerged outside once more, you bent over, resting your hands on your knees as you tried to regain your breathing. The cold wind brushed over you as you heard the dragon roar once more.

                You ran to the side of the rampart that looked over the land. From a distance, you saw the dragon circling overhead, dipping down once to breathe a stream of fire. You squinted your eyes, trying to enhance your vision to see what it is exactly the dragon is trying to kill.

                Rather than seeing, you sensed something, or rather: someone.

                “Mordred…” you said softly as your heart swelled at the thought of your fiancée coming to rescue you. Were the other Servants with her as well? You closed your eyes to focus. Mordred was the closest Servant… Arturia was approaching and Mash and Lancelot were further away.

                You opened your eyes; of course Mordred would rush ahead without anyone else.

 

                Mordred ran across the plain. She ditched the horse upon seeing the dragon head for her, knowing she had better mobility on her own two feet than on a mount.

                She slid to a stop at the foot of the mountain, blade in hand and looked up at the dragon. It let out a roar of frustration as it hovered above her.

                “I can do this all day!” Mordred yelled at the dragon.

                The dragon roared and landed in front of Mordred, looming over her with its fangs bared. Mordred grinned in response, gripping her sword with two hands and pointed it at the beast. The dragon snapped at her, Mordred leapt to the side and jumped up the mountain when the dragon turned its head to release a burst of flame at her.

                Mordred looked down at the dragon, waiting for its next, and final, move. The dragon looked up at Mordred and leapt up, snapping its jaws at her once more. Mordred moved to the side and leapt down the side of the dragon’s throat. With a roar of her own, she stabbed her blade into the long neck of the dragon, making a long gash. The beast let out a deafening cry as blood poured out of its neck by the gallons.

                Landing on the ground, Mordred’s eyes followed the dragon as it fell back. Mordred steadied herself as the dragon landed heavily, shaking the earth around her. With a triumphant smirk, Mordred made her sword disappear.

                “Now then,” Mordred looked up to where the dragon’s castle was, “for the knight to rescue the damsel,” she began to jump up the mountain.

                Soon enough, she managed to safely land on the same cliff level as the castle. She looked over the ruined castle then looked up at the ramparts. Master was looking over the cracked down, gazing down at Mordred.

                The Saber grinned as her helmet pulled apart, revealing Mordred’s face. “I’ve come to save you, milady!”

                Mordred watched Master cover her mouth in laughter, although Mordred couldn’t hear her. Master lowered her hand. “I’m going to jump down, catch me, alright?”

                “Always,” Mordred jogged towards the castle as Master stepped away from the ledge.

                Several moments passed before Master leapt over the edge of the castle. Mordred positioned herself accordingly and held her arms out, successfully catching her soon-to-be wife. Master settled and wrapped her arms around Mordred’s neck.

                “There we go, right where you belong,” Mordred’s expression softened.

                Master chuckled, smiling at Mordred. “Yes, thank you Mordred,” she leaned over to kiss the Servant on the cheek.

                “On the cheek?” Mordred playfully questioned with a raised brow. “I think this knight deserves more than a little kiss for slaying dragon.”

                “You’re already marrying me,” Master’s outer arm removed itself from Mordred’s neck to rest it on her cheek. “What more do you want?”

                “Some more mana would be nice,” Mordred hooded her eyes, slyly smirking at her. “I did waste a bit dodging and killing the dragon.”

                Master scoffed with an eye roll. “Of course you do,” she lowered her hands to rest on her belly. “But that’ll have to wait.”

                “Right,” Mordred said in agreement and walked towards the edge of the cliff. “Hang onto me, milady.”

                When Master wrapped her arms around Mordred’s neck again, the Saber began their descent down the mountainside, avoiding the dragon corpse. Upon landing, both Mordred and Master heard the sound hooves approaching them. The both looked in front of them, seeing the King of Knights approach them on a horse and holding onto the reins of another, which Mordred recognized as the one she rode.

                Arturia pulled her horse to stop, looking at the two of them. “Master, Mordred, I’m glad to see you both unharmed.”

                Mordred set Master on the ground. “About time you caught up,” Mordred walked towards her father. “I killed the dragon and saved Master.”

                “Yes I see,” Arturia tossed the reins of Mordred’s horse to her son. “Another thing,” Arturia looked at Master. “Master… how long have you and Mordred been engaged?”

                Mordred could feel Master’s glare on the back of her head. “You told her?”

                “It slipped out,” Mordred looked at Master.”

                Master sighed, approaching Mordred. “Well I guess we have to let everyone else know…”


	28. Scathach (Silence is Sometimes the Answer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I meant to write more stories during the week but I wanted to get back to playing Skyrim and found this really cool romance mod... Needless to say, I have been playing that for most of the week. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the recent story update!

 Scathach was having a relatively restful sleep; warm bed, soft sheets and Master held in her arms. Those who would purposefully disturb her will live to regret it.

                She was awoken when she felt Master shift and twitch. Scathach slowly blinked awake and didn’t feel any disturbance from her sleeping companion. Brushing it off as nothing, Scathach closed her eyes to sleep once more.

                Then she heard a shaky whimper.

                Scathach’s eyes snapped awake. She removed herself from Master and lifted herself up to rest on her elbows. Her red eyes scanned Master’s back. The female mage shook and whimpered again. From her height, Scathach could see Master gripping the case of her pillow and curl inwards a little. Master was either suffering from a nightmare or a traumatic memory of a Servant.

                Either way, Scathach needed to wake her up.

                Placing a hand on Master’s shoulder, Scathach gently shook her. “Master, you’re having a nightmare…” Master’s movements stopped but she released a small cry. Scathach shook her a little more firmly. “Master!” she whisper yelled.

                Scathach removed her hand when she felt Master jolt, the mage’s body going rigid, accompanied by heavy breathing. Master soon began to breathe normally, body going lax. The Servant felt relief wash over her; Master’s awake.

                “Scathach…?” the Servant heard Master quietly call as she shifted over to face the Lady of Shadows.

                “Yes Master?” Scathach responded, reaching over to brush hair away from Master’s face.

                Master said nothing as she shifted closer to Scathach and wrapping her arms around the Servant. Master rested her head against Scathach’s chest as the latter wrapped one arm Master’s waist while the other went to Master’s head, gently combing her fingers through her head, careful to not tug on any knots.

                Scathach waited patiently for Master to start talking, knowing from experience that if she pried Master for answers, the mage would only close herself up. Then there were times where simply being there for Master was the better option.

                Scathach paused her combing to gently kiss the crown of Master’s head.

                Tonight, silence between the couple would be the better option.


	29. Alter Saber (Don't touch Her)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like apologize about the delayed update, I had a school project that required my full attention. But its done and the semester is nearly done. So I should be able to get through my list and open requests again by the end of next week.   
> Enjoy this Alter Saber story!

“Are you sure there isn’t anything you want to do?” Master questioned the colder version of Arturia Pendragon.

                “Yes Master,” Arturia assured her for what felt like the twentieth time. “You have been generous enough to allow me to have my fill of the food I wanted and so I shall return the favour to act as your escort.”

                “That really isn’t necessary…”

                “With all due respect Master; I refuse to leave you alone in such unfamiliar territory.”

                “Arturia-”

                “It isn’t up to negotiation,” the corrupted Saber said harshly, daring her Master to argue with her.

                Master shrunk a little under Arturia’s intense gaze and sighed. “Well as long you’re okay with it. Just… let me know if there’s something that catches your eye.”

                Arturia merely gave her a nod and waited for her to continue walking. Master continued to weave through the busy streets with the Saber shadowing her, stopping occasionally to peer into store windows.

                “How do women of this time live with wearing corsets…?” Master mused as she inspected several dresses displayed in a store window. She looked at Arturia. “How did you deal with corsets?”

                “I avoided clothing that shaped my figure,” Arturia answered, taking a moment to glance at the dresses. “The people of Britain saw me as a man and so, I had to dress the part,” she looked back at Master. “Are corsets truly so discomforting?”

                “Well…” Master sighed and continued down the road, “from what I read, corsets were essentially used to squeeze a woman’s waist, forcing the internal organs down to their hips which in turn give them a nice figure… but it also makes it really hard to breathe.”

                “Such a thing would only become bothersome.”

                “Yeah, I guess it would be pretty inconvenient to suddenly faint in the middle of a battle,” she lightly chuckled.

                Arturia stopped and held a hand in front of Master when three men emerged from an alleyway and stopped in front of the two women. The King lowered her arm, studying the three men. They all were lightly flushed in the cheeks, one was tipsy in his movement and their eyes betrayed them, revealing their intention.

                “So early in the day?” Arturia thought, eyes held in a cold glare.

                “That’s a pretty lil’ thing you have there,” one said and stumbled a few steps towards Arturia and Master while his two drunken friends grinned and chuckled. Arturia could sense her Master’s distress, clearly uncomfortable in the presence of these men. “Ya don’t mind if… we take her of ya hands?” the man held a hand out and continued to stalk towards them.

                A line has been crossed.

                Arturia materialized her blade in her left hand and swung, intentionally missing. The drunkard fell back, staring up at Arturia with an angered expression. “Oi, what the hell-” he fell silent with a scared whimper as Arturia pointed her sword towards him.

                “Not another word,” Arturia began, eyes trained on the shaking man. “You must have a lot of gall to dare approach the Master of the King of Knights with lecherous intentions. Had your offense been any worse, I would have taken your head.”

                The man jumped and backed away towards his friends, who looked equally as terrified. Good, they should be.

                “Make another attempt towards her in my presence and I _will_ remove your head from your shoulders,” Arturia warned, eyes narrowing. “If I am not with her and I hear of another offence towards her…” Arturia tightened her grip on her blade, making the men tense and cower. “The Devil and even God himself will not save you from me.”

                That seemed to get her message across, the standing men turned tail and ran while the third stumbled to get up, even tripping once.

                Arturia stared after them until they were out of her sight. Her expression relaxed and her sword dematerialized. She turned to Master who seemed more relaxed, relieved even. “Are you well?”

                Master gave a small nod. “Yeah… that… I don’t think I ever heard you use that tone of voice outside of battle.”

                “It was necessary. Would you like to look around more? Or are you ready to retire for the day?”

                “Well…” Master trailed off with a shake of her head. “Actually never mind. I think it would better to head back to the inn… I don’t want to encounter other drunks and seeing you kill them for trying to be handsy.”

                “Understood.”


	30. Saint Martha (Calming Presence)

While you acted as a personal therapist for several Servants, there were very few who acted as yours. Actually, there were only two Servants you felt comfortable enough speaking to about your problems: Mash and Martha.

                Mash was already a given as you both had no experience in saving anyone on any scale and Mash had to fight against experienced warriors of the past while you had to command them. So the two of you often shared your anxieties about the Grand Order and did what you could to comfort each other.

                And Martha…

                Well, Martha just had this whole air about her. She was safe, someone who you were wholeheartedly comfortable around. So when she asked you if you were troubled anything, you had little hesitation in confiding in her.

                Martha listened quietly and attentively, voicing only when she sensed it was appropriate.

                Her lap was also really comfortable, you discovered.

                “Am I your personal pillow now?” Martha questioned as she gazed down at you, combing her fingers through your hair with her nails gently dragging across your scalp.

                You hummed, content at her ministrations. “No… only some of the time.”

                “Hmph,” Martha reached a free hand up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. “Do you feel better at the very least?”

                You took a deep breath, gazing up into her eyes. “Yes.”

                She smiled, pausing her actions to scratch you. “Good,” you let out a cry of surprise when you were suddenly shoved off the Rider’s lap. “I’m sure you have other things to attend to now,” she stood up and looked down at you.

                You sighed. “You could have at least given me a warning,” you held a hand up to her.

                She leaned down, grabbing your wrist while you grabbed hers. She easily pulled you up. Once you were standing, she gave you a playful smile. “A playful shove here and there builds character.”

                “As long as it doesn’t lead to actual abuse… yeah, I guess it will,” you released her wrist.

                Martha let out a short laugh. She gave you a brief kiss on cheek before stepping away. “I’ll see you after.”

                You gave a single nod. “Sure thing.”


	31. NSFW Merlin (Good Morning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 18+ story, adults in the audience; enjoy!

For the first time in what felt like forever since your arrival to Chaldea, you had a restful sleep. And the best part is: today is your day off! So you can just lie in bed all day.

                You sighed sleepily, a tired smile forming as you snuggled into your pillow while you were lying on your stomach. You felt someone shift next to you then threw an arm over your lower back and resting their head there.

                Looks like Merlin doesn’t want to get up either.

                You heard the Caster sigh in content before folding the arm he threw over you to gently rub up and down your side. He removed his head from you and moved his arm up before wrapping it around you, below your chest. You let out a noise of complaint when pulled you over to lie on your side.

                Merlin chuckled and kissed the back of your neck. “Am I disturbing you?”

                You huffed, opening your eyes and turning your head to see Merlin smiling down at you. “Yes.”

                The white haired mage paid no attention to your answer and leaned down to kiss you. You hummed as your eyes closed, engaging Merlin in the kiss. Merlin removed his arm from below your chest to instead cup your jaw.

                You separated from him when the angle you had your head position was hurting your neck. You shifted to lie down on your back while Merlin climbed on top of you. He held the sides of your face while lowering himself to lightly press his body against yours and kissing you once more. You let out an airy sigh and wrapped your arms around him.

                Merlin groaned lowly, forcing his tongue into your mouth, making you gasp in surprise. Merlin removed his hands from the side of your head, one moving to cup the back of your neck while the other slid down to the base of your shirt, disappearing under it. His hand dragged across your skin, eliciting a soft moan from you until he reached the base of your breast.  You gasped and squirmed against him as Merlin played with fatty flesh on your chest.

                Merlin pulled away from you and then latched onto your neck while his hips pressed against yours to keep you pinned below him.

                “M-Merlin…” you sighed airily as your eyes fluttered open and closed.

                The Caster lowly growled against your neck before separating from you. You opened your eyes to look up at him just as his hands appeared at the hem of your shirt. You lifted your arms and lifted your body to assist him in removing your shirt. You pulled your legs from beneath Merlin and spread them for Merlin to settle between them.

                But he didn’t move. You gazed up at him questioningly before he gave you a smirk. You tilted your head to the side and opened your mouth to ask him a question before he disappeared beneath the covers.

                You blinked and then gasped when you felt Merlin’s hands beneath the bands of your pyjama pants as well as your panties. You lifted your hips to allow Merlin to rid you of your clothing. Once they were gone, Merlin wasted no time to return between your legs.

                Merlin wrapped his arms around your thighs and pulled you closer to him. Your legs shook as you felt warm puffs of air brush over you lower lips. You gasped and moaned when you felt Merlin broadly lick your slit. Your hand automatically moved to grab the back of Merlin’s head. But you instead grabbed the blanket over Merlin’s head.

                The Servant beneath your blanket found your actions amusing and he chuckled. You covered your mouth to muffle your loud moan as Merlin dipped his tongue inside you while the finger of one of his hands prodded at your clitoris.

                You tightened your grip on your blanket as your toes curled while Merlin continued his pleasurable assault on you, drinking your wetness as it steadily flowed out. You removed your hand from your mouth to instead grip the pillow above you and you panted, stomach tightening. You bucked up against Merlin’s mouth as you felt your orgasm quickly approaching.

                “Merlin…!” you moaned out, thighs shaking as you restrained yourself from squeezing his head between them.

                To your dismay, Merlin stopped and moved away from you. You let out a noise of complaint as you felt your orgasm fade away with your inner walls clenching around nothing. Merlin raised himself from between your legs and tossed the blanket off him, making the large sheet flop to the floor next to your bed.

                You panted as you gazed at the white haired male, reaching your hands out to him, desperately wanting him to tip you over. Merlin’s gaze turned predatory as he gazed down at your desperate form. You watched as Merlin slid a hand down his stomach to his pants where his erection strained against the fabric.

                “Merlin, please…” you pleaded.

                Merlin smirked at you, thumb hooked beneath the waist of his pants. “Patience Master. You’ll feel the peak of pleasure soon enough.”

                You bit your lip to prevent yourself from groaning in complaint. Merlin could tease you, preventing you from orgasming as long as he pleased and only relented when you were nearly reduced to tears. All while maintaining a devilish smile.

                The man leering down at you hummed. “There’s a good girl,” Merlin pulled down his pants along with his boxers, freeing his cock with a content sigh. “You look like you can’t wait any longer,” he maneuvered himself to remove his bottom clothing and tossed them over his shoulder before crawling over you. He reached over your head. “Lift your head,” you followed his instructions and he tucked a pillow beneath your head. His expression softened and rested a hand on your cheek. “There we go, comfy?”

                You nodded and lifted your arms to wrap your arms around his neck. You pulled him towards you. “Please… just fuck me.”

                Merlin’s lips quirked up into an amused smile. “As my Master commands.”

                You moaned lowly as you felt his cock rub against your entrance, gently prodding it. You gasped loudly as Merlin thrusted into you, burying himself to the hilt. Your walls clenched around him as he moved within you at a steady rhythm, groaning.

                You pulled Merlin down to kiss him, not minding the fact you can taste your own arousal. Merlin paused his thrusting and removed himself from the kiss. He moved away from you before grabbing one of your arms to pull you up to sit on his lap. He lifted you up and lowered you down on his cock, making you moan.

                You rested your knees on either side and wrapped your arms around him while he rested his hands on your hips. You lifted yourself before dropping back down, enjoying the way Merlin stretched. You slowly rode him to get used to this position before picking up speed, sending wonderful pleasure senses throughout your body while Merlin helped guide your movements.

                “You look so lovely,” Merlin said, removing one hand from your hips to cup your jaw and tilted you to stare directly at him. “Your warm, velvety canal stretching around me so well…” he airily moaned as your walls clenched around him. “And your cheeks…” he lightly chuckled, “such a pretty shade of red,” he forced you back down on him just as you raised yourself, directly hitting your g-spot. You titled your head back as your mouth opened in a loud as you felt a charge of pleasure rush up your spine. “Look at me Master,” he kept your hips still when you tried to move back up. You lifted your head right-side up and lightly panted. “Keep your eyes on me,” his free hand returned to your hips, “and I’ll let you reach the release you crave.”

                You rapidly nodded, squirming in his grip. “Yes Merlin, please. Please!”

                Merlin lifted your hips and thrusted up just as he lowered you, hitting your g-spot head on again. You moaned freely, struggling to keep your eyes open and on him as you felt your release building again.

                Your nails dug into his back as your walls clenched around him; orgasm so near.

                “Merlin!” you cried out, rolling your hips in his grip in a desperate attempt to finish.

                He didn’t say anything but moved one of his hands from your hips to where the two of you connect. His thumb rolled over your clit to aid you. The combination of your bundle of nerves being toyed with and the way Merlin thrusted into you finally made you reach your climax.

                You hugged Merlin tightly and muffled your scream into his shoulder as your orgasm washed over you, the Caster moving erratically inside you before thrusting as deep as he could and climaxed with a loud groan, spurts of white coated your walls and filled you.

                The two of you went lax, panting against one another as Merlin fell back, cock softening inside you. You rested your head against Merlin’s shoulder, enjoying the afterglow. The Caster wrapped his arms around you, running one up and down the length of your spine.

                You felt Merlin gently kiss the side of your head before rolling the two of you over so you lay on your back. He lifted himself on his hands and pulled out; you let out a low whine.

                Merlin sweetly smiled at you. “Good morning.”

                You laughed lightly, smiling up at him. “Yeah, good morning.”

                Merlin leaned down to playfully rub his nose against yours. “Would you like to take some time to recover before going to take a shower?”

                “Hmm…” you lifted your head up to give him a quick kiss. “I’m fine,” you began to lift yourself to sit, making Merlin back away. “I’ll go now… but you’re changing the sheets.”

                “Next time it’s you.”

                “Fine…”


	32. Amakusa Shirou (A Day for the Two of Us)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning; this story is pretty long. Enjoy!

Shirou was rather observant when it came to his Master. As of late, he noticed she was a little saddened when separated from everyone but put on a cheerful smile when asked. And then she seemed somewhat annoyed whenever she had to go somewhere while she was spending time with Shirou.

                Well… Shirou was going to get to the bottom of it.

                “Master, there’s something I’d like to ask you,” Shirou asked as she was changing into her sleepwear.

                “Hmm?” Master turned her head to look at him over her shoulder as she smoothed down her night dress. “What is it?” she turned around to face Shirou.

                “It’s about your behaviour,” he began and approached her. “Sometimes you look sad and when someone asks you what’s wrong, you brush them off.”

                “Because there isn’t anything wrong,” she answered.

                “Master, you did the same to me,” Shirou stated as he stood in front of her. “Do you not trust me enough to confide in me?”

                “What?!” she stared bewildered at him; as if she was shocked such a thing was possible. “O-of course I trust you! Why would you think I didn’t?”

                “Well… when you close yourself off, what am I supposed to think?”

                Master opened and closed her mouth. Then she sighed, shoulders slumping and she gazed away from Shirou. “It… it really isn’t serious,” she looked back at him. When she saw that Shirou didn’t relent, she continued. “You’ll laugh…”

                “I assure you, I won’t,” he said, offering her an encouraging smile and gently grabbing one of her hands.

                “I…” her gaze adverted to her feet. “I… want to… spend more time with you,” she said quietly.

                “Is that all?”

                She nodded.

                Shirou let out a relieved laugh.

                Her gaze lifted, cheeks red and a glare rested on him. “You said you wouldn’t laugh.”

                “I’m sorry. But I wasn’t laughing at you,” Shirou said. “I… I believed the issue was a lot more serious. Well I suppose that would also explain why you were annoyed whenever you left me.”

                Master pulled her hand away from Shirou. “I told you it wasn’t serious.”

                Shirou reached for her hand again and led her to their shared bed. “Why do you think we aren’t spending enough time together?” he took a seat and she took one next to him. “I’d say we’re doing fine.”

                “I meant…” Master sighed once more, rubbing her bare arm. “I meant more time alone and don’t mean _here_ ,” she gestured to the room they currently resided in. “I want to have proper dates with you… Unfortunately we can’t go outside because outside doesn’t exist and we only Rayshift when we need to resolve a Singularity or something else and we all need to tick together which leads to-”

                Shirou cut her off with a kiss. He parted away from her. “You were starting to ramble.”

                “Again? Sorry.”

                Shirou laughed lightly. “There’s no need to apologise, I enjoy you rambling. But I understand the situation,” he rested a comforting hand on hers. “We’ll have an opportunity for a date, just be patient.”

                Master took a deep breath. She gazed at him but shook her head, as if dismissing a thought she wanted to say. “Yeah… I can do that.”

                Shirou smiled and pulled her into a hug, gears beginning to turn.

 

                “Romani, we all have to live without certain things, so suck it up,” Master told the Doctor after giving a request for a certain dessert he wanted that wasn’t available in Chaldea supplies.

                “This isn’t just for me…” Dr. Romani argued.

                “Yes it is.”

                “I would have to agree with Senpai,” Mash chimed in.

                “Foouu…” Fou said in what sounded like agreement.

                Dr. Romani sighed, agitated. “Listen, Chaldea also needs to stock up on supplies. It’s just that… while you’re in the area, might as well pick something up for a friend.”

                Master looked at Shirou. “What do you think Mordred would want?”

                Shirou gave her a shrug while Dr. Romani gave her a look of what looked like betrayal.

                “What, I’m not your friend?” Dr. Romani questioned.

                “I was only teasing…” Master said and then sighed, looking back at Dr. Romani. “What supplies does Chaldea need?”

                “Well…”

                After the Doctor told Master the list of supplies, it was obvious she wouldn’t remember so he was kind enough to write her a list. Once that was done, she called for Artemis, Cu as a Caster and Diarmuid to accompany her alongside Shirou and Mash.

                The group were transferred to the 18th century… somewhere they were neglected to be told. They appeared in a forest approximately a mile away from a town.

                “Ah… fresh air!” Master cried out happily. “As long as I can get out of that building, I don’t care what sort of stupid errand I have to do…” she turned to Mash. “Where to?”

                “We should just follow this path,” Mash said as Fou jumped out of his carrying case to inspect his surroundings.

                “Alright then, let’s get going,” Master said and began to lead the way with Mash walking next to her with Cu and Diarmuid following.

                Before Artemis could follow, Shirou grabbed her by the elbow. “Orion, I’d like to ask you a favour.”

                “Hmm?” the Goddess turned around to give the Ruler her attention, even her husband gazed at him. “What is it?”

                “Well… I’d like to spend tomorrow with Master,” he answered as he pulled his arm away from her. “So when we arrive in the nearest town, I’m sure she would want to be with me. Can I ask you to distract while I prepare certain things?”

                Artemis beamed and covered her mouth as jumped excitedly. “Oh how romantic! I’d be more than happy to help!” she squealed in excitement and then addressed her husband. “Honey, you should take notes.”

                “I’m a plush!” the bear argued. “What do you expect me to do?!”

                Shirou chuckled at the pair. “We should move on now… Master will worry about our absence.”

                “Oh, you’re right,” Artemis said and the three of them de-materialized to reach Master more quickly. Shirou could still hear her giggling excitedly.

                It didn’t take long for the group to reach the town; it wasn’t even close to dusk. Shirou was relieved that Master wasn't suspicious about his, Artemis and her husband’s absence.

                “Right then,” Master said and spun on her heel to address the Servants. “Since we’re a group of even numbers, Artemis and Orion count as one, we’ll split off in three groups. Each group is responsible for a certain number of supplies.”

                “Master, when was the last time you took the time to relax?” Artemis questioned.

                Master blinked, seemingly caught off guard. “Well… considering the situation the world is in, I don’t really have much time-”

                “Too much stress isn’t good for you,” Artemis approached her and hooked an arm with Master’s. “Come on! Let’s have a girl’s day out! Mash you come too!”

                “But-”

                Master’s protest fell on deaf as she was dragged away by the Greek Goddess. Mash hurried to follow after them with Fou running close behind. The young man gazed back at the three abandoned Servants, expression asking for help.

                Shirou simply smiled at her and waved goodbye as she disappeared in the crowd.

                “What just happened?” Cu voiced his confusion.

                “I believe our Master was taken elsewhere,” Diarmuid answered. “And Lady Mash was taken along for the ride.”

                “They’ll be fine,” Shriou said, making both Servants turn their attention towards him. “Supplies can always be taken cared of another day.”

                Cu seemed to develop suspicions towards Shirou. “What are you planning priest?”

                “Something for Master,” he gazed at the two Irish heroes. “Nothing malicious. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to gather supplies. I’m sure the two of you will be fine on your own,” Shirou headed in another direction than where Artemis dragged Master.

                Cu sighed and looked at Diarmuid. “He seemed honest enough. I think we should go somewhere… before you’re swarmed by women,” he gestured towards a group of women talking amongst themselves.

                Diarmuid's eyes followed Cu’s gesture and sighed, a little irritable. “I’d much rather avoid love-struck women and their jealous husbands.”

 

                You were dragged from store to store by Artemis for most of the day. However, you and Mash were able to convince her to not literally drag you around as you promised not to run away when she let go. Something you noticed while you and Mash had to follow this woman around was that she was a little _too_ happy. Did Orion do something?

                When you asked her about her attitude, she simply smiled and said nothing. Next you questioned Orion.

                _“I don’t know. Maybe cabin fever made her go crazy?”_

                Artemis strangled the bear as she cried, “How could you say such a thing?!”

                Needless to say, you didn’t have any answers.

                Thankfully, Diarmuid mentally contacted you to say that he and Cu found an inn that had a few free rooms so everyone had their own room… except you and Shirou, the two of you were sharing one. That went without saying.

                When you, Artemis, Orion, Mash and Fou arrived at the inn fairly late at night, you groaned upon seeing Cu engaging some of the patrons in a drinking contest with Diarmuid laying his head on the table.

                Diarmuid passed out for some reason and informed that Shirou was in possession of everyone’s keys, except for Diarmuid and Cu’s. Smart choice, you thought.

                The Lancer led you all to where Shirou was and after Shirou gave everyone their keys along with Mash assuring you she’ll make sure Diarmuid gets to his room and goes to sleep, you closed the door, sighing in exhaustion as your body went lax.

                “Long day?” you heard Shirou question.

                You turned around and leaned back against the door. “You could have helped me.”

                “But Artemis seemed so excited to be with you,” Shirou playfully answered.

                You pushed yourself off the door and approached the Servant. “Seems like you survived fine without me… did you drink with Cu and Diarmuid?”

                “No, I had other things to do.”

                “Oh really?” you crossed your arms and smirked at him. “And what might those ‘things’ be?”

                Shirou hummed. “I wonder…”

                You scoffed. “Really? You’re using my response? Now I know you’re up to something.”

                Shirou only smiled at you.

                “Fine. Be mysterious,” you noticed what looked like a picnic basket sitting on the table in the room. “What’s that?”

                “Huh?” Shriou followed your gaze and returned back to you. “Nothing you should worry about.”

                “That means I should.”

                “No,” Shirou grabbed your wrist and dragged you to the bed before tossing you on it. You moved to lie on your back and moved to sit up… but Shirou slowly unzipped his jacket, gaze pinning you, “you don’t need to.”

                You swallowed audibly as Shirou’s jacket dropped to the ground, leaving him shirtless. He grinned and crawled on top of you.

 

                The next morning, you were greeted by the sounds of birds chirping and people going about their business outside your room… and then there was sunlight. Sunlight was streaming through a single strip in the blinds and hitting you directly.

                You groaned in annoyance and rolled over while pulling the blanket over your head. Trying to ignore the noise coming from outside, you try to return to sleep. But those hopes were dashed when you heard the door to your room open and close.

                Your eyes snapped open and you charged mana into your right hand, ready to attack the intruder.

                You heard them walk around the room and heard a muffled clink, as if something ws placed on the table. Next, they approach you and you remained still, giving off the illusion that you were still asleep.

                “Master?” you heard them ask and take a seat on the bed, making the mattress dip and groan in protest at the additional weight.

                You removed mana from your right hand, recognizing the voice. You removed the blanket from your head to gaze up at Shirou. “You left?”

                He nodded. “You were sleeping quite soundly; I couldn’t bring myself to wake you.”

                You yawned and sat up, blanket pooling in your lap and exposing you to Shirou. “Where did you go?”

                “Nowhere far… I just had to make sure my preparations were complete,” he noticed something about you and lightly gasped. He leaned towards you and tilted your head to left, exposing your neck. “I didn’t think I bit you so hard,” he gently pressed down on the juncture of your neck and shoulder, making you hiss in pain. “I apologize…”

                “It’s okay,” you tilted your head back. “Now you know to hold back next time.”

                Shirou didn’t seem particularly pleased with your answer. His demeanour changed and he smiled at you. “I have breakfast for you,” he stood up and gestured towards the table. “After you finish eating and dressed, come outside. I have a few things planned for us.”

                “What do you mean?”

                “You’ll find out soon enough,” with that said, he turned around and exited the room.

                You blinked, wondering what he meant. You didn’t think about it for too long and tossed the blanket off your form and followed his instructions. You had to search the room for your clothes as Shirou seemed to have decided to throw your clothing around as he stripped you the night before.

                A few minutes passed before you managed to find every single article and get dressed. You went to the table for the breakfast Shirou brought you. You were a little sad that he wouldn’t join you but nonetheless, you sat down and ate.

After eating, you exited the room and looked down both ways of the hall… no Servants. Were they sleeping? Can you leave them unattended? They were grown adults; they could take care of themselves! What were you worried about?

                You head down to the entrance of the inn where guessed Shirou was waiting. You remembered he said he would be waiting outside and you exited the inn. You spotted him holding onto the reins of a dark brown horse. He was talking to someone who also held the reins of a similar horse.

                The person who was talking to Shirou took notice of you approaching them.

                “This your lass?” the person, male, asked Shirou.

                The Ruler looked at you and smiled at you lovingly. “Yes.”

                The man smirked. “Lovely young thing,” he held the reins to the horse to you. “Enjoy yourself.”

                You took the reins. “Uhm… thank you.”

                The man gave you and Shirou a nod before returning back to his stables. You looked at Shirou, a little confused.

                “We’re going on a little trip,” he answered. “Do you need help getting on your horse?”

                “No, I can do it,” you moved the reins over the horse’s head to rest them on its neck before to their side to mount them. Once you were up, you took a moment to settle yourself and hooked your feet into the metal rings, thankful they were at the correct height, before grabbing the reins.

                You watched Shirou gracefully mount his own horse and turned back to look at you. “Follow me,” he turned forward and made his horse walk forward.

                You squeezed your legs to move your horse to trot and then slowed them down to walk alongside Shirou. You questioned Shirou about where you two were going and he said through a nearby forest. Apparently the trails were beautiful to walk and ride through.

                You smiled softly, touched at the effort Shirou put in for you.

               

                Once you and Shirou were out of town, you both kicked your horses to gallop to reach the forest a little more quickly. Thankfully, it wasn’t as far as the forest you came from the day before. Shirou slowed his horse down upon entering and you followed his lead, the earthy smell invading your nostrils.

                You looked around at your surroundings, enjoying the sight of the rays of sunlight shining into the forest between the openings of the trees. It was nice and peaceful…

                “Are you pleased?” Shirou asked, making you turn your head to look at him.

                You nodded happily. “Yes! Is… this what you meant?”

                Shirou lightly laughed. “A day to ourselves.”

                “So then… Artemis. Was she on this too?”

                “I had to keep you away from me for a day. She was more than happy to assist.”

                You laughed, looking down the trail the two of you were travelling on. “I could tell…” your eyes widened, suddenly realizing something. You looked at Shirou. “I just remembered we need to buy supplies for Chaldea…” you groaned, looking down at your lap. “Romani is going to yell at us…”

                “Not to worry Master,” Shriou reached over to place a hand over yours. You lifted your head to look at him. He gave you a reassuring smile. “I gave the list to Mash. She and the other Servants are taking care of the shopping. Relax and enjoy yourself.”

                You took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay.”

                Shirou pulled his hand away then gave you a playful smile. “Do you think you can keep up with me?”

                You laughed and shook you head. “I’m no expert at horseback riding, you _know_ that. So unless you want me to get hurt, the most we’re going to do is trot.”

                “Your horse galloped a couple minutes ago.”

                You were about the respond when your shook their head, making you look down at them. “You okay?” you patted the horse’s shoulder. “And to answer your question; we were in an open environment, no risk of me hitting me head somewhere. By the way… what gender are our horses?”

                “Both are male,” Shirou answered.

                “Good to know!”

 

                You and Shirou engaged in light conversation as you rode through the forest until you suggested to stop near a pond to stretch your legs and allow the horses to get a drink… if they want one. Well you were sure your horse would appreciate the break as he would usually go to the edge of the path to nibble on nearby foliage.

                “Are you hungry?” Shirou asked as the two of you were sitting on a rock next to the fairly large pond.

                “No… that breakfast was pretty filling,” you answered and gazed at the nearby waterfall. “I really need to go on more hikes once everything is restored to order.”

                “I’ll hold you to that promise you made for yourself,” he said.

                “So you’re willing to carry me around when I get too tired?”

                “You shouldn’t be tired after a couple of hours of walking… not after all the traveling you’ve done.”

                You sighed. “Yeah I guess so,” you leaned over to rest your head on his shoulder. “It would be alarming if I got tired after an hour or two of walking.”

                Shirou wrapped an arm around you, gently rubbing your arm. He kissed your temple and rested his head against yours. You hummed contently.

                “I love you,” he said.

                You pulled away to face him. He stared at you with a loving smile. You smiled, reaching up with a hand to cup his cheek. You rubbed his cheek with your thumb. “I love you too Shirou,” you shifted closer to kiss him.

                You closed your eyes as you kissed him. Shirou hummed, wrapping an arm around your waist to pull you closer. You separated from Shirou and looked over his shoulder to check on the horses.

                “Master,” Shirou cupped your cheek and directed you to face him. “The horses won’t run off.”

                “But-”

                He cut you off with a kiss. “Everything will be fine,” he kissed you again.

                You giggled, brushing your lips against his. “Why do you always manage to calm me?”

                He rested his forehead against yours. “Time and effort.”

                You kissed him slowly before hugging him. “You are the best.”

                Shirou returned your hug; love, warmth and safety washing over you. “Thank you,” he parted away from you and quickly kissed you. “Shall we move on?”

                You nodded and stood up. “I’m not ready to ride the horses yet… so can we walk?”

                Shirou smiled. “I have no problem,” he stood up.

                The two of you hoped off the rock you were standing on and went for your rented who fortunately didn’t wander too far. Once you both grabbed hold of your individual horse’s reins, you returned to the path. Instead of going back, Shirou gestured for you to continue going further away from where your other Servants were located.

                Were you going to complain? Absolutely not.

                As you were walking next to each other, you reached over to link your fingers with Shirou’s. He gently squeezed your hand before holding it in a comfortable grip.

                “How long do you plan to keep us out here?” you asked.

                “Ready to leave so soon?” Shirou countered.

                “Of course not,” you lightly bumped into him. “I’m just… wondering if we’ll manage to get back before night time.”

                “I’ll protect you from the monsters.”

                “You always do,” you noticed a diverging path to your left. It was short and led to a small opening. “What’s this?” you released Shirou’s hand to take the lead.

                You walked through the path and when you exited, the small opening turned out to be much larger and the path served as an exit from the forest. Leaving your horse near the trees, you stepped closer to the edge of what appeared to be a cliff. You gazed in awe as you overlooked an entire valley.

                “Shirou, come look at this,” you said and turned around to see him approaching. “The view is breathtaking,” you said and turned back to admire the view more. You glanced to either side of you, not catching a glimpse of your boyfriend. “Shirou…?” you trailed off as you turned back around. You gasped, eyes opened wide as you covered your mouth with a hand.

                Shirou currently was on one knee with a velvet box opened towards you. Sunlight glinted off the ring contained within as Shirou smiled lovingly at you.

                “___, marry me,” he said, tone sounding like a plea.

                You lowered your hand, heart pounding in your chest. “You’re serious?”

                “Yes.”

                “Shirou…” you bit your lip, feeling overwhelmed and tearing up.

                He nervously laughed. “I… I would like an answer please. It is… rather nerve wracking.”

                You nodded. “Yes… Of course I’ll say yes.”

                Shirou sighed in relief, body visibly relaxing. “Thank-”

                For once, you caught him off guard. You launched yourself at him, wrapping your arms around as you knocked him back. You began to cry, your emotions finally getting the best of you.

                “There’s no need for tears,” Shirou gently shushed you, petting you with his free hand. “Shh… it’s alright.”

                “I’m sorry,” you sniffed, removing yourself from him and attempted to wipe away your tears. “I’m… I’m just _really_ happy,” you took a deep breath to try to steady yourself. “I-I’m such a mess.”

                Shirou sat up as well, wiping away any stray tears. “That hasn’t stopped me from loving you. I’ll simply do my best to make you feel better.”

                “No one is good enough for you.”

                “You are,” he argued and punctuated his point with a deep kiss. “I want to be with you.”

                You smiled. “Did you plan this too?”

                “Proposing to you has been on my mind for quite a while,” he grabbed your left hand and pulled the ring out of the box before slipping it onto your ring finger. “I just needed an occasion,” he lifted your hand to his lips, gently kissing your knuckles.

                You hugged Shirou. “I love you. I love you so _so_ much.”

                Shirou returned your hug, wrapping his arms around you securely. “The love I have for you can’t be measured.”

                You briefly parted away from him and smiled. You gently kissed him. “I can’t wait to start a life with you.”

                “One step at a time,” he said with a kiss.

                For this man; you would take all the time in the world.


	33. NSFW Semiramis (Service You)

You yawned, exhausted after the day you had; needing to Rayshift to the distant past at the behest of a Servant and not being able to relax as it was one fight after the other. Not to mention that you injured your ankle again after it recently recovered from the time you tripped in a cave.

You hoped Semiramis had a better day.

Carefully traveling through the Chaldea corridors, you sighed in relief when the door to your room came into view. You were probably going to crash into bed as soon as you enter and only get a certain amount of time to sleep before the world’s first assassin of poison wakes you up to send you off to shower.

As your door slid open, you spotted the Assassin class Servant relaxing on your bed, reading a book. She lowered the novel she was reading to address you. Her eyes widened in surprise.

“What happened to you?” she tossed the book aside and scooted off the bed to approach you. “Master, you are covered in dirt.”

“It was really muddy,” you answered. “And I injured my ankle... again.”

She sighed and crossed her arms beneath her bust. “Does it hurt?”

“Not really... I feel a little discomfort but aside from that, it isn’t too bad.”

“That’s a relief I suppose,” Semiramis uncrossed her arms and went to your closet. “You should go wash yourself. You’ll feel better,” she tossed a pair of pants at you, making you stagger back as they hit in the face. They were shortly followed by boxers which you somehow caught. You lowered the clothing on your face to hold in your hands to see Semiramis wearing an amused expression. “Off you go,” she made a shooing gesture.

 Your lips quirked up into a small smile. “Love you too,” you told her before heading towards the attached bathroom.

While removing your grass and mud stained clothes, you caught sight of your upper body in the reflection of the mirror. Upon closer inspection, you saw thin, bright red lines running across your shoulders, pecks and abs. You were sure there other shallow cuts below the layer of dirt covering your arms.

Once you were fully nude, you turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature to be just right for you. You sighed in content once you stepped beneath the stream of warm, allowing it wash over and take dirt, grass along with it as it went down the drain.

Honestly, you didn’t want to leave the shower but a bed is a lot better than running water. After ridding yourself of dirt, drying and getting dressed in the clothing Semiramis threw at you, you exited the bathroom with steam following.

 

You tossed your dirty clothes in the laundry basket before continuing to towel dry your hair; you noticed that the room was darker than before. You lofted your gaze and lowered the towel, looking around your room. You spotted several lit candles scattered around and... you sniffed the air. Did Semiramis lit up some essence?

Speaking of the Servant, you found her sitting on the edge of your bed with an all too pleased smile on her face. Despite your tired state, you knew she was up to something. “

Why the suspicious look?” she asked as she stood up. She approached you, stopping about two feet in front of you. “I’m not up to anything awful.”

“You have a reputation for being sneaky,” you said.

“As do all Assassins,” she took your towel and tossed it into the laundry basket. She grabbed one of your hands and you noticed she wasn’t wearing the golden nails that went through the palms of her hands. “Come, beloved.”

                You allowed her to drag you to the bed and gestured for you to sit where she did before. You raised a questioning brow at her. “What are you up to?”

                She leaned down to be at eye level, lustfully gazing at you. She chuckled. “Just lay back and relax…”

                Before you could respond, she kissed you. You closed your eyes, allowing her to lead the kiss. You felt her rest her hands on your knees and pulled them apart. You didn’t think too much of it, simply enjoying the soft skin of her lips pressed against yours.

                You pulled away with a gasp when you felt one her hands slip beneath the band of you pants and palm your cock.

                “Assassin…” you hissed and felt blood rush to between your legs at her ministrations.

                “Hmm?” she lowly chuckled against your ear. “Is there a problem, Master?”

                You moaned lowly as she slipped her hands beneath your boxers to gently pump your hardening cock. “What… are you doing?” you panted.

                She kissed you. “Let me make you feel better.”

                Semiramis lowered herself to her knees and removed her hand from your clothing. She pulled your pants and boxers down low enough to release your cock. You lightly gasped as Semiramis wrapped her hand around your shaft and slowly pumped it. You kept your hands on the bed as you watched the Servant work you over.

                Semiramis moved closer to your cock to lick the head of your cock. You gripped your bedsheets as she wrapped her mouth around you, humming as she lowered herself half-way down your shaft before going back up.

                “Fuck that’s nice,” you thought as you lightly panted, feeling her warm, wet mouth swallow more and more of you until the head of your cock touched the back of her throat.

                You combed your fingers through Semiramis’ hair before cupping the back of her head, pushing her back down your cock. She hummed, closing her eyes to concentrate as she hollowed her cheeks and ran her tongue along the bottom of your cock.

                Shuddering, you lightly thrusted up into her mouth, feeling your orgasm build. Semiramis rested her hands on your thighs as she quickened her pace, allowing you to deep-throat her.

                You moaned. “Sem… you’re doing such a good job.”

                She hummed in response but showed no sign of slowing and allowed you to use her mouth as you please. You thrusted into her mouth, your climax approaching. You panted freely now, moving at an uneven rhythm.

                “Sem… Assassin…!” you moaned out as your stomach clenched and unclenched. “Fuck I’m-!”

                Semiramis didn’t take your warning and took you down to the hilt, letting you cum down her throat. You panted and loosened your grip on her. She slowly pulled away and removed her cock from your mouth. She gazed up at you with heated cheeks and smiled.

                “You okay?” you blinked tiredly and tucked your cock back inside your clothing.

                “I’m more concerned with you Master,” she stood up.

                “Yes I enjoyed it,” you reached for her wrist and pulled her towards you. “Let me-”

                She placed a finger against your lips. “I’m not in the mood… and you are on the verge of collapse.”

                “But-” you yawned. “Damn it…”

                “Sleep, you had a long day,” she kissed your forehead and went around the room, blowing out the candles.

                You yawned and backed up to your pillows so you could go to sleep.

                You were going service her in the morning. You doubt she would appreciate it if you tried anything while she slept.


	34. Henry Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (For Your Safety)

Henry Jekyll didn’t expect to be summoned as a Servant again; as an Assassin no less. But at the very least, he is able to… well, control “himself.” To a certain extent, if he was being honest.

                The last person Jekyll would to encounter Mr. Hyde is his Master. He was grateful and surprised when Master picked on certain ques that his other self was coming and quickly left the room. Even if Jekyll managed to supress Mr. Hyde, he will not risk his Master’s safety and life on a possibility.

                Today… Jekyll felt fine. No negative emotions or any sort of activity from “him” to speak of.

                “I appreciate you helping me,” he heard Master say. “I’m sure you had other things to do though.”

                Currently, the Assassin was helping Master with sorting Chaldea’s archive of books in alphabetical order. As if going out to fight for the fate of future wasn’t enough, Master was assigned to tasks other staff could easily do themselves.

                “It’s my pleasure,” Jekyll said as he put three tomes on their designated shelf. He turned his body to face Master, sending them a warm smile. “And I’m certain you would enjoy some company rather than doing a task on your own.”

                Master smiled at Jekyll. “Thank you Henry.”

                The Servant felt his heart skip a beat. “Y-you’re welcome,” Jekyll quickly turned around and clutched his clothing over his heart.

                What was going on…?

                Jekyll was an intelligent man so it was a question he quickly found the answer to.

                He was growing a romantic interest in his Master. Most would feel elated at the feeling of love blossoming within them. However, Jekyll wasn’t just “anyone,” he was dangerous.

                Or rather… “he” was dangerous. It would be best for Jekyll to stamp out these feelings before he grows too attached and actively seek out Master’s company; snowballing into Master developing a mutual love for him.

                Was Jekyll over thinking this?

                “Jekyll? Assassin, did you space out?”

                Jekyll lightly gasped at the voice of Master pulling him out of his thoughts. The Servant turned around to face Master and saw them carrying a box. The Servant assumed it contained more books or sheets of paper.

                “I seem to have gotten lost in thought,” Jekyll re-assured Master.

                “It happens to everyone. Anyway, we’re just about done… do you want to do something together afterwards?” Master asked, nervousness etched into their tone as their question dragged on.

                Jekyll stared at his Master. Were they…?

                _Why not? Have a little fun…_

                Jekyll clenched his fist at the sound of “his” voice resonating within the Servant’s mind.

                “Thank you Master but I will have to decline your offer,” Jekyll said.

                Master’s expression saddened for a moment but he gave Jekyll a small smile after. “Okay… maybe some other time?”

                “Perhaps…” Jekyll said dismissively. “Will you be fine by yourself? You mentioned you were nearly done.”

                “Yeah,” Master nodded. “I’m good,” they headed towards a shelf that held several boxes similar to the one they carried.

                Assassin bid Master farewell and left the room.

                Rejecting Master’s offer to spend time together was necessary to keep them away from Mr. Hyde. No matter what Jekyll felt, minor or major romantic feelings, he would keep Master at a distance and maintain their Master and Servant relationship.

                As Jekyll walked through the white halls, he heard a low, sinister laugh echo in the depths of his mind.


	35. Arthur Pendragon (Talk to Me)

While in 14th century England, Arthur, Vlad III, Emiya and Master saved a noblewoman from a band of bandits during their travels. Just as they were about to leave after receiving words of gratitude from her…

                _“I’m hosting a party at my manor tonight. I would love for you to attend!”_

            Now that Arthur thought about it… he was sure she wanted Master’s male companions more than the entire group. She seemed particularly attracted to Emiya… That was made extremely evident at the noblewoman’s party, with the she way she talked his ear off.

            Emiya made himself scarce _very_ quickly.

            “Why did Master even accept to come?” Vlad said to Arthur, tilting a glass of wine to his lips as they stood together to the side and watched English nobility speak to one another. “I haven’t seen her since our arrival.”

            Arthur lightly chuckled. “Well we were separated at that time too.”

            Vlad groaned, already wishing to rid the memory of his mind. The two of them were once Kings and had to engage in small talk with haughty people dressed to show off their wealth. Neither of them thought they would need to do so again.

            “Pardon me gentlemen…” both Servants diverted their attention to the female voice. She was the hostess. “Have either of you seen your companion? He disappeared at a moment’s notice…” she sighed sadly.

            Arthur glanced at his fellow Servant. Berserker was taking another sip of wine, leaving Arthur to answer the woman. “I can’t say we have seen Emiya.”

            She sighed. “I see,” then left them.

            “We should follow Emiya’s lead,” Vlad said once the hostess was out of earshot.

            “That is dependent on how Master feels,” Arthur responded. “Although if she hears that we aren’t having an enjoyable time, she wouldn’t hesitate to leave,” the King of Knights’ gaze scanned the crowd of silk dresses and velvet suits in search of Master. “She isn’t in the crowd… I’ll go check outside.”

            “Then I will search for Emiya,” Vlad said and gave a passing servant his empty glass of wine. “I have no doubt he is in his de-materialized state. Or perhaps he’s on the roof.”

            “If anything, we can always reach him mentally,” Arthur said. Vlad hummed and then de-materialized, leaving the Saber alone.

            “Now then,” Arthur thought, looking back at the crowd. “I should be on my way.”

            Arthur concluded that Master wasn’t indoors; his next guess was that she would be outside. He weaved through the crowd, politely declining offers to join conversations as he headed for the glass doors leading to the balcony of the massive room.

            He was relieved to find Master so quickly. She was out on the balcony, leaning over the stone railing and faced forward. Arthur noticed that she wore her hood. Well, it was a little cold outside.

            He approached her, stopping to stand beside her and looked over the hostess’ garden with several torches lit in. There were even a few guests roaming the garden.

            “Enjoying yourself, Master?” Arthur questioned, turning his head to look at her.

            Master turned her head to stare up at Arthur. Despite the light given off by the lanterns nearby, her face remained shadowed and Arthur couldn’t make out any expressions. “It’s better being out here than in there.”

            “How so?”

            “Out here I’m not stared at,” she returned her gaze to look at the garden. “Out here I don’t… feel alienated,” Arthur saw her grip her jacket, scrunching the fabric beneath her fingers. “These people really know how to make feel like you don’t belong.”

            Arthur frowned. “Master, if you were having such a horrible time, why not tell us to leave?”

            “I threw myself a pity party…” she sighed, her grip releasing her jacket and straightened herself, placing her hands on the stone railing. “Not that it matters, these people are dead way before I’m born. Their opinion doesn’t matter to me.”

            “Clearly they do… otherwise you wouldn’t be out here, feeling sad.”

            Master looked down, not saying a word.

            “Master…” Arthur reached over to place a hand over hers; she kept her head facing down but turned her head further away from him. “Master, look at me,” he moved his free hand to gently grip her chin, adjusting her so she faced him. “There we are,” Arthur offered her a comforting smile and went for her hood, removing it to reveal her face. His smile dropped as he gasped in surprise; Master’s eyes were puffy and red. She was crying and recently. A wave of anger rushed over the Servant. How **_dare_** they!

            “It’s nothing…” she removed herself from Arthur’s grip and replaced her hood back over her head.

            “Master-”

            “Let’s just go,” she cut him off.

            Arthur remained silent and watched her march back into the manor, heading straight for the exit. The Saber stood there for moment, processing what just happened as his anger calmed somewhat. That wasn’t “nothing” and Arthur was going to get to the bottom of it.

            Vlad and Emiya were more than happy to leave. After seeing the state Master was in, Arthur wished they would have left sooner or better yet, they never came at all.

            The walk to their next destination was silent except for the sounds of crickets singing around them. Once the manor was far off, Master sighed and stopped walking, prompting the other three Servants to do the same.

            She turned around to look at them but none of them could see her face, the hood created too much shadows. She removed her hands from the pockets of her jacket. “I’m sorry I accepted the invitation to attend. If I knew things would have turned out the way they did, I wouldn’t have accepted. And now because of me, we wasted an entire day that could’ve been used for something productive.”

            “At the very least you know for next time,” Emiya said.

            “You seem to have a different attitude from earlier this evening,” Vlad said. “Did something happen?”

            She shook your head. “Nothing to make deal out of. I was just disappointed; I did like the mansion though.”

            “You weren’t “disappointed”,” Arthur called Master out on her lie.

            “Arthur, don’t make a big deal out of this,” she said.

            “Master-”

            “Arthur. _Don’t._ ”

            Arthur bit back a growl of frustration. Why was she being difficult?! “I’d like to speak with you privately,” he said and took a couple steps towards her, grabbing her wrist.

            “Hey!” she cried out in protest and tried to remove her wrist from Arthur’s grip.

            They were next to the entrance to a forest so the trees could provide them the privacy Arthur wanted. “We’ll return shortly,” he said to the other two Servants and headed to the trees, dragging Master behind him.

            “Let go of me!” he heard Master protest and try to loosen Arthur’s grip but the Servant paid no mind to her. “Arthur!”

            Once Arthur was certain he was out of earshot from Vlad and Emiya, he finally released Master; only to pin her against a tree. Between her struggles and Arthur’s dragging, her hood had fallen so Arthur could fully see her face which was fixed into a scowl. At the very least, her eyes weren’t as puffy as before.

            “Master,” Arthur began calmly, loosening his grip on her, “please, I want to help you.”

            “I already told you Arthur,” she responded, tone a little cold.

            “You were crying! How do you expect me to accept that as “nothing”?!”

            “Don’t feel obligated to comfort me because you’re my Servant! Or… or because of some code knights follow!”

            “Aren’t we friends?! Friends help one another.”

            “If I wanted your help, I would come ask for it.”

            Frustration began to build up inside Arthur once more. “Master…” he dropped his hands to his side. “Why do you push me away?”

            “Because I’m fine.”

            “You’re clearly not. Please talk to me, let me know how I can help.”

            Master gritted her teeth and gazed down at her feet. Arthur watched her nails dig into the bark behind her. Several moments passed before her grip on the tree went lax and her shoulders slumped.

            “Master?” Arthur called quietly.

            Her shoulders began to shake and Arthur heard a hiccup followed by a sob. The Saber’s eyes widened as her hands went to her face to wipe something away; tears he guessed. “Tears are a sign of weakness,” she sniffed again.

            “What do you mean by that?” Arthur asked gently, finally getting something out of her.

            “I was told that crying is a sign of weakness and…” she removed her hands from her face and looked up at Arthur with teary eyes, “it’s annoying to everyone who hears. I’ll get yelled at when I cry. It’s better to bottle it all up.”

            “Who told you this?” Arthur kept his tone calm and comforting, not betraying the unadulterated rage building up inside him.

            She shook her head, sobbing and moving to wipe her tears again. “I-I’m sorry… Damn it…!” she said in frustration.

            Arthur couldn’t take the sight anymore and drew her into a hug, stunning her into silence. “It isn’t good to bottle up your emotions nor should you face your problems alone.”

            “But…”

            “I don’t know who are the ones telling you lies but you shouldn’t listen to them,” Arthur held her arm’s length and gazed into her eyes, tears streaming out of them as she quietly looked up at Arthur. “You are our Master, the way you act isn’t dictated by a couple of people nor when you cry. If you feel the need the cry, then cry. I assure you; most of us Servants are more than willing to comfort you. None of us will raise our voices at you when you feel such distress.”

            Master sniffed, lifting a hand and used the palm of her hand to wipe away her tears. However only more came.

            “Shh…” Arthur gently shushed Master, drawing her into a hug again, one hand resting on the top of head while the other wrapped around her waist. “It’s alright, let out all your sadness, you will not be shunned or judged,” his words made Master hug Arthur tightly and sob loudly now that she had no need to hold back. “There, there…” Arthur held Master against his shoulder, lightly placing his head against hers.

He held her until she was reduced to hiccups, no more tears to shed. Arthur gently kissed her temple before parting away.

“T-thank y-you…” she hoarsely said and sniffed.

“Always,” Arthur raised his left hand to wipe away any stray tears from her cheeks before cupping it. “As long as you’ll have me.”


	36. NSFW Medb (The Night is Young)

“Master…” you heard someone purr in your ear after feeling their hands on your shoulders.

                You hummed and tilted your head to see Medb, not wearing her metal armour. She held an affectionate expression and a soft smile. Were you anyone else, you would have guessed she liked you… but you knew better. She wants something from you. “What is it?” might as well get it over with.

                She giggled, rubbing her forehead against yours. “I’m bored. Come play with me.”

                You sighed; it was a matter of time before she propositioned you… She already tried to sleep with every other male Servant; a few did take her up on her offer. But for the most part, Scathach put her in her place.

                “Alright,” you said and stood up from a couch placed in the common room. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”

                “You make it sound like a chore,” Medb pouted at you.

                “Do you any idea what sort of reputation you have? Sleeping with you _is_ a chore; you’re difficult to satisfy.”

                “Well Fergus had no problem,” she said as the two of you made your way to your room.

                “Fergus has legendary stamina,” you argued.

                Medb giggled, wrapping her arms around one of your arms, pressing the limb between her breasts. “Let’s not talk about others; tonight is about you and I.”

                Upon entering your room, Medb wasted no time to kiss you. She wrapped her arms around your neck and you placed your hands over the exposed skin above her skirt. You wrapped an arm around her hips when she deepened the kiss, humming against you.

                She parted away, her hands running down your front to the hem of your shirt. She kissed you again and pushed your shirt up, nails lightly dragging over your flesh. You lightly shuddered, removing your shirt the rest of the way.

                You kissed Medb again, running your hands down her waist to her ass, pausing momentarily to gently squeeze the flesh globes beneath her skirt, making Medb stiffen.

                She giggled against your lips, resting her hands on your shoulders. “Someone is taking initiative.”

                Your hands moved lower to the back of her thighs and lifted her up. Medb wrapped her legs around your waist, gazing at you lustfully. You carried her to your bed before tossing her on it. You knelt in front of her to remove boots while she removed her gloves. Upon standing up, Medb spread her legs and beckoned you towards her using a finger.

                “Minx,” you commented but obeyed, crawling on top of her.

                You gasped when Medb quickly rolled you two over, sitting over your crotch. You gazed up at her and gasped when she ground her clothed sex against your cock. She breathily moaned, resting her hands on your abdomen as she grinded your privates together, making your cock harden just as she was getting herself aroused. You planted your hands on her hips and bucked up against her, eliciting a gasp from her.

                Medb bent over to engage you into a kiss while still grinding against you. You reached for your belt, quickly unbuckling and removing the leather accessory from around your hips. Medb moved to sit back with you following. You kissed her again, licking her lips just as you moved her hands behind her and you quickly tied them together with your belt.

                The Rider pulled away from the kiss, gazing at out with a little surprise.

                “You can leave your bindings any time you want,” you said, resting one hand on her waist while you rested back against the other one.

                Medb looked over her shoulder to look at her binds then turned to look back at you, giving you a challenging stare. “Well Master, what are you waiting for?”

                You straightened yourself up to kiss the soft skin of her neck. Medb sighed lightly, enjoying the attention and tilted her head to grant you more access. You ran your hands up her sides, impressed at how soft her skin was. Reaching her white top, you traced the fabric to her back and felt several cords holding the clothing together. You untied the cords and pulled away from her neck to pull off her bra.

                Medb moaned airily as you began to play with her chest, squirming in your lap. You traced your tongue over her hardened nipple and grabbed her hips, keeping her still. You knew it took a lot to get Medb off so you would take a long time tease her and increase her arousal.

                Despite your efforts in keeping her still, Medb forced her hips down to grind against your cock. You pulled away from with a hiss; she wants to goad you into doing more.

                Fine.

                You picked Medb up and flipped the two of you over so she lying beneath you. You lifted her hips to pull down her skirt, leaving her in her underwear. Keeping her legs spread, you looked down to see the wet spot in her underwear. You rubbed her thumb over her slit, soon finding her clit and your started to roll your thumb over it.

                Medb keened, thrusting her hips up for more friction. “Master… I want you.”

                “You’re going to have to be more specific,” you stopped rubbing her and looked up to stare her in the eye. Her cheeks were covered in a red hue and she panted lightly.

                “Master,” she audibly swallowed. “I want your cock inside me… where it’s wet, warm and tight… a perfect sheath for you.”

                It took a lot to not react to her. She had a way with words you’ll give her that. “I’ll think about it…” you responded and pulled down her panties, leaving her nude before you. You traced your fingers over slit, gathering up her wetness. “You _really_ want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

                You used one hand to keep her pinned down to the bed as she bucked her hips up against your fingers. “Please Mast-ahh!” she cried out upon feeling you thrust two fingers into her.

                Her walls clenched down on your digits as you thrusted them into her, drawing out more of her essence and soaking your fingers. You spread and curled your fingers inside her to stretch her out and find that one spot that would Medb scream.

                Medb moaned freely, trying to buck her hips up against your fingers as her walls flutters around. “Master…. Master!”

                You paused your movements when she let out a high pitched scream which was accompanied by her clenching tightly around your fingers. You watch her for a moment then slowly maneuver your fingers and curled them to press against her. She whined, tightly clenching around your fingers again.

                You smirked. “Found it.”

                The Rider wasn’t given any time to react as you added a third finger and repeatedly plunged your fingers into her again and again while hitting her g-spot and your thumb rolled against her clit. Medb squirmed against the hand pinning her.

                “Fingers… aren’t enough…!” she panted.

                Of course they aren’t…

                You pulled your fingers out, prompting her to whine. You briefly looked at your fingers to find them soaked in her juices. You wiped them against her thigh before unbuttoning your pants. You sighed lowly at the small relief when you unzipped your pants, loosening the confines holding your cock. You pulled both your boxers to release your crotch.

                Medb licked her lips at the sight of your gripping your shaft and slightly jerking yourself off, keeping her legs spread to invite you back between them. You scooted closer to her and guided your cock to her wet pussy. You rubbed the tip against her entrance before rubbing the underside of it against her slit and her clit.

                She moaned lightly, seductively biting her lip. “Master…”

                “You are such a temptress when you want to be,” you commented and grabbed beneath her knees, pushing them up against her chest. “No wonder you had so many men in your bed!” you fully encased your cock into her with one thrust.

                She moaned, delighted to finally have you inside her. You wasted no time and roughly moved your hips against hers. You panted as you worked to bring your Servant to a climax, enjoying how good she felt around your cock.

                “Master… more! Please!” she cried.

                You paused to adjust her then thrusted deeply and roughly into her, aiming for her g-spot. Feeling her walls contract you, you knew you hit it again. You felt your own orgasm coming but did all you could to prevent it, despite the delightful friction between you and Medb.

                Medb’s moans increased in pitch as you moved within her. Was she going to cum? “Master! Master!” she called your name like a mantra in a high pitched voice.

                You redoubled your efforts, determined to satisfy her. Medb squirmed beneath you before her body tensed and her head tilted back as her mouth open in a silent cry. Upon feeling her walls tighten considerably around you, you closed your eyes tightly as you were brought to your own orgasm with a groan, filling her up.

                Panting, you released her legs and rested your arms on either side of her head, calming down from your high. You let out a sigh and opened your eyes to look down at Medb. She was staring back up at you, breath relatively normal.

                She smirked up at you, making you widen your eyes in alarm. The Rider wrapped her legs around and flipped the two of you over. You lied beneath her as you watched sit up and with some effort, broke your belt, freeing herself.

                You swallowed as she smiled down at you.

                “It’s my turn to be on top, don’t you think?” she chuckled. “One round isn’t nearly enough. We have all night Master…”

                You’ll be sleeping in tomorrow, the Rider straddling you will make sure of it.


	37. NSFW Amakusa Shirou (Love Making)

_“I’ve never done this before.”_

                It was better to have that known before going any further with Shirou. The two of you were in room and on your bed with the Ruler currently looming over you. He was staring down at you with wide eyes, making you feel more and more nervous. Would this turn him away?

                After what felt like hours, Shirou’s expression of surprise turned into one of comfort. “Is that so?” he leaned down to kiss your forehead. “And you’re willing to give it to me?”

                You nodded, swallowing. “I haven’t felt this safe or comfortable with anyone else.”

                “I’m honoured,” Shirou lovingly kissed you. “Let me know if I do something that makes you uncomfortable.”

                “Okay…” you said with a nod.

                Shirou kissed you once more before rising to his knees and removed his jacket before tossing it aside. Your eyes widened at the sight of scars covering his upper body. You reached a hand up and lightly placed your fingers on a scar on his side. Shirou lightly shuddered but didn’t stop your actions, allowing you to trace the scar.

                You moved your eyes to stare up at Shirou. “Is… is this okay?”

                “It’s fine…” Shirou gently grabbed your hand. “However tonight is about you.”

                Reluctantly, you allowed Shirou to remove your hand. Your eyes followed his movements as he scooted down to your abdomen. He pushed your shirt up and kissed each inch of flesh exposed to him. You giggled at the ticklish sensation, making Shirou chuckle as well. When your shirt was bunched beneath your chest, he looked back at you, waiting for your approval.

                You lifted your torso and arms to assist with Shirou removing your shirt. Feeling embarrassed, you covered your chest with your arms. Shirou smiled sweetly at you and gave you a comforting kiss. Gripping your wrists, Shirou pulled your arms away from you, revealing your body to him.

                “You’re beautiful,” Shirou gently kissed you. “There’s no need to hide from me.”

                You smiled up at him and tugged your arms away from him to wrap them around his neck. You kissed him again and felt his hands run over the flesh of your torso, soon reaching behind you in search of the clip holding your bra together. Once he managed to unclip your bra, he moved away from you to remove it properly.

                You remained still, gripping the bedsheets next to you.

                Shirou noticed how tense you were. “Are you okay? Should we stop?”

                You shook your head. “No… no, I’m okay. Just… a little nervous.”

                Shirou nodded in understanding, gently rubbing your arm. “Let me know when you feel uncomfortable.”

                You gave him a nod. Shirou leant down to kiss your neck. You lightly jumped and gasped when you felt one of Shirou’s hands on your breast. He squeezed the flesh on your chest making you let out a moan. Shirou trailed kisses from your neck down to your unattended breast and enveloped your nipple into your mouth. You bucked up against up as he sucked and rolled the nub with his tongue. Several moments passed before switching over to the other nipple to give it the same treatment.

                You squirmed beneath him, feeling arousal seep into your panties. Shirou dragged a hand down your front to the waist band of your skirt. He lifted the hand to place it over your outer thigh and rubbed over the soft skin before moving inward.

                He paused and removed himself from your chest. “Can I continue?”

                “Yes…” you responded quietly.

                Shirou moved up to kiss your forehead and then moved his hand towards your core. You whined upon feeling Shirou rub your slit through the cloth barrier soon finding your bundle of nerves. You bucked your hips up against Shirou’s hand and gripped his shoulders. You dug your nails into his shoulders upon feeling Shirou dip his hand into your panties to have direct contact. His fingers traced over your lower lips before returning to play with your clitoris.

                “Shirou…” you panted, spreading your legs to give him room.

                “Feel good?” he asked, tracing his fingers down to your hole.

                “Y-yes… ah!” you cried out at feeling one of Shirou’s digits intrude, making you tense.

                “I need you to relax…” Shirou said in a calm tone and kissed the side of your head. “It will be more painful for you when you tense up like this.”

                Taking several deep breaths, you relaxed yourself. You moaned lightly as Shirou pushed his finger into you a little deeper and pulled out before pushing back in. You twitched against him as you felt your discomfort dim but tensed up against when you felt a second finger dip into you. Remembering his words, you relaxed.

                You moaned at Shirou thrusting his fingers into you, initial discomfort gone as pleasure began to rise.

                “There we go,” Shirou commented as he spread his fingers to stretch and scissor you. “This should make it less painful for you.”

                You bucked against Shirou’s hand, feeling something tighten in your abdomen. “Shirou…” you moaned, feeling that knot tightening even further.

                You cried out in dismay at Shirou removing his fingers from you. You gazed up at him, eyes pleading for him to continue. Shirou merely chuckled. “I’ll get back to you soon enough.”

                Your eyes widened at the realization as Shirou hooked his fingers beneath your skirt and panties. Right… you two were going to have… sex. You felt your nervousness return as Shirou dragged your clothing down your legs and then he got off the bed.

                You looked away from Shirou as you heard clothes shuffling. The bed dipped as Shirou climbed on the bed. He cupped your cheek to turn your head to look back at him. You kept your eyes on his, not daring to gaze lower.

                “Still nervous?” he asked sweetly.

                You nodded. “Yes.”

                He smiled, dipping down to kiss you. As he distracted you with the kiss, Shirou gripped your thighs to spread them. He moved between your legs. You gasped, squeezing your thighs to his sides as you felt something brush against your inner thigh.

                “It’s okay…” Shirou shushed you and continued to guide his cock to your entrance. “Let me know when you feel any sort of pain, alright?”

                You took a deep breath and wrapped your arms around Shirou’s neck. You nodded. “Okay, alright… I’m… okay.”

                Shirou kissed you as he rubbed against your lower lips, gathering wetness. You dug your nails into his back as he pushed his cock into you. You squirmed in discomfort as Shirou inched into you. Shirou sighed above you and pulled briefly before thrusting back in.

                That was when you felt pain.

                You cried out and tightly closed your eyes. “Sh-Shirou…”

                “Shh, shh…” Shirou gently shushed you while kissing your cheeks and partially your neck. “Do you want me to stop?” he rubbed your side in an attempt to comfort you.

                You opened your eyes and felt a tear stream down the side of your head. Shirou looked at you with concern, not moving his lower half. “Just… give me a sec.”

                “Anything,” Shirou kissed your forehead.

                You took several deep breaths and lightly moved against Shirou as you got accustomed to Shirou inside of you. The feeling of pain soon left and a combination of discomfort and some pleasure remained.

                “I’m okay now,” you told Shirou, giving him a small smile.

                Shirou returned the smile with one of his own. He pulled his hips back before moving back into you. You moaned lowly as Shirou gently moved into you, allowing you more time to have your walls adjusted to be stretched around him.

                To be finally intimate with Shirou like this… it was incredible. Not to mention that Shirou was an attentive lover, stopping when you felt discomfort and helped you feel better when you were nervous.

                “I… love you… Shirou,” you lightly panted.

                “I love you too,” Shirou dipped his head down to kiss you, speeding up his thrusting a little.

                You moaned into his mouth and bucked your hips against Shirou’s in an attempt to move with him. You felt that knot return in your abdomen. And this time, Shirou won’t stop you from reaching your peak.

                You pulled away from the kiss and panted as the knot inside grew tighter. “Shirou… I need more… please!”

                Shirou grinned down at you. “All you had to do was ask,” Shirou briefly kissed you and then thrusted into with vigor.

                You moaned more loudly, your core’s walls clenching around Shirou as your body sought to release the knot. Shirou panted above, seeming to focus on his movements.

                “Shirou!” you cried out as he brushed against a certain spot inside that shot a brief shook of pleasure through you.

                Shirou sought that spot again, making you cry out and drag your nails down Shirou’s back. The Ruler growled, roughly thrusting into you.

                You blinked rapidly as you felt the knot tighten even further until-

                Shirou fully thrusted into once more and you opened your mouth in a silent scream as pleasure washed over you and you felt something warm spill into you. You lied back against the bed, releasing Shirou as you tried to calm your breathing.

                The Servant panted above you as well, resting his weight on his arms so he didn’t collapse on top of you. He smiled down at you before pulling out, pulling a weak whine from you. You cringed at the feeling of liquid steadily spilling out of you.

                “Oh, seems like I made a mess,” Shirou said as he looked down between your legs before looking back up at you. “How do you feel?”

                “Tired,” you answered, gazing back up at him. You smiled lazily.

                “Don’t go to sleep just yet,” he reached a hand up to brush your cheek with his thumb. “Let’s get washed first.”

                “A bath sounds nice,” you said and sat up. You winced at the faint throbbing pain between your legs.

                Shirou seemed to have noticed. He gently kissed your forehead before scooping you up into his arms and whisking you away in the direction of the attached bathroom. Once he was sure you could stand on your own, he started to fill the tub with warm water.

                “Shirou?” you quietly called out as he set you down in the filled tub.

                “Hmm?” Shirou responded.

                You smiled at him and gently tugged him closer. “Care to join me?”


	38. Gawain (Cape Thief)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm here to announce that requests are open again! So if you sent requests in while it was still closed, please send them in again!  
> I still have a couple of requests to do from the last bunch sent in but its not enough to overwhelm me. I'll get those done in the coming days.

Before going off to aid Leonardo with a certain task, Gawain left his cape in the common room knowing that it wouldn’t be stolen. And yet here he was, thirty minutes later; he was standing in the common room with the cape missing. He scratched his head. Who would steal his cape? Who even needed it?

                His first thought was that the less mature Servants were the ones who took it. However, they were not the ones who took it because none of them had it in their possession. With his first guess proven wrong, he decided to ask people if they had seen someone take his cape.

                The first people he encountered were a couple members of Chaldea staff who didn’t know who was in possession of his article of clothing. Next he bumped into his King and Merlin.

                “Gawain? You seem troubled,” Arturia said.

                “Ah… well it really is not big deal. Someone just took my cape,” he said.

                “Oh?” Merlin seemed amused at Gawain’s predicament. “Someone stole something of yours?” when the Knight nodded, Caster continued with a light laugh. “The perpetrator didn’t wander far.”

                “So you know who took it?” Gawain questioned.

                “Yes, I briefly spoke to Master to question them as to why they were carrying a bundle of fabric. They recognized it as your cloak so they took it.”

                “Have they said why?”

                “I think it would better for you to find out yourself. I wouldn’t want to spoil anything.”

                Arturia sighed. “Still withholding secrets Merlin?”

                “Gawain would appreciate it if I didn’t tell him this “secret” before her finds out,” Merlin said with a light chuckle.

                “Thank you Merlin,” Gawain said and bid the two Servants farewell before heading off to Master’s room.

                Despite being in a relationship with them, Gawain didn’t have Master’s room as his own. They weren’t in it for long and were still awkward about certain things with each other. So until Master and Gawain were completely comfortable in each other’s presence,                 they will remain in separate rooms.

                Upon entering Master’s room, he called for them. “Master…?” he stepped further in the room, noticing that the lights were off. Once the door slid shut behind the Saber, he sought the light switch to turn the lights on.

                With the lights on, he heard a noise of complaint. Gawain turned to Master’s bed and his eyes widened at the sight. He found his cape but it covering some sort of shifting lump; Master was using his cape as a blanket.

                He was glad Merlin didn’t ruin this for him, it was just too cute!

                Gawain approached the bed to see that Master completely covered themselves with his cloak. He smiled at them. Gawain placed a hand on their shoulder and lightly shook them. “Master? What do you think you’re doing?”

                Master shifted beneath the cape before poking their head out, hair a complete mess. They blinked tiredly and gazed up at Gawain. “What…?” they whispered before a hand to cover their mouth as they yawned.

                “Is there a reason why you have my cape?” Gawain kept his tone light and amused as he took a seat next to them.

                Master groaned and shifted closer to Gawain to rest their head on his lap. “I wanted to take nap with you,” they blinked slowly, still sleepy. Gawain combed his fingers through their hair, careful to not pull on any knots. “I found your cape so I used this in replacement of you.”

                “Well I’m here now.”

                “Mhmm…” Master closed their eyes and pulled the cape further up, partially covering their face. They began to breathe steadily.

                Seems like they fell back to sleep. Gawain smiled down at them. Well he doesn’t have anything else to do; he might as well join them. Careful to not wake them up, Gawain removed Master from his lap and stood up. He de-materialized the armour on the lower half of his body and his metal gauntlets before going to switch off the lights.

                Gawain returned to Master and laid down next them. He figured that he briefly woke up them because once the Saber settled next to them, they scouted closer to Gawain. Gawain wrapped a protective arm around them before drifting off to sleep himself.


	39. Elizabeth Bathory (What a Strange, Beautiful Feeling)

Something Elizabeth found herself gazing at were couples. Some were cute and innocent; people giving each other small kisses and holding. Others were… rather unsavory; the man and woman clinging to each other and shoving tongues down their throats.

                “You shouldn’t pay attention to them,” Master directed Elizabeth away. “They just want attention and are using a disgusting and uncomfortable method.”

                “I would agree,” Elizabeth said, following Master’s lead.

                But the others… that seems nice to have. Someone to hold, make you feel safe, someone who listens to you…

                That’s called love, right?

                Elizabeth gazed at her Master. Master seems like a good candidate for a romantic partner; kind, patient, brave, able to hold their own in a fight and attentive. But, does Elizabeth even like them? Does Master like her romantically?

                How would… Elizabeth know she liked Master?

                “Master?” Elizabeth called and stopped walking.

                “What’s up?” Master looked over their shoulder and turned to face her when Elizabeth stopped walking.

                Elizabeth gazed away from them and her tail flicked from nervousness. “Master, how do you know if you like someone?”

                “In… what way?”

                Elizabeth looked back at Master. “Romantically… I guess…?”

                “You mean love?” when the Lancer nodded, Master continued. “Well… I don’t really have a definite answer but… I guess I can tell you how I feel. It… love makes me feel happy to be near the person or people in question and I feel when I’m away from them. I don’t give up on them and I’ll be there if they need me.”

                Elizabeth hummed and crossed her arms in thought. So that’s Master’s perspective on love? “I see… Thank you Master.”

                “No problem,” with that said, they both continued elsewhere.

                Several days passed after their discussion and Elizabeth has been feeling… odd. Mostly in regards to Master; when Master Rayshifted to the past, Elizabeth became a tad more depressed, when Master spoke to other Servants, Elizabeth found herself wearing a small frown and when she was alone with Master, she felt her stomach flip around and tighten. The feeling was more pleasant than it was discomforting.

                Why? She was fine before…

                This is strange.

                These feelings continued as time went on. Her heart began to pound and ache when Master was near and far. She sought Master out and jumped to protect them without hesitation. But that was more, much more than Elizabeth fulfilling her duty as a Servant.

 As much as these sensations confused Elizabeth… they weren’t unwelcome.

She needed to figure out what this was. And so, she confided in Master. But with how nervous Elizabeth was, Master suggested they go somewhere more private. And what place is more private than Master’s room?

“What’s wrong?” Master asked as the two of them took a seat on his bed.

Elizabeth remained quiet, staring down at her lap. “Where to start…?” she felt her heart begin to beat rapidly. She lifted a hand and gripped the fabric of her dress above her heart while the other gripped her skirt. “I… I feel strange Master.”

“Strange?”

“Yes, “strange”! Don’t make me repeat myself,” Elizabeth gazed up at Master sharply. But seeing their taken aback expression made her a little more docile. She took a deep breath and lowered the hand on her chest down to her lap. “I noticed the catalyst of these feelings is you. Being around you, being away from you… I feel my emotions rise and my body react. Even now, my heart is beating rapidly.”

“Oh yeah? What else is there?”

“I get sad when you’re gone and upset when you talk to other Servants. But… I’m so happy when I’m near you. I like spending time with you and-”

Elizabeth squeaked when Master leaned towards her with a smirk. “And…?”

The Lancer huffed and pushed Master’s face away. “What has you so cocky?”

“You like me… maybe even love?”

Elizabeth’s eyes widened. Love…? She looked back down at her lap. Is this what it is? No… love is stronger. But, she just might be on her way there.

“I don’t know,” Elizabeth answered honestly.

“Here,” using their fingers Master tilted her head to look at them “let me try something.”

Master moved closer to Elizabeth and gently pressed their lips against hers. Elizabeth sat there, frozen in place although her tail moved, as if acting out Elizabeth’s surprise.

The Lancer recognized this as a kiss; she’s seen others do this. It felt… nice.

Master pulled away after a few moments, gazing into Elizabeth’s surprised eyes. “How was that?”

Elizabeth blinked, moving her gaze away and lifted her fingers to her lips. “I liked that,” she said quietly before lowering her hand. She returned her gaze back to Master and spoke in a louder, more confident voice. “I liked the kiss, you can do it again. You should be honoured to kiss-”

Master kissed Elizabeth, making the surprise gasp in surprise as her tail moved to wrap around Master’s waist. “Honoured to kiss an idol?” Master chuckled, cupping Elizabeth’s cheek. “I am.”

Elizabeth gave no vocal response but simply wrapped her arms around Master. Master returned the embrace, a feeling of safety washed over the Servant despite Elizabeth being the more capable fighter.

If this is the beginning of love, Elizabeth is excited to explore this emotion further.


	40. NSFW Cu Chulainn (A Different Kind of Healing)

In the recent battles you participated in, Cu pushed himself more than normal and as a result, used up a lot of mana. And then he got injured…

                You weren’t well versed in healing magic and you didn’t have a Caster with you so until Cu recovered, he was forced to rest; much to the annoyance of the Lancer.

                “I don’t know why you’re so worried Master, I fought in worse conditions,” Cu said from his position on the bed. He was currently lying down with his hand behind his head.

                “Is it really so wrong for a girlfriend to worry about her boyfriend?” you questioned. You were sitting near the edge of the bed and leaned against your hand to look down at him, well the gauze wrapped his midsection as he was currently shirtless.

                Cu glanced up at you. “I’m perfectly fit for travel at the very least.”

                “Cu, I know you. The moment we encounter an enemy, you’re going to fight them. But you do raise a point; we can’t stay at an inn until you fully recovered…” you looked around the average room the two of you were staying in.

                “Master…” you heard Cu say and grab your arm. You looked back at him and gasped when he pulled you towards him. He maneuvered you so you were straddling him. You looked down to see him smirking up at you. “You can always transfer mana to me,” he gently rubbed your clothed thighs.

                You blushed. No matter how many times you become intimate with him, you’ll always be embarrassed.

                “I-I guess I can,” you adverted your gaze away from him.

                Cu laughed beneath you. “You always blush whenever I come onto to you.”

                You looked back down at him. “Is that a problem?”

                Cu shook his head. “No,” he smiled softly at you. “It’s simply a part of who you are; another trait making up the woman I love.”

                “Pfff!” you covered your mouth as you laughed. “You sap…” you leaned down and held your weight up with yours hands and slowly kissed him.

                Cu groaned appreciatively, tracing one hand up to your waist while the other trailed under your skirt to have a firm grip your ass. You gasped as Cu lowered your hips down to his. Cu isn’t one for foreplay so he usually just skips it to go straight to having sex with you.

                You squirmed in Cu’s grip as he ran his hands to the front of your jacket. You sat up to unzip it before tugging it off and tossing it aside while Cu’s hands disappeared under your skirt in search of the waistband of your tights.

                Before reaching for the hem of your tank top, you felt Cu pull down your tights and panties. You removed yourself from him to remove the clothing, your skirt and your tank top before returning to straddle Cu’s hips.

                “So eager,” Cu chuckled.

                “I don’t want you running off from sheer boredom,” you responded and kissed him.

                Cu ran his hands over your body before settling on the clip of your strapless bra. He removed the piece of clothing before tossing the garment aside. His hands returned to your sides and trailed down to play with the flesh of your ass, making you moan softly into his mouth.

                “I love the noises you make,” Cu said against your lips and the tips of his fingers brushed against your lower lips, making you shiver. “So cute and arousing…” Cu kissed you deeply; swallowing your moans as Cu gently rolled your clit to stimulate you.

                You moved your hips in tangent to Cu’s gentle movements as you slowly felt heat pool in the pit of your abdomen. Unintentionally you jerked forward, pressing your breasts into Cu’s face.

                “S-sorry-”

                You let out a high-pitched gasp when Cu bit into the side of your breast, humming appreciatively. He moved one hand to wrap one arm around your torso to keep your chest pressed in his face while the fingers playing with your clit traced up your slit, feeling your arousal before dipping two fingers into your entrance.

                You panted and moaned above him as Cu thrusted his fingers into you, making you more aroused. Cu spread his fingers inside you to stretch you and prepare for him.

                “There we go,” you heard Cu mutter as pulled his now slick fingers out with an obscene noise.

                He removed his hands from your body, allowing you to remove your chest from his face. He shifted beneath you and you watched as his expression turned into one of relief. Cu grabbed your hips and shifted you until the tip of his cock prodded your entrance.

                You whined as you slowly lowered yourself on him until you were sitting on his hips, feeling his girth stretch you further than his fingers. You moved yourself to sit back on his hips while Cu rested his hands on your thighs, already feeling mana flow from you to your Servant.

                He grinned up at you. “Well Master?”

                You shifted, resting your hands on his abdomen and Cu groaned airily. “This okay…?”

                “You aren’t going to hurt me,” Cu bucked up against you, making you gasp.

                Cu seemed to be getting impatient and if you going to be honest to yourself, so were you. You lifted your hips and brought them back down, moaning. Once you were comfortable with Cu’s presence inside you, you rode Cu, enjoying the feel of him rubbing against your walls.

                Cu had his eyes half-lidded as his hands slid up to your hips to assist you. He moaned lowly before tightening his grip on your hips and roughly forced you back down. You covered your mouth as a startled cry was torn from your throat. Cu controlled your movements as he lifted you and bucked his hips up as when you were brought back down.

                You squirmed above Cu as you moaned into your mouth, your orgasm steadily building. Cu was thrusting roughly and deeply into you but brushing against the one spot that would bring you to ecstasy.

                You lowered your mouth to whine. “Cu…”

                Cu took notice of you whine, not yet lost in pleasure and paused all movements, keeping you pinned to his hips with him still deep inside you. “Master, is there something you need?” he questioned with a light pant.

                You squirmed against him, planting both hands on his stomach in an attempt to raise yourself but Cu kept a firm grip. “Damn it Cu…” you breathed out, gazing at him pleadingly.

                Cu cocked his head. “I’m no mind-reader Master… you’ll have to tell me what you want,” when you refused to respond, Cu simply hummed. “I could guess I suppose,” he slowly lifted your hips. “Maybe it has something to do with…” Cu angled his thrust into you, making you tilt your head back with a cry, “…this?” Cu chuckled.

                “Yes! Yes, yes, _yes_!” you moaned as the Lancer brought you closer to ecstasy. “Cu, please… ah! Nngh! Don’t stop…”

                Cu chuckled, smirking at your desperate pleas. “Music to my ears.”

                Cu loosened his grip on your hips, allowing to you to ride him at your desired base; desperate. Your orgasm was climbing, walls tightening around Cu. You were so close… so close, you needed just a little more.

                Cu gripped your hips hard enough to leave marks as he roughly thrusted up into with a loud groan, filling your womb up while your eyes rolled to the back of your head, climax washing over you. The two of remained where you were, slowly coming down from your highs. You lifted yourself off of Cu, removing his cock from you.

                You sighed tiredly and irritably as you felt liquid leek out and running down your thighs. You lay down next to Cu, resting your head on his rising and falling chest. “Feeling better?”

                Cu hummed in content, resting a hand on your head before tucking your sweaty hair behind your ear. “Much better,” his chest vibrated as he laughed. “I think I’m alright with you not knowing healing magic.”

                You lifted your head to properly look at him. “ _You’re_ fine, not the other Servants.”

                Cu huffed, removing you from his chest to sit up. “That’s something that will need to be resolved once we return to Chaldea,” he turned his head to look down at you. “But,” he rolled on top of you, covering your body with his own and gazing down at you with a smirk, “I still need to recover, don’t you think?”


	41. NSFW Cu Chulainn Lancer+Caster (Two At Once)

“You really can’t wait until we get to our room?” you questioned as you were lightly pinned against a wall in a Chaldea corridor. Caster Cu currently held your wrists on either side of your head, his body lightly pressed against yours and his face buried in your neck, giving deep kisses and occasionally sucking the flesh.

                “Hmm?” Cu separated from you with a wet ‘pop.’ The Caster gazed at you. “Not excited at the idea of getting caught?”

                “Cu… I am not having sex with you in the middle of a hallway or anywhere that is not a sealed room.”

                Cu stared at you silently. Several moments passed before he released his grip on your wrists. He stepped away from you. “Of course, I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he held a gloved hand out towards you.

                You slipped your hand into his and allowed him to lead you to your shared room. Upon reaching the door to it, Cu released your hand to allow you to open the door. Once the door slid open, Cu drew you into a kiss, rested his hands on your hips and backed you up into your room while still kissing you.

                You wrapped your arms around his neck, moaning softly, enjoying his kisses.

                However, several steps into your room, Cu pulled away and looking somewhere behind you.

                “Cu?” you questioned, moving to rest your hands on his shoulders while his dropped from your hips.

                “Yes?” you jumped when you heard a familiar voice answer behind you.

                Releasing your grip on Cu, you spun around see his Lancer counterpart lounging on your bed. The Lancer was lying on his side with one leg bent and he propped his head up with his hand.

                He smirked, “Master, other me.”

                The Caster sighed. “What do you think you’re doing?”

                Lancer moved to sit up, legs hanging off the side of the bed. “A proposition… for Master,” he stood up, taking several steps towards you and Caster. “Considering that you and my Caster self are doing well, I can assume he does a fine job pleasing. After all, he is me. But… what do you think about the two of us taking you?”

                “No, get out,” Caster said, wrapping his arms possessively around you while Lancer widened his eyes in surprise. Well, Caster responded with little to no hesitation.

                “Y-you didn’t even take the time to think about it…”

                “You should be aware that possessiveness is a common trait between the four of you,” you said. “You really shouldn’t be surprised.”

                “Exactly,” Caster said.

                Lancer sighed, placing his hands on his hips. “I expected resistance from him but the decision comes down to you, Master.”

                You fell silent. You couldn’t deny that the idea of having both Cu’s excited you… But… you really didn’t want to force Caster into doing something if he wasn’t okay with it.

                “Master, are you taking this into consideration?” Catser released his hold on you and turned you around to face him. “Do you really…?”

                “Well…” you gave a single shrug. “I can’t deny that it doesn’t interest me. Doing it only once can’t hurt… right?”

                “Right,” you heard Lancer say as he stepped up behind and lightly traced his fingers over your sides, “only once shouldn’t hurt.”

                Caster frowned at his Lancer counterpart before turning his gaze to you. He can see that you were up to it but you weren’t willing to go further if he wasn’t on board.

                “Fine,” Caster sighed, leaning down to kiss you. “However,” Caster urged you to turn around to face Lancer, “you can only use her mouth,” Caster tilted your head to have access to your neck.

                “Only?” Lancer seemed somewhat disappointed.

                Caster gently kissed your neck. “You can always leave and we’ll never talk about this again.”

                Lancer cupped your jaw and brought you into a kiss. He wrapped an arm around your waist to pull you closer. He pinched your side to make you gasp, allowing him to slip his tongue into your mouth. Lancer’s tongue danced with yours as Caster placed open mouthed kisses along the column on your neck.

                You felt hands tugging at your clothing but you couldn’t tell which was which. Lancer parted from you to have your yarn sweater tugged over your head, leaving your chest covered only your bra. Caster continued to kiss your neck and unclipped your bra, revealing your chest to the Servant in front of you.

                “Mhmm…” Lancer stepped back to give an appreciative stare as Caster trailed his hands down your sides, fabric brushing against your skin as he went for your pants. “Aren’t you just lovely Master,” he reached a hand around your neck to cup the base of your skull. He kissed you as his other hand was placed against your side and slid up to your chest. You shivered against his touch and Caster slipping a hand beneath the waistband of your pants and panties. Lancer cupped the flesh on your chest, making your lightly gasp against his mouth, “and so sensitive,” he pinched a nipple, rolling the hardened nub between his forefinger and thumb.

                Caster tore you away from kissing the Lancer and turned your head so he could kiss you. “Caster!” you cried out when he found the bundle of nerves between your legs.

                Caster chuckled, grinning down at you as you pressed your head back against his shoulder. He pressed against your clit harder and you cried out again, grinding back against him with shaking legs.

                “As much as the sight you of writhing pleases me…” you heard Lancer say, making you lift your head to look at him. “I think I would enjoy the sight of you gazing up at me as you lower your mouth down my cock,” Lancer said in a husky tone, similar to one Caster would use, and had the same effect; arousing you.

                Caster removed his hand from beneath your clothing as Lancer grabbed your hand and led you to your bed, you walking on unsteady legs. Upon reaching your bed, Lancer released your hand and sat down on your bed to scoot back, de-materializing his armour as he did so, leaving him naked.

                You swallowed, feeling heat rise in your cheeks as Lancer beckoned you towards with a sly smirk, his cock nearly erect. You lightly jumped upon feeling Caster rub his hands up and down your arms, gloves noticeably missing. Did he de-materialize his clothes too?

                He kissed you behind the ear before whispering, “You want to continue?”

                You responded by crawling on the bed, towards Lancer. Lancer chuckled, gently pulling you closer to him. You gave him a brief kiss before trailing kisses to his jaw, down his throat, lightly biting the juncture between his neck and shoulder before continue to kiss down his chest, to his abdomen, making him shiver, until you were at eye level with his cock.

                You wrapped your hand around his shaft, feeling it beneath your fingers. You tightened your grip on him and pumped Lancer’s cock to bring him to full erection.

                Lancer moaned lowly and combed his fingers through your hair to have a clear view of your face while Caster climbed up behind you.

                “Master…” Lancer said, making you look up at him. His cheeks were coated in a light blush and wordlessly, he bucked into your hand.

                Returning your attention to his crotch, you moved your hand down to the hilt while you placed your other hand on Lancer’s thigh. You moved closer and opened your mouth to run your tongue over the head of cock. Lancer inhaled sharply at your action as you felt Caster hook his fingers beneath the band of your pants and panties.

                You enveloped Lancer’s head into your mouth, tongue dragging over the slit just as Caster pulled your clothing down. Awkwardly, you and Caster managed to get your clothes off. You lowered yourself down on Lancer’s cock, tongue brushing against the underside of it. Lancer moaned and put pressure on the back of your head, encouraging you to envelop him further while Caster placed his hands on your thighs, gently nudging them apart.

                You moaned against Lancer’s cock when you felt Caster part your lower lips and broadly licked your slit. His tongue played with your clit, making your arousal seep out of you and down your thighs. You jerked against Caster as his tongue dragged up, taking in your wetness before dipping into your entrance. The Caster noisily slurped as he drank your body’s natural lubricant. You closed your eyes to focus on Lancer, going lower and lower. You hollowed your cheeks and put your other hand on Lancer’s thigh.

                “That feels so good,” you heard Lancer moan above you. “Although I guess you had practice.”

                Caster moved away from you, making you whine and wiggle your hips, tempting him to return. Caster patted your left cheek before addressing Lancer, “And she’ll continue to improve, not that you’ll be here,” Caster positioned the tip of cock to your entrance, “to experience that!” Caster concluded with a groan as he pushed his cock into you.

                Your moans vibrated around Lancer’s cock as Caster thrusted into you. Both men moaning and groaning at the pleasure your body provided them.

                “Look at me Master,” Lancer managed to pant out.

                You blinked your eyes open and your gaze wandered up to Lancer’s. You maintained your gaze on him as you took him to the hilt, deep throating him and his pubic hair tickling your nose.

                Lancer spoke in a language you didn’t recognize, sounding like a curse. You heard Caster chuckle behind you, nails digging into the flesh of your hips as he began to thrust into you more roughly. Your arousal was building so you worked to bring Lancer’s to his.

                You deep-throated the Servant, making him pant and groan while bucking his hips into your mouth. Your tongue ran along the skin and veins of Lancer’s cock, paying more attention to particularly sensitive areas.

                “Master…!” Lancer swore in that unknown language again just as Caster’s thrusting fell out of rhythm and your climax near.

                “I know you’re close,” Caster panted, harshly and deeply thrusting into you. “Come on Master… be a good girl.”

                You blinked rapidly as you felt your end upon you. You closed your eyes and took Lancer down the hilt, feeling his cock twitch, and stayed there as your walls clenched tightly around Caster. At the same time, Lancer tightened his grip on hair, threatening to remove the hair from your scalp as he groaned loudly and you felt him shoot his seed down your throat, forcing you to swallow.

                Caster thrusted a few more times into you before thrusting as deeply as he could, filling your womb up with his release with satisfied groan.

                You breathed through your nose as you calmed yourself, waiting for Lancer to loosen his grip on you. You heard Lancer sigh as his hand released your hair and fell off your head. You lifted your head, removing Lancer’s cock from your mouth, allowing you to pant and rotate your jaw to mediate the dull ache.

                The Servant behind you removed himself from you and pulled you back to lie against his sweaty body. As he gently kissed the side of your head, you took the opportunity to look over Lancer. The Servant in front of you looked rather satisfied, if the smirk and content look in his eyes were anything to go by.

                “Talented mouth you have Master,” Lancer said and crawled towards you, giving you sly look. “Shall we have another round?”

                “No,” Caster pressed his hand against Lancer’s face, pushing the Servant back. “You had your fun, you can leave now,” he shifted so his legs were crossed and were sitting side ways in between them. He placed your head against his shoulder.

                “What? I can’t even cuddle with her?”

                Caster hugged you to him, “Absolutely not.”

                You laughed, making both Servants look at you. “You’re acting like a child Caster,” you shifted your body so you faced Lancer. The Servant held a pout. You held your arms out towards him, “Come here.”

                Lancer smiled and approached. He wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his head on your stomach, forcing more weight on Caster. You smiled tiredly, amused at Lancer’s action. You put a hand on his head to gently drag your nails across Lancer’s scalp.

                “He’s going to fall asleep if you do that,” Caster said in a low voice.

                “I guess that’ll be another similarity you two share,” you turned your head to look at Caster.

                “We _are_ pretty much the same person Master,” Caster gently kissed you.

                “Yeah… but you’re the one I want to be with.”

                You heard Lancer groan in annoyance.

                “Don’t complain, you brought this on yourself,” Caster said to him.


	42. Okita Souji (Baking)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Okita too ooc in this? I'm not really sure...

“Master!”

                You heard the feminine voice call you and you braced yourself. But, the body tackled you in a hug and you still fell forward. The woman lying on top of you giggled as you lied there for a moment.

                You lifted your head with a sigh. “Hi Okita,” you smiled.

                “You know Master, after all this time, I expected you to be able to take the brunt of my tackles,” the Saber responded.

                “Trust me, I know,” you lifted yourself up to sit and Okita released you. You sat down and turned around to face the Servant who was kneeling. “What can Okita’s boyfriend do for her today?”

                “I was going to make cookies,” she answered, “and I was-”

                She was interrupted by a violent cough. You reached into your jacket to pull out a folded cloth. You handed it Okita just as she coughed again. She covered her mouth with the cloth as a coughing fit took over and you were helpless, left to watch as her illness forced Okita to cough out blood.

                Several agonizing moments before Okita finally calmed down and pulled the cloth away from her mouth. She frowned and bunched the cloth in her fist as she glared at the floor. You scooted closer to her and brought her into a hug. She rested her head against your shoulder as you rubbed a hand up and down her arm.

                “I wish you didn’t need to go through that ever,” you said then placed a long kiss on the top of her head.

                “Life’s unfair like that,” she responded. “For what it’s worth, you’re doing well with me being as I am.”

                “I do my best,” you released Okita from the hug. She looked at you and you gave her a small smile. “You said you wanted to make cookies right? Let’s get going then.”

                You stood up and offered a hand to Okita. She took a hold and you pulled her up. You kept a firm on her hand as the two of you made your way to the kitchen.

               

             “What kind of cookies did you have in mind?” you questioned as Okita was washing her hands in the sink and you were gathering the proper equipment.

             “Nothing too fancy,” she turned the faucet off, “just regular chocolate chip cookies.”

             “Oh good,” you let out a sigh of relief. “Those are the only kind of cookies I know how to bake.”

             "Really Master?" she asked as she dried her hands. "If you know how to bake one type of cookie, I'm sure it isn't that difficult to learn other recipes."

             The process of making the cookies was… rather eventful. Okita decided to become playful and toss flour into your hair, much to your displeasure.

             “Why do you want to torment me?” you questioned as you looked at her, left side of your head covered in flour. “Do you know how hard flour is to remove from hair?”

              “Just be happy I didn’t pour water on you,” she said, sneaking a hand towards the bag of milk chocolate chips.

              You lightly smacked her hand. “You can’t have those,” you mixed the melted butter, brown sugar and white sugar in a bowl. “Can you add the eggs into here?” You looked over at the Servant to see her hand on the back of chocolate chips. You paused your mixing to give her a look before taking the chocolate chips way. “It tastes a lot better with the dough.”

               “I can’t have a few?” Okita pouted a little. “Alright, fine. How many eggs do we need?”

               Before you could answer, both of your attention was brought to the entry way of the kitchen. In came sauntering was Chacha; Nobunaga’s niece.

               “What are you two doing?” she walked over to you and Okita.

               “Okita wanted to make cookies so here we are,” you held up two fingers to Okita as you answered the Berserker.

               “Give me some when you’re done!”

               You stared at her blankly. “Do you remember my response to you whenever you demand something from me?”

               The child frowned at you. “You say “no, ask nicely”.”

               “Exactly,” you looked down just as Okita cracked the two eggs into the mixture.

               Chacha puffed her cheeks out, clearly annoyed at your denial to her request. Finally, she heaved a long and annoyed sigh. “Master… May I _please_ have some cookies once they are done?”

                “Yes,” you started to stir the mixture. “I’ll set aside a couple of cookies for you. I’ll let you know when they’re done.”

                “I expect them to be delicious,” Chacha said before making her way to exit the kitchen

                “That was handled rather well,” Okita commented once the Servant left the premises.

                “I had practice babysitting my cousins… and Jack sees me as a father-figure,” you looked over at her to see the bag of chocolate chips in her hand opened. “Are you kidding me?”

                Okita playfully smirked at you as she put several chips in her mouth.

                You made a mental note for the future that when baking with Okita, you need to take out the chocolate chips near the end so you could add them to the mixture.


	43. Robin Hood (Sick)

The one thing the Servants didn’t expect to happen happened; Master got sick. Why didn’t they expect it to happen? Well, Master seemed to always end up in situations that would make her sick and she came out fine.

                But Robin knew it was bound to happen at some point. Master’s sickness wasn’t anything too serious; just a minor flu, she’ll get better with enough bedrest.

                “Thank you Robin,” Master said a little hoarsely as they accepted the cup of tea she asked for.

                “It’s a little hot so be careful not to burn your tongue,” Robin warned as he sat as the edge of her bed. “Is there anything else you want?”

                Master took a sip of the tea, humming contently as she lowered mug the porcelain cup. “You can’t stay can you?”

                “As much as I’d love to, you need to rest,” Robin said, patting her knee. “And now that you know you aren’t immune to illness, you’ll be a lot more careful in the future.”

                Master coughed into the crook of her elbow before laying her head back and groaning. “I hate this…”

                “Like I said…”

                “I’ll be more careful in the future,” she promised, lifting her head up to drink more of her tea. “If I need anything, I can contact you, right?”

                “Yes,” Robin stood up. “I promise not to get mad if it the request is ridiculous.”

                Master smiled at Robin, “You’ll regret saying that.”

                “Within reason of course,” Robin corrected himself at which, Master gave a light laugh. He took a step towards her before bending towards her to kiss her forehead. “Rest up.”

                She nodded. “Yeah…”

                The Archer left Master’s room and headed for where Dr. Romani was located. Despite Master’s sickness not being serious, Dr. Romani still wanted to make sure that she hasn’t contracted anything life threatening.

                Well… she _is_ the only person standing between the salvation and annihilation of the world.

               

                “So nothing serious then?” the Doctor questioned Robin after the Servant’s explanations.

                Robin nodded. “Yup, you are all overreacting.”

                “Now that I know what is wrong… I guess I was,” Dr. Romani lightly laughed as gazed elsewhere.

                “Why did you ask me to check on her when you already gave her check-up? Not to mention that you came to the same conclusion.”

                “Second opinion,” the Doctor looked back at Robin. “You and ___ are also close so maybe you could’ve seen something I didn’t, whether in the way she acted or something on her body.”

                “Master isn’t the sort of person to hide injuries,” Robin headed for the door to exit the Doctor’s office. “But I’ll check on her every so often for any unwanted developments.”

                Before Robin could leave, the door slid open and someone collided with the Archer. Robin took a step back to steady himself while also holding on to the person who bumped into him. The person took a step, revealing to be Mash.

                “Oh sorry…” Mash said while adjusting her glasses.

                “Nothing to be concerned about,” Robin said.

                “How’s Senpai?” she questioned.

                “Resting, she’ll recover shortly,” Robin gave Mash a comforting smile.

                Mash nodded, “Right.”

                Robin bid the Demi-Servant and the Doctor farewell before leaving.

                As he walking through the halls, he heard Master calling for him.

                _“Robin? Can I see for a moment?”_ her question echoed through Robin’s mind.

                _“On my way,”_ Robin responded before de-materializing.

                The Archer materialized before Master’s door before entering.

                “Miss me already?” Robin teased as he approached her.

                Master sat up, “Wouldn’t you like to know,” she cleared her throat. “But I did want some company… I’m so used to being around you all that it… I don’t like being alone.”

                “Right but you are sick,” Robin removed the glove on his left hand before placing it against her forehead. “Hmm…” Robin removed his hand from her forehead. “Still warm.”

                “I know I’m not going to recover so quickly.”

                Robin sat down next to her. “Not one to lay around all day are you?”

                “Not lately,” she rested her head on Robin’s shoulder. “I hope Servants can’t catch colds or flus.”

                “I’ll be fine,” Robin assured her.

                Master hummed, slipping down to place her head on Robin’s lap. “Stay here for bit… even after I fall asleep.”

                “As my Master commands.”


	44. Achilles (Strategy)

Achilles was missing.

                Well, you were still in the Chaldea headquarters so this wasn’t as alarming as it sounds. You didn’t feel your contract with the Rider end, so he wasn’t killed. But… it was nice to know where everyone is should something go awry.

                “Nothing?” you asked as you encountered Mash.

                She shook her head just as Fou jumped onto the sleeve of her sweater and climbed up to sit on her shoulder. “I didn’t find him… and none of the Servants I spoke to have seen him,” Fou made a noise of agreement.

                You placed a hand on your hips while you pressed a knuckle of your other hand to your chin. “It could be possible that he’s in a de-materialized state.”

                “I tried contacting him mentally but I received no response…”

                “Same… He should’ve responded because I’m both his Master and girlfriend,” you heaved a small sigh, coming to a conclusion. “He might want to be alone then. He’ll turn up eventually.”

                “Yes, you’re right,” Mash agreed with a small smile.

                “I’ll be going to my room to read. If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

                “Happy reading,” Mash said and Fou voiced his own farewell.

               

                As you entered your room, you found the Servant you were looking for; Achilles, and he was making himself at home… well he was using your bed to sleep instead of his own. Of all the areas you didn’t check, you didn’t bother with your room. Then again, everyone tends to avoid going to your room unless they know you’re there.

                You walked towards the Servant, pausing next to the bed to take in his sleeping form; Achilles was lying on his side, one arm was resting in front of his face while the other was lazily stretched out in front of him, taking more space. Considering that his arms and shoulders were bare, you assumed that he wasn’t wearing much clothing, maybe just undergarments. You studied his expression; peaceful and restful, you almost didn’t want to disturb him.

                Almost.

                You balanced yourself on one hand as you leaned over him, your other hand gently gripping his bare shoulder. “Achilles,” you gently shook him, stirring him from sleep.

                Achilles flinched under your touch, making you pull away. The Servant groaned and stirred, slowly blinking awake. When he spotted you, he covered his mouth and closed his eyes as he yawned. He sighed and propped himself up with his hand, silently questioning you.

                “I was looking for you,” you answered. “And now I can see why you didn’t respond when Mash and I contacted you mentally… Why are you in my bed?”

                “One thing at a time Master,” Achilles said in a tired tone. “Why were you looking for me?”

                “Just… doing my daily rounds to make sure each Servant is accounted for and… content for the most part.”

                “Mmm… well you know where I am, I am somewhat content.”

                “Somewhat?” you took a seat on the bed, facing him. “What do you mean?”

                “I’ll answer that later. You asked me why I’m in your bed?” when you nodded, he continued. “It’s very simple; no one comes in here.”

                You blinked at his explanation. “So you came here to sleep because no one would come bother you?”

                “Yes. An excellent strategy, if I do say so myself.”

                You thought it, “That… sounds like something I would do.”

                Achilles chuckled. “Does it? As for me being a little malcontent…” you gasped as Achilles grabbed your arm and pulled you towards him. He lifted the cover briefly so you could be beneath it as well. Achilles put you beneath him before shifting to lie on top of you; head nestled between your breasts.

                “A-Achilles...” you stuttered, heat covering your cheeks.

                The Rider only hummed in content and wrapped his arms around you. He was going back to sleep, you realized. You sighed, leaning your head back against your pillow as you lifted a hand up to Achilles’ head, combing your fingers through his green tresses.

                “Is this part of your “strategy” too?” you questioned.

                His only response was chuckle.


	45. NSFW Gilgamesh (Who...?)

Your head was held down against the bed while your ass was raised. The male above you groaned and panted as he tightly gripped your hip as he drilled his cock into you, your walls tightly clenching around him, breasts moving with the rhythm as his hips slapped into yours. You panted, hot breath brushing over the pillow while your hands clenched the bed sheets as pleasure overwhelmed you and yet, it wasn’t enough.

                You were teetering on the edge of your climax, your body begging to reach your orgasm.

                “Please… please, please, _please_ …” you begged and panted, dragging your nails down the sheets.

                You heard the male chuckle and griped you by the hair roots and pulled your head up just as he pressed his chest against your back, your sweat mixing with his. “So desperate…” he breathed heavily in your ear and your body shuddered beneath his. “Just hang on a little more Master, you’ll reach the peak of pleasure soon enough,” he thrusted fully into you and stopped.

                You cried in desperation, moving your hips against his. The male loosened his grip on your hair and your head fell, letting you rest your forehead on the pillow as he slowly pulled back. Your core throbbed, trying to keep the orgasm close at hand. The Servant roughly thrusted back into you and you closed your eyes as your mouth opened in a silent moan.

                Your eyes shot open as you panted, skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. You slowly sat up and looked around; you were in your room at Chaldea, alone. Was that a dream…?

                You lay back down and stared up at the ceiling; that was a… pretty intense dream. Who did you fantasize about…? You couldn’t dwell on the thought further as your throbbing center demanded your attention.

                You moan in annoyance and got off the bed. You headed for the attached bathroom to give yourself the relief the unknown Servant refused to give you.

 

                When you woke up the next morning and went about your daily ritual before exiting your room, you thought about your dream. It didn’t feel like ones you would normally have… it felt… more like a dream you shared with Servants. It had that extra little bit of realism.

                Your eyes opened wide at the realization, making you drop whatever clothing you had on hand.

                That dream was shared with another Servant!

                You fell to your knees and covered your face, groaning into your palms. The worst part of this is the fact you didn’t know who it was in the dream with you; which meant you had to be wary of everyone…

                This is going to be a long day.

                You did your best to avoid contact with your male Servants until this whole ordeal blew over or the man you had dream-sex with approached you. But either this man was equally embarrassed or had pleasure in seeing you squirm because the males who approached you were more concerned about the way you’re acting.

                But you couldn’t exactly share your dilemma with them now could you?

                To have a moment to yourself, you walked through the corridors until you found yourself alone at a dead end corridor with a door on each side. You sighed, closing your eyes and leaned back against the wall.

                You couldn’t keep this up… you needed to be able to talk to the male populous of your Servants without your face flushing at the recent memory of last night.

                “Have you resorted to hiding Master?” someone, male questioned.

                You gasped and pushed yourself off the wall to see who it was. Gilgamesh—Archer—materialized in front of you, blocking your only means of escape. He gazed at you in amusement.

                “King of Heroes,” you greeted. “I guess you saw everything…?” you looked away from him and rubbed your arm.

                He chuckled, making you look back at the Archer. Maintaining a smirk, he approached you, causing to release your arm and step back, hoping to make some distance. That is until your back gently hit the wall and Gilgamesh placed his hands on either side of your head, effectively caging you.

                “Dear Master… what has gotten you so flustered?” Gilgamesh asked, smirk still maintained.

                You gazed up at him, choosing to stay silent.

                Gilgamesh hummed, smirk turning into a thoughtful smile. “Perhaps…” he leaned closer to whisper in your ear, “thoughts of the night prior pollute your thoughts?” you gasped and Gilgamesh chuckled, gently kissing you below the ear. “Of the man whose identity you didn’t know, toying and playing with you… making your body sing with pleasure beneath his touch…”

                You swallowed as your cheeks heated up. “Y-you mean…”

                Gilgamesh laughed lightly, dropping one his hands down to the hem of your shirt. It went beneath your shirt, fabric rubbing against your skin. “Yes, I was the one who you gave yourself to so willingly,” Gilgamesh moved his face away from your ear to meet your eyes. “I can’t say I was too pleased when it ended so abruptly. It must have frustrated you as well.”

                “Well… uhm…” you gasped lightly and shuddered at Gilgamesh moving his thumb beneath the band of your bra, rubbing the side of your chest. “It… did leave me frustrated…”

                Gilgamesh gently kissed you before pulling a hair’s width away from your lips. “Dreams are lovely, but they are no comparison to reality,” as he spoke, his lips brushed against yours. “Don’t you agree?”

                You wrapped your arms around his neck, one hand burying itself in his golden locks as pulled him into a kiss. Gilgamesh chuckled against your lips, pleased at your willingness as he wrapped his arm around your waist to pull you closer.


	46. Ishtar (Close, But Not Too Close)

Her presence on this Earth is temporary, Ishtar knows this. Once this Grand Order is completed, Ishtar will no longer have a reason to be here. History will be put back on the proper track, humans have a future and the world will be saved.

                Master… Ishtar used Master as a distraction between times when rayshifting is unavailable. Nothing too harsh of course! Light teasing, playful banter… perhaps Ishtar ordering Master to fetch something for the Goddess… and then Ishtar asking more politely. It is all in good fun.

                But then Ishtar saw Master in a new light; someone to be cherished, protected… loved. She wanted Master to be hers. However, the Goddess knew this could not be.

                Servants are temporary familiars, summoned only to participate in the Holy Grail War.

                Her body is not even her own.

                Ishtar will outlive Master, just as she had all her previous mortal lovers.

                Of course, Ishtar could always use the Grail to wish for a mortal life but she won’t. She won’t be able to bring herself to act upon it when the time comes. Not to mention that someone has to fight for the future Master fought to preserve and save. Ishtar might not even do that; it must be her vessel’s influence…

                Her vessel… could these feelings of affection belong to this girl? Ishtar did notice that the vessel felt touched whenever Master asked about the human girl. Not to mention the sudden urge of want to be with Master.

                Perhaps Ishtar should take better care of the vessel… they seem to be particularly interested in Master. Or Ishtar could be reading too much into this.

                While Ishtar is under contract with Master, she’ll fight for them and protect them. She’ll pursue a strong friendship with them and go no further.

                Hmm, that’s a first... Ishtar can’t deny that she isn’t excited to experience this sort relationship with someone who intrigues her. This might not turn out to be as bad as she thinks.


	47. Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (Cloud Gazing)

It was a pretty clear day in… a country during a certain time period. You really need to pay attention to where Dr. Romani sends you. But it was a relaxing area to be in; emerald green plain with colorful flowers all around, a crystal clear stream and a couple trees dotted the landscape to provide shade.

                You decided that you would all be taking a short break. While the others were doing one thing or another, you invited Diarmuid to cloud gaze with you.

“What do you think that one looks like?” you asked the black haired Lancer lying next to you as you pointed at a cloud that looked like a fluffy lump, but maybe Diarmuid could see something you didn’t.

                “Hm? Which one?” the Lancer asked.

                You grabbed the hand lying next you and used it to point at the cloud you were asking about. “That one, do you see now?”

                “Oh…” Diarmuid said in realization before humming in thought. You adjusted your hands so you could link your fingers between his before resting them between the two of you. “It… the cloud reminds me of a cat curled into a ball.”

                “Really?” you inspected the cloud slowly floating by. “I don’t see it.”

                “Here,” keeping your hands linked, Diarmuid raised your connected hands and used one of his fingers to point out specific details. “Pay attention to the way the lights plays on the clouds. There’s the body, the tail… you can even see a little bit of the ears from the way the shadows are.”

                You tilted your head. Now that Diarmuid pointed it out, you did kind of see a sleeping cat, “Oh, okay now I see it,” Diarmuid lowered your hands back between you. “That’s pretty cute. Your eyes are pretty sharp.”

                “As Servants have impressive eyesight but Archers' are much better, of course,” Diarmuid rubbed his thumb over the skin on the back of your hand. “Any other cloud you would like me to find an image in?”

                You looked up at the clouds passing by. “No… I think I’m okay with just lying here with you,” you shifted closer to the Lancer.

                Diarmuid released his grip on your hand in favour of wrapping around an arm around you and pulled you closer. You shifted to lie on your side with your head and one hand resting on Diarmuid’s chest.

                The Servant’s chest rose and fell as he sighed in content. He lifted the hand wrapped around you to go to your hair, lightly dragging his nails across your scalp. You closed your eyes, enjoying the sensation.

                “I could easily fall asleep,” you said in a low tone, nuzzling your head into his chest.

                Diarmuid laughed lightly. “This wouldn’t the most ideal area to fall asleep.”

                You sighed, annoyed. “Don’t… don’t ruin this for me.”

                Diarmuid lifted his head to kiss the top of your head. “Very well, take a few minutes of rest.”

                You smiled, allowing Diarmuid’s ministrations to lull you to sleep.


	48. Astolfo (Hippogriff Ride)

“The stars are really pretty tonight,” you said as you gazed up at the sky while leaning your hands on the railing of a balcony you were sitting on.

                “I would rather have a moonless night,” Astolfo said. The Rider was sitting on the railing next to you, kicking his legs to and fro. “But a full moon is pretty too…” they trailed off with a hum.

                You turned your head to look at the pink haired Servant, “Something on your mind?”

                “Well…” Astolfo stopped kicking his feet and turned their head to look at you. “I did always want to take you on a ride on Hippogriff. The sky is clear and the moon shining bright tonight.”

                You laughed lightly, “That last bit rhymed. But… will you seriously take me on tide on your hippogriff…?” you straightened yourself and beamed at Astolfo. “I would love that!”

                Astolfo grinned widely. “Alright!” he pushed himself off the railing to land on the cobblestone street below; a story and a half drop. You leaned over the railing to look down at Astolfo; he was looking back at you and beckoning you towards him. “Jump Master! I’ll catch you!”

                “Are you sure?” you questioned, hesitating whether or not to obey.

                “Yes!”

                You took a deep breath. “Oh boy…” you muttered under your breath as you climbed onto the railing. You hopped off the railing and felt your heart drop to your stomach as you fell.

                True to his word, Astolfo caught you. He staggered a bit and you wrapped your arms around his neck as he sought to balance himself. Taking a firm stance, Astolfo stood, with you held firmly in his grasp.

                “There, see; I caught you!” the Rider beamed.

                You smiled in return; his attitude was infectious, “Thank you, Asolfo.”

                Astolfo set you back on your feet before taking a hold of your hand, “Follow me.”

                You weren’t given the chance to response when Astolfo began to jog through the streets, dragging you behind him. Before you forget, you contacted the other three Servants you brought with you mentally to let them know where you were going and what you were doing with Astolfo.

                Astolfo led you to the edge of the town before slowing down and linking his fingers with yours. You walked side by side until you were a little aways from the town; far enough for the locals to not be able to spot Astolfo summon Hippogriff.

                “This should be far enough,” Astolfo said and let go of your hand. “Alright Master,” he spun around to face you, “are you ready?”

                You nodded.

                Astolfo looked away from you and brought a hand to his lips. Placing his thumb and forefinger in his mouth, he whistled, calling for Hippogriff. There was ripple in the sky and the mythical mount exited, releasing a screech as it approached the two of you, soon landing next to Astolfo.

                “Hey Pal,” Astolfo greeted the beautiful creature and pet the creature’s shoulder. Hippogriff cooed at the attention.

                You stepped towards the pair, Hippogriff moving its attention from Astolfo to look as you, “Well aren’t you the most handsome creature I’ve met.”

                Hippogriff’s feathers puffed up briefly, making you giggle. It lowered its head towards you and you reached a hand up to pet it. You brushed back the eagle-horse-hybrid’s feather, reveling at how soft they were.

                “Your feathers are so soft,” you cooed and the mythical beast pressed its head into your chest, chirping softly. “Aww… you just want a little love,” you continued to pet the adorable mount. You looked at Astolfo to see him looking conflicted. “Astolfo?”

                “Hrmm…” Astolfo sighed. “I’m happy to see my friend and girlfriend get along but…”

                You chuckled, removing your hands from Hippogriff and gently removed the creature from your chest. You stepped towards the Rider and gave him a peck on the lips, “Better?”

                Astolfo nodded, “Much better,” he gave you a brief kiss and walked around you to mount Hippogriff. “Hup!” he leaped onto the creature and once he was settled, he looked at you. He held a hand out towards you, “Let’s get going.”

                You stepped towards him and took his hand, allowing him to pull you up and help you get on the hippogriff. You shifted around behind Astolfo until you were finally settled. You wrapped your arms Astolfo, “Okay, I think I’m good.”

                “Just hang onto to me and everything will be fine,” Astolfo assured you. He looked at you over his shoulder and sent you a small smile.

                You nodded, returning the smile, “Okay.”

                “Alright,” Astolfo faced forward. He gently kicked the sides of Hippogriff and the creature shrieked lowly before flapping its wings, making you hold onto Astolfo more tightly as Hippogriff took off.

                Your grip didn’t relax on Astolfo until several minutes into the flight. Keeping your arms loosely wrapped around Rider, you leaned back to look at your environment, the wind brushing against you. You gazed up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle above you with the silver moon shining above. They somehow seemed much closer now.

                “Relaxed Master?” Astolfo asked. He laughed lightly, “That’s good… I want you to enjoy this.”

                You hugged Astolfo, “I can enjoy almost any activity if I’m with you…”

                Astolfo sputtered, at a loss of words, “M-Master…”

                “Hmm?” you moved away from Astolfo. “Too romantic?”

                Astolfo took a deep breath, “You… just caught me off guard,” he placed a hand over one of your own, thumb rubbing the skin of your hand. “I don’t think I can find myself being bored doing something if I’m with you either.”

                “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves… there are activities that would bore the two of us.”

                “Nope! I wouldn’t.”

                You blinked, remaining silent for a moment before letting out a light laugh, “You love everything about this world,” you looked around. “The view is really pretty from up here.”

                “Mhmm! You should see how it looks like during the day. Oh… I should take you flying over mountains—nothing too big though, the cold air isn’t good for Hippogriff. We’ll soar through the clouds… and the lakes, oceans!”

                You smiled, hugging Astolfo closely, “I look forward to it.”


	49. NSFW Cu Chulainn/Berserker (Animalistic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this nsfw request, there wasn't a specification on the gender of the Master and I neglected to ask. So I made the Master female. Enjoy!

The Cu that came to be as a result from Mebd’s wish was much colder and harsher than his Lancer and Caster counterparts. He warned you about this… but that didn’t stop you pursuing a romantic relationship with him. His personality would have turned him off to the idea of love and yet he fell for you.

                Being both Cu’s Master and girlfriend, it was a matter of time before the two of you become intimate. Cu…

                Well… he wasn’t going to be gentle.

                You gasped upon landing on your bed, lightly bouncing on it and you stared up at the ceiling. Cu didn’t leave you alone for long and quickly climbed on top of you. He hovered above you with one knee between your legs; hood and gloves missing as he heatedly gazed down at you.

                A growl rumbled in his chest and you spotted his tail swishing at the edge of your vision. You gulped audibly as you nervously gazed up at the Berserker.

                He grinned, “Nervous, Master?”

                “A little,” you admitted and shifted slightly.

                Cu chuckled, his chest rumbling with the sound. His left hand cupped the back of your head, thumb gently rubbing the skin of your cheek, “Are you a virgin?”

                “I’m not so…” you reached a hand up to grab Cu’s wrist, “you don’t really need to hold back.”

                Cu’s gaze turned half-lidded as he leaned down towards you to brush his lips against yours, “You shouldn’t bite off more than you can chew, Master,” he firmly kissed you.

                Your eyes fluttered closed as you wrapped your arms around Cu’s neck. Cu bit your bottom lip, making you part your mouth and he slipped his tongue into your mouth. You moaned into Cu’s mouth, combing your fingers into Cu’s locks as your tongue rolled against his. Cu growled lowly, pinning your tongue down to explore your mouth as he pleases.

                You moved your hands to Cu’s shoulders and firmly pushed him back. Cu pulled away, hearing him lightly pant while you panted yourself. You opened your eyes to see Cu. He licked his lips before smirking.

                Cu removed his hand from your head before going for the hem of your shirt and pulled it up. You allowed Cu to remove your shirt ad followed him as he sat up to throw your shirt in some random area of your room. You cupped Cu’s jaw as you kissed him again.

                Cu groaned into the kiss; he placed both hands on your lower back and dragged his hands up, nails lightly digging into your skin. You shivered, arching up into Cu; clothed breasts pressing up against Cu’s bare chest. Cu made quick work of your bra and pulled away from you to throw the article of clothing away. The Berserker pushed you back down and grabbed your skirt and panties, yanking the clothes down.

                You let out a surprised cry when Cu dragged you towards him and lifted your lower body so your legs hung over his shoulders and your exposed core in front of his face. You twitched as the Berserker’s warm breath brushed over your lower lips.

                Cu wrapped an arm around your waist and an arm around your thigh. You moaned upon feeling Cu lick your clit. You twisted in his grip and moaned, gripping the bedsheet beneath you as Cu rolled your bundle of nerves with his tongue. You felt pleasure move over you as well as your arousal seep out.

                The Berserker growled lowly and licked your slit before shoving his tongue into you, your walls clenched at the intrusion. You gasped and moaned as Cu drank your wetness.

                “Cu…” you bucked your hips against him, as much as his grip on you would allow.

                Cu pulled his tongue out and slightly lowered your hips to look down at you. His predatory gaze met your pleading eyes, “Do you want more, Master?” he asked huskily.

                Heat shot to your core at the tone of his voice. You nodded meekly.

                Cu removed your legs from his shoulders and lowered both your legs and hips. He flipped you over and lifted your hips, leaving you to rest your upper body on your elbows. Cu gripped both side of your hips and pulled you back until your wet core met with his clothed erection, making you lightly moan.

                He grinded his hips into yours, forcing a gasp out of you and you grinded back against him, “Cu… Berserker, ah! Just…” you pressed your forehead against your arm, unable to complete your plea.

                “Hmm?” Cu released one hand from your hip and leaned over, lightly gripping your throat to lift your head, his chest pressed against your back. “What was that Master?” he whispered in your left ear.

                You moaned once more when Cu grounded his erection against your pussy, “Just… stop teasing me!” you turned your head towards Cu to kiss him.

                Cu chuckled into the kiss and pulled away, releasing his grip on your throat and you lowered yourself back to your elbows. He removed his presence from your body and you heard the shuffling of clothes. You kept your head looking forward as you waited for Cu to return.

                The bed dipped at the additional weight and you felt Cu’s chest press against you. You gasped lightly as you felt his cock brush against your inner thigh.

                “You will not be able to walk straight tomorrow,” came Cu’s brief warning before he shifted and thrusted fully into you.

                You moaned loudly at Cu’s cock stretching and filling you up, the head of his cock pushing passed your cervix and into your uterus. Cu groaned lowly, wrapping an arm around your waist as the other pressed his forearm next to your head. You heard his tail occasionally hit the bed as he pulled back and roughly moved back into you.

                “Fuck…!” Cu growled, resting his forehead against your shoulder as he relentlessly pounded into you, his hips slapping against yours. “I didn’t expect you to be this tight!”

                You moaned and reached a hand out to grip his forearm, digging your nails into the flesh as your orgasm built. His thick cock stretched your walls deliciously and you felt your liquid arousal drip down your thighs.

                “Don’t stop Cu!” you managed to cry out and shifted your hips to have his cock brush against a sensitive part inside you that made you grip Cu’s cock more tightly.

                He lifted his head from your shoulder to speak in your ear, “You enjoy me fucking you Master?” Cu asked with a pant. He laughed and hit your g-spot head on, “This is where you wanted me to hit… Ah, you’re taking me so well…” he growled. “Fuck your walls are refusing to let me go… so warm, so tight…”

                You moaned, orgasm quickly building and you moved one hand to between your legs. You rolled your clit using a finger, pleasure overwhelming you.

                “Cu, Cu, _Cu_!” you called desperately.

                “You’re mine, Master,” he growled, grip on your waist tightening. “Mine to love, mine to fuck…” he panted and he thrusted erratically into you. “F-fuck, I’m close…”

                You began to let out high-pitched moans as your walls clenched and unclenched around him until-

                You tilted your head back and moaned loudly as pleasure washed over you. Cu took the opportunity to bite into the side of your neck as you moved your hand away from your clit to steady yourself. You panted as Cu forced you to ride your orgasm.

                Cu released your neck and panted into your ear, tail wrapping around you and him as he roughly pressed his hips into yours, chasing his own release. Cu harshly bit down on your shoulder, making you cry out, and he stilled himself deep inside of you. His tail fell beneath the two of you as his cum filled your uterus.

                The Berserker breathed deeply through his nose, refusing to release the flesh between his teeth, even as you felt liquid roll over your sweat coated skin.

                “Cu…” you breathed out, shifting your shoulder and let go of his forearm.

                Cu muffled his growl into your shoulder before releasing your shoulder, making you hiss. Cu licked the wound he inflicted on you, tongue lightly dipping into the indents made by his teeth. He continued to link his bite mark until he was sure you weren’t bleeding anymore.

                You whined as Cu pulled out, cum following. You collapsed on your side, noting that Cu’s tail was absent, and closed your eyes for a moment of rest. You opened your eyes when Cu rolled you on your back.

                You and the Berserker stared at one another, his expression much softer than it was earlier. He brushed the hair that stuck to you out of your face and leaned down to kiss your forehead.

                “How do you feel?” he asked.

                You hummed, thinking it over, “Why did you have to bite me hard enough for me to bleed?”

“I… hadn’t intended to go that far. I wanted to leave a mark that would fade over time,” Cu’s eyes went to your shoulder, where the fresh bite mark was. “That is going to scar.”

You shifted your hips, wincing at the soreness between your legs, “I’m pretty sure you made good on your promise about me not walking straight…”

                “We’ll have to see in the morning,” Cu lied on his side next to you, his tail hitting against the floor as it draped over the side of the bed.

                You shifted to lie on your side, using your arm as a pillow. You reached towards him and brushed the back of your fingers on his cheek. Cu closed his eyes and exhaled softly. You studied him further as he was lulled to sleep. This was the most peaceful you had ever seen him.

                You shifted closer to him, bodies touching but they weren’t pressed together. You closed your eyes and felt Cu wrap an arm around you to pull you closer.


	50. Enkidu (This is Unfamiliar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note before reading the fic; I am fully aware that Enkidu's gender is unknown but the request wanted Enkidu to be identified as male. And so, for this specific request, Enkidu is a male.

For the longest time, Enkidu viewed himself as a weapon; a tool to be used to his wielder’s content. Enkidu’s dearest friend, Gilgamesh, hadn’t seen the Lancer as a tool and Enkidu didn’t expect the same from Master.

                A Servant is a familiar used to carry out the will of their Master. Another tool summoned by a mage in order to retrieve the Holy Grail.

                Enkidu’s Master didn’t possess this mindset.

                “I… don’t see Servants as “tools”,” Master stated as he spoke to Enkidu. “I… want us to be considered equals, allies… even friends,” Master concluded in a quiet tone and looked away, almost as if he was unsure to add the last point.

                Enkidu only ever had Gilgamesh as a friend but if this was his Master’s wish… who was he to refuse?

                As the days passed, Enkidu noticed that he felt… different towards Master. It was friendly, similar to how Enkidu feels for Gilgamesh and yet… stronger. He paid attention to small actions Master made that Enkidu found endearing; the shy smiles, Master attempting to hide under his hood when he blushes from receiving a compliment, light stutters around Enkidu… Master strangely doesn’t stutter around other Servants, even those who are intimidating.

                Enkidu watched as Master interacted with Mash and Diarmuid, a small pang in the Lancer’s chest that made him feel displeased. But it left shortly and Enkidu’s lips quirked up into a small smile as Master pulled his hood over his head and pulled on the strings to hide his face. Diarmuid laughed, amused by Master’s actions as Mash seemed more concerned than amused.

                Enkidu left the area, he had no further business being here and he didn’t want to feel displeasure again. Soon enough he encountered Caster Gilgamesh drinking wine in the common room. He decided to join the King of Heroes.

                Gilgamesh paused mid-drink to see who it was who joined him. He lowered his goblet to address Enkidu, “Hello Enkidu… anything interesting to share with me?”

                “What would bring you to that conclusion?” Enkidu questioned.

                Gilgamesh hummed, looking back at his goblet to roll it around, moving the liquid inside but taking care not to spill it, “It just may have something to do with the way you act around Master.”

                Enkidu tilted his head in confusion. Act around Master…? What did he mean?

                “You seem much more… gentle around Master.”

                “Of course, he is our Master,” Enkidu answered.

                “Truly?” Gilgamesh returned his gaze on the Lancer. “Is that how you feel? Or is there something more…?”

                Enkidu moved his gaze away from his friend, thinking over the question. “If I am being honest, I have been feeling a little strange towards Master,” Enkidu looked back at Gilgamesh. The Caster stared back at Enkidu with full interest, “I feel happy around Master and I find little acts he performs endearing. Earlier I felt a small amount of displeasure.”

                Gilgamesh grinned and Enkidu concluded that the Uruk King had the answers Enkidu wanted, “Enkidu, what you felt was a small inkling of jealousy; Master was around others and you wanted him to be with you.”

                “Jealousy…” Enkidu echoed. “What does that have anything to with my feelings towards Master?”

                “Attraction Enkidu; you are romantically attracted to Master. Happiness, endearment and jealousy all come with love.”

                Love…? Enkidu was falling in love with Master? “Strange…” Enkidu raised a hand over the left side of his chest, where his heart is and gripped the fabric of his cloak while he looked down at his lap. “Yet it feels right. Hmm…”

                “I’m not the one who you should speak to about this,” Gilgamesh drank more of his wine; his eyes were directed to the sound of approaching footsteps. “Ah, Master. Perfect timing.”

                Enkodu raised his head to see Master and Mash standing in hall leading in and out of the common room. Master still wore his hood over his head, Enkidu noted.

                “What i-is it…?” Master asked in a tone loud enough for the three Servants to hear.

                “Enkidu has some matters to discuss with you,” Gilgamesh stood up and approached the pair.

                “R-really?” Master glanced between the Caster and Lancer. “Alright…” he turned to speak to Mash who simply nodded and left, Gilgamesh following.

                Enkidu lowered his hand from his chest as he watched Master take a deep breath before approaching. He sat down on the edge of the couch nearby Enkidu. He toyed with end of his sweater’s sleeves and looked at Enkidu, giving the Servant a small, nervous smile.

                “You… wa-want to talk to me?” Master asked quietly.

                “Uhm… I suppose,” Enkidu answered.

                “I mean, I can leave a-and-” Masted began as he stood up.

                “Master,” Enkidu grabbed his wrist to prevent him from leaving, “stay… please,” Enkidu gazed at him with slightly pleading eyes. Now would be an ideal time to tell Master how Enkidu feels; there’s no one around.

                Master looked back at Enkidu for a moment before nodding. He sat back down, this time not on the edge, and Enkidu released his grip. Master looked at Enkidu, giving the Servant his full attention and shifted slightly.

                “Master…” Enkidu began before pausing, thinking over his words. Just get it all out at once, “Master, I grew to like you beyond a Servant and Master relationship… or one of friendship.”

                Master’s eyes grew wide as he gasped in surprise. Enkidu saw Master’s cheeks turn red and the mage turned away, pulling his hood to cover his face. Master mumbled something that the Servant couldn’t catch.

                “What was that?” Enkidu gently pried.

                “I said…” Master removed his hood and looked at Enkidu, blush still present. “D-do you really mean that?” Master became quieter as the question neared its end, his brief spur of courage dissipated.

                Enkidu smiled softly and placed a hand over one of Masters, gently squeezing the limb, “Yes.”

                Master took a deep breath and shyly scooted closer to Enkidu, “I…” Master paused, gaze briefly darting away from Enkidu. “I feel the same way; I-I really like you Enkidu.”

                Enkidu raised a hand to cup Master’s cheek. The Servant felt relieved and delighted, “Thank you,” he gently kissed the corner of Master’s mouth.

                The male mage gasped in surprise and pulled away from Enkidu to pull his hood over his head. The hood was pulled down to cover Master’s face just as Master bent over to rest his head on his lap.

                Enkidu let out a light laugh. Master will come around… eventually.


	51. Arthur Pendragon (Private Dance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this last update; requests are closed! Thank you everyone who sent one in; I'm really excited to get started on these.  
> Anyway; enjoy!

During your time in Chaldea, something you haven’t done in a while is relax and listen to music. Listening to music was an activity you enjoyed; tapping your feet to the beat, imagining different scenarios that went along with the song playing, dancing or singing when no one was around…

                Between correcting human history, fighting Solomon’s 72 Demons and spending quality time with your Servants–Arthur most notably–you didn’t have much personal time. But today is different; no need for Rayshifting, Servants were content and Arthur had prior engagements. You had some of the day to yourself!

                Sitting on the edge of your bed, you put your headphones on and then scrolled through your phone, looking at your music list. Not finding a song that really tickled your fancy, you went to your created playlist and decided to play your instrumental playlist that was mostly filled with ballroom and classical music.

                You lied down on your bed and stared up at the ceiling as a soft melody filled your head. You hummed along soon dragging your feet across the floor at the foot of your bed. You closed your eyes, allowing yourself to get lost in the music and your imagination took over.

                You imagined yourself in a ballroom, wearing an elegant dress as you watched other guests dance to the music the choir played. Your attention was directed to your left where your boyfriend, Arthur stood.

                He smiled softly at you and offered you hand, “May I?”

                Giggling, you nodded and placed your hand in his. He guided you to the floor and adjusted his grip on your hand before shifting to stand in front of you. You placed a hand on his shoulder as he placed a hand on your waist, gently pulling you closer.

                You smiled up at the Saber as the two of danced, paying no mind to the other guests. It was just you and him-

                “Master?”

                You jumped with a surprised shriek as the sudden voice brought you out of your fantasy. You removed your headphones and turned around to see Arthur standing a few feet away from the door. You looked around and found that you were a few feet away from your bed. You supposed that you were so into your fantasy that you ended dancing in your room.

                “A-Arthur?” you questioned, heart racing a little.

                The King of Knights held an amused smile.

                “You saw nothing,” you stated, pointing a finger at him.

                “Master…” he approached you. “You were pretty invested in your fantasy.”

                “I didn’t do anything,” you denied.

                Arthur raised a brow at you, “You were dancing.”

                “What? Pff, no…” when Arthur wasn’t convinced otherwise, you sighed, relenting. “Okay so I was…”

                Arthur chuckled.

                “Don’t laugh,” you said and walked to your desk and placed your phone and headphones on it.

                “I apologize,” Arthur followed you. Your eyes followed his movement as he reached around you to grab your phone and disconnect your headphones, allowing orchestral music to fill your room. Placing your phone back on your desk before stepping away and offered a hand to you. “May I have this dance?”

                Your eyes moved from Arthur’s hand to his eyes and back to his hand. You placed your hand in his, “I would be honoured, my King.”

                Chuckling, Arthur led you to the center of your shared room, away from the furniture. He pulled you towards him and placed a hand on your waist while you placed yours on his shoulder. You followed his lead as he slowly swayed the two of you from side to side.

                The two of you remained silent, just gazed lovingly at one another as you danced. The music was secondary while in each other’s company.

                “You have lovely eyes…” Arthur said in a gentle tone.

                You giggled, “Thank you… yours are beautiful too. I could get lost in them. Oh geez that was bad.”

                Arthur chuckled and spun you two around, “I heard worse,” he wrapped his arm around your waist to pull you closer. He dipped his head to slowly kiss you, “I love you.”

                You hummed, giving him a kiss in return, “I love you too,” you rested your head on his shoulder as you continued to dance, soon wrapping both arms around the Saber.

He loosely wrapped his arms around you in return. He kissed you on the top of your head as the two of you swayed from side to side.


	52. Chiron (Took Too Long)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy New Year!  
> I'm sorry about my unannounced hiatus but I hope it was understandable due to it being the holidays... and during that time I should have written more pieces of fiction. I swear I'll do more in the coming days!

“Hah!” Master cried out as she kicked Chiron, aiming for his face.

                The Archer easily caught the incoming foot, holding her ankle and leaving Master in a somewhat awkward position. Chiron smiled in amusement as he watched her struggle to keep her balance.

                “Can you let go now, please?” she asked.

                “Certainly,” Chiron released his hold on her ankle.

                Master lowered her leg and took a couple of steps back to create some distance between her and Chiron. She took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders once, allowing them to slump naturally. She placed her hands on her hips and gazed at Chiron, “Any improvements today?”

                “Well…” Chiron crossed his arms in thought. “I noticed improvements in your reflex… almost as if you were acting on instinct. Hand-to-hand could still use some work.”

                “Hrmm…” Master sighed lightly, removing her hands from her hips. “I see…”

                Chiron dropped his arms and approached her, “Skills can’t be mastered overnight,” he placed a comforting hand on Master’s shoulder and gave her a small smile. “You will get the hang of it soon enough.”

                Master nodded with a smile, “Right.”

                Chiron chuckled at her enthusiasm and removed his hand from her shoulder, feeling his heart beat a little faster, “You’re free to go for today.”

                “Thank you Chiron.”

                Chiron smiled softly at his student and Master, “It is my pleasure, Master.”

                Chiron was being honest; he enjoyed any time spent with her. It was only natural after spending so much time with her that Chiron would develop an attraction towards her. He has tried to deny it, but only seemed to make it worse.

                His heart began to race whenever she was around, his thoughts seemed to drift towards her and he was tempted time and again to extend the time he was teaching her, just to be with her a little while longer. But he always decided against it because he didn’t want to push Master too far.

                As much as Chiron wanted to tell her what he feels… he can’t.

                Just as the Archer grew a romantic interest, it is no doubt that others would as well. And unfortunately for Chiron, Master’s heart was claimed by a certain dark-haired Lancer.

                Chiron watched after Master exit the Chaldea training room, leaving him alone to go wash up. He sighed after several silent moments and proceeded to exit the room as well.

                He isn’t going to ruin something that makes Master happy. He is going to remain quiet until this feeling of love for his Master ebbs away. As long as she’s happy, Chiron will be alright.


	53. NSFW Cu Chulainn/Berserker (Let Them Hear)

It was common knowledge that there was some sort of rivalry between Emiya and the Lancer Cu Chulainn. It was playful, if your observations were correct.

                So you had a thought; what about Alter Cu and Alter Emiya?

                Well, if the two Servants had a dislike for one another, it wasn’t voiced vocally or with actions. But you noticed that your Berserker boyfriend glared at the darker alternate version of Emiya. Of course that was no surprise; Cu glared at a lot of people.

                “That’s quite the scar you have Master,” you heard Alter Emiya comment.

                Your hand went to the shoulder that had the bite mark Cu gave you the first time the two of you had sex. Your fingers went beneath the straps of your tank top and bra to trace the scar, “I know…” you looked at the Archer while removing your hand from your shoulder. “What about it?”

                He shrugged, “Well… it certainly one way to stake a claim on you. But…” Emiya leaned closer to you to talk in a quieter tone. “That isn’t exactly the proper way to… fuck, someone.”

                “What would you know?” you stepped away from him. “Cu and I are fine.”

                As you were about to walk away from the Archer, you were suddenly pinned against the wall with Emiya caging you between his arms and smirking down at you.

                “Emiya… what are you doing?” you asked, keeping your voice even.

                “You asked me “what would I know”?” he chuckled. “Well… care to find out?”

                Before you could reject his offer, a familiar looking tail wrapped around the Archer’s waist and pulled him away, carelessly tossing him aside. Cu stood in front of you with his back turned to you, his tail slowly shifting from left to right.

                “Never too far from your woman?” Emiya asked Cu.

                You walked forward and stepped around Cu to see Alter Emiya with a light smirk sent towards Cu. You looked up at Cu to see him wearing an unreadable expression beneath his hood. You straightened up when Cu shifted his gaze to you.

                The Berserker said nothing and simply turned to you to grab your elbow and half-drag, half-lead you away from Alter Emiya. You were a little alarmed; what was on his mind?

                Soon enough, Alter Cu pulled you into an empty room and you didn’t have enough time to study the room before Cu brought you into a demanding kiss. He growled, nipping at your lips and pulling your jaw down so you could grant him entry into your mouth. You were forced to walk backwards, exchanging heated kisses with Cu until you bumped into what you assumed was a desk. Cu grabbed you from the back of your thighs and lifted you up to set you on the desk, spreading your legs to settle between them.

                Cu’s nails lightly dug into the skin your of your thighs as he kissed down to your neck, sucking on the flesh and leaving marks.

                You moaned lightly, lifting your hands to grip Cu’s cloak at his shoulders, “C-Cu-”

                You gasped in surprise when Cu bit down on your neck before parting away to gaze at you. You and Cu stared at one another, his expression still unreadable. Suddenly, Cu placed a hand on your hips and pulled you forward until your hips were pressed against his. Cu grinded his cock into and you jerked upon feeling stimulation on your clothed clitoris.

                “I think I need to give him a stronger message about exactly who it is you belong to,” Cu growled huskily.

                You leaned back on your hands and Cu followed, lips brushing along the column of your neck. You placed a hand on his shoulder as you lowered down to your elbow, “Cu… not here,” you gasped, digging your nails into the fabric of his cloak. “P-people are going to hear…!”

                The Berserker chuckled against your neck, “That’s the point Master.”

                Your eyes widened in surprise as you were suddenly forced on your back with Cu pinning your hands above your head with a single hand. You squirmed beneath his grip, cheeks heating up with your hips unintentionally grinding into Cu’s hardening cock.

                Cu growled lowly and moved his free hand beneath your tank top before pushing it up to bunch up above your breasts, “Vulnerable to my touch… perfect,” he pulled your bra down to reveal your chest, your nipples hardened at the exposed air.

                Cu leaned down to envelop one nipple into his mouth while his free hand attended to your other breast, pinching and tugging on your nipple. You bit down on your bottom lip to mute your moans as your body jerked beneath Cu’s ministrations. Cu began to grind his hips into yours, stimulating you further.

                You gasped and panted, still trying to keep your voice to a minimum as the Berserker looming over you pleasured you. You tugged your hands in Cu’s grip to no avail; he kept a firm grip on you. Wetness seeped into your panties as you felt the familiar build of your orgasm slowly rising.

                You grit your teeth and tightly closed your eyes as a spark of pleasure shot through you.

                Cu stilled his hips and removed himself from your chest to gaze down at your panting form… He didn’t move.

                Your core throbbed, needing more stimulation to continue the built to a climax. You moved your hips to grind up against Cu, moaning airily as your clit pressed against Cu’s clothed erection. Cu removed his hand from your breast to still your hips, making you groan in frustration.

                Cu grinned down at you, “Is there something you need Master?”

                You nodded and swallowed to answer in a quiet tone, “Yes… Cu, I want you.”

                Cu kissed you, “Like this?”

                You gave him a light glare, blush evident, “You know exactly what I want,” you tried to shift your hips but stopped when Cu squeezed your hip as a warning.

                “Can’t say I do,” Cu dipped his head to nip at the sensitive spot on neck, making you lightly gasp.

                “Cu…” you moaned, biting your lip.

                Cu hummed, harshly sucking on your neck.

                “Just… just fuck me already,” you said in rushed, quiet tone. You spotted his tail swish around above the two of you.

                “What was that?” Cu removed himself from your neck to gaze down at you. “You’ll need to speak a little louder…”

                “Berserker…” you growled out. “Don’t tease me and just fuck me already!”

                Cu kissed you firmly and released your hands and hips in favour of dealing with your bottom half. Your hands went beneath Cu’s hood to tangle your fingers in his hair as his delved beneath your skirt to grip your panties. With a growl, he tore the fabric off you, making you gasp in surprise.

                Cupping the back of your neck, Cu deepened the kiss as his tail scraped against the floor and he released his cock from the confines of his pants. He quickly lined himself with your entrance and pulled away from the kiss. You lightly panted and gazed up at him.

                Cu thrusted himself into you, sheathing down to the hilt. You moaned loudly at the feel of him stretching your walls and Cu grinned, giving you no time to fully adjust to him as he roughly thrusted into you. You moaned freely, wrapping your legs around Cu’s waist as he moved in and out of you, girth stretching deliciously.

                You moved a hand to cover your mouth to silence your moans but Cu caught it and pinned it next to your head.

                “None of that now…” he panted, grabbing your other to keep placed on the opposite side of your head. “Everyone in Chaldea is going to know,” he shifted your hands to grip your wrists with one hand while the other went down to grab your hips, tilting to his desired angle before rolling his hips deeply into yours, making let out a long moan, “ _exactly_ who the person making you cry out like this is.”

                “Cu…” you whined, eyes fluttering open and closed.

                “Louder,” Cu growled.

                “Cu!” you cried, walls clenching around Cu as your orgasm rapidly approached.

                “Again,” he commanded, continuously driving his hips into yours.

                You did as commanded, again and again. You called out Cu’s name as you were drive closer to euphoria.

                “Cu, Cu…” you moaned, tugging your hands in his grip. “Let me hold you ah…!” you gazed up at him pleadingly, “Please…”

                Cu let go of your wrists and your hip to wrap his arms around your lower and upper back before lifting your upper body. You wrapped your arms around his neck as Cu resumed to move into you creating obscene squelching noises where your bottom halves were connected.

                You moaned into his ear, saying his name like a mantra. Your stomach twisted and tightened, climax near yet so far. Cu removed his arm from your lower back and moved it to between your bodies so his clothed fingers could roll your clitoris. The friction provided by the fabric was more than enough tip you over the edge.

                You bit down on Cu’s cloak to muffle your scream as you tightly clung him, blissful orgasm washing over you. Your walls fluttered around Cu’s cock, milking him for all his worth. The Berserker panted, holding you close as he desperately sought his release. Cu thrusted fully into you and stilled, growling deeply as he coated for walls in white.

                You released your grip on Cu and fell back on the desk, limp and satisfied. The two of you panted, enjoying the afterglow for several moments before the Berserker pulled back. You cringed as you felt both yours and Cu’s cum drip out of you.

                You slowly lifted your body to sit up. You ran a hand through your hair and looked Cu who was bearing a far too satisfying smirk and had his cock tucked away. He approached you, resting his hands on either side of your thighs.

                “Are you good now?” you asked hoarsely, moving to tug your bra up and pull your tank top down.

                Cu hummed, inspecting your neck. No doubt you had more marks from him, “Much better than before,” he tail wagged heavily.

                You raised a brow, tilting your head to look at his tail, “I can tell.”

                Cu noticed where looking and huffed in annoyance, forcing his tail to stop, “Careful, I might make you lose your voice this time.”

                You sighed; searching the floor to find your shredded underwear, “Cu…” you placed a hand on his chest, indicating for him to move back. Cu took a couple of steps back and you followed but stumbled.

                Cu caught you before you could fall, chuckle rumbling in his chest, “Underestimated yourself Master?” you gasped in surprised as Cu swept you off your feet. “I’ll carry you.”

                “W-wait!” you cried in protest as Cu made his way towards the door. “We can’t leave yet-!”

                The tip of his tail picked up the shredded fabric of your panties and curled around it so it was hidden from you.

                “You’re unbelievable…” you laid back in his arms.

                He chuckled once more, “And you’re stuck with me.”

                That you were and you didn’t want it any other way.


	54. NSFW Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (Don't Test Me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my first nsfw featuring two males... did I do good?

Diarmuid panted, his cheeks red and hot as he leaned his head back against the cool metal wall provided in Chaldea. His left hand rested on the back of the head of the man currently enveloping the Lancer’s cock into his mouth.

                Diarmuid shuddered and moaned raspy at the feel of the man’s tongue pressing against a particularly sensitive part on Diarmuid. The dark haired Lancer looked down at the male; Diarmuid’s Master.

                Currently located in Master’s room, said male was on his knees, earnestly sucking the Lancer off. Diarmuid tilted his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying his growing orgasm at the hands of his Master. This was a first for Diarmuid… to be intimate with a man. During his own time, he had been intimate with women, his wife Grianne mostly.

                “You better not be thinking about someone else…” he heard echo in his mind.

                Diarmuid gasped and opened his eyes to look down at Master. Master was gazing up at Diarmuid, a light glare in his features. It was… difficult to take Master seriously with the Lancer’s cock in his mouth.

                The Lancer chuckled, tilting his head and gently petting Master, “What do you plan to do if I was?”

                Master’s glare deepened with a growl, the vibrations on Diarmuid made the Lancer shudder. Master removed Diarmuid’s cock from his mouth with a wet pop and the dark haired male bit back a whine as his impeding orgasm started to fade away.

                Gently jerking Diarmuid’s cock, Master’s glare softened as he chuckled, “I could always stop and… send you on your way. Let you walk around Chaldea with a raging erection because I know you won’t force me to continue,” Master removed his hand from Diarmuid, a cocky smirk adorning his lips.

                Diarmuid returned the smirk with his own, along with a chuckle. Master gazed up at Diarmuid in confusion as the Lancer moved his hand away. Diarmuid lifted one of his feet and pushed Master back. The mage fell back with a surprised gasp and tried lift himself back up.

                Diarmuid didn’t give him the opportunity and knelt down over Master’s chest, throbbing cock in Master’s face. Master’s eyes darted from the organ in his face to Diarmuid.

                “Don’t tease me Master…” Diarmuid said lightly, cupping the back of Master’s skull. “Even knights have limits to their patience.”

                Master audibly swallowed, staring wide eyed at the Servant. Diarmuid smirked, man or woman, he recognized that look well; arousal. Reaching back, Diarmuid cupped Master’s clothed erection and rubbed his palm against it, making the male beneath him shudder and gasp.

                “Service me and I’ll take very good care of you…” the Servant removed his hand from Master’s crotch and moved his hips forward, brushing the tip of his cock against Master’s lips.

                Master slowly opened his mouth and closed his eyes. Diarmuid groaned, inserting his cock back into the warm and wet cavern that was his Master’s mouth. Cupping Master’s jaw with his other hand, Diarmuid gently thrusted into Master’s mouth. Diarmuid panted, enjoying the slow build to his orgasm as Master hummed around him.

                Diarmuid groaned, pushing himself even further into Master’s mouth. Hearing no noise or gesture of complaint, Diarmuid thrusted faster into Master’s mouth.

                “Master…” Diarmuid moaned, abdomen flexing as his release neared.

                Master hummed in response, rubbing his tongue over the veins on Diarmuid’s cock. Diarmuid’s pants came quicker as he began to roughly thrust into Master’s mouth. The Lancer closed his eyes as he concentrated on chasing his climax.

                Diarmuid felt Master place a hand on the side of his hip. Master wasn’t squeezing Diarmuid’s hip so he wasn’t protesting the Servant’s actions. Diarmuid gripped the roots of Master’s hair as he placed his other hand on the floor to balance himself.

                The Lancer moaned and panted as he throbbed in Master’s mouth, “Master I-”

                Diarmuid was cut off with a gasp as his Master wrapped his arm around Diarmuid’s hip and pulled him forward. The action along with the added stimulation of Master’s tongue made Diarmuid climax with a loud groan.

                Remaining in Master’s mouth, Diarmuid loosened his grip on him and slowly opened his eyes while taking several deep breaths. He looked down upon feeling Master pull his head back. Master removed his arm and Diarmuid from his mouth with a wet pop and looked up.

                “Are you alright?” Diarmuid questioned.

                Master nodded and gestured for Diarmuid to get off, “Jaw’s a little sore…” Master’s gaze followed Diarmuid as the Servant moved off of the mage. He grinned, making Diarmuid tilt his head in confusion.  Master followed after Diarmuid, resting his hands on the Lancer’s thighs as he leaned forward to kiss Diarmuid. “Now that I serviced you… will you do the same?”

                Diarmuid chuckled and kissed him before answering, “I certainly hope you have the energy to spare; this is going to be a long night.”


	55. Sherlock Holmes (Admiration)

As routine dictated, the Ruler class Servant, Sherlock Holmes woke up before his Master. There wasn’t any particular reason for him to wake up early, he just did. Perhaps it was from habit.

                Quietly humming to himself, Sherlock did the last few buttons on his vest as his gaze looked around the room before resting on the sleeping form of his romantic partner. His romantic partner in question also was his Master.

                Sherlock lowered his hands to his sides as he found his lips forming into a smile. He approached them and crouched down to rest his elbows on the bed to have a closer look. Master was lying on their side, blanket covering up to their diaphragm, mouth partially open, brows relaxed and arms folded at the elbow. Their left hand lay on Master’s pillow in front of their face while their right was closed into a loose fist in front of the pillow.

                The Ruler reached one of his hands towards Master, brushing away strands of hair that covered their face. Once Master’s face was clear of hair, Sherlock brushed his knuckles against their cheek.

                “What a lovely sight…” Sherlock thought and lifted himself up to gently kiss Master on the crown of their head.

                Sherlock stood up and his knuckles ghosted against the skin of their cheek. His gaze went down their cheek, over their jaw and neck where it rested on a pale line. A scar from one of their journey’s in the past; an arrow nicked them, the Ruler recalls. His eyes then travelled further, over their right shoulder and down their arm where there other scars, matching the one on his love’s neck. Their left bicep was wrapped in gauze where a recent wound was close to being fully recovered.

                For someone so young to have the burden of keeping each of these Heroes alive and preserving the existence of the world all while maintaining an optimistic attitude, it was rather remarkable. Well, to the untrained eye, people would view Master as optimistic.

                Sherlock observed and learned how they really feel; anxiety, stress, doubt and fear. Despite all this, Master pushes on and that is what makes Sherlock admire them. Of course, Master doesn’t keep it all bottled up, it isn’t healthy. There have been occasions where Sherlock acted as their therapist although it’s mostly Dr. Romani who sees to them.

                Sherlock gripped the edge of the blanket and pulled it up to cover his love’s shoulder. Master sighed and shifted; they were waking up. He took a seat next to them as Master rolled onto their back and yawned, covering their mouth with the back of their right hand.

                “You are a light sleeper when you want to be,” Sherlock commented.

                “Hmm?” Master turned their head to look at Sherlock, sleepily blinking up at him. “Why do you wake up so early?”

                “That’s the way I am love,” Sherlock answered, reaching a hand out to brush their hair back. “You should go back to sleep, you need the rest.”

                Master sighed; closing their eyes as Sherlock lightly dragged his nails across their scalp. They rolled over closer to Sherlock and wrapped their left arm around his waist and their right was tossed over his lap as their head rested on Sherlock’s thigh.

                The Ruler gazed down at them, watching as his love’s breathing evened out and they returned to sleep. Sherlock could carefully move them back on the pillow and he could go on about his business. Perhaps even take the romantic route and make Master breakfast.

                But that would mean leaving and why would he do that when he has an adorable sight on his lap? Sherlock carefully moved the arm Master had around his back before resting back against the headboard. Humming softly, Sherlock continued his ministrations.


	56. NSFW Giglamesh/Caster (I Won't Leave)

Among the Servants you have under contract, the last one you expected to get into a relationship with was Gilgamesh. Granted it was Gilgamesh as a Caster… Between Caster and Archer, Caster was much more bearable.

                While Caster Gilgamesh still held an arrogant attitude, it wasn’t as bad as Archer. Caster at the very least shuts up and listens to the opinions of others and takes them into account. Archer on the hand… well, he completely blows everyone he deems “unworthy” off which is pretty much every Servant, except for a very small number, as well as Chaldea staff and even you, the very person sustaining his physical form, half the time.

                Despite the differences, both Caster Gilgamesh and Archer Gilgamesh are the same person which meant they have the same history involving women. So you couldn’t help the little voice in your head wondering…

                _“Will he break up with me after we have sex?”_

                It happened to you before so your fear was understandable. You trusted Gilgamesh with your life so you could trust him with your heart… right?

                You decided that you should bring this fear up before going any further with Gilgamesh.

                “You believe that I will abandon you after I had my fill?” he asked and looked at you like you just insulted him.

                You gave him a small nod and looked down at your lap with your hands gripping the material of the skirt you were wearing, “I’m sorry…”

                You heard Gilgamesh sigh before he cupped your jaw to turn your head up to face him, “Master…” he offered you a loving smile as he moved his hand to cup your cheek. “You have nothing to fear from me,” he leaned over to kiss you.

                You closed your eyes and softly hummed into the kiss. It was comforting and loving…

                Gilgamesh removed his hand from your cheek to wrap his arm around your waist. You gasped, breaking the kiss as he pulled you onto his lap. You rested your hands on the Caster’s shoulders while he kept an arm wrapped around your waist and he leaned back on his other hand, gazing up at you lovingly.

                “If my end goal was to have you in bed for a night, I wouldn’t take the time to grow a relationship with you,” he lifted his hand from your waist to brush a lock of hair behind your ear.

                His assurance made you smile softly and lean into his touch but you were still feeling uncertain…

                “Beloved…” he called softly as he sat up, leaning closer to you. “Do you trust me?”

                Of course you did. You nodded, “I do.”

                Gilgamesh chuckled, “Good,” he gently kissed you. Wrapping his arms around you, he flipped the two of you over so you were lying back on the bed while he hovered above you. You looked up at him, confused with your hands gently gripping his upper arms. Gilgamesh pried your hands off him to lay them on either side of your head, “Relax and let me take care of you. First, I will need you to back up.”

                Following his instructions, you scooted back until you could lay your head on one of your pillows. You lifted your head to look back at the Caster who still remained near the foot of the bed and smirked at you.

                Any metal accessory Gilgamesh de-materialized as he crawled closer to you. The palm of left hand ran up your leg, starting from your ankle. You lightly shivered as you folded your legs, bottoms of your feet placed against your bedsheet. Maintaining eye contact with you, Gilgamesh lowered himself and kissed the side of your knee. He peppered kisses down your inner thigh as he spread your legs to position himself between them.

                Gilgamesh stopped upon reaching the fabric of your skirt. He lifted his head to move closer to your abdomen, hands following. His hands moved beneath your shirt moved it up to reveal more of your skin to him. Gilgamesh kissed the newly exposed skin as one of his hands went down to your skirt to slightly pull it down. You gasped, pressing your head back against your pillow and looked up at the ceiling as Gilgamesh sucked and bit on a hip bone. Your thighs pressed against the sides of his torso reflexively.

                The golden haired King chuckled before continuing his journey upwards. Your toes curled as Gilgamesh lightly sucked on your flesh as he continued to push your shirt up. He wrapped an arm around your upper back to lift you up to remove your shirt. You lifted your arms to assist him. He carelessly tossed the clothing aside before burying his face into your neck to place open-mouthed kisses as one of his hands rubbed up and down your side.

                You gasped and moaned lightly at the sensation, “Gilgamesh…”

                He hummed in response, sucking on your neck hands going up your back until they reached the clasp of your bra. Easily unclasping it, Gilgamesh brushed his lips down your neck before pulling back to remove your bra. You shifted beneath Gilgamesh as his gaze settled on your exposed chest and he tossed your bra aside.

                “Are you alright?” he asked, lifting his gaze as he noticed your minor discomfort.

                “Uhm… just a little embarrassed,” you lifted your hands to grip your pillow. “I know that I’m not…” you trailed off.

                Gilgamesh swopped down to kiss you, “You are a beautiful woman. A perfect woman to have by my side,” he deeply kissed you again.

                You returned the kiss and your hands released your pillow to place them on his shoulders, fingers moving beneath his vest. Gilgamesh separated from you briefly to shrug off his vest before returning to kiss you, chest pressed against yours. You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around him.

                Gilgamesh once again broke the kiss to move down your neck and sucked on your collarbone as you felt one of his hands run down your side. He kissed down your chest and enveloped one of your nipples in his mouth. You moaned, jerking beneath him as his hand dove beneath your skirt and panties. You gasped as his fingers brushed passed your pubic hair and probe your clitoris.

                “Gi-Gilga-!” you moaned, eyes fluttering and one of your hands gripped his golden locks while other grabbed your bedsheet.

                The Caster Servant hummed against your chest and released your nipple just as one of his fingers probed your entrance. He lifted his head, red eyes studying your panting expression as he thrusted a finger into you, smirking as you cried out.

                “Does this feel good?” he asked, steadily pumping his digit into your wet cavern.

                “Yes!” you gasped, twisting your hips.

                “Mmm… you look ravenous,” Gilgamesh lightly moaned. “Your reaction is just lovely. Now then…” he inserted another digit, making you cry out once more and arch your back as you released you grip on his hair. “Oh that’s nice.”

                You moaned and gasped beneath him as heat pooled in your abdomen. He pumped his fingers into you several times before pulling them completely out. You gazed up at him, confused.

                “Shh…” he shushed you, kissing your forehead as he pulled down your skirt and panties. He backed away to completely remove your clothing as well as his. You reached your hands out to him as he crawled over you. He gave you a loving kiss as he positioned himself at your entrance, hands placed on either side of your head. You wrapped your arms around him as he gazed down at you. “I am going to bring you to the edge of pleasure, remain here and erase all doubts you have about me.”

                You moaned softly as he prodded you before slowly pushing himself in. He groaned just as you gasped, nails lightly digging into his back. Gilgamesh kept his gaze on as he slowly pulled his hips back before pushing back in. You eased your grip on him as your walls adjusted to his girth.

                Gilgamesh didn’t move any faster just kept up his gentle rhythm. He gave you a loving kiss as he slowly worked you over. Gentle, loving and just as passionate. You didn’t think anyone would treat you like this.

                You hugged the Caster close, his chest rubbing against yours, wanting to be as close as possible. Gilgamesh pulled away himself away from the kiss, panting softly as he gazed down at you.

                You smiled up at him, “Gilgamesh…” you placed a hand on his cheek.

                He turned his head to kiss your palm, “Feel good Beloved?”

                You nodded, bucking your hips up, “I need more… please.”

                Gilgamesh smirked slightly, “Since you asked so nicely,” he kissed you once more as he roughly thrusted into you, making gasp into the kiss.

                Gilgamesh deeply and roughly moved into you, making your build to your orgasm faster. You moved your head from Gilgamesh and buried your face into his neck, panting against his skin. Gilgamesh groaned above you, approaching his climax as well.

                “Gilgamesh!” you cried out, nails dragging down his back. “I love you!”

                You felt him tense and pause. He slowly removed your head from his neck and he gazed down at you, still deep inside you. You looked back at him and he wore an expression you didn’t recognize.

                Oh no… did you screw up? You shouldn’t have said anything…

                You swallowed, removing your hands from his body, “I… I’m-”

                “Say that again.”

                You gazed up at him. What?

                You gasped as Gilgamesh linked his fingers with yours and pinned your linked hands down on either side of your head. He began to roughly thrust into you, “What you just proclaimed; say that again…”

                “I love you…” you responded breathlessly.

                “Again,” he demanded.

                “I-I love you!”

                Gilgamesh kissed you deeply and passionately while you wrapped your legs around his waist. You moaned into the kiss, walls clenching and un-clenching around him. He separated from kiss and he gazed down at you, rhythm turned sloppy.

                “You’re close aren’t you?” Gilgamesh panted and you nodded, unable to respond. “Then cum… do it for me. You can do that can’t you?”

                “Gil…” you moaned and closed your eyes, so close…

                “Open your eyes,” he demanded with a growl. “I’ll stop if you don’t.”

                You believed him. With some struggle, you opened your eyes and stared up at Gilgamesh.

                “I love you…” he admitted and kissed you.

                You moaned into the kiss and squeezed his hands as you felt your orgasm wash over you. Gilgamesh continued to roughly thrust into you and kiss you until he groaned and stilled, releasing deep inside of you.

                He slowly parted from the kiss and panted as he gazed tiredly down at you. You let go of his hands and smiled lazily at him. Gilgamesh pressed his forehead against yours and removed his hands from your to brace himself on the bed as he pulled out with a light moan.

                Gilgamesh lazily kissed you before collapsing on your side. You rolled over on your side and rested your head and hand on his chest. The Caster wrapped an arm around you and rubbed your arm. He gently kissed the side of your head.

                It was silent between you two, just two lovers enjoying the other’s presence. You closed your eyes, listening to Gilgamesh’s heartbeat.

                “Do you still believe I will leave you?” you heard him ask.

                You opened your eyes and lifted your head to look at him, “No.”

                He smiled, “Good…”

                You hugged Gilgamesh, “I love you.”

                “As do I,” he hugged you back, kissing the top of your head. “As do I…”


	57. NSFW Shuten Douji (Alcohol)

Drinking with a demon is something most if not all people would consider as a terrible, terrible idea. If that demon serves you? Even worse; that demon might be plotting to kill you because of you enslaving it.

                Shuten Douji is a demon everyone should avoid; you need to keep your guard every time you see her because you’ll become tipsy otherwise. Not to mention that any demon who says they “want to debone you, melt you down in alcohol and drink you all up” would raise all kinds of flags and alarms.

                But… during your last Rayshift journey, she _did_ clear an entire fortress of bandits by simply walking through. The men couldn’t help themselves and fell into her allure which turned into their downfall as Shuten picked them off one, by one.

                She made a “big deal” about the whole thing and made you agree to have a drink with her when you returned to Chaldea. It’ll be fine… right?

                The two of you were situated in your room, sitting at the foot of your bed with silk pillows around the two of you; how Shuten got them you’ll never know. She was sitting on your right side, pouring a cup of sake for you. This action normally wouldn’t be a problem but the Assassin was adorning a playful expression that told you she was up to something.

                “Why the accusing look Master?” she asked in a light tone as she finished pouring your drink. “Shuten-san doesn’t have anything malicious up her sleeve…”

                “So that means I _will_ wake up the next morning?” you asked as you lifted the cup to your lips.

                “Fufu… of course Master, you have an all-important mission to attend to,” Shuten poured her own cup of sake just as you drank your own; fruity yet you could detect a hint of a spice. Overall, it was pretty good.

                You watched as she drank her own sake and lowered her cup with a satisfied sigh, “I’m guessing you like it?”

                “Hmm?” she looked at you, still wearing that smile. “Of course… and what about you?” when you nodded, she lifted the bottle containing the liquor. “Would you like some more?”

                Eh… what’s one more drink?

                One turned two… which turned to three… and then you and Shuten were down one bottle and starting on a second. Being down one bottle meant you weren’t in the best state of mind of but you weren’t necessarily drunk or tipsy. You were however tipsy enough to drop your guard… Around Shuten, you were on the path to not remembering the night and being at her complete mercy.

                You were leaning back against your bed with Shuten straddling your lap, kimono pooling at her elbows and smiling up at you as she cupped your cheeks in both hands and studied your somewhat flushed face.

                “Has anyone ever told you what lovely eyes you have?” she asked in a whisper, almost seductively.

                You blinked as you exhaled, “Pretty sure yeah…”

                Shuten giggled and released your face. She diverted her attention to her left side and she picked up a cup as well as the second bottle of sake. She poured herself a cup before setting the bottle aside. You watched as she poured the drink into her mouth but she didn’t swallow. She set the cup aside and then diverted her attention back to you.

                You raised a brow, watching her curiously as she cupped your cheeks again. She kissed you, making your eyes widen. You gasped when you felt her tongue prod your mouth. Your mouth was forced open and Shuten tilted your head back, pouring the sake from her mouth into yours and some liquor seeped out, trailing down your jaw.

                Closing your eyes, Shuten’s tongue danced with yours as the flowery taste of the sake remained present. You swallowed the sake and sub-consciously placed a hand on her waist, still engaging the demon on your lap’s kiss. Shuten moaned lightly, moving her hands away from your face and you heard clothing shift before you felt the soft fabric brush against the back of your hand and pooling on your legs. Shuten moved closer to you and wrapped her arms around your neck with one hand in your hair, gently tugging on the roots of your hair and the other cupping the back of your neck.

                The Assassin pulled away from the kiss and you opened your eyes. You saw a thin string of saliva connecting the two of you before she broke the connection with a lick of her lips. She tightly gripped your hair and tilted your head to the side to have access to your neck. You moaned softly as Shuten nipped and kissed your neck.

                Shuten hummed, dragging her hands down your torso, eventually reaching the hem of your pants.

                It’s the sound of your belt being unbuckled that brings you out of your stupor. You removed your hand from your waist and you place both hands on her shoulders, pushing her back to arms-length, “Shuten no…”

                The Assassin tilted her head to the side, a little confused. She recovered quickly and giggled, “Oh Master… I wasn’t planning to take advantage of you while you are in this state.”

                You sighed in relief, dropping your hands to your sides. Your eyes narrowed in suspicion, “Then… what _were_ you planning?”

                “Master works so hard…” she cupped your cheek with one hand. “His Servant just wants to give him temporary relief…”

                …a blowjob?

                You gasped and tossed your head back as Shuten suddenly put her hand down your pants to cup your cock through your boxers, “So please… sit back and relax, let Shuten take care of you, Master…” she purred and kissed you below your jaw.

                She returned to your neck as she palmed you through your boxers, making your cock harden beneath her ministrations. You didn’t know if it was the alcohol or Shuten’s influence but you were aroused a lot quicker than normal.

                You moaned and your breath hitched when Shuten’s hand made direct contact with your cock. Her hand wrapped around you and slowly pumped you. Shuten stopped kissing and sucking on your neck. She chuckled amusedly.

                You lowered your head to look at her to see that she was staring at you amusedly, thumb running over the slit of your cock. You panted and swallowed as she slightly tightened her grip and quickened her pace.

                You could feel pre-come leak out as Shuten brought you closer to a climax, “Shuten…” you panted, abdomen clenching rhythmically. “This… this isn’t ahh… n-necessary,” dude, stop talking; this feels _really_ good. That sake must be hitting harder than you thought…

                The dark-haired demon Assassin hummed and gently kissed you on the corner of your mouth, the palm of her hand brushing over the tip of your cock to gather pre-come and continuing to pump your cock, “Do you want me to stop? When you are so close…? Fufu…”

                Your hands were planted on either side of you and your hips bucked up into Shuten’s hand. You don’t want her stop… Not when you’re so close to release.

                Shuten twisted her wrist, thumb prodding the veins on your cock to stimulate you further. You panted, orgasm getting closer and closer… Damn it, you needed-

                You groaned loudly, feeling yourself cum in your pants and on Shuten’s hand. You twitched and panted as Shuten continued to run her hand up and down your cock; overstimulating you. You moaned softly, coming down from your high as you watched Shuten pull her hand out, cum sticking to her fingers.

                She inspected her hand before it to her face and licking some of your cum off.

                You groaned at the gesture, “Don’t… don’t do that; go wash your hand.”

                Shuten hummed questioningly and gazed at you, “Does this bother you Master?”

                “A little…” you admitted.

                “Very well…” Shuten said with a light sigh before she stood up and walked towards your bathroom.

                You relaxed against your bedframe, feeling rather exhausted. You rested a hand against your forehead and slowly blinked. You looked at the pillows littering around… you’re going to need to clean that before going to sleep.


	58. Abigail Williams (Thank You)

When Abigail was first summoned to Chaldea, she was greeted with suspicion by the other Servants. Well… she did do bad things to them before so it’s okay; she can earn their trust and forgiveness. And Master… Master was so nice.

                They took Abigail on a tour around Chaldea so she doesn’t get lost, read Abigail stories before she goes to sleep and… and Master forgave her. Despite all the bad things she did, being condemned a witch and attacking them… Master forgave her.

                Abigail liked Master and she wants the power given to her as a Servant to protect them!

                Humming contently to herself at this revelation, Abigail skipped through the halls of Chaldea, passing by the people working there and some Servants. She stopped skipping and humming when smelled something good. She sniffed the air; sweet… was she near the kitchen?

                She heard voices nearby and approached, the smell becoming stronger. Peeking around the doorframe, she saw that she was in fact near the kitchen and spotted Master making something. They were standing by the stove, pouring some kind of liquid into a pan from a bottle with a thin nozzle.

                Master seemed to realize they were being watched and looked up to see Abigail. They smiled softly, “Hey Abby, how long were you standing there?”

                “They even call me by my nickname,” the Foreigner thought as she stepped into the kitchen. “I just came… what are you doing Master?”

                “Well…” they flipped something in the pan with a rubber spatula and then lifted the pan to show Abigail a golden cat head. “I thought I’d make some pancake art.”

                No wonder the hallway smelled so good…

                At the word “pancake,” Abigail quickly approached Master with a big smile on her face.

                “Do you want to make some too?” Master asked.

                Abigail nodded quickly, “Yes please!”

                Master chuckled, putting the pan back on the stove and putting the cat on a nearby plate, “Let me go find a stool…”

                Finding one in a short amount of time, Master returned and set it down next to them. Abigail climbed up to stand on it and her attention was drawn to the plate of pancakes. She marveled at all the different things Master made; animals, objects and… images Abigail didn’t recognize.

                “So… what do you want to make first?” Master asked, picking up the plastic bottle filled with batter.

                “Hmm…” Abigail hummed and thought it over. “A bunny?”

                “Alright; one cute bunny coming up!” Master handed Abigail the bottle. “Since this is your first time; I’ll help you. So what you do first is the outline and the face… After that…”

                The next half-hour was spent making different animals that Abigail wanted to do. Master was patient and a good teacher for Abigail. The animals… weren’t as good as the ones Master made before but Master assured Abigail that practice made perfect.

                Abigail hummed in satisfaction as she took a bit of a piece of a pancake covered in syrup. She was kicking her legs beneath her chair as she ate while Master was cleaning up. The young girl cut another piece and lifted her fork to her mouth and then paused. She lowered her fork to look at Master.

                If it wasn’t for them… Abigail would have been lonely in this big building.

                She put down her fork and knife before hopping off her chair. She walked towards Master, stopping when she was next to them. Abigail lifted a hand to grab their shirt and tugged on it.

                Master stopped washing to look at Abigail. They crouched so they were at eye level with her, “What is it? Are the pancakes not good…?”

                Master gasped when Abigail hugged them suddenly, “Thank you Master…”

                They slowly returned the hug, “For the pancakes?”

                “Uhn-uh,” Abigail shook her head and stepped away from the hug. “Thank you Master for being so nice to me… You didn’t ignore or avoid me when I was first summoned and you did a lot of stuff… when… you didn’t have too.”

                Master smiled and gently patted Abigail on the head, “Despite the sins you committed; you’re still a young girl. Maybe you didn’t know the consequences of your actions, maybe you did but… you’re part of Chaldea now; my Servant. You don’t deserve to be shunned especially when you make the effort to be friends with everyone.”

                Abigail hugged Master again, “Thank you Master… thank you.”


	59. Lancelot/Saber (Master You Will Be The Death of Me)

After everything Master has gone through and the Servants he encountered… Lancelot sincerely wondered if Master had amnesia concerning danger. While Master was on his guard during the time he Rayshifted elsewhere, it was an entirely different story at Chaldea however.

                The Saber could understand his lover’s intentions in making friends with other Servants. Masters needed to rely on their Servants and trust them with their life. How can Master accomplish that if he keeps his distance?

                But… Lancelot wished Master exercised some caution. Some Servants would be more than happy to see his downfall, even being the cause of it and take pleasure in doing so. And then there were Servants who are nothing more than evil incarnate. Sessyoin Kiara is an example that will always come to the top of Lancelot’s head. After all, she managed to corrupt the Archer Servant Emiya. Who knows what she can do to twist Master?

                Lancelot observed from a distance as Master and Kiara interacted with one another. The woman showed no gestures or expressions of malice, so far so good. The Master and Servant shared a brief laugh and Kiara placed a hand on Master’s arm. The Alter Ego spotted Lancelot watching the two and she turned her attention back to Master. She gave him a smile and the two parted ways; Kiara walking towards Lancelot while Master headed in the opposite direction.

                Lancelot’s eyes narrowed in suspicion as the woman dressed as a nun sauntered towards him with a sway in her hips and smile on her lips. The Saber couldn’t decipher what that smile meant.

                “I certainly hope your eyes were trained on Master,” Kiara began in a light, teasing tone, infuriating smile still present. “Your gaze was… rather intense. Any woman would swoon under a protective gaze. Be careful sweet knight,” she inched closer to him and concluded in whisper. “We don’t want another affair do we?”

                Lancelot clenched his fist and fixed a deathly glare on her as she stepped away. He took a deep breath. Calm yourself… she isn’t worth it, “You overestimate yourself, Alter Ego.”

                She gasped in mock hurt, placing a hand over her chest, “I’m hurt… Aren’t we friends? Master is rather kind to me… you ought to learn something from him.”

                “My first priority is Master; I will not hesitate to cut you or anyone else down that becomes a threat to him. Remember that… Kiara,” Lancelot responded evenly.

                The female Servant’s lips dropped to a straight line as she raised a brow. She remained silent; making Lancelot wonder what it is that is going through her head, “I see… You take your duties as Servant and lover seriously,” she mused aloud and her lips quirked up into a little smirk. “Alright then,” she walked passed him and took several steps before stopping. She looked back at Lancelot over her shoulder. “By the way; congratulations on your new daughter.”

                Lancelot’s glare dissipated as surprise took over. Wait… what? As the Saber was taking in what Kiara just told him, the latter Servant left him alone in the hall.

                Daughter…? He didn’t adopt any-

                Lancelot stopped that train of thought; Master what did you do? With a small sigh, Lancelot walked through the corridors in search of his lover. Where? When? Who? There weren’t many children-like Servants Lancelot knows of or children lingering around Chaldea. Lancelot knows of only two children; Jack the Ripper and Abigail Williams. Jack, Lancelot never met but he heard of from Mordred and Master. Abigail on the other hand-

                “You’re walking fairly quickly,” Lancelot paused mid-stride as the airy voice of Merlin reached his ears. Lancelot looked at the white-haired Caster, giving Merlin his attention. “What’s the rush?”

                “I’m looking for Master, have you seen him?” Lancelot asked.

                Merlin thought it over, humming softly, “Not recently no…”

                “Damn…” Lancelot cursed softly.

                “You’re bound to run into him soon enough. Might I know why you seem to be in a hurry?”

                “Not to worry Merlin, you’ll find out soon enough.”

                Just as Lancelot was about to leave; the person he was looking for suddenly arrived.

                “Lancelot, I was looking for you,” he heard Master call.

                Moving his gaze from Merlin to Master, Lancelot’s eyes looked onto the blonde haired girl being held in Master’s arms.

                “I was… looking for you as well,” Lancelot said and approached the pair.

                “You’re probably confused about Abigail,” Master said, briefly turning his head to look at the Foreigner. “Well, I have a daughter now!” he smiled at Lancelot.

                Lancelot nodded slowly, expression not betraying the inner storm of emotions the Saber was experiencing; anxiety, surprise, alarm, panic, and some minor anger. Abigail Williams; Lancelot fought against this girl alongside three other Servants while at Salem. Granted that Lancelot wasn’t the one who struck the final blow… it was still difficult to face her again. And to find out that she was Master’s new daughter? Oh… this is going to take some getting used to.

                Lancelot cleared his throat, “I-I’m happy for you, my love. But… are you alright with this Miss Abigail?”

                The young girl smiled with a nod and hugged Master, arms wrapped around his neck.

                If Kiara was nearby, she would not doubt enjoy watching Lancelot squirming to keep himself composed in front of Master and Abigail… who might one day become his own daughter as well.

                “Oh by the way, Dr. Romani needs us to go to 19th century London to get some sort of artifact from Clock Tower… apparently it came from present day London,” Master said, adjusting his grip on Abigail.

                Lancelot nodded, “Will it only be you, myself and Lady Mash?” he needs a bit of distance from Abigail at the new revelation.

                Master shook his head, “No, Mash deserves a break… so it’s going to be you, me, Abigail and Kiara.”

                … What?

                “Kiara?” Lancelot echoed. Abigail he could handle but _that_ woman…?

                Master nodded, “Yeah, she’s pretty strong so her skills are going to be useful. But don’t worry; I’ve got an eye on her,” he set Abigail down and approached Lancelot. “I know you’re worried about me being around her but I can handle myself. She isn’t going to get the best of me,” he lifted himself up to kiss Lancelot on the corner of the mouth. “I’ll meet you at the Rayshifting chamber,” he turned his head and held his hand out towards Abigail. “Come on Abby.”

                The Foreigner jogged forward and linked her hand with Master’s before the two of them headed off.

                A mission with Abigail Williams and Sessyoin Kiara… keeping a cool head is going to be challenging. Oh Master… why are you making him go through all this?


	60. NSFW Ozymandias (Ask Nicely)

One way a Master can provide their Servant mana is through sex. This you knew before you engaged any of your Servants in sexual activities… While few in number, you still had sex with some Servants. They all had the decency to ask you if you were both up for it and comfortable enough to be intimate with them.

                Kings were not the sort of people to ask for something; if they wanted something, they got it.

                Well, you don’t serve any King now did you?

                Upon materializing in your room, Ozymandias didn’t give you any time to react to his sudden entrance as he swiftly approached you, gold ornaments wrapped around his waist de-materializing, removing his white cape and gauntlets before roughly kissing you. As he kissed you, he made you back up to your bed. Once the back of your knees hit your bed, Ozymandias pushed you on your bed.

                “Oz-” you began but you were cut off as Ozymandias crawled on top of you and kissed you again.

                If his end goal was to sleep with you; this was not the way to go about it, especially since you weren’t in a relationship with him.

                You made a noise of protest and pushed the Rider away by the shoulders.

                And that brings you to now; you staring up at the Egyptian Pharaoh hovering above you.

                “What are you doing?” you questioned, slowly removing your hands from his shoulders.

                “You can’t be this dense Master,” he responded. “I require mana and you will provide it for me.”

                “Right… but I still need to consent to it,” you crossed your arms.

                Ozymandias went quiet. Several moments passed before he sighed and hung his head, “You… are right,” he lifted his head to look at you. “I may be a Pharaoh however I still must respect all of my subjects,” he cupped your cheek, leaning down to give you a much gentler kiss.

                “Off to a better start,” you thought as you uncrossed your arms and wrapped your arms around his neck.

                Ozymandias hummed against your lips, lowering his body to press against yours. You suddenly flipped the two of you over so he was lying down beneath while you sat on his abdomen. You sat up and lifted your shirt over your head.

                “Cheeky aren’t you?” the Pharaoh questioned and rested his hands on your clothed thighs. “That was bold for you take a dominant role…”

                You chuckled dryly, scooting back to position yourself over his clothed cock, “Right… but I’m the one taking it up the ass,” you moaned softly and slowly grinded your cock against his.

                You gasped when Ozymandias bucked his hips up. You rested the palms of your hands on his abdomen to steady yourself. You continued to grind against Ozymandias, cock hardening within the confines of your pants.

                Ozymandias sat up and kissed you, thrusting his tongue into your mouth. You moaned into the kiss, rolling your tongue against his to engage him in the sensual kiss. You wrapped your arms around him, enjoying the kiss.

                “He’s really good at this…” you thought as your face heated up.

                You gasped when you heard your belt being unbuckled. The Rider was the one who initiated separating from the kiss. He gave a small smirk as he watched you pant. He lifted a hand up, prodding your lips with two fingers.

                “Suck,” he said in a low, commanding tone.

                Your body lightly at his tone of voice and obeyed, enveloping the two digits offered to you. Ozymandias watched as you sucked on his fingers and rolled your tongue over them, effectively coating them in saliva.

                “You’re rather enthusiastic…” he commented. “Eager to have a Pharaoh inside of you?”

                You stopped your ministrations and removed one of your hands from him to grab his wrist and pull his fingers out of your mouth, a string of saliva connecting you to him. Despite your body humming with pleasure, you gave him and unamused look, “I’m not the one who sought the other out.”

                Ozymandias tutted at your expression, “Careful Master,” you gasped softly as he unbuttoned and unzipped your pants, giving your clothed cock some relief, “I’ll keep you on the edge of pleasure and never give you the release your body craves for,” he removed his wrist from your lips and motioned for you to lift yourself up on your knees. “Is that what you want?” he lowered your pants and boxers low enough to expose your ass.

                You were about to retort when you gasped and moaned Ozymandias prodding your hole with his still wet fingers. You clutched his shoulders and tried not to squirm as he slowly pushed his fingers through the rings of muscle.

                “Relax…” Ozymandias mused, rubbing your clothed thigh as he pushed his fingers deeper into you. You arched your back and moaned softly as he thrusted into you and stretched your walls. “There we go.”

                You panted and dipped your head down to kiss the ancient Egyptian ruler, cock straining within the confines of your pants. Your orgasm was building at his ministrations. He really is good at this…

                You whined into the kiss, back arching as a spark of pleasure shot up your spine. Ozymandias chuckled into the kiss as his fingers pressed against your prostate again.

                “Ozymandias…” you moaned breathlessly, lips brushing against his as your hips moved with his fingers.

                “I think you’re ready for the main event,” Ozymandias said and removed his fingers from your ass, making you whine.

                He removed from you from his lap and positioned you on your hands and knees on your bed. Ozymandias pulled down your pants and boxers and you sighed as your cock sprung free. You looked over your shoulder to gaze at Ozymandias.

                He stood at the foot of your bed and noticed you watching him. He smirked, eyes turning predatory as he slowly pushed his pants down, steadily revealing his perfect body to you.

                “See something you like?” he asked in a light, teasing tone.

                “Oh you are so full of it…” you said airily. “Just… get over here… please.”

                Ozymandias chuckled and approached. You turned your head back forward to look at the wall as Ozymandias climbed onto the behind to position himself behind you. You moaned softly as he grabbed both of your cheeks and spread them. Your breath hitched as the tip of Ozymandias’ cock prodding your hole.

                You bit down on your lip to stop and gripped the sheets of your bed to prevent yourself from moaning as he pushed into you, groaning deeply. Like with the other Servants, this connection allowed your mana to flow from you to your Servant... and this was just the beginning; Ozymandias was going to take a lot more soon.

                “Oh this feels divine…” he moaned, moving his hands to grip your waist. He muttered something in a foreign language and roughly thrusted into you.

                 You moaned freely as he moved his cock into you. You felt your arms shake as your pleasure built and you lowered yourself down to your elbows. Ozymandias took the opportunity to cover your body with his and placed a hand next your head while the other wrapped around your cock.

                “Oz… ah…” you panted and then gasped arched your back at him stroking your cock.

                “Feel good Master?” Ozymandias panted, kissing your shoulder. “I bet I can make you sing if…” you let out a loud moaned as his cock hit your prostate, making your cock twitch in his grip and your ass tighten around him. Ozymandias groaned and chuckled but kept his rough rhythm going.

                You can feel your climax coming, and it was coming fast. Your stomach began to clench and unclench, toes curling at the immense pleasure until…

                At a final thrust to your prostate, you let out a loud cry and came all over your bedsheets. Ozymandias continued to stroke your sensitive cock, making your body shake at the overstimulation. He soon released you in favor of grabbing your hip as he continued to thrust into you, panting and groaning in your ear.

                He bit your shoulder to muffle his groan and dug his nails into the skin of your hips as he came in your ass. You felt him twitch against you as he came down from his high. You panted softly, resting your forehead against your arms as you waited for him to remove his teeth from your shoulder.

                Ozymandias let go of your shoulder and softly sighed before letting go of your hip. He moved back, removing his cock from your ass and you lied down on your side. With a soft groan, you moved onto your back and looked at him.

                The Rider gazed down at you and reached a hand towards you to push back the hair sticking to your forehead due to sweat.

                “Satisfied?” you questioned, a little breathless.

                He hummed, lowering his hand to brush your cheek with his thumb, “Yes Master, thank you.”

                “Good,” you whispered and lightly batted his hand away to sit up, cringing at the faint throb in your ass. “I’m going to feel that in the morning…”

                Ozymandias chuckled and got off the bed, walking towards your bathroom. He paused in the doorway and turned his head to look at you, “Care to join me?”

                You stared at him in surprise. Again? You were going to be sore and exhausted in the morning but was it worth it?

                You nodded.

                Yeah, this was going to be worth it.


	61. Merlin+Jack the Ripper (Family)

One thing Jack always wanted was a mommy. And she found that in her Master; breakfast, stories read, and Mommy being protective of Jack despite Jack being a strong Assassin class Servant. And now… Mommy was dating someone. A Caster named Merlin.

                 Jack watched Mommy and Merlin who were sitting next to each other on a couch in the common room. Merlin had an arm wrapped around Mommy’s shoulder while she leaned against him and they both were reading a book together.

                Jack absently reached a hand up to touch her hair. Both she and Merlin had white hair… she could pass off as his daughter. Merlin loves Mommy and Mommy loves Jack… So that would mean Merlin would also love Jack, right?

                A Mommy, a Daddy and a child… that would make them a family.

                Jack smiled at the thought. That would be nice.

                She approached the pair, making sure that her footsteps could be heard. Mommy lifted her head when she heard Jack approaching. She smiled softly at Jack and briefly looked at her book to place a bookmark before closing it.

                “Hi sweetie,” Mommy greeted and sat up properly while Merlin removed his arm for as Jack sat down next to Mommy.  “What’s up?”

                Jack only smiled and then wrapped around Mommy’s waist.

                Merlin chuckled, “Aww… how sweet.”

                “Oh yeah, Jack can be an angel when she wants to be,” Mommy said and gently pet Jack.

                Jack removed herself from the hug and sat up, making Mommy stop. She looked at Merlin, “Does Daddy want a hug too?”

                Merlin’s eyes widened in surprise and he looked at Mommy. Jack followed his stare and saw Mommy mirroring his surprise. She tilted her head in confusion, did she say something wrong?

                “Mommy?” Jack questioned, making the mage look at the girl. “Did we say something wrong?”

                “Well…” Mommy bit her lip and sighed, looking at Merlin who got over his surprise and then back at Jack. “Uhm…”

                “Yes Mommy, please tell us; did Jack say something wrong?” Merlin smiled amusedly at Mommy and she looked back at him. “Because Daddy doesn’t think so.”

                “What?” Mommy asked while Jack smiled.

                “Yay, Merlin is my Daddy now!” Jack leaped over Mommy, making lift her arms up in surprise as the Assassin tackled the white haired Caster in a hug.

                The older Servant chuckled, placing a comforting hand on Jack’s head.

                “You’re… okay with this?” Mommy asked Daddy.

                “I am,” Daddy grabbed Jack and positioned her to sit between the two adults. “Jack is part of you now… and if I didn’t accept her, you wouldn’t continue this relationship with me. And it’s like you said; she’s an angel when she wants to be.”

                Mommy smiled and him, leaning closer to him to kiss him, “Thank you…”

                Daddy hummed, bringing Mommy closer so he could hug her and Jack.

                Jack smiled and closed her eyes in content. Finally, a family to call her own…

                May God have mercy on anyone who would try to tear to them apart.


	62. Solomon (Make My Way Back To You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Before you go any further, I just want to to know that there are MAJOR SPOILERS ahead. So proceed at your own risk.  
> Aside from that... I kind of went overboard and wrote a lot. So... enjoy!

After losing Mash, the last person you expected to appear was Romani. And here, in front of Goetia was _the last place_ you wanted your boyfriend to be. Yet, here he was, standing between you and the demon Goetia, being calm as ever.

                Romani revealed to have the tenth of Solomon before telling a story about the ancient mage and his involvement with Chaldea; Solomon was the first Heroic Spirit summoned by Chaldea’s previous direct, he won the Holy Grail War and became human but not before he received a vision about the end of humanity.

                Your eyes widened as he continued with his story; Romani was Solomon. How… what? You didn’t know how to feel about this. Solomon was a figure that once haunted your nightmares. Nightmares that Romani consoled you about. And to find out that the man you love and the man who scared you were one in the same? How can you, anyone in your situation, feel about this? Maybe Mash’s death still made you numb to everything, even this reveal.

                “I am truly grateful to you, ___,” Romani said as he turned to face you, wearing a grateful, affectionate expression with a soft smile.

                You gasped softly at the sight of Romani’s body glowing, reminding of the glow Jack had when she changed from her dress to her battle armour.

                “Goetia,” Romani’s tone hardened as he turned around to face the demon once more. “You said that you did not need the name of the King of magic. Then, shall I let you name yourself once more?”

                You looked away from the bright light that enveloped Romani. You looked several moments later and gasped loudly as your eyes opened wide at the sight before you; Romani was replaced by man wearing, red, silver and black.

                “I am the King of Magic, Solomon,” Rom-Solomon, began. Even his voice changed. “Goetia, I am the one who shall guide you to your end. Right now, by my hands, it is time to pass judgement.”

                Goetia barked a laugh before laughing for a longer period of time, “What a chocking turn of events! It really is you! But you are too late; the only thing that can stop us is your living self!” he flew off, most likely to charge the attack that killed Mash; Ars Almadel Salomonis.

                “He’s going to activate his Noble Phantasm!” you cried out, taking a step forward.

                “Ah… Then I’ll be gone for a bit,” Solomon announced before moving to walk forward.

                Mash suddenly flashed through your mind and you instinctively reached for the man in front of you, grabbing his wrist, “Wait!”

                Solomon paused, turning around to face you.

                You swallowed, “Please don’t go…” you felt tears well up in your eyes at the mere thought of him perishing.

                “Shh… sh…” he shushed you and cupped your cheek. “There’s no need for tears… I have to go.”

                You shook your head, grabbing his hand and sniffed, feeling tears fall out, “You’ll die.”

                He brushed away a tear with his thumb as he smiled softly at you, “To keep you safe; I’ll do it again and again. I’m… sorry I didn’t tell you about who I was before.”

                “It’s okay,” you sniffed and took a shaky breath, doing your best to not become a sobbing mess in front of him. “I forgive you, I forgive you… Just don’t go…”

                Solomon cupped your cheeks with both hands and you closed your eyes, letting out a sob, “Open your eyes,” he said softly. You obeyed, breathing shakily and he continued, “You… you are not the same woman I first met; a clumsy, inexperienced mage who got kicked out of an important meeting for sleeping,” you laughed briefly at that description of you. “You are so much stronger now and I need you to conjure up that strength,” he gently kissed your forehead before resting his against it. “My feelings for you were never false; I love you… Thank you for giving me the experience for falling in love with you.”

                “Solomon-”

                He cut you off with a deep kiss and removed his hands from your cheeks and placed the palm of one against your stomach, “I’m leaving the rest up to you,” you were forcefully knocked back by what you could only describe as magic. You landed on your side and rolled several times before stopping.

                Groaning, you pushed yourself up and watched as Solomon walked towards Goetia.

                “No!” you cried out in protest as you pushed yourself up to stand up, fully intent to run after him. You were stopped however when you felt a pair of hands on you, “Let go of me! I have to stop him!” you struggled against whoever it was that was holding you.

                “Master, I cannot allow you to go,” Scathach’s voice reached your ears.

                One of your Servants… to be honest, you completely forgot they were there.

                “No, no, I can’t lose him…” you weakly struggled as you began to cry again. “I already lost Mash… I can’t lose Romani too… Please.”

                Helplessly, you watched as Solomon and Goetia engaged in combat; a battle Solomon would start and you would finish. The time for tears and mourning would have to come after. You needed to focus in the fight against Goetia.

                You sniffed, wiping your tears with you sleeve and took a deep breath. Scathach, sensing your change in attitude, released her grip on you. You stood up and witnessed as Solomon countered Goetia with his own Noble Phantasm.

                You looked away from the bright light as a harsh wind rushed over you and your Servants, but it didn’t knock you over.

                _“With that done… my work here is done,”_ you heard the voice of Romani, not Solomon, amidst all the noise.

                You gasped lightly in surprise when you heard silence all around you and there wasn’t any wind. You opened your eyes to see that you were standing on a white space. You looked around, seeing white nothingness all around you until your eyes landed on Solomon, as Romani standing a few feet in front of you. His body was partially transparent, as if his opacity decreased.

                He smiled at you, _“You stopped crying. That’s good; I never liked to see you cry, I still don’t.”_

You didn’t say anything, not trusting yourself enough to not cry if you spoke.

                _“I’m glad to have this moment with you… even if you aren’t talking back to me,”_ he chuckled. _“If you’re upset, I can understand but… can I see you smile one more time? I won’t be able to see it ever again so…”_

“But you’re a Heroic Spirit,” you said, surprised at the strength behind it despite your earlier emotions. “I can… I can just summon you. Chaldea already did it once before, right?”

                Solomon shook his head with a sad smile, _“I would love nothing more than for that to happen but… it’s not that simple. The Noble Phantasm I used… it…”_ he sighed. _“It would erase my presence on the Throne of Heroes,”_ your eyes widened at the revelation. _“I won’t be summoned again. Ever.”_

“What…? No… no that can’t be true. Solomon please tell me otherwise,” you took one step forward.

                _“I’m sorry…”_

                You bit your lip, trying to stop yourself from crying again. You had a demon to fight as soon as this illusion is over.

                The King of Magic walked towards you, footsteps silent, stopping once he stood directly in front of you, _“From the bottom of my heart, I hoped this outcome would have resulted in me surviving. I really wanted you to show me your childhood home, your favorite hauntings… and introduce me to that cousin who is a well-known desert maker.”_

You laughed, but it wasn’t a joyful laugh. It was… more bittersweet. You lifted a hand to wipe your eyes with your sleeves, “Thank you for everything… Solomon.”

                _“I should be the one saying that to you,”_ he said as gold specks of light chipped away from his body. _“I love you. I don’t think I said that enough times to you.”_

You shook your head and took a deep breath, “It’s okay, I love you too.”

He smiled, reaching a hand out towards you and cupped your cheek, his touch felt faint. For the last time, he kissed you. You closed your eyes, enjoying your last moments with him, wishing and praying it would last forever.

But alas… you have a world to save and a future to preserve.

                Opening your eyes once again, you found yourself back on the warped world facing Goetia.

                “I will kill you!” you heard the demon roar and he charged towards. “I will kill you and drive away your Heroic Spirits.”

                “Beowulf,” you said simply.

                The Berserker you brought to accompany you and Mash suddenly appeared between you and Goetia. With a roar, he knocked the demon back.

                Taking a deep breath, you addressed your Servants, “This is what we worked towards; preserving the future of humanity. I won’t forgive any slacking. Any mana you need, you know I can provide. Now fight for your planet,” you charged your body with mana, increasing its speed, strength and granting it the ability to draw mana from the environment around, “if not that, then fight to avenge Mash! Beowulf, Scathach and Jeanne will take the Vanguard. Gilgamesh and Merlin; provide support from the rear.”

                “As you command, Master!” five collective voices responded at the same time before acting on your commands.

                Among the many battles you fought alongside the Heroic Spirits you made a contract with along the way; this was definitely one of the toughest. Not only Goetia still powerful despite Solomon’s attack against him but everything was riding on this one victory and never have you been more satisfied in an opponent’s defeat than Goetia’s.

                For Mash… and for Solomon.

                Of course things couldn’t be simple for you, not this late in your campaign. The temple began to collapse and you had to quickly get out with your five Servants and Fou.

                Even escaping from a collapsing building can’t be simple as Goetia made a return in an alternate form; determined to see you dead. You and your Servants used up a lot of energy in the previous fight and so you were not prepared for him. Forced to leave the fight up to your Servants, you gave them every bit of mana you could manage without collapsing or killing yourself.

                By the end of the fight, your Servants were panting, clearly having over exhausted themselves while you were on your hands and knees, vision alternating between blurry and clear. You were on the verge of collapse but with the temple still falling apart all around you; you can’t pass out just yet.

                Despite your intentions to survive, you felt the floor crumble underneath you and you fell. You vaguely heard your Servants call for you as gravity did its job and pulled you further and further away from them.

                You blinked slowly. Looks like you weren’t meant to survive this ordeal. You won the war but wouldn’t survive it. You closed your eyes, accepting your fate.

                _“Senpai!”_

                That was the last sentence you heard before you fell unconscious.

 

                You… weren’t dead.

                That was the first that went through your head when you slowly blinked awake. You were staring up at a white ceiling. With a little effort, you sat up and examined your surroundings. You recognized this room as one of the recover rooms in Chaldea; you’ve been in them several times so you would know what they looked like by now.

                You looked to your left and saw a girl with short pink hair, sleeping on their arms which rested on your bed. Fou was curled into a ball next to their arms.

                This… this isn’t a dream, right?

                With a shaking hand, you reached towards her and shook her shoulder. You pulled your hand when she jolted slightly beneath your touch. She groaned softly and sat back, covering her mouth with a yawn.

                Tears welled up in your eyes, “Mash…”

                She blinked and smiled at you, gently rubbing the eye covered by her bangs, “Good morning Senpai.”

                “Oh my God…” you whispered, not believing what you were seeing. “Mash, y-you’re alive.”

                She nodded, “Yes Senpai, it’s a miracle,” she said and stood up. “It is a-”

                She gasped in surprise when you pulled her into a tight hug. You started to cry. She was alive; words couldn’t express how happy you were. Mash was apparently caught off guard by your sudden outburst as she gently patted your back. Your loud sobbing must have woken up Fou because you felt the small white creature hop onto your shoulder and tried to bury his face into the crook of your neck.

                Several minutes of you crying passed before you started to calm down enough to allow Mash to breathe. You took several deep breaths as Mash silently watched you and Fou settled to sit on your lap.

                “I-I thought I’d never see you again,” you stated and smiled at Mash through puffy eyes.

                She smiled, “I didn’t expect to survive either,” her smile dropped. “I… was informed about what happened after my sacrifice.”

                Your smile dropped as well and your expression saddened as you looked down at your lap, trying to avoid looking at Fou. You felt a heavy pang in your chest as the memories flooded back to you; Chaldea’s head of Medical Staff, your boyfriend and love of your life, revealed himself to be Solomon, his battle against Goetia and lastly, your last moments spent with him.

                Your body began to shake as a fresh wave of tears surfaced. You sniffed and shook, overcome by sadness. Mash sat on the bed next to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulder, allowing you to cry on hers. And cry you did; the sobs and tears just wouldn’t stop coming.

                Solomon was gone and unlike Mash; he wasn’t coming back.

 

                During Chaldea’s recovery, you were left alone for the most part. Servants you were close to often approached you to see how you were doing and offered to comfort. Sometimes you accepted their offer and other times you just wanted to be left alone.

                All things considering, you think you were doing fine; Chaldea slowly recovered with you at the helm and the world was saved. Not that you would get a thank you from everyone who existed outside of time while you were on your journey. You did get thanked however, from different members of Chaldea staff.

                You were offered the opportunity to become Chaldea’s new director but you declined; you couldn’t handle it. You were fine on the battlefield, not so much behind a desk… Huh, this grand mission of yours must have changed you.

                Despite the Grand Order being completed; Servants still needed to be summoned. What, the ones you weren’t good enough? More Servants would just make them all harder to handle and keep track of. Oh well; when in Rome.

                Once again, you found yourself standing in the room used to summon Servants. You haven’t been here since before going to the temple, which was about a month and a half, you think. The catalyst this time was a scratched silver ring with a small broken ruby gem. Lifting the hand that held your command seals, you started the incantation once again.

_“Let silver and steel be the essence._

_Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation_

_Let silver the colour I pay tribute to_

_Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall_

_Let the four cardinal gates close._

_Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

_I hereby declare._

_Your body shall serve under me._

_My fate shall be your sword._

_Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail_

_If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!_

_An oath shall be sworn here!_

_I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven._

_I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!_

_From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,_

_Come forth from the ring of restraints,_

_Protector of the Holy Balance!”_

Like every other time prior, your command seals glowed, as well as your summoning circle. Light filled the room, making you look away and cover your face with an arm as wind brushed passed you. When the wind died down, that told you that the light faded as well. You lowered your arm and blinked, ready to greet your new Servant. Your Servant was a man with golden skin and long fluffy white hair, a thick braid hanging over his left shoulder and he was dressed in black, red and silver. Your words died in your throat as you stared at him with wide eyes.

                “A pleasure to meet you Master,” he began as silent tears rolled down your cheeks. “I am known as Solomon, the King of Magic. I look forward to working alongside you.”

                A long moment of silence passed between the two of you until you broke it, “This… I’m clearly dreaming right?” you slowly walked towards him. “If I’m dreaming then… I don’t ever want to wake up.”

                “You’re not dreaming,” he assured you. “I… am here; standing right in front of you.”

                You stopped when you were in front of him, taking a moment to take in his appearance, “This can’t be real…” you desperately wished for the opposite. You raised a shaky hand up towards his face.

                You briefly pulled your hand away as your fingertips brushed against the skin of his cheek. Swallowing, you continued and cupped his cheek; warmth. Solomon closed his eyes, leaning into your touch and reached a hand up to grasp yours. He gently squeezed and rubbed his thumb over the flesh.

                You smiled in disbelief, “You’re actually here,” you felt more tears pour out of your eyes. “I…”

                Solomon turned his head to kiss the palm of your hand and he opened his eyes to gaze into yours, “I’m here,” he repeated. “I paved my way back to your side.”

                You nodded in agreement, sniffing.

                “And I always will,” he vowed, leaning closer to you. “I don’t know if smiled down on me or not but… I will not waste this second chance at life.”

                “I missed you so _so_ much,” you blurted out.

                “You can't even imagine how much I longed to be near you,” he responded and kissed you.

                You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him close as he wrapped an arm around your waist and combing his finger into your locks to cup your head. You didn’t want to let him go, not now, not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The incantation isn't mine! Here is the link to the incantation: http://dancearoundmagick.tumblr.com/post/152804303763/fate-servant-summoning-ritual


	63. NSFW Achilles (Desperate)

There were no words exchanged between you and Achilles. The two of mashed your lips together as he tugged and pulled on your clothing, trying to get it off. The Rider abandoned his armor upon entering your room before pulling into a kiss.

                Achilles briefly separated from the kiss to pick you up and lightly toss you back on your bed. He grabbed your tights and panties, briefly pinching your skin before pulling your clothes down. Achilles shed his gloves and shirt before crawling on top of you. He deeply kissed and grabbed your hips as you wrapped your arms around him, one hand in his green locks of hair while the other was wrapped around his back, nails lightly digging into the muscled skin.

                Achilles adjusted your hips so then he could grind his clothed cock against your exposed core. You moaned against his lips and he slipped his tongue into your mouth. He continued to grind against you and you shivered beneath him from the spark of pleasure when he applied pleasure to your clit. Achilles broke the kiss to allow you to breathe and let go of your hips in favour of loosening his pants. You panted beneath him, moving your hand down from his hair to his back and your breath hitched as you gasped at the feeling of Achilles’ cock prodding your entrance.

                “A-Achi-”

                You were cut off when he kissed you again and didn’t waste any more time to fully sheath himself inside, swallowing your moan. Achilles wrapped his arms around you, pulling your body close as he roughly rolled his hips into you, pace fast and without rhythm.

                Normally, sex with Achilles was passionate and occasionally rough with teasing words coming from him and loving words coming from both of you. This time, there were no words and you just wanted to feel one another in an intimate manner.

                You tugged on Achilles’ hair to indicate that you needed air and he buried his face into the crook of your neck, pace not letting up. You panted and whined against his ear, orgasm quickly rising as your nails dug into his back. The Rider growled in response to your action and bit into the side of your neck. He sucked on your neck for a moment and then let you go.

                At the pace Achilles, it didn’t take long for you to reach your climax and as result, him as well. Achilles remained lying on top of you and held you close to him, refusing to let you go as you released your nails from his skin. The two of panted lightly and you ran a hand up his back, reaching his head where you gently ran your fingers through his hair.

                You paused when you heard him breathe shakily. You opened your mouth to ask but decided otherwise; you could guess what he was thinking about.

                Before coming to your room, you, Achilles, Mash, Kiyohime and Cu just Rayshifted from London where you encountered Solomon; the one responsible for all of the Singularities. He was overwhelmingly strong, easily killing the Servants summoned by the Demonic Fog. What could you do? What could your Servants do? Nothing.

                The only reason you all managed to get out of there alive is because Solomon decided not to bother with you. A single decision was the factor between life and death; you getting killed and Achilles could do next to nothing to prevent that.

                You gently kissed the side of Achilles’ head, “We’ll find a way to defeat him.”

                He didn’t say anything in response; he just lied on top of you.

                Sighing softly, you looked up at the ceiling. You hoped you could find a way to defeat Solomon… you really did.


	64. NSFW Alter Saber (Sit Back and Enjoy)

Despite Alter Arturia Pendragon’s cold personality, she was actually a good girlfriend; attentive, listens, pretty chivalrous and sometimes allows you to drag her to the nearest comfy surface to cuddle. She wasn’t someone for physical contact and you were fine with that.

                But today she was particularly touchy; arm wrapped your waist, kisses to the back of your hand or on your knuckle, hugging you, frequent quick surprise kisses…

                “What is up with you today?” you asked with a smile as you separated from the kiss.

                She gazed at you questioningly, “Are my actions dissatisfying?”

                You shook your head, resting your hands on her hips, “No… it’s just… surprising in a good way.”

                Her lips quirked up in a smirk, “Excellent,” her soft lips met yours and she cupped your cheeks while you drew her into a hug. You continued to exchange kisses even as she directed you back towards your bed. She separated you two from the kiss, “Have a seat.”

                She moved her hands from your cheeks and removed your arms from her so you could sit on the edge of your bed. Your eyes followed her movements as she knelt down in front of you, armour dematerializing and leaving her in her black dress.

                “Wait Arturia-” you began.

                “Allow me to service you, love,” she smiled softly and rested her hands on your knees, gently nudging them apart.

                You blushed and your breath hitched as Arturia slid her hands up your thighs and under your skirt to reach for your panties. You lifted your hips to help her remove them. She scooted back a little to fully remove your panties. She returned to between your legs and pushed your skirt up to expose your core to her.

                Keeping one hand on your right inner thigh, she leaned towards you. You shivered with a light gasp as you felt warm puffs of air brush over your lower lips. You whined, shifting as Arturia parted your lower lips before licking your slit.

                You moaned lightly, gripping the sheets on either side of you as you watched Arturia close her eye to concentrate on pleasuring you. She rolled your clit with your tongue and slid her fingers over your slit, gathering arousal that began to slowly seep out.

                You gasped and legs began to shake as she enveloped your bundle of nerves into her mouth, sucking and rolling her tongue over it. You bucked your hips up as she slipped on finger into you and your walls clenched around the digit. You closed your eyes and tipped your head back as you moaned, grinding your hips to her mouth and finger.

                Arturia hummed and released your clit from her mouth. You released a high-pitched moan as she slipped another finger into you. She steadily pumped her fingers into you, spreading and curling them.

                “A-Arturi-ah!” you jerked and moaned in a high-pitched tone as her fingers pressed against a specific area inside you that shot pleasure signals up.

                You heard Arturia chuckle before she returned to playing with your clit as her fingers sought out that spot again and again, determined to make you cum. The combined effort of her mouth and fingers was quickly building up your orgasm.

                Your toes curled and you bucked your hips up to Arturia, desperate for the release that was building. Your walls began to clench and unclench as a knot in your abdomen tightened more and more. You covered your mouth to muffle the loud, desperate moans Arturia was drawing out of you.

                Arturia continued to move her fingers into you and roll her tongue over your clit until finally you felt that knot release. You arched your back, muffling your final moan in your hand as pleasure washed over you.

                The Saber slowed her ministrations, removing her mouth and fingers as you fell back. Your hand fell beside your head as you panted, body twitching as you slowly fell from your high. You heard Arturia get up and walk to your bedside table where she grabbed a few tissues to clean her hand.

                “Arturia…” you called breathlessly.

                She looked at you just as she finished cleaning her hand, “Yes?”

                You held your hands out towards her.

                Arturia chuckled in amusement, smiling. She sat down on the bed and shifted closer to you. You rolled over to bury your face in her stomach and did your best to wrap your arms around her waist. Arturia hummed softly as she gently ran her nails over your scalp, soothing you.


	65. Mordred (What Were my Vows Again?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I might have made Mordred ooc in this one...

Marriage was an eternal between two people. In the era Mordred lived in, marriage was used to create strong bonds between two families or have one family marry into a better, wealthier family. It wasn’t often that marriage occurred between two people in love.

                And here she was; standing at the alter in a church, in front of friends and soon-to-be-in-law family, wearing a black tuxedo, as was the custom for grooms to wear in the modern era, and waiting for the love if her life to walk down the aisle. Lucky her.

                Mordred had to remind herself to breathe because of all the butterflies in her stomach. What if Master doesn’t come? What if Mordred somehow screws this up? What if Master decides that marrying Mordred isn’t a good idea and runs off with someone else?! What if-

                “When are you coming?” Mordred mentally contacted her soon to be wife.

                There were several moments of silence before Mordred got a response, “Nervous? Yeah me too… I seriously feel like I’m going to vomit.”

                Mordred chuckled, “I’m sure you’ll be fine; you’ve been through worse.”

                “Thank you… I miss you.”

                Mordred smiled softly, “Yeah… I do too.”

                The mental conversation stopped there and Mordred’s nerves eased a little. Now all she had to do was wait. Fortunately it was a couple of minutes later before the organ player started and Mordred’s back went rigid as she stood at attention.

                Mordred was completely focused on the doors on the other side of the church, not paying attention to her surroundings or the people around her. She just wanted to see Master again after two long weeks.

                And when Master through those doors with her hand hooked onto the crook of her father’s elbow… Mordred was at a loss of words.

                The mage looked beautiful in her white dress; short-sleeves with a corset, the skirt was long and had a slight puffiness to it. Simple, yet elegant. She wore gloves that reached up to the middle of her upper-arms and the veil she wore didn’t hide her face.

                Master was smiling wide, a sign Mordred recognized as happiness, nervousness and embarrassment all wrapped up in one. Nervousness and embarrassment because she had everyone in the building staring at her. And happiness because she and Mordred were finally getting married.

                Mordred snapped out of stunned stupor once ___ and her father reached the Saber. Mordred’s soon to be father-in-law held out his hand which held ___’s towards the Servant and Mordred held her own hand towards the pair. Once ___ placed her hand in Mordred’s, the father went to join his wife in the audience.

                Mordred grinned at her to-be-wife as she stood in front of the Servant. ___ smiled back at Mordred as the priest, Amakusa Shirou began to speak. His words fell on deaf ears as Mordred took in the sight of her Master. But this was incredibly important and Mordred needed to listen, fortunately, she didn’t miss the all-important question Shirou asked.

                “Master, (f/n) (l/n), do you take Mordred to be your husband?” Shirou asked the bride.

                She nodded, “I do. Mordred… you have been with me through thick and thin, saw me at my best and my worst… and I can’t picture myself being with anyone other than you. I vow to be the best wife I can be and love you to the end of my days. I love you Mordred.”

                Mordred smiled at her, rubbing her thumb over the back of her Master’s hand as the audience awed.

                Now, Shirou questioned Mordred, “And Mordred, do you take our Master, (f/n) (l/n), to be your wife?”

                “Of course I do, what kind of question is that?” Mordred answered making her wife chuckle at the response. “And…” Mordred trailed off… what were her vows again? She had them written down and memorized… Great, perfect time to forget them. Mordred sighed. “Master… ___; you know I’m not really a person of words but… I love you. I really do,” the bride bit her lip and Mordred saw her eyes begin to water, “and everything I am, everything I will be is yours. On my honour as a knight; I vow to love you the way you deserve, protect you to my last breath; my sword and heart are yours.”

                The woman in white smiled and blinked rapidly in an attempt to not cry.

                “Jack if you could…” Shirou trailed off.

                Mordred took her eyes off her bride to watch the small Assassin approach the pair, carrying a pillow holding their wedding rings. She was insistent about being the ring bearer so they allowed it.

                “If there is anyone who believes the pair should be wed; speak now or forever hold your peace,” Shirou spoke as Mordred slipped ___’s ring on her left hand and the bride did the same to Mordred. The church was silent, who would want to speak up in a room full of Heroic Spirits who love and support Master? Shirou continued when no one spoke up, “Then by the powers vested in me; I pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

                “Finally,” Mordred thought as she cupped her wife’s cheeks and drew into a kiss and their audience applauded at the newlyweds.

                It was a long, hard road to get to this point. But it was worth it and if Mordred had to it over again, she would.


	66. Siegfried (A Mutual Silence of Affection)

You liked the silver-haired Saber, Siegfried. That wasn’t very much of a secret. Most of your Servants suspected correctly of your attraction towards Siegfried and some knew. Mash was of course one person among the list of people who knew.

                Clearly your actions didn’t speak loud enough. Siegfried still treated you the same as he always had; he was kind and respectful. He never pushed the boundaries between Master and Servant. He kept you at arm’s length and never approached you for anything beyond a personal mission of his or training.

                You wondered if he even liked you platonically… Maybe you should drop your feelings for him and move on if he seems determined to keep your relationship at a professional level.

                You and Siegfried were walking through the halls of Chaldea in silence. Siegfried wanted to do a bit of training and you participated with him alongside Mash. While waiting for the next simulation to start, Mash kept on making gestures for you to admit your attraction towards Siegfried. At the time you couldn’t because you needed to focus but now is the ideal time, right? It’s just you and Siegfried with no one else in sight.

                You let out a noise of frustration which caught the Saber’s attention.

                “Master?” he questioned as he stopped walking.

                You walked a few steps ahead of him before stopping when you heard he wasn’t walking anymore. You turned around to look at him. Siegfried kept his neutral expression as he observed you. It wasn’t often that he showed expressions beyond what he had now but when he smiled, especially around you, you felt your mood brighten up almost immediately.

                The two of you held eye-contact, not saying a word. Siegfried patiently waited for you to speak. That was another trait that Siegfried that you really liked; he was incredibly patient with you despite certain situations arising when you didn’t deserve it…

                “It’s nothing…” you said with a light sigh. “Really, it isn’t anything for you to worry about.”

                “It can’t be ‘nothing’ when the issue clearly frustrates you, Master,” Siegfried retorted. He approached you, stopping when he was in front of you. “I’d like to help any way I can.”

                “Why… Siegfried, why do you keep a certain distance from me?”

                He seemed confused at your question, “You are my Master and I am your Servant; our relationship doesn’t have to go beyond that.”

                You nodded, that was his go to response when you invited him out somewhere with other Servants. “Is that what you want? You’re just here to serve me…? You don’t want anything beyond this?”

                “My desires are irrelevant, Master.”

                “You can be selfish every once in a while…” you offered. “I… want us to at least be friends and not have this… this barrier you put up.”

                “Master you have other Servants who can easily fall into-”

                “I don’t want them; I want you Siegfried!” you snapped.

                He blinked, taking in your sudden outburst, “I… why?”

                “Because I like you! You’re so kind and patient and respectful and… and I admire you for being so calm and collected in dire situations. Really… it keeps me level-headed. My point is I like you in a romantic sense, but you don’t seem to notice… If you did and you don’t reciprocate my feelings, then tell me! I’m fine with you rejecting me just… say something,” you panted lightly upon reaching your conclusion.

                You and Siegfried stared at one another, him in surprise. Your expression turned to one of horror as you realized what you blurted out in the heat of the moment. You covered your mouth and you slowly began to back away.

                “Pretend you never heard that…” you said, lowering your hand for him to hear. “I’m sorry.”

                “Master,” he called and took a step towards you.

                “No, it’s fine, I’m sorry!” you turned around to quickly leave.

                You didn’t get very far as you felt Siegfried grab your wrist and turned you around to face him before he pinned you against the wall, making you gasp in surprise. Siegfried towered over you, his hands holing your wrists pressed against the wall on either side of your head.

                You struggled to free your wrists from his grip, “Sieg-”

                You gasped in surprise when Siegfried dipped his head to give you a deep kiss. Your eyes fluttered closed and you relaxed as your lips moved against his. When he noticed that you weren’t fighting against him anymore, Siegfried released his grip on your wrists to instead wrap an arm around your lower back while the other tangled into your hair, cupping the base of your skull as he pulled you closer.

                You sighed softly as you parted away briefly before kissing one another again. You wrapped your arms around his neck, greatly enjoying the kiss. You just hoped this wasn’t a dream.

                Siegfried slowly pulled away from the kiss and you opened your eyes to gaze up at him. You smiled bashfully at him.

                “Was that selfish enough, Master?” he asked in a husky tone that sent shivers down your spine.

                You laughed airily, “If being selfish means giving me kisses then I don’t think you’re selfish enough.”

                Siegfried smirked as he removed his hand from your hair. His hands were suddenly on the back of your thighs and he lifted you up, making you wrap your legs around him as held you against the wall.

                The Saber began to kiss your neck while he spoke against the soft skin of your neck, “I have other desires that involve you…” you moaned softly when he gently sucked on the skin of you neck, “and to see you respond so well,” he pulled away from your neck to give you a predatory gaze. “I see no reason to hold back.”

                You swallowed, “M-maybe not in the middle of the hall where anyone can find us…?”

                Siegfried’s expression dropped as he looked from side to side, “You’re right Master,” you gasped when you were suddenly hoisted over his shoulder. He held you by the back of thighs and started to walk, making you grab onto his sides, “we should go somewhere more private. I don’t want anyone to see how you react to my touch.”


	67. Karna (Eyes Only For You)

With all of Heroic Spirits you have under contract populating Chaldea, it was bound to happen at one point or another when the staff became friendly with some of your Servants. You say some because there are Servants who are there to carry out your orders and then there are those who really don’t care about the Chaldea staff.

                Among the friendly banter between Chaldea staff and your Servants came flirting. You understood the appeal; your Servants were heroes of legend, who wouldn’t want a Heroic Spirit as a boyfriend or girlfriend? You can safely put yourself on the list of people who does want to have a Heroic Spirit for a romantic partner seeing as you were the girlfriend of the Son of the Sun God himself, Karna.

                Despite his cold exterior, Karna was probably the most loyal Servant you have under contract. You felt incredibly comfortable having conversations with him, you were always happy around him and he admitted to you that he felt joyful whenever you were nearby or in eyesight and most importantly, you felt safe and loved around him. He never does anything to make you feel bad about yourself and does genuinely try to make you feel better if you feel discouraged or down in the dumps.

                Clearly some of the female staff assumed correctly about there being another side to Karna than what he shows. You hoped that they would stop pursuing him after it was known that you and the snow-haired Lancer were together but no… scumbags who want taken people for themselves and have no morals about relationships are everywhere apparently; even when the existence of the outside world is gone.

                But unfortunately for them; Karna’s loyalty knows no bounds. Of course there is his attraction towards you but it’s mostly his loyalty that keeps him on the straight and narrow when it comes to you.

                “Thank you for the kind words but I have no interest in you,” Karna said in response to one of the female members of Chaldea’s medical staff. “Isn’t it known that I am a taken man? Why are you pursuing me when you know I’m courting my Master? When she is standing nearby?” he gestured to you. There wasn’t any anger or annoyance in his tone; Karna was genuinely curious.

                She stared at Karna for a couple moments, “I-I’m sorry,” she said quietly before scurrying off.

                The two of you stared after the nurse, “That was… pretty blunt Karna,” you said and looked at the Lancer.

                He glanced over to you, “It had to be said so she could give up and offer her affection for another man,” he took a step towards you so he was standing in front of you. He lifted a hand to grab your chin between his thumb and knuckled forefinger. His lips quirked up into a grin, “But you don’t need to worry about me straying,” he gave a quick kiss, “you are the only one for me, Master.”

                You smiled at him, lifting a hand up to cup his cheek. Karna closed his eyes and leaned into the touch while dropping his hand from you, “I know I can trust you, you haven’t given me a reason to think otherwise.”

                Karna opened his eyes and tilted his head back right side up. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close. He kissed you once more, this one lasting longer than the last.

                “But seriously, these girls need to stop hitting on you,” you said upon separating from the kiss.

                Karna chuckled amusedly before kissing you again.


	68. Alter Emiya (Playing With Fire)

Weapons are tools used to kill and defend one’s self. A lot of weapons, especially ones who are known through legend or belong to famous warriors, had time and effort put into them. Such weapons should be used with care and be taken cared of so they aren’t worn out so quickly.

                The alternate version of Archer Emiya didn’t share your sentiment.

                “Weapons are just tools used to kill efficiently, nothing more, nothing less,” he said. “The pride of the user and such are laughable.”

                Your expression steadily turned to an expression of annoyance as Emiya continued his little rant.

                “People who put a lot of thought into killing others and people who are incompetent in killing others… I disdain them,” he looked over at you and noticed the look of annoyance you currently had. “Huh, what’s with the annoyed look?”

                “Geez, you really don’t care about where your weapon comes from as long as it works perfectly fine?” you asked. “You should take better care of your weapons; they’ll last longer that way. You speaking the way you did… it aggravated me.”

                “If I annoyed so much then here,” he materialized the revolver with the white blade and offered it to you, handle facing you, “shoot me in the head to make me shut up.”

                You stared wide-eyed between the revolver and his smirking expression. Was… was he serious?

                Emiya chuckled, “If you can’t do it then-”

                You didn’t let him finish as you snatched the revolver out of his grasp and aimed at him. You pulled the trigger, your hand moving due to recoil as the bullet grazed Emiya’s ear, stunning him in surprise.

                You lowered the heavy revolver to your side as you tilted your head slightly and gave him a small smile, “Emiya? Don’t test your Master; I will fall through.”

                With that said you handed the revolver back to the Archer before turning around and walking off with a sort of swagger in your steps.

                Emiya had to take a couple of moments to recover and realize what just happened. He grinned, de-materializing the revolver, “So you do have some fire in you,” he chuckled. “I can’t wait to play with those flames some more…”


	69. Ushiwakamura (We're All Human)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one fic today because I was in that mood where I didn't want to write much.  
> This isn't necessarily a romance fic between Master and Servant and I'm sorry if this isn't what the requester had in mind. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Ushiwakamura prided herself on her prowess on the battlefield; intelligent, strong, talented and knew no fear. She was a force to be reckoned with and pushed herself to her absolute limits when serving her Lord or Master, as her fellow Servants referred to them.

                Failure wasn’t an option; it was something that couldn’t even be perceived.

                During an excursion to ancient Rome, Ushiwakamura, her Lord, Berserker Cu and Mash were ambushed by a pack of werewolves. Werewolves didn’t pose much of a threat; they were savage beasts and their attack pattern was predictable. While fighting the werewolves, Ushiwakamura kept an eye on her Lord to ensure they were able to hold their own against the enemies. But… she wasn’t attentive enough.

                One moment, Ushiwakamura looked away from Master while they were completely fine and the next, Master was pinned against a tree, desperately trying to prevent a werewolf from tearing their throat out. Their hands were holding the beast’s mouth open and fought to push it away as the werewolf pressed forward and tried to snap their jaws closed.

                “My Lord!” the Rider cried out in horror and moved towards them but was blocked by another werewolf. She glared at the interfering mutt. “Get out of the way!” she quickly cut them down. As the body fell, she found that Master was saved by Cu and that he was looking them over, ensuring that there weren’t any injuries.

                Ushiwakamura heaved a sigh of relief that her Lord was safe. She looked around to see that there weren’t any other werewolves to be seen. She counted the bodies; ten werewolves attacked them.

                As the adrenaline of the fight died down, Ushiwakamura looked back her Lord; they were being spoken to by Mash. It was then that realisation dawned on the Rider; she didn’t get to Master in time. If Cu hadn’t been there…

                She shook her head. No, she didn’t want to picture the horrid outcome. However that didn’t change the fact the Ushiwakamura failed. She failed to protect her Lord. This victory left a bitter taste in Ushiwakamura’s mouth as she approached her fellow Servants and Lord. She didn’t speak; she didn’t feel as if she deserved to talk to her Lord.

                 Their journey continued onward with Ushiwakamura walking several steps behind the small group; she was ensuring that there wouldn’t be another ambush. It didn’t surprise her when her Lord noticed that Ushiwakamura was surprisingly distant. However they didn’t question Ushiwakamura then and there.

                Later that day, when the group decided to camp for the night, was when Master spoke to Ushiwakamura. The dark-haired Rider was kneeling by the fire when Master took a seat next to her.

                “You... you were quiet since that werewolf attack,” they said and Ushiwakamura felt their gaze on her but she didn’t lift her own gaze from the flames and crackling wood in front of her. “Is there something bothering you?”

                Ushiwakamura looked down at her lap where her clenched fists rested on her thighs. She sighed, “My Lord… I… I failed in the last battle.”

                “Failed?” they echoed. “I… I don’t really see how you failed in that fight against the werewolves.”

                “I wasn’t there to protect you,” she raised her head to look at them. “If Cu wasn’t there…” she trailed off. “If Cu wasn’t there, you would have been killed.”

                “Oh…” they said quietly. She watched as they fell silent, trying to find something to say to Ushiwakamura. “I can see how that can be a problem, especially for someone like you. But…” they sighed. “Ushiwakamura, you’re human; humans are bound to make mistakes at some point. I have Servants who have their faults when combat is involved. The most you can do now is learn from your failure and move on.”

                “Learn from my failure?” Ushiwakamura thought it over. Her Lord is right; she ought to learn from this experience and improve herself. She nodded. “Yes my Lord, you’re right.”

                They chuckled, lifting a hand to pat Ushiwakamura on the head, “I’m happy to see you so enthusiastic.”

                “Of course my Lord; I vow to not make the same mistake as the one today again.”

                And she meant that, Ushiwakamura would do anything to improve herself to become a better Servant for her Lord. Maybe in doing so she’ll get her head patted by Master a lot more…


	70. Ozymandias (No Comparison)

Ozymandias was a man known to have many, _many_ wives and every single one of them were said to be beautiful. However… none of them could ever hope to hold a candle to Nefertari. So… what made you so special? He was who approached you and flirted with you… and you were the one who reciprocated and accepted to be in a relationship with him.

                Did… was he just using you to pass the time? Did he always compare you to his past wives? Make mental judgements on your actions, choice of clothing? Were you overthinking this?

                “I might be overthinking this…” you said aloud as you paced around in an empty training room you often used to practice magic.

                As your negative thoughts about your relationship began to rise, you started to avoid Ozymandias. You made excuses to be away from him, you lightly flinch against his touch, kisses were getting less frequent…

                If this relationship falls apart; it’s all on you.

                But what if you’re right?

                You stopped pacing to take a deep breath. You needed to talk to Ozymandias… Now the question; how do you go about this?

                You spun around with wide eyes when the training room door slid open. Your heart raced at the thought of your possible soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend walking in; you were not mentally or emotionally prepared for that conversation.

                Fortunately, it was Caster class Gilgamesh who walked in.

                He noticed you heave a sigh of relief as he approached you, “Were you expecting my presence, Master?”

                “Right now, I’m happy to see anyone other than…” you sighed as you trailed.

                He hummed, intrigued, “Trouble in paradise?”

                “Eh…” you somewhat shrugged. “It’s probably just me,” you sat down crossed legged.

                Gilgamesh took a seat next to you. You watched him as opened two small golden gates. He held one hand beneath one where two goblets fell into the palm of his hand while a jug filled with what you assumed was wine slid down to rest next to him.

                He poured wine into one goblet before handing it to you.

                “Thank you…” you said as you accepted. You fell silent as you watched the Caster pour himself a drink. You looked down at your own goblet and moved it around, watching the dark liquid swish around.

                “So Master…” you lifted your head to look at Gilgamesh. “Why don’t you tell me what it is that’s bothering you?”

                “I… I don’t think I’m good enough for Ozymandias…”

                “What?” he stared incredulously at you.

                You drank some of the wine he gave you. You lowered the goblet with a satisfied sigh, “That’s really good… Only the finest for you right?” you chuckled and lifted your head to look at him. He didn’t share your amusement, only gazed and waited for you to continue. “Sorry… but he’s ancient King who had so many beautiful women around him and I’m…” you gestured over yourself. “Well I’m just a simple mage with an average level of beauty.”

                “I would disagree.”

                “You only say that because Mash isn’t here,” you said dryly and took another drink. Gilgamesh looked at you with a raised brow. “Sorry… Mash doesn’t deserve any kind of malice but it’s true; everyone compliments her and she deserves it! She’s pretty, strong and has an attractive personality.”

                “The Pharaoh wouldn’t be with you if he didn’t think the same of you.”

                “Or maybe he just sees me as a primary source of mana and just manipulated me into being him a-and he silently judges every little thing I do,” you took a deep breath. “I could never compare to any of his wives…” you drank the rest of the wine and silently held your goblet out towards Gilgamesh.

                “You shouldn’t compare yourself to dead women whose only purpose was to bear children,” he said as he filled your goblet with wine.

                “One of them was Neferati…”

                “Ah…” he said in realization.

                “‘Ah’, is right,” you drank some more wine. “Why am I even worrying over this? Clearly this relationship wasn’t meant to go on for so long; he’s a King! I mean Pharaoh!”

                “Master…” Gilgamesh placed a hand on your knee, making you calm down a little. “Ozymandias wouldn’t pursue you if he had his heart and mind set to his favorite wife… Perhaps he sees some of her in you.”

                “Great…” you dragged out the word and took another sip of wine.

 

                “Where did she go?” Ozymandias thought as he walked around Chaldea in search of Master.

                Lately Master has been very distant with him and the ancient Pharaoh couldn’t figure out why. He doesn’t remember neglecting her or disrespecting her… Did he do something wrong? If he did, why doesn’t Master just come speak to him about it?

                As he rounded a corner, entering a corridor he remembers containing several combat rooms exclusively for magic training. He stopped when one of the doors slid open; Gilgamesh in the Caster class walked out, carrying a woman who he recognized as their Master in his arms. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, head resting on his shoulder.

                “What are you doing…?” Ozymandias asked in a calm tone despite the steadily rising anger inside of him.

                “Just had a chat with our Master,” the Uruk King answered. “We also had a drink… she had more,” Gilgamesh approached the Egyptian. “You two have quite a bit to talk about.”

                Ozymandias accepted Master from Gilgamesh. The young woman squirmed a little before settling in his arms. The Rider took a moment to study her face; a little red in the cheeks and her eyes… “Was she crying?” he asked with a growl and glared at the blonde king.

                “A bit, yes…” Gilgamesh said with a small sigh. “Make sure to talk to her when she wakes up, as long as she doesn’t have a headache.”

                Ozymandias watched the Caster leave and then gazed down at Master. What was bothering her so much that it brought her to tears? A question to be answered at another time, he thought as he carried her to her bedroom.

 

                When you woke up, you found yourself in your room. You sighed, rubbing your eyes; seemed like you cried yourself to sleep. Thankfully Gilgamesh had the courtesy to bring you back to your room.

                “Do you have a headache?” a male voice asked, making you jump and gasp in surprise.

                You turned to see Ozymandias standing near your bed. His expression showed worry and he didn’t push any further.

                “I’m… I’m okay,” you said and sat up, sitting cross-legged.

                He nodded and took a seat on your bed, “You looked like you were crying. Will you tell me why or will you keep me at arm’s length?”

                You swallowed the lump lodged in your throat, “Why do you like me?”

                “I… I’m sorry?” he questioned, unsure if he heard you properly.

                “Is it because I remind you of one your wives? Or is it because I’m everyone’s primary source of mana and you’re just monopolizing me?”

                “You are nothing like the women I married.”

                Of course you weren’t. Why even think about it when the answer was obvious? You nodded and bit your bottom lip. You looked down at your lap and gripped your blanket.

                “Master…” you heard him call you but you didn’t look up. “Master, my love, look at me,” he commanded gently, placing a few fingers beneath your chin and tilted your head to look at him. “What attracted me to you is something more meaningful than my wives. They had a beautiful appearance meanwhile you have beauty, strength and personality. You have so many Heroes under your command; knights, soldiers, demons, monsters, Kings, Queens… and you manage to keep them all in line. With such varying beliefs and strong personalities, it’s… it’s an impossibility to have good relations with each and every Servant. But you managed to do that.”

                “All you have to do is take the time to talk to everyone… it really isn’t that hard,” you responded and your lips moved up into a small smile. “But… thank you.”

                Ozymandias moved his hand to cup your cheek, “How can I compare you to someone when there isn’t anyone who measures up to you?”

                “You’ll find someone and then you’ll-”

                “No, I won’t,” he stated firmly and held your head between his hands. “Who told you these lies? Was it Gilgamesh?”

                “No one did! I… I was the one who thought about all this.”

                He fell silent, mouth parted a little in surprise. He slowly removed his hands from you, “You… why? What brought this on?”

                “I just…” you sighed. “I mean look at me; I’m not exactly the ideal woman for a ruler. And among all of my Servants… you were the one with dozens of wives. So… I wondered if you often compared me to them. If you compared the way I talked, acted or dressed…”

                Ozymandias drew you into a hug. He held you close, one hand rubbing your back. He kissed the top of your head, “I never compared you to another woman; not my deceased wives, not the Servants you have under contract and not any of the women we pass by. Not once. If you changed any part of yourself… then you wouldn’t be the same Master I became attracted too.”

                “So… there isn’t anything you want to change about me?” you wriggled out of the hug to look at Ozymandias properly.

                “Your quirks make up who you are…” he cupped your cheek. “I would not change a thing.”

                You smiled at him, “Thank you…”

                “Please don’t push me away anymore.”

                You nodded, “I won’t do it again.”

                Ozymandias smiled with a sigh of relief and then leaned forward to kiss you.

                This time, you didn’t pull away, not for a long while…


	71. Arthur Pendragon (Promise)

Being with Arthur Pendragon felt like a dream and to just about everyone it is nothing more than a pipe dream. Well… Arthur was a King that died centuries ago and you managed to summon and develop a relationship with him.

                You smiled as you thought about him; beautiful green eyes, gorgeous golden locks, charming smile, attractive personality, and the way he greets you every time with a kiss pressed on your knuckles… Ah, he was perfect.

                “Careful,” someone grabbed your elbow and you were pulled to the side before you could knock into people passing by.

                You looked to see who it was that pulled you aside; a young man, no more than two or three years older than you. Judging from his attire, you could guess he was one of the members of Chaldea staff.

                “Oh thanks…” you said with a light chuckle. “I should be more careful.”

                “You looked like you were deep in thought,” he released your elbow. “Thinking about a certain English King?”

                “Was it that obvious?” you asked and when he gave you a silent nod, you continued. “Anyway, thanks again.”

                “No problem,” he said and you walked passed him to continue to your destination. “It’s just a shame your happiness isn’t going last.”

                You stopped mid-stride and turned around, “Excuse me?”

                “This thing you have going with Arthur Pendragon…” he said as he approached you. “It’s not going to last.”

                “And how would you know that?” you crossed your arms when he stopped in front of you.

                “That’s… how it is with every Holy Grail War; Master summons a Servant to fight, Servants fights, wins the Grail and then… no more Servant.”

                “This isn’t a Holy Grail War.”

                “It still doesn’t change the fact that when this is all over; he’s going to disappear.”

                “What’s your goal here?” you dropped your arms. “Are you trying to goad me into something? Jeopardize my relationship with Arthur? Annoy me?”

                “Just saving you from future heartbreak.”

                “I don’t need ‘saving’,” you spun on your heel.

                Suddenly, he grabbed your arm and pulled you back towards him.

                “What are you doing? Let me go!” you wrenched your arm from his grip but he didn’t let you go.

                “I really think you need to-”

                “What? Listen to you?” you scoffed. “I’d rather not.”

                The man opened his mouth to speak when a gloved hand appeared on his shoulder. You and the male looked to see who it was; Arthur.

                “Would you be so kind as to unhand her?” he asked, removing his hand from the unnamed man’s shoulder once the Servant saw he had yours and his attention.

                “Uhm, yeah, okay…” the staff member said in a quiet tone and let go of your arm.

                Arthur kept his gaze on the staff member until the latter male left you two alone in the hall. Arthur looked at you and his expression softened, “Are you alright?”

                You nodded, “Yeah… he was just being a jerk.”

                “About what?” he lightly took hold of your hands.

                “About us… how after everything is said and done, you’ll disappear.”

                Arthur chuckled lowly and leaned down to kiss you on the forehead, “That won’t happen.”

                You smiled, removing your left hand from his grip to lift it with your pinkie up, “Promise?”

                Arthur laughed at your gesture and linked his pinkie with yours, “I promise.”


	72. Siegfried (Waking Up With Kisses)

Today was one of those days where you decided to wake up early. Your body felt rested and it didn’t need any more sleep. But you tried to go back to sleep and after a couple of minutes of lying with your eyes closed, you figured you would check on Siegfried, if he was still here.

                Carefully, you turned to lay on your side, you found–to your delight–that Siegfried was asleep next to you. He was lying on his back with his head turned to face you, messy white hair fanned out beneath his head, one arm lay over his abdomen and his other hand was lying next to his head and the blanket was pooled at his waist, revealing his naked torso.

                You propped yourself up on your elbow to admire your Saber boyfriend; he looks so peaceful asleep. You smiled, reaching your hand out to gently brush hair out of his face. Once you were done, you inched closer to him, careful to not wake him up.

                You cupped Siegfried’s cheek and leaned over him to gently kiss his forehead. You pulled back to see his reaction, nothing, he’s still asleep. You decided to pepper his face in gentle kisses and stopping only when you heard Siegfried make a soft noise and shift. You pulled away slightly and watched as Siegfried slowly blinked awake.

                “Hello,” you greeted with a smile as you brushed his bangs.

                Siegfried smiled softly at you, “Good morning,” you moved away from him to allow him to stretch and yawn before relaxing back on your bed.

                You scooted closer to Siegfried and kissed him. Siegfried hummed in the kiss and shifted to lie on his side to wrap an arm around you. You cupped Siegfried’s jaw as he pulled you closed. Siegfried shifted the two of you so you were lying on your back, making you giggle.

                “This was a surprise; to see you awake before me,” Siegfried said as he pulled away from the kiss to look down at you.

                “I guess… my body said that I slept long enough and I couldn’t go back to sleep,” you responded, pulling him back down for a kiss.

                “I could definitely get used to waking up like this,” Siegfried in between kisses.

                “Yeah… this is probably the only time I’m ever going to wake up before you,” after a long kiss, you continued. “Please don’t set an alarm.”

                “I would never; if you need to sleep, I will let you sleep.”

                You smiled, “Thank you,” you kissed Siegfried once again.


	73. Achilles (Only Yours)

As a legendary Greek Hero, Achilles had many admirers during his time alive. As a Servant, not so much. He was perfectly fine with that; there were other Heroic Spirits present and he could spend more time with Master without many distractions.

                Now if only the same could be said for Master…

                Achilles can’t deny that Master is attractive; both her physical appearance and personality. So it isn’t surprising that other male Servants approach her. It isn’t surprising, just… annoying.

                “Until another time, Master,” the Saber Gawain said before lifting her hand to gently kiss the back of it. Master giggled at the gesture and Gawain gave her a smile before leaving.

                Achilles supressed himself to roll his eyes; it was just a simple kiss on the back of the hand, nothing to cause a scene about. Master turned her gaze to Achilles and the Rider gave her a smile, showing that there was nothing wrong.

                “You’re holding up well,” she commented and linked her hand with his.

                “What makes you say that?” Achilles responded.

                She lifted her shoulders in a shrug, “I don’t know… you’re a passionate hero and I figured…” she shook her head. “Never mind, it doesn’t matter.”

                “Mhmm,” Achilles hummed as Master led him somewhere.

                She stopped to look back at him over her shoulder, “You don’t believe me.”

                “Of course I do.”

                “No, you don’t.”

                Achilles stepped towards Master and gave her a quick kiss, “I’ll drop it if you do.”

                “Mmm… not convinced,” she playfully smirked at him.

                Achilles grinned, “Well then…” Achilles wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. “How can I change your mind?”

                “This is a good start,” she wrapped her arms around his neck.

                Achilles dipped his head down and just as he was about to kiss her, a melodic voice interrupted them.

                “This is hardly the place for such activities.”

                Achilles and Master separated from each other to address the intruder. The Caster, Merlin, smiled amusedly at them.

                “Sorry about that Merlin…” Master said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

                “All is forgiven Master,” Merlin responded and approached the pair. “Well… being with a lovely lady such as yourself, I doubt I could keep my hands to myself either,” he sighed longingly. “Ah… it must be so nice to wake up next to someone…” Merlin looked at Achilles with a light smile. “Keep an eye on our beloved Master… you’ve seen the admirers she has among her Servants.”

                “I guess I can you among them?” Achilles asked.

                “I will keep my distance Rider,” Merlin responded then turned to Master. “My Lady,” he kissed her on the cheek, making her gasp in surprise and then he left.

                The couple stared after Merlin before Achilles turned to Master, “Alright, this has to stop now.”

                “I agree,” Master stated. “Despite the other Servants knowing we’re in a relationship, they-”

                Achilles suddenly pressed her back against the nearest wall, cutting her off and she gasped in surprise. The Rider tilted her head to the side to expose her neck and latched his mouth onto the soft skin. Master gasped and moaned as Achilles sucked on her neck.

                “A-Achilles…” she said airily and gripped his arms.

                He pulled away with a ‘pop’ and looked down at his work. He smirked, satisfied with the dark mark decorating his lover’s neck, “Perfect.”

                Master lifted a hand to her neck, “Did… did you give me a hickey?”

                “Mhm.”

                She stared at Achilles for a moment before dropping her hand with a sigh, “That wasn’t necessary. You know I’m loyal to you.”

                “Good,” Achilles kissed her. “Let’s keep it that way, shall we?”

                “That goes without saying,” she stood up on her toes and cupped his cheeks to give Achilles a slow kiss.


	74. NSFW Gilgamesh (Late Night Desires)

Gilgamesh was resting peacefully next to Master until she started shifting insistently, drawing the Archer out of slumber. It was possible she was experiencing a nightmare. With a groan, Gilgamesh sat up and looked at his bedmate; Master was lying on her side with her back to him, slightly curled in on herself and fidgeting. Listening closely, Gilgamesh could hear her gasp and breathing hitch.

                “Master,” he called softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You’re having a nightmare, please wake-”

                “Gilgamesh…” she moaned lightly.

                Gilgamesh paused, now fully awake as he stared at Master with wide eyes. Did… did he hear her right? As if to confirm his suspicions, Master squirmed and moaned. Gilgamesh’s surprise turned mischief as he grinned and chuckled, shifting closer to the sleeping woman.

                “Must be quite the dream…” he said in a low voice against her ear, making Master let out a shivering gasp. Gilgamesh placed open-mouthed kisses on her neck as his hand slipped beneath her shirt rub the flesh of her waist. “Such lovely noise you’re making,” Master moaned and moved back against Gilgamesh, grinding her backside against his hips. Gilgamesh growled against the skin of her neck. “Master, you need to wake up, keep this up and I won’t be able to hold back.”

                Master continued to moan in her sleep and grind back against Gilgamesh. The Archer felt his desire rise as patience began to wane. If only she would wake up, he was much better than any imaginary counterpart her mind could conjure up.

                “Gilgamesh…” she said in a moan and Gilgamesh separated from her neck when he felt her shift. He flipped over to face Gilgamesh and her half-open eyes gazed at him. She wrapped an arm around his neck and drew him into a kiss.

                Gilgamesh groaned into the kiss, tangling his fingers into her hair and pushing Master onto her back. She wrapped her other arm around his back as they engaged in a deep kiss. Gilgamesh removed his hand from her hair and hooked his fingers beneath the band of her shorts and panties.

                The pair separated from the kiss and Gilgamesh chuckled, pressing his forehead against Master’s as he pulled down her clothing, “Am I picking up where your erotic dream ended?”

                “No…” she lifted her head to kiss him. The Archer hummed against her lips before forcing to separate for Gilgamesh to move down her body to remove her shorts and panties. “We... my fantasy went much further.”

                “Has it?” the King hummed, tossing her clothing aside before crawling back over her. “Enlighten me then; what have I done in your fantasy?” Gilgamesh slowly trailed kisses up her neck. “Did I hold you close as we made love?” Gilgamesh lifted his head from her neck to gaze down at her. “Or did I dominate you, keeping you pinned beneath me as I took you as some sort of beast in heat?” Master’s breathing quickened a little as she squirmed beneath him. He grinned with a low chuckle. “Hmm, there’s an idea…” he took a hold of her arms and pinned them next to her head before gripping her wrists. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Or maybe… that naughty mind of yours conjured a scene involving the use of my sacred chains to bind you, leaving you to my mercy.”

                Master whined and lifted her hips to grind against Gilgamesh, making him chuckle and bite back a groan. Eager little thing Gilgamesh’s lovely Master…

                “Was my last guess right?” he asked and removed his grip on her wrists, dragging his hands down her arms, then the sides of her torso. Her breathing hitched as she gazed up at Gilgamesh with pleading eyes. “I was?” he chuckled lowly and he lowered his undergarments enough to relieve from the confines of his clothing. “Naughty, naughty…” he tutted, took a hold of her hips and lined himself up against her, making Master release a soft moan. “But not unpleasant!” he finished and thrusted into his lover, making her cry out.

                Gilgamesh planted his lips over her and lifted her hips to move into her at an angle. Master wrapped her arms around his back as she moaned into Gilgamesh's mouth. The Archer groaned and lightly shuddered as Master’s walls clamped around him, encasing him in a tight and wet warmth.

                “You’re so wet and tight…” Gilgamesh panted, lips brushing against hers. “Your body is so accepting of me as well. Gods above you are perfect…!” he kissed her once more.

                She cried out against Gilgamesh and her nails dug into his back, dragging one hand down as her walls tightened even more around him, refusing to let go. A wave of pleasure shot through Gilgamesh as he rolled his hips roughly into her, hitting that same spot again.

                _Yes…_

                The pair lost themselves in the pleasure; lips connecting clumsily, hips meeting roughly, nails digging into skin and creating deep crescent marks as their peaks of pleasure neared. Master stopped kissing Gilgamesh in favour of burying her face in his shoulder.

                Gilgamesh panted and thrusted into Master faster to reach his nearing peak. He removed one of his hands from Master’s hips to grab the roots of her hair and pulled her head away from his shoulder to kiss her. She squirmed beneath Gilgamesh and whined against his mouth until _finally_.

                Master moaned loudly against Gilgamesh’s mouth as her walls clenched rhythmically around him, coaxing the King to reach his end as well. Gilgamesh separated from the kiss and loosened his grip on Master and lied down on them.

                Master squirmed beneath Gilgamesh and pushed back his hips, “Get off…”

                “You could ask more nicely,” Gilgamesh commented and removed himself from her. He rolled onto his back and tucked his flaccid cock back into his undergarments. He turned his head to the side to look at his satisfied partner, “Satisfied?”

                She laughed lightly, turning her head to look at him, “Yeah…” she rolled over to Gilgamesh, resting her head on his chest and traced his red markings as he wrapped an arm around her. “So… would you consider using your chains on me?”

                Gilgamesh laughed, “Oh Master… no, I wouldn’t. If you have interests in being bound in the future…” he grinned slyly at her. “I’m sure I can get my hands on high-quality rope…”


	75. Scathach (All But One)

Waking up to an alarm would normally annoy you but today was different; today was your birthday! You don’t usually get excited for your birthday but this year was different, this year you were celebrating your birthday with your Servants; Heroic Spirits of legend.

                Except… you weren’t. None of your Servants seemed to know that it was, in fact, your birthday. No cakes, no presents–but you expected that, considering the circumstances–and not even a “Happy Birthday” from anyone. Not even Mash; your closest friend and Servant at Chaldea.

Then there was Scathach, a Lancer class Servant who took it upon herself to become your teacher in magic. The two of you were close but not as close as you and Mash. With someone as serious and meticulous as her, you would have thought that she would at least be someone who remembered. But, you haven’t seen her all day… where was she?

 

                “Just a little more…” Scathach thought as she piped chocolate frosting on top of the circular cake. When she was done, she stood up with a satisfied sigh. Holding the plastic tube of chocolate frosting in one hand, she spun the circular disk the cake stood on. “Could’ve been better…” she mused aloud as she studied the frosting on the top of the cake.

                Scathach lifted her head when she heard someone walk into the kitchen. To her surprise, it was her former student; Cu. His eyes gazed over the messy island counter of bowls, scattered ingredients and utensils until his eyes landed Scathach and the cake she made for Master.

                “I figured someone was making something good judging by the smell,” he said as he approached her. “But I never would have expected it to be you,” he leaned his elbows on the island on the opposite side of Scathach. “Who are you making the cake for?”

                “Master,” she answered simply and leaned down to start piping frosting on the bottom of the cake.

                “Master?” Cu asked in a confused tone. “What for?”

                Scathach lifted her gaze to see him picking at the opened bag of chocolate chips, “You… don’t know?” when the blue haired Lancer shook his head, Scathach paused her piping and stood up. “Cu…”

                “I did something wrong didn’t I?” Cu stood up as he realized his error despite not knowing exactly what he did wrong.

                Scathach closed her eyes and sighed before opening her eyes to rest her disappointed gaze on her former student, “Today is Master’s birthday.”

                “Oh…” Cu said in realization. “It’s today?”

                “Yes,” Scathach returned to piping the cake. “And it seems you have forgotten.”

                “I didn’t forget. Master never mentioned it, even Mash didn’t say anything.”

                “Did Mash forget as well?” she stood up once she finished piping the cake. Cu shrugged, informing Scathach that he didn’t know. “I see…” she set aside the tube of frosting and carefully moved the cake onto a separate plate and put a white plastic cover over it. “Since you’re here Cu; clean the kitchen.”

                “What? Why?!” Cu straightened up in surprise as Scathach took out a fork.

                “Consider it punishment for forgetting Master’s birthday,” she answered and picked up the plate holding Master’s birthday cake. As she walked towards the doorway to the kitchen, she heard Cu groan, making Scathach pause. She looked back at him. “Is there a problem?”

                “No,” Cu shook his head and picked up a bowl. “No problems here…”

                Scathach nodded and continued making her way towards Master’s room. Despite being a nimble Servant, she was careful while walking to not ruin the cake in her hands. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin something she worked for hours on.

                Soon reaching the door to Master’s room, she balanced the cake on one hand to knock with the other. Hopefully they were there…

                Scathach heard movement within the room and soon enough the door slid open to reveal Master. They looked at Scathach questioningly, “Hey… what can I do for you?”

                “I made this for you,” Scathach lifted the covered cake before lowering it to hold with both hands.

                “Really?” they smiled. “Thank you… Oh crap, I should’ve invited you in first,” Master stepped away from the door to allow Scathach to enter.

                The two walked to the center of Master’s room and Scathach handed the covered cake to them. When Master accepted the cake, the Lancer removed the top to reveal the simple cake, “Happy Birthday, Master.”

                Master lifted their gaze to look at Scathach and smiled at her, “Thank you Scathach… You… you’re the only one who actually remembered.”

                Scathach smiled softly at Master and reached her hand up to pat their head, “I wouldn’t forget.”

                Master walked to their desk to place the cake on it before returning to Scathach to embrace her in hug. Scathach returned it, wrapping one arm around their back and the other petting their hair.


	76. Karna (Beautiful)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for my absence! I hope you enjoy the recent updates.

Whenever Karna Rayshifts in the past alongside other Servants with Master, the female mage would find opportunities to invite Karna on a walk. He supposed it was only natural to want to be with your romantic partner alone. Karna certainly wasn’t going to complain.

                “This is nice, don’t you think?” Master asked as she and Karna walked through a path in a forest. “I’m not boring or annoying you, am I?” she slowed to a stop after questioning Karna.

                Karna offered her a small smile and shook his head, “No, you’re not. I enjoy the time I spend with you,” he stepped towards her and kissed her on the forehead. “Shall we continue?”

                She nodded with a small smile and the couple continued their walk.

                “What a nice smile,” Karna thought while gazing at her as they walked alongside one another. He kept his gaze on her, admiring her; the sun reflecting off her hair, radiant smile, beautiful eyes…

                Everything about this woman was…

                “Beautiful,” he said aloud.

                “What?” she turned to look at Karna.

                Karna stopped walking, making her stop as well. He tilted his head to the side and sighed as she turned her body to fully face him. He lifted a hand to brush his knuckles against her cheek, “You’re beautiful.”

                Master giggled, “Thank you,” she turned her head to kiss the back of Karna’s hand. “You’re quite handsome yourself,” she rubbed her thumb over the hand she was holding.

                Karna cupped her jaw and leaned down to kiss her. She hummed happily, removing her hand from his to cup his cheeks as they shared slow, romantic kisses.

                “I mean it,” Karna said in a low tone as their lips were a hair’s width away. “You are a very beautiful woman.”

                “Let me guess; any guy would be lucky to have you?” she asked in a light tone of amusement.

                Karna hummed, “Is that a common phrase? I see…” he kissed her again.

                “Where are you going with this?” she asked upon separating from the kiss and she rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

                “Nowhere; I just wanted to see my beautiful partner of a Master smile.”

                She laughed lightly, dropping her hands from his cheeks, “Well you accomplished that. You’re sweet Karna.”

                Karna smiled lightly, “Of course, Master,” he drew her into a kiss once more.


	77. Gilgamesh (Christmas Tradition)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight I should have posted this during the holidays... oh well.

Chaldea was really getting into the Christmas spirit, there were decorations everywhere; streamers, ribbons, stockings, Christmas trees… mistletoe. You made sure not to get caught underneath one with anyone; it would just be incredibly awkward for you to kiss someone you aren’t in a relationship with.

                However the trip around the world with Santa–the Saber Alter of Arturia Pendragon–ensured that you wouldn’t be around any kind of kissing-tradition plant. Honestly you weren’t surprised that you were dragged on another misadventure during a holiday; it seemed to be happening often… and once that whole debacle was over, you returned to Chaldea to join the party the organization was hosting.

                The distraction was nice, considering your mission and all…

                You were standing off to the side, observing Servant and staff interact with an empty cup in hand. You just hoped none of your Servants got too drunk; who knows what kind of power they could unleash while under the influence.

                It wasn’t long before you were joined by Archer Gilgamesh who, to no one’s surprise, was holding a golden goblet. The King of Heroes took a sip of his drink­–wine you guessed–as his red eyes gazed over the crowd.

                “Enjoying yourself?” you asked.

                Gilgamesh lowered his drink and directed his attention to you, “I suppose… it could be much better though.”

                You chuckled, “I guess a party like this doesn’t stand up to the standards of the King of Heroes.”

                He scoffed, “Hardly… So tell me Master; what are you standing off to the side?”

                You shrugged and looked at the crowd of people, “I wanted some time to myself; I’ve been mingling a bit and nearly dragged into a drinking contest…” your eyes wandered back to the golden clad hero and you spotted something just out of you above the two of you. You looked up and you wished you hadn’t; there was mistletoe hanging above the two of you.

                Feeling a blush cover your cheeks, you quickly looked off to the side, hoping the Archer doesn’t notice your recent behaviour. Luck was not on your side today.

                “Are you alright?” you heard Gilgamesh ask.

                “Y-yeah! I’m fine…” you managed to say.

                Gilgamesh hummed, assuring you that he wasn’t convinced. He placed two gloved fingers beneath your chin and tilted your head to look back at him. He smirked at your flustered expression, “‘Fine’ you said…” he chuckled. “You certainly don’t seem like it.”

                “You’re just imagining things,” you retorted as you did your best to keep your eyes on his and not look up.

                Gilgamesh stared at you silently, smirk still present. Starting at his red eyes proved to be a little too much for you and your eyes darted up for a moment before returning to stare at Gilgamesh.

                “Damn it,” you mentally swore as Gilgamesh’s smirk dropped and looked up at plant hanging from the ceiling.

                “A flower?” he questioned and removed his grip from your chin. He laughed amusedly and looked back at you. “Is that why you became so flustered? A measly little plant?”

                “It’s not the flower itself…” you weakly argued.

                “Oh?” he asked, interested. “Is it something the flower stands for?”

                “Well…” you should’ve just allowed him to mock you and then you could’ve walked away scot free. You sighed, might as well get it over with. “The mistletoe… it’s usually hung around Christmas time.”

                “Yes, I noticed.”

                “Traditionally…” you trailed off and Gilgamesh gave you a look that told you to continue. “Well, traditionally when two people are under the flower they…” you took a deep breath, feeling your cheeks heat up even more. “They have to… kiss,” you finished in a quiet tone and then looked away from Gilgamesh.

                The Archer didn’t say anything in response, only chuckled, “What interesting traditions you have.”

                “I-it isn’t mandatory,” you quickly added and looked back at him. “We don’t need to-”

                You gasped when Gilgamesh leaned towards you. You instinctively tried to back away but the sudden appearance of his hand cupping the back of your head prevented you from doing so. You stared wide-eyed as the King of Heroes closed his and kissed you. You stood, frozen in surprise as you allowed him to kiss you. Before you could reciprocate, Gilgamesh pulled away and smirked upon seeing your reaction.

                “Was that enjoyable, Master?” he questioned in a purr as his hand slipped away from your head.

                “I-I…” you stuttered with a heavy blush on your cheeks. “Please excuse me!” you covered your mouth and part of your red cheeks before spinning on your heels and quickly walking away from Gilgamesh.

                The King of Heroes stood up straight as he stared after the retreating form of his Master. He chuckled; bringing his goblet of wine to his lips to take sip, “That wasn’t a ‘no’…” he held his hand out beneath the mistletoe and opened a Gate to cut the plant from its string. When the flower landed in his grasp, he left in search of his Master.

                He liked this tradition.


	78. Iskandar (That's My Master)

One of the many qualities Iskandar loved that his partner was authority. Master possessed the sort of authority that made them both approachable and silence Servants who would try to drag them down. A common exchange to see between Master and the more rambunctious Servants or Servants who believe they are above anyone and everything. An example of the latter category would be Gilgamesh, the Archer not the Caster.

                “I’m surprised you were qualified to be a Master with the skills you just displayed,” Gilgamesh said at the end of a recent fight against golems and ghosts.

                Iskandar looked at Master; they were rubbing their forehead with their fingers. A gesture the King of Conquerors recognized as annoyance. If the King of Heroes continues to poke and probe at Master then the two will engage in a verbal disagreement that Master has yet to lose.

                “I suppose Chaldea really was desperate…” Gilgamesh said with a sigh and crossed his arms.

                Master dropped their hand from their forehead and sighed heavily.

                “Here we go,” Iskandar thought and held an arm in front of Mash before she could interfere.

                “Who asked for your opinion?” Master asked, raising their head to give Gilgamesh a steady glare. “Seriously; who _asked_ for your opinion Gilgamesh? Because I sure as hell haven’t.”

                “Watch your tongue Mongrel,” Gilgamesh warned.

                “No, _you_ watch _your_ tongue,” Master stepped towards Gilgamesh. “In case you forgot, King of Heroes; _I’m_ the one who provides your physical form with mana. The same Master you recently insulted. If you think my skills in battle are terrible, fine; give me some criticism instead of degrading me. I want to be a better Master and I know I’m far from a perfect one. _I know_. I don’t need a jerk of a Servant to remind at every occasion that presents itself.”

                Iskandar lowered his arm as Gilgamesh stared at Master in silence. For once, Golden Boy needs to take some time to think.

                Several moments passed before the Archer chuckled and lowered his arms to his side, “You have quite the backbone to speak up to me… Very well, I will heed your words, _Master_ ,” he walked passed the mage and stopped after several steps to speak over his shoulder. “However, raise your voice at me again-”

                “Physical form Gilgamesh,” Master reminded in a firm tone without looking back at him.

                The Archer sighed, looking back ahead and said nothing in response. Master looked at Mash and Iskandar before gesturing them to follow. They turned around to follow Gilgamesh’s lead and Mash hurried to walk alongside Master, leaving Iskandar behind.

                Iskandar smirked and chuckled lightly, “That’s my Master,” he thought before following.


	79. Arthur Pendragon (A Knight's Love)

You weren’t new to dating; you’ve had partners before coming but none and you mean _none_ of them could ever hope to compare to Arthur. The man absolutely sweet; he wrote you poetry, he always greeted you and bid you farewell by kissing your knuckles and he puts your needs above his own.

                You looked on in awe as Arthur single-handedly defeated a dragon while your three other Servants took on the wyverns who accompanied the dragon. Arthur was standing on top of the dragon’s corpse with Excalibur embedded in it. Arthur smoothly withdrew Excalibur from the dragon and flicked the blade, removing all traces of blood from the Holy Sword.

                Oh right, you forgot to mention; Arthur became a bit of a show-off during combat. Although you really had no idea why, he didn’t show off before. Maybe you should ask before he does something even more drastic… like killing an entire pack of chimeras. But you’ll only ask when you have privacy. By which you mean your room in Chaldea; no one goes in without knocking, there’s no place more private than that.

                But before you could even begin to ask Arthur about his recent behaviour, after the door slid closed upon entering your room, Arthur drew you into a sweet and gentle kiss, making you both close your eyes. The kiss soon evolved into several slow and passionate kisses with your arms wrapped around his neck and his resting on your waist and that neither of you wanted to end.

                You hummed against Arthur’s lips, thoroughly enjoying the kisses. What can you say; the King of Knights is a good kisser. You moved your hands from his back to rest on his shoulders as you both parted, panting softly and your eyes slowly opened.

                You gazed into Arthur’s eyes; seeing the love and desire he had for you. You initiated the kiss this time and you almost forgot what you wanted to ask him.

                “Hmm… I need ask you something,” you said before you could forget and pulled away from the kiss, opening your eyes more.

                “What is it?” Arthur asked.

                “I’ve noticed that you were… showing off. While the other Servants who accompany us fight the… I guess I’ll call them ‘lackeys’, you go off to fight the big baddy on your own.”

                “Have I?” Arthur chuckled. “Apologies love… a force of habit I suppose.”

                “Is it really?”

                “Yes. I should explain,” Arthur removed his hands from your waist, prompting you to remove your hands from his shoulders. “While vying for the object of their affection, knights would perform brave deeds to prove their worth.”

                You nodded, following his explanation, “Right… But we’re together, aren’t we?” you questioned as you gestured between the two of you. “There isn’t any reason to do that.”

                “I suppose…” Arthur trailed off and his eyes lit up in realization with a soft gasp.

                “What is it?”

                “Perhaps my going after ‘big baddies’ as you called them isn’t to prove myself,” he lifted a glove hand to cup your cheek. “It’s to deal with the bigger threat; the weaker enemies can be easily dealt with but it’s the one who commands them that Servants need to watch for. As our Master and my romantic partner; the commanding enemy is the biggest threat to you and that is why I fight them.”

                You smiled, lifting a hand up to hold onto Arthur’s, “Thank you for being so vigilant Arthur…”

                “It is the least I can do,” Arthur leaned towards you to kiss you.


	80. Chiron (I Don't Mind)

You sat up and hunched over to cough into a Kleenex you used to cover your mouth. After you finished your coughing fit, you fell back on your pillow with a groan. You were sick and you absolutely hated it; waking up multiple times in the middle of the night to blow your nose, high temperature, always sleepy yet never able to go sleep, coughing fits and you were confined to your bed.

                Tossing the used Kleenex into the trash can next to your bed; you rolled on your side and closed your eyes to try to get some sleep. Several quiet moments passed and you thought you managed to go to sleep until you heard the door opened. You opened your eyes into a glare as you pushed yourself to sit up to settle your glare on the person who entered.

                Your expression softened significantly when your eyes landed on Chiron. The Archer gave you a soft smile as he approached you.

                “How are you feeling?” he asked as he took a seat next to you.

                “Horrible…” you responded hoarsely and turned away from Chiron to cough into the crook of your elbow. You groaned as you lowered your arm.

                You looked back at Chiron to see him give you a sympathetic smile. He lifted his hand to gently press the back of his hand against your cheek and then beneath your jaw, “Your temperature is still high. Would you like me to make you something?” he brushed your tangled hair back to tuck it behind your ear before cupping your cheek.

                “I’d just like to get some sleep honestly,” you sniffed and removed his hand from your cheek.

                “Alright,” Chiron patted your knee. “I’ll leave you to your nap and I’ll have something for you to eat when you wake up,” he leaned towards you.

                You whined in complaint and shifted away from him, “Don’t; I’m gross right now.”

                The Archer chuckled and cupped your head to pull you towards him. You groaned as he placed a kiss on your temple, “Servants can’t get sick.”

                “Doesn’t change the fact that I’m still gross,” you turned your gaze towards him.

                “In sickness and in health,” he stated and kissed you on the forehead. “Sickness is only natural in all living beings. You being ill isn’t going to keep me away from you.”

                Your lips quirked up into a smile, “How are you so perfect?”

                Chiron chuckled amusedly, “I’m flattered you think so.”

                He leaned towards you, most likely to give you a proper kiss and you moved your head away from him, “I’m still sick! Stop trying to kiss me!”


	81. Amakusa Shirou (Why Didn't You Say Something?)

You were being childish, you know you were. Instead of facing the problem head-on, you were avoiding it. Except in this case it wasn’t situation; it was a person. Amakusa Shirou, if you going to be more specific.

                He didn’t do anything wrong, Shirou was just being himself; polite, respectful, helpful, kind… handsome. Needless to say, you developed a bit of a crush on the Ruler and assumed the he didn’t return your feelings, thus leading to you avoiding the Servant. It wasn’t that hard to avoid Shirou you noted; you were Rayshifting for the most part and all you had to do was not add Shirou to your team.

                You figured it would only be a matter of time before Shirou noticed your lack of presence around him. After all; you did spend quite a bit of time around him before your personal situation arose.

                “Master?” you heard someone call and place a hand on your shoulder, making you pause in the middle of the hallway.

                You stopped and the hand removed itself from your shoulder before you turned around, breath hitching as you faced Shirou. He wore a questioning expression, making you guess that he was going to question you about your recent behaviour around him.

                “Hey Shirou…” you offered him a small smile as you did your best to keep your tone of voice neutral.

                “There’s something I’d like to speak to you about, can we talk?” he continued.

                “Oh, uhmm… Mash needs me for something, can this wait?” you responded as you took a step away from him, ready to exit the area.

                “Master,” Shirou said sternly and grabbed your elbow, preventing you from leaving. “We need to talk about this.”

                “I…” you began but sighed as relented to your Servant’s demand. Your shoulders naturally slumped. “Alright… do you at least want to go somewhere more private?”

                Shirou nodded and keeping his grip on you, he dragged you after him. You both walked through the corridors in silence and you were preparing yourself to confess your romantic feelings towards Shirou. Honestly you should’ve told him about your rising attraction towards in the place so you could avoid this situation. But apparently your fear of rejection was so great that you ended up avoiding Shirou.

                It didn’t take long for the two of you to reach an incredibly familiar door; the one leading to your room. Shirou released his grip on your arm as the door slid open. You entered your room first and switched on the light before walking further in your room and turning around to face Shirou. The Ruler followed you inside and stopped to stand two feet in front of you.

                “Alright…” you said and took a deep breath. “You can start yelling at me now.”

                “I’m not going to yell at you,” Shirou responded in a calm tone. “I…” Shirou sighed sadly and his expression dropped into a sad look. “Master, why are you avoiding me? Have I done something wrong?”

                “No! No you didn’t!” you quickly assured in a rushed tone. “None of this is your fault. I… I just…” you groaned. “I do this… _thing_ where whenever I develop a crush on someone; I automatically assume they don’t like me back and I avoid them.”

                “Crush…?” Shirou questioned with a hum. “So you have an attraction towards me?”

                You quietly nodded and wrung your hands together nervously, “Yeah…”

                Shirou quietly studied you, “You didn’t think to talk to me about it?”

                “Not enough apparently.”

                Shirou took a step towards you and placed his hands on your shoulders, “Master, when you started to avoid me with no reason, I was hurt. And…” he rubbed your arms, “Master I do enjoy your company,” he leaned down to kiss your forehead. “I do like you in a romantic fashion,” you smiled at his confession. “However,” he removed his hands from you, “you will need to work on communication.”

                You nodded, “I can do that, absolutely!”

                “Alright,” Shirou smiled at your enthusiasm. “Is there anything you would like to share now?”

                “Uhm… well I’m really happy but aside from that…” you shook your head. “Nope, nothing.”

                Shirou enveloped his arms around in a hug and you immediately returned, happily nuzzling into his chest. You heard Shirou chuckle and his chest rumbled lightly.         


	82. Cu Chulainn (Would You Rather...?)

You had many, _many_ beautiful Servants under contract. So it really is no surprise that they would be hit on by Chaldea staff and the people you encountered while you were travelling in the past. It did really annoying however when women flirted with Cu, your Lancer boyfriend.

                It wasn’t annoying at first… it was rather satisfying as a matter of fact. A woman would flirt with the blue haired Lancer, bat her eyes and lean in a way that would both augment and show off her cleavage and you, his Master and boyfriend, would stroll towards the pair, draw Cu’s attention towards you and then kiss him, leaving the woman to drop her jaw in shock and storm off. You were happy to stake your claim on him.

                And then you began to notice something; you were the one who always interfered. Not once have you witnessed Cu brush off the women who approach him or say that he was taken. He did tell you he liked strong-willed women…

                So is that what he wants? To be with someone of the opposite sex?

                You were sitting at a kitchen island in Chaldea drinking a cup of coffee with Mash next to you and Fou on her shoulder. You watched from a distance as someone among the female staff was chatting with– surprise, surprise– your boyfriend. She was standing close to him, smiling, maintaining eye contact and… placing a hand on his arm.

                “Alright I’ll be going now,” you stated as you pushed yourself away from the island.

                “Senpai-” Mash’s protest fell on deaf ears as you left the kitchen.

                You took a deep breath as you walked through the halls. If Cu enjoys the attention of a woman, maybe he should get himself a girlfriend or multiple lovers for all you care!

                You groaned and found yourself in the Chaldea common room, alone. You sat down on a couch, leaving you alone with your thoughts. You looked around and listened closely to the area around you; silence. You sighed and leaned back on the couch, of course he wouldn’t follow you… you doubted he even noticed you leave.

                That was when you heard footsteps approaching. You didn’t bother to sit up, assuming it was one of your other Servants or someone among the staff. You felt the couch dip next to you, prompting you to turn your head to look at them.

                “Mash… mentioned you were upset,” Cu began as he turned his head to look at you.

                “Oh yeah?” you asked and shifted to sit up properly. “Did she tell you why?”

                “The young knight thought it would be better for me to hear it from you,” Cu shifted so his body was facing you. “So what’s bothering you?”

                “You don’t know? Cu, every time women flirt with you…” you sighed, crouching over to rest your elbows on your lap. “When you don’t push them –I mean verbally– it makes me feel…” you sat up to stare Cu in the eye. “Be honest with me; would you rather be a woman than a man?”

                “W-What?!” he stared at you in a mixture of surprise and shock. “No! I would never…” Cu placed a hand over one of yours and leaned closer. “Was I seriously making you feel like this?”

                You nodded, “Yeah.”

                “Oh Master…” Cu pulled you towards him and hugged you. “I’m so sorry. I feel like such an ass…”

                “At least you know,” you muttered against his chest. “No more flirting.”

                “Done,” he said and separated so the two of could look at one another.

                “Good, then I forgive you,” you smirked and leaned towards Cu, making him lean back as you placed your hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. “If you go back on your word; I’m not having sex for a month.”

                “Such dangerous stakes,” he responded with a smirk. “You have nothing to worry about…” he moved his head closer to yours.

                “I hope so, Chulainn,” you kissed him, removing your hand from his thigh. The Lancer took the opportunity to pull you onto his lap and rested both his hands on your hips while you placed yours on his shoulders.


	83. Parvati (Rely On Me)

Parvati didn’t look like the type fit for combat. Something shared with a couple Servants you noted but like all the others; Parvati proved you wrong. Despite her kind nature and gentle appearance, Parvati can become a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield.

                It came as a complete surprise to you. There were times where you took Parvati with when you Rayshifted but she didn’t really have as much strength as the other Servants with you. It made you wonder if she was holding back. No, she wasn’t; her strength entirely depends on the situation she’s in.

                The two of you were separated from Mash, Vlad and Fionn and unfortunately a chimera leaped onto your path. Parvati stepped in front of you, brandishing her lance.

                “Please stay behind me Master,” she said in a gentle and calm tone.

                “Parvati I think we should run,” you advised. “You can’t fight this thing alone.”

                The chimera snarled and lunged, lion head’s mouth opened wide. Parvati raised her lance and slid back with a grunt as the chimera’s jaws clamped onto her lance. You could see her body shaking as she tried to keep a steady stance against the chimera. You saw the serpent head rise up above the rest of the body and opened its mouth.

                “Parvati the serpent head!” you warned with a cry.

                Parvati tensed and you sensed an increase of power coming from her. She pushed back against the chimera, making the serpent head jerk at the sudden movement. With a loud cry, Parvati tossed the chimera to the side, making the creature fall on its side.

                The chimera quickly recovered and lifted itself to its feet just as the serpent shot a ball of magic at Parvati. She knocked the ball aside, making it hit a tree before charging the chimera. The serpent head snapped at the Lancer and Parvati pivoted to the head before stabbing her trident into the snake head. The chimera roared in pain as Parvati pulled out her blood coated lance and wasted no time in jumping towards the tri-headed beast and stabbing her trident into the neck of the lion head.

                The chimera roared and tried to move away from Parvati but the Lancer followed the creature, keeping her trident deeply embedded in its neck. It didn’t take long before the roar turned into a weak cry and the chimera slumped over.

                Parvati pulled her trident out and flicked the blood off. She took a deep breath and approached you. You noted that her power output decreased back to the level it was at before the chimera’s sudden appearance.

                “Are you alright Master?” she asked in a kind tone.

                You nodded, “Yes, not a scratch on me… Parvati, that was amazing; I didn’t think you were capable of that! Uhm… no offense.”

                She gave a gentle laugh, “I don’t seem like the sort do I? Well… you are my Master; I must do everything in my power to protect you.”

                “So what changed now?”

                Parvati gasped with a blush setting on her cheeks, “N-no reason,” she stammered and spun around to have her back to you. “We should continue Master; the others must be worried about you.”

                You stared after the violet-haired woman with a raised brow.

                “What was that about?” you thought as you followed after her.


	84. Gilgamesh/Caster (Finally Asleep)

Gilgamesh groaned lightly and shifted in his sleep, rolling over and reached for the woman lying next to him. Except all he felt were somewhat cold bedsheets. Brows furrowing, he patted the bedsheets in a blind search for his Master. She wasn’t there.

                Groaning, Gilgamesh pushed himself up onto his elbow and sleepily blinked awake. He searched the dark room and immediately found her sitting on the floor next to their shared bed with light shining below their face.

                “Beloved?” he drowsily called.

                Master jumped, dropping what he guessed was her flashlight by the way the light jumped before illuminating the far wall. She turned around to face him, a look of surprise covering her face.

                “Uhm… hey Gilgamesh, can’t sleep?” she asked in a tone that sounded very awake.

                Gilgamesh propped his head up as he gazed at her, “Perhaps that question should be directed at you,” he paused to yawn. “Why are you awake?”

                “Oh… well I woke up about…” she glanced at her bedside table and reached for her digital clock, shifting it so she could see the time, “thirty-eight minutes ago and I couldn’t go back to sleep so I decided to read.”

                “On the floor?”

                “I didn’t want to wake you up,” she looked at her lap, likely bookmarking her page and then reached for her flashlight. She clicked the flashlight off and the room was encased in darkness.

                Gilgamesh blinked, adjusting his eyesight to the darkness and he watched Master set her book and flashlight on the bedside table. She climbed into bed next to him and once she was settled, Gilgamesh wrapped an arm around her middle to pull her close to him, her back pressed against his chest.

                “Good night,” she said.

                “Good night,” he kissed the back of her head before resting his head on his pillow and going to sleep.

                The Caster thought this would be a one-time event but he was wrong; Master woke up the next night and remained awake for the next hour. The night after that, she was tossing and turning for forty minutes before having a restless sleep. He tried several remedies to cure her insomnia but it didn’t work and he was helpless in helping his lover get a good night’s rest.

                Gilgamesh decided to speak to Master about this… although perhaps it would be better to speak to the head of medical staff. Instead of being in their shared room, Gilgamesh and Master were in the common room alone.

                “Are you stressed?” Gilgamesh asked Master who was sitting next to him with her face buried in her hands.

                “I don’t know…” she said in a muffled voice. She dragged her hands down her face with a groan. She looked at Gilgamesh as her hands fell to her lap, “Maybe…?”

                “Is there a particular thought or memory haunting you?”

                She shrugged and leaned her head on his shoulder, “No… most of the dreams I have lately are the memories of Servants… Actually some of those would keep me up at night.”

                Gilgamesh hummed and wrapped his arm around her to rub her shoulder as he placed a kiss on her head, “I’m certain Chaldea has some remedies that could prevent a Master from retrieving memories of their Servant,” he waited for her to respond only to be greeted with silence. “Beloved?” he turned his head to look at her and immediately quieted down.

                Master was resting her head on his shoulder, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. She was sleeping. Well if using Gilgamesh as a pillow will get her to sleep then he’s all for it.

                “My shoulder might not be comfortable,” he thought as he carefully moved Master from his shoulder to his lap. “There we are,” he smiled as Master curled on his lap and he gently combed his fingers through her hair.

                The silence of the common room was interrupted when a pair of voices approached Gilgamesh and Master. The Caster’s head lifted up with a glare as two male staff members entered. The pair of men noticed Gilgamesh and fell silent.

                “Leave,” Gilgamesh said in a simple, commanding tone and opened several gates behind him.

                The two men nodded fearfully and quickly but quietly left the area.


	85. NSfW Solomon (Night of Romance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no updates for a week; I had a lack of motivation for writing.

Among the many romantic getaways the restored world provided; Chaldea was among the places that were not romantic. But somehow, miraculously, your boyfriend Solomon managed to do just that. It was late in the evening and you were walking back to your room, looking forward to a night snuggling with Solomon.

                However as you were walking through the empty corridors, the lights suddenly went out, leaving you in darkness. You stopped mid-stride and moved to the left, placing your hand on a nearby wall. Is Chaldea experiencing a power outage?

                You jumped when light suddenly appeared in front of you; small, blue balls of fire lining the walls and petals littering the floor that created a path. You looked back and forth wondering if this was meant for you.

                Seeing no one around, you removed your hand from the wall and crouched to pick up a nearby petal; red rose. You tossed the petal and stood up before following the path, figuring this was Solomon’s work. As you walked on the path provided, you looked over your shoulder to see the rose petals dissolve and blue fire extinguish.

                “Show off,” you thought as you looked ahead. Based on the amount of preparation no doubt Solomon spent quite a bit of time planning… that is _if_ Solomon did this and it was meant for you.

                You continued walking down the romantic path provided for you, recognizing it as the route you took on your way to your bedroom. It was the same room you were given when you first arrived at Chaldea except completely refurnished. You smiled as you walked… that was the same room you met Solomon. Well, when you knew him as Romani Archaman.

                Soon enough, you reached your door. You stood in front of it and you haven’t seen any light coming from beneath the door so there isn’t any light in your room. You took a deep breath before punching in the code, praying that Chaldea wasn’t in the middle of a blackout.

                You smiled when the door slid open and when you stepped through, you gasped and your expression was taken over by surprise. Your room was dark, littered with candles –some were even floating– and Solomon was standing several feet in front of you wearing a rolled up white dress shirt with a black vest, black dress pants and matching shoes with his singular white braid draped over his shoulder.

                Solomon smiled softly at you as you approached him, “What’s all this?” you gestured around the room. “And everything that happened in the hall?”

                “You’ll see,” he responded. “Did you enjoy my little display?”

                You nodded, “Yeah… it was really nice,” you looked at the candles. “I also like the candles… it reminds me of Harry Potter,” you said with a light laugh.

                Solomon chuckled, “I thought you would like that,” he grabbed your left hand to gently pull you towards him to kiss you, slow, passionate and full of love.

                You giggled in the kisses, making Solomon give a light chuckle. You took a step back to take in his attire, “By the way… why are you dressed like this?”

                Solomon opened his mouth to speak but closed it and instead lifted your left hand, adjusting it so your palm was facing up. He placed his free hand over your left hand, palm facing yours, “Well… I thought this attire would be more appropriate.”

                You tilted your head in confusion. What did he mean? Your gaze went back to your hand and then a glow appeared between your hands. You remained still, curiosity growing and waited until Solomon was finished. Only mere seconds passed before the glow dissipated and you felt a slight weight on your hand. You heard Solomon take a deep breath.

                “Solomon?” you lifted your head to look at the King of Magic.

                His eyes lifted from your hand to look at you, he seemed… nervous, “I… I love you so, so much.”

                “I love you too,” you smiled.

                “Okay…” he took another deep breath and you both looked back down at your hand.

                Slowly, Solomon lifted his hand to reveal a small open box with a ring inside. You covered your mouth as you gasped and your gaze shifted between the ring and Solomon, eventually settling on the Grand Caster.

                “Will you marry me?” he questioned with a nervous smile.

                You nodded rapidly, “Yes!” you lowered your hand from your mouth as you tried to keep your body still. “Yes, of course! Solomon I would love to marry you!”

                Solomon released a huge of relief as he smiled broadly, “You will?”

                “Yes! I’ll say it as many times as I’ll have to,” you were smiling so widely your cheeks were starting to hurt.

                Solomon picked up the box from your hand and removed the ring from the box. With a flick of the wrist, the box disappeared and Solomon took a hold of your left hand to flip it over so your palm was facing down. You lifted your ring finger slightly to allow Solomon to slip the ring onto your finger. It was too dark to see what the accessory looked it but you did make out a small gem. If you were going to guess, the gem is probably your birthstone.

                You bounced on your heels in excitement before jumping onto Solomon, wrapping your arms around his neck and deeply kissed him. Solomon let out a noise of surprise but immediately returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around your waist. You both closed your eyes as your lips moved against one another.

                Solomon’s hands moved to rest on your sides before moving lower to your hips and pulled you closer. One of his hands moved over your clothed ass and squeezed. You gasped and Solomon took advantage and slipped his tongue in your mouth. You moaned softly as your tongue danced with his. Solomon’s hands abandoned your hip and ass to go lower and grip the back of your thighs.

                While still kissing Solomon lifted you up, prompting you to wrap your legs around his waist. He carried you across your room, reaching your bed. You separated from Solomon with a soft pant as he climbed onto the bed before letting go of your thighs and lowered down so he hovered above you with your arms around his neck.

                You smiled softly at him and removed one of your hands from his neck to brush his soft bangs aside, “If I remember correctly, this is the exact spot where I first met you.”

                He chuckled, “Yes, what were the chances of being stumbled upon by the person whose room this belonged to?”

                “Especially when they were kicked out of a pretty important meeting for sleeping,” you chuckled before your smile fell, suddenly remembering the events that occurred after.

                Solomon noticed your downcast expression and cupped your cheek, “Hey what’s with that look? You accomplished the goal Chaldea set out to complete; every single one of those people would be so proud and amazed at what you managed to do. Even I was in awe at the strength you showed every day.”

                You stared up at him with your mouth partially parted in a silent gasp as your eyes widened slightly. You blinked and your expression turned to one of affection, “Thank you.”

                “You don’t need to thank you,” he dipped his head down to sweetly kiss you. “By the way… we’re engaged!”

                “I know!” you responded with a laugh. “I didn’t think…” you trailed off before shaking your head and smiled up at Solomon. “We’re going to get married. I almost can’t believe it… I’m not dreaming right?” you removed your other arm from around his neck to pinch yourself.

                Solomon gripped your wrists and lightly pinned them to either side of your head, “No, you’re not,” he kissed you again and closed his eyes; you doing the same.

                You moaned softly against his lips and shifted beneath him. Solomon shifted as well and pressed his hips against yours. You gasped in surprise and bucked your hips up. With a chuckle, Solomon separated from your lips to kiss down to your neck, soon sucking on the soft flesh.

                “Solomon…” you airily moaned as your cheeks heated up.

                Solomon hummed questionably as he released his grip on your wrists and his palms hovered over your arms as he moved his hands up your arms. Solomon kissed and sucked on your neck as he moved his head lower, soon reaching the collar of the jacket you were wearing. You opened your eyes when you heard your zipper being undone. You lifted your head to see Solomon dragging your zipper down, revealing your bra-clad torso with the use of his teeth.

                His hands removed themselves from your body to keep the Grand Caster balanced as he moved down your body. Reaching the hem of your jacket, Solomon released your zipper and lifted himself up and grinned seductively at you. Your breath hitched at the expression he wore.

                Solomon wrapped his arms around your upper body and lifted you up, jacket slipping off your shoulders. You gasped as Solomon kissed up your torso, one hand dragging up your back and stopping at the clasp of your bra. With little effort, Solomon unclasped your bra and sat up, pulling you onto his lap. He pushed your jacket off you and pulled off your strapless bra, tossing it aside.

                “I hope that didn’t land on a candle,” you thought and then gasped when Solomon enveloped a nipple into his mouth.

                You placed your hands on his shoulders while Solomon traced the fingers of one his hands up and down your back and his other hand trailed down to your thighs to bunch your skirt up. You gasped and moaned as your fiancé continued his ministrations on your chest. You squirmed on Solomon’s lap and he held on your hip with one hand while the other slipped between your bodies and into your panties.

                Your grip on Solomon’s shoulders tightened when the tips of Solomon’s fingers toyed with your clit. Solomon kept a tight grip on your hip as his hand moved lower to feel your wetness.

                “S-Solomon,” you whined and jerked, raising yourself up onto your knees when Solomon slowly inserted one of his fingers into your core, making your walls clench around him.

                “Do you feel good?” Solomon asked after removing himself from your chest. You looked down at him with a pant and nodded. He smiled softly, thrusting his finger into you before adding another, “Perfect… I always want you to feel pleasure.”

                You lowered your head to kiss him, wrapping your arms around his neck and tangling one of hands into his white locks. You lowered your hips in tangent with Solomon’s fingers, feeling your orgasm slowly build as the Caster stretched, curled and moved his fingers into you.

                He fully thrusted his fingers into you once before pulling out, making you whine against his lips. Solomon pulled away from the kiss and you panted lightly, lustfully gazing at him. Solomon removed his hand from your panties and took a hold of your hips. He pushed you back, making you let go of his hair. You landed back on the bed and Solomon hooked his fingers beneath your skirt and panties, smoothly pulling them down, leaving you completely bare except for your boots and socks. Solomon quickly removed those as well before he crawled over you, clothing de-materializing.

                Solomon hovered above you, hands on either side of your head. He smiled.

                “What?” you asked with a smile.

                “Just admiring my beautiful fiancé,” he answered and lowered his head to kiss you.

                As the two of you exchanged kisses, Solomon shifted you both until he was able to kneel between your legs. Solomon separated from the kiss and linked his right hand with your left. Solomon kissed you again and pressed himself against your entrance. You moaned lightly into his mouth and squeezed his hand as he slowly moved into you.

                You separated from the kiss and tilted your head back, exposing your neck as Solomon moved further into you. He sighed softly, brushing his lips against your neck and gently kissed you below the jaw. Solomon removed his face from your neck to gaze down at you.

                “Are you still feeling good?” he asked.

                You nodded, slightly loosening your grip on his hand. You moaned as Solomon began to move within you, keeping a gentle pace. You cupped Solomon’s cheek with your free hand and pulled him down for a kiss.

                Slow and pleasurable, a perfect pace for making love. Neither of you were in rush or lost in passion; you were going to take your time. You panted and moaned softly into Solomon’s mouth, moving your hips along with Solomon’s with your walls clenching around him. It was a slow build-up to both your climaxes, but still just as pleasurable.

                After coming down from your highs, Solomon let go of your left hand and pulled out to lie on his side next to you. You shifted to lie on your side to face Solomon. You gazed at Solomon’s dimly lit face with a soft and satisfied smile.

                He grabbed your left hand and brought it closer to him, “I love you…” he placed a long kiss on your knuckles.

                “I love you too,” you giggled softly and shifted closer to him.

                Solomon released your left hand to wrap an arm around and pulled you close, placing your head beneath his chin as the candles went out, one by one.


	86. Ozymandias+Gilgamesh/Caster (Affection From Two Kings)

There quite a number of things you didn’t like and that list grew recently at the addition of needing to do paperwork in your room. You often wondered why you needed to do paperwork seeing as you were busy… you know; saving the future of mankind. But just doing the work wasn’t the problem; the problem involved your two boyfriends who were ancient Kings; Ozymandias and Gilgamesh in the Caster class. You want to spend your evenings with them, not doing work that honestly someone else should be doing.

                Unfortunately, tonight was another night where you would be working while your two Servant boyfriends kept themselves occupied, and they weren’t exactly pleased; you hardly made any progress from hearing them go back and forth on how insulting it is for the “Rulers of the World” to become a secondary concern, you spending more of your time on meaningless work instead of allowing yourself to fall into their embrace…

                You let out a small sigh as you tried tuning the pair out in order to focus on the task at hand. Didn’t Chaldea have people who handled this sort of thing? Why were stuck with it? You suppose the staff believed supplying your Servants the sufficient amount of mana and fighting Demon Gods to save different points of history wasn’t enough work.

                You set your pen down and leaned back on your chair as you rolled your wrist to ease the cramp that started to develop. You gasped when you felt someone gently take a hold of your wrist. You looked up to see Gilgamesh staring down at your hand with a frown.

                “What are you even working on?” you heard Ozymandias question, making you turn your head at him. The Rider was leaning over your desk, resting one hand on it as his eyes wandered over the work assigned to you. “There should be people who were hired for this purpose…” he continued with a slight tone of anger in his voice. “They better not have pushed this onto you just so they spend the day lazing about.”

                “Well-”

                You were cut off when Gilgamesh spun your chair so you were facing him. He leaned towards you, hands on the armrests of your chair, “Don’t spout off any excuses for the mongrels who put you in this position; they aren’t worth it,” he gave you a small grin. “You won’t be doing this anymore; I won’t allow it.”

                “That’s nice of you to say,” you responded. “But just because you said so, doesn’t mean it’ll happen.”

                “What makes you say that?” Gilgamesh’s expression darkened and it sent a shiver down your spine; you forgot how it felt like to be on the receiving end of his glares.

                You swallowed before opening your mouth respond. Except, your chair was pulled back before you could, making Gilgamesh release his grip on your armrests and stand up. A dark hand was offered to you. Your eyes followed up the arm and met Ozymandias’ gaze. Wordlessly, you placed your hand in his and stood up, allowing him to guide you to your shared bed.

                The Rider released your hand before getting on the bed and scooted back until he reached the pillows. You followed suit and lied next to him. Ozymandias smiled at you while you heard Gilgamesh approach you both. The Rider brushed hair out of hair and sweetly kissed. You hummed softly, closing your eyes as you exchanged kisses with him.

                You felt the bed dip at Gilgamesh’s additional weight, making you separate from Ozymandias and open your eyes. You turned around to kiss him as well. Gilgamesh gladly accepted the kiss and placed a hand on your waist while Ozymandias grabbed your wrist and pulled it towards him so he could kiss the back of your hand.

                You giggled, removing yourself from kissing Gilgamesh to look at Ozymandias, who propped himself up on his elbow, “What are you doing?” your breath hitched when you felt Gilgamesh slowly kiss your neck.

                Ozymandias smiled amusedly at you, “Do I hear a complaint?”

                “N-no…”

                “Good… because I wasn’t going stop,” he kissed the back of your hand again before forcing you to lie on your back.

                Gilgamesh lifted his head from your head to gaze down at you. He smiled softly, “Here you are, exactly where you should’ve been.”

                Gilgamesh leaned down to kiss you just as Ozymandias kissed your neck. Your head was turned away from Gilgamesh and Ozymandias kissed you. You heard Gilgamesh chuckle and he gently kissed the side of your head before laying his head on your abdomen.

                You and Ozymandias stopped kissing, allowing you lift yourself up on your elbows and gaze down at Gilgamesh. The Caster had his face buried in your stomach and he wrapped his arms around you. You smiled warmly and combed your fingers through his golden locks.

                Ozymandias leaned his head against yours, “Isn’t this better?”

                “Yeah…” you said in agreement as you heard Gilgamesh hum under your ministrations. “But I still need to finish what I started.”

                You gasped in surprise when Gilgamesh lifted himself onto his hands and he fixed a glare onto you, “Haven’t I said you weren’t doing any more work suited for mongrels?”

                “Well…” you trailed off as Ozymandias laughed lightly and moving his head away from yours. You sighed. “There’s no arguing with you is there?”

                “My word is law,” Gilgamesh grinned triumphantly.

                You laughed while Ozymandias scoffed.


	87. NSFW Vlad III (Vocal)

Was it wrong for Vlad to have thoughts of locking Master away in a room where only the Romanian had access to? There were times where these thoughts came up… mostly when people made romantic advantages towards someone who isn’t and never will be theirs; such as now.

                Marie Antoinette was a lovely Servant who had both strength and grace as well a level of purity few Servants can match. Her kind nature and personality made her popular among the male population in terms of being a romantic partner but it wasn’t the case with Master. After all, he was involved with Vlad.

                Despite the assurance of Master’s love and loyalty, Vlad couldn’t help but feel an inkling of jealousy when he watched the young French Queen interact with Master. She smiled sweetly at the male mage and covered her mouth with the tips of her fingers as she giggled at something Master said.

                “This is fine,” Vlad thought as he kept his calm composure. His eyes widened slightly when Marie lowered her hand and stepped towards Master and stood on her toes to be closer to Master, making the male lean away with a faint blush. “That however…” Vlad approached the pair, his heavy footfalls alerted the mage and Rider, making them turn their attention towards him.

                “Vlad-” Master began but fell silent when the Berserker grabbed his wrist.

                “I need to speak with you,” Vlad stated, not even glancing back as he dragged Master behind him.

                “Where are we going exactly?” Master asked as he trailed behind Vlad. The Berserker didn’t respond. “Vlad!” When the Servant didn’t answer again, Master sighed in a tone of annoyance.

                Vlad’s eyes scanned the halls, searching for suitable room to go into. He stopped suddenly in front of one door, making Master lightly bump into him, “This will do,” he announced and used a nearby scanner to unlock the door, revealing a dark room that Master used to practice magic.

                “What will-ah!” Master let out a noise of surprise when Vlad stepped inside and suddenly dragged him in. The door slid shut behind them, leaving the pair in complete darkness but Vlad could see perfectly well.

                Wasting no time, Vlad pinned Master against the door. Vlad gazed down at him with a grin as Master blinked, trying to adjust to the darkness. The Servant leaned down so his mouth was at Master’s ear, “The young Queen was a little too close, don’t you agree?” he questioned in a low tone.

                Master shuddered as he inhaled sharply. Vlad chuckled, kissing him below the ear. The Berserker began to place slow kisses on Master’s neck until he suddenly bit down without breaking the skin. Master let out a muffled moan, squirming beneath Vlad’s grip.

                “Did you bite your lip?” Vlad thought as he sucked on Master’s neck. “That won’t do…” he released Master’s neck and lifted his head up. He grinned at the sight of Master’s slightly flushed face.

                “Vlad…” Master called lightly. He moaned lightly in surprise when Vlad kissed him.

                He accepted the kiss easily and opened his mouth, allowing Vlad to deepen the kiss. Vlad released his grip on Master, allowing the shorted male to wrap his arms around Vlad’s neck, combing the fingers of one of his hands through Vlad’s hair. Vlad wrapped one arm around Master’s neck and pressed his body against Master’s as his other hand traced down Master’s side, soon reaching the hem of his jacket. Vlad wasted no time in sliding his hand beneath Master’s jacket and shirt. Master shifted and gripped the back of Vlad’s jacket as the fair-haired Servant trailed his hand up Master’s torso, soon reaching his chest.

                Master suddenly separated from the kiss with a gasp. He bit down on his lip and closed his eyes as Vlad toyed with chest. Vlad grinned with a chuckle and removed his hands from Master. Vlad spun Master around and lightly pressed him against the door. Vlad returned to Master’s neck, inhaling the mage’s neck as he brushed his nose over the soft flesh. Master let out a soft groan and tilted his head to the side, giving Vlad more access. With a sigh, kissed and sucked on Master’s neck and returned one of his hands beneath Master’s shirt and jacket while the other squeezed and massaged Master’s thigh, slowly moving closer to his pelvis.

                “V-Vlad…!” Master called with a gasp and jerked his hips back against Vlad’s.

                Vlad bit down harshly on Master’s neck, determined to leave a dark mark and cupped groin. Master gasped at the sudden contact. The Berserker released Master’s neck, smirking at the mark he left behind and slowly palmed the mage’s hardening cock, “Something the matter?” Vlad questioned in an innocent tone.

                “Gh!” Master bit back a groan. “P-people are going to- ah!” Master leaned forward, Vlad following, resting his forehead against the metal door and panted. “Why here?!”

                Vlad hummed, dragging his hand up to Master’s belt, “Why…?” he easily unbuckled Master’s belt. “For that very purpose; let the people know who it is you belong to,” with that said, Vlad slid his hand down Master’s pants and boxers.

                Master let out a shuddered moan and Vlad hummed, placing an open-mouthed kiss on the side of his neck as the Servant pumped Master’s hardened length. As Vlad sucked on Master’s neck, he noticed a lack of moans coming from the mage. Was he holding back due to a risk of discovery?

                “Well that won’t do,” Vlad thought, releasing Master’s neck and removing his hand from beneath Master’s jacket and shirt. Vlad’s fingers soon pressed against Master’s lips “Open,” Master whined lowly but complied, allowing Vlad to slide two fingers into his mouth.

                Vlad chuckled with a smirk as Master moaned around his fingers while running his tongue over the invading digits. Master began to thrust his hips up into Vlad’s hand, urgently seeking more pleasure. Vlad thrusted his fingers deeply into Master’s mouth, making him gag slightly and removed his hand from the confines of the mage’s pants. Master whined around Vlad’s fingers and pressed his backside against Vlad’s clothed cock.

                “Hmm? Is there something you want?” Vlad pulled his fingers out of Master’s mouth, allowing the mage to pant.

                “P-please…” he said in a whisper.

                “You’ll need to speak up, Master,” Vlad moved away from him and rubbed Master’s wait, slipping a thumb beneath the waistband of his pants.

                “Vlad,” Master growled, lowering his head. He soon lifted his head to look over his shoulder and Vlad could make out a heavy blush across his cheek. “Vlad don’t tease me; just fuck me already.”

                “As you wish,” Vlad took a step back, pulling Master’s hips with him, forcing the mage to bend over and placing his hands on the metal door. Vlad lowered Master’s pants and boxers enough to expose both his ass and cock.

                Master shuddered as Vlad’s fingers prodded his entrance and moaned airily as Vlad slowly pushed in. Yes they were intimate before but Vlad always took care to not injure his beloved Master. Vlad spread and pumped his fingers into Master, making the male moan and move hips back.

                “Vlad…” Master moaned out, breath hitching and hands clenching into fists. “Oh God…” he panted, hanging his head down.

                With Master moaning so sweetly and walls clenching around Vlad’s digits, the Servant could feel his desire rise. Wasting no time, Vlad pulled his fingers out, making Master whine at the loss of contact and quickly undid his trousers. Vlad sighed lightly as he pulled out his cock. Vlad grabbed Master’s hips and lined himself up with Master’s awaiting hole and leaned over, pressing his chest against Master’s back. Vlad turned his male lover’s head to the side and kissed him just as Vlad thrusted into Master, down to the hilt. Master let out a muffled scream against Vlad’s lips as the Berserker wasted no time to rapidly thrust into Master.

                Vlad soon separated from the kiss and panted against Master’s ear as he wrapped an arm around the mage. He groaned at the feeling of his lover’s walls clamping around him; warm and tight… this felt heavenly. Master hanged his head again and bit back cries of pleasure, quieting himself. Vlad was having none of that.

                “Stop silencing yourself,” Vlad growled with a pant. “If you remain quiet… I’ll stop,” to further his point, Vlad slowed his thrusting.

                “No!” Master cried, turning his head towards Vlad. “Please, please don’t…”

                Vlad grinned and kissed Master again. Vlad stood up, gripping Master’s hips and thrusted roughly into him, hitting his prostate. Master cried out loudly at the sudden shot of pleasure. He moaned out Vlad’s name repeatedly, like a mantra.

                “Much better,” Vlad thought with a groan as he tightened his grip on Master’s hips. “Let all of Chaldea know who is making you cry out like this.”

                “Vlad! Don’t stop, don’t stop, _don’t stop_ …!” Master called desperately as his breathing quickened. “I… I’m close-!”

                The Servant could feel his climax fast approaching as well. Vlad panted and growled, digging his nails into Master’s skin as he continued to hit his lover’s prostate. With the way Master was crying out in pleasure and dragging his nails down the door, Vlad knew it would take only a little more before-

                _“Vlad!”_ Master practically screamed as he tossed his head back and clenched tightly around Vlad.

                Vlad felt his fangs extend and leaned over to Master to bite down on his marked neck. Vlad groaned deeply, sinking his teeth into Master’s neck as his own climax washed over him. The Servant breathed through his nose as he listened to Master’s breathing slow and lazily thrusted into him. When Vlad felt satisfied, he released Master’s neck and pulled out, watching as Master slid down onto the floor.

                With a satisfied sigh, tucked himself back into his pants and straightened out his clothing before crouching next to Master who was breathing regularly now.

                “How do you feel?” Vlad asked, combing his fingers through Master’s hair.

                Master gave a little nod, “I’m… okay,” he said in a hoarse whisper. Groaning, he pushed himself up and pulled his pants back up. “Damn it…”

                Vlad could guess what Master cursed about. He stood up, saying a quick “Wait here,” before navigating towards the nearby shower room to find something to clean up the… _mess._ It didn’t take long for Vlad to do this task and when the couple was ready to leave… Master didn’t feel well enough to walk, much to the Berserker’s amusement. And so, Vlad had to carry Master back to their shared room.

 

                There were many occasions where Vlad was woken up by his romantic partner; gentle coaxing, a shower of kisses, shaking, once Vlad was hit over the head with a pillow and today, he heard Master let a loud and annoyed groan.

                Vlad blinked awake and rolled onto his back to lift himself onto his elbows. He yawned just as Master exited the washroom, shirtless. Vlad spotted Master’s neck and grinned; his marks were still there and _very_ present.

                “You’re proud of this?” Master questioned and pointed to his neck.

                “Yes; it shows everyone you belong to me,” Vlad answered.

                “More like they’ll think you’ve been choking me rather than biting…” he sighed. “But seriously, why did you have to make them so dark? Everyone knows we’re together.”

                “Yes, well… your admirers need a firm reminder and whomever we encounter in the future must know you are a claimed man,” Vlad moved to sit up, blanket pooling onto his lap. “And if that doesn’t work…” Vlad chuckled. “Then I’ll just make you scream louder.”


	88. Miyamoto Musashi (Strong Lady)

Ambushes were an uncommon occurrence thanks to Dr. Romani’s warnings in detecting hostility. But like you said; ambushes were uncommon, meaning they still happened. Whether the reason is because the enemy managed to fly under Romani’s radar or the Head of Medical Staff just wasn’t paying attention.

                But it’s in times like this, surrounded by enemies­–this time they were humans armed with longswords, shortswords and axes– where you were grateful to have at least one Servant with you. Attacking a Heroic Spirit is already a bad idea, attacking one who is known to be incredibly strong is even worse.

                You were taking a stroll with your girlfriend, Miyamoto Musashi when you suddenly found yourselves surrounded. No doubt the men attacking believed you and Musashi would be easy pickings… but they made a grave mistake; despite being a woman, Musashi is regarded as one of Japan’s strongest swordsmen in history, if not _the_ strongest.

                “My, my…” you heard Musashi sigh as she lifted her head from your shoulder and unwrapped her arm from yours. “Don’t they know it’s rude to interrupt a couple who are on a stroll? Furthermore…” you gasped in surprise as she suddenly tossed you over her shoulder with a firm hold on your thighs as she unsheathed her longsword. “Sorry Darling, but please bear with it.”

                “Is this really necessary?!” you questioned in a shout, with a blush adorning your cheeks as you lifted your head and turned to gaze at the of the pink-haired Saber’s head. You heard footsteps approach and you turned your gaze back ahead. Your eyes widened as one of the ambushers rushed at you, sword raised. “Musashi!”

                “Huh?” you heard her respond before she suddenly spun around and you instinctively wrapped your arms around her waist. You heard metal strike metal and Musashi spoke in a more serious tone, “Oi, that’s my beloved Master you were trying to attack. Hah!” you heard a masculine cry as Musashi shifted and a heavy thud came soon after. “Alright…” Musashi slowly looked around at her armed enemies. “One… Five… Hmm… there are quite a few of you. Master, you better hang on,” her grip tightened on thighs.

                And hang on you did, Musashi moved so quickly you had no choice but to keep your arms wrapped around her waist. It was difficult to keep a clear view as all you saw was the blurred ground and occasionally blurred shapes as well as purple–Musashi’s clothing. As clashing metal and noises of pain coming from the men around, you began to feel dizzy and nauseous.

                You groaned, making Musashi come to a sudden stop, “Huh? Master, are you alright?” You mumbled unintelligibly as your grip on her waist loosened, making your arms go slack. You let out a long groan and Musashi lightly tossed you, adjusting her grip on you. “Dizzy?” she chuckled light-heartedly. “Sorry… at least the fight is over,” you heard her sheath her blade. “It wasn’t so hard and don’t worry; they’re only knocked out,” you groaned lowly and slowly blinked, vision getting a little more clear. Musashi laughed and started walking. “Glad to hear it!”

                For Musashi to fight while maintaining a hold on you and being wary of her surroundings, it was just another part of her that you loved and amazed you. You briefly wondered if the other Sabers could pull off what Musashi did. Maybe… you trusted them, but not as much as you trusted Musashi.

                “You’re amazing Musashi, have I ever told you that?” you managed to say loud enough for her to hear.

                Musashi’s steps faltered as she nearly tripped over herself and she let out a noise of surprise, “T-That was unexpected Master! But thank you!”

                You chuckled at her mannerism. Despite all the time you’ve spent together, she still can’t take a compliment without getting embarrassed.


	89. NSFW Robin Hood (Forest Privacy)

You moaned softly in the kiss you shared with Robin, eyes closed and your back pressed against the rough trunk of a thick tree. You had one of your hands resting on Robin’s shoulder while the other cupped his head, tangling your fingers into his orange locks. Robin had his hands at your waist with one leg wedged between yours. He slipped his hand beneath your shirt–jacket already removed–, fingers and fabric of his gauntlet brushing against your skin.

                You separated from the kiss with a soft exhale and Robin lowered his face to your neck, slowly kissing, “Robin, someone’s going to find us.”

                Robin paused his kissing and chuckled lightly, “No one is going to find us,” he lifted his head to smile down at you. “Trust me; you have nothing to worry about.”

                You lightly nodded, “Okay… I trust you.”

                Robin hummed and grinned at you before leaning down to kiss you. His hand beneath your shirt gently kneaded and squeezed the skin of your waist, making you whine and shift. Robin lifted his hand, bringing your shirt up with him, soon reaching your bra. You sighed softly and lifted your head, effectively separating from Robin. The Archer planted kisses on your neck as he lifted your shirt and bra, exposing your breasts to him. Your cheeks began to heat up as you gasped and whined, fingers digging into his neck and shoulder as Robin sucked and bit into the sensitive spot on your neck and kneaded your chest.

                “Let out your voice more,” Robin whispered into your ear. “There isn’t anyone who is going to hear you,” he bit your earlobe, making you let out a high pitched gasp.

                You squirmed and moaned as his tongue traced over your ear and pinched and tugged on your nipples. You gasped when Robin sucked on the skin beneath your ear and jerked your hips against him. He growled lowly and grinded his clothed erection against you.

                “Master…” Robin moaned with a sigh and took a step away from you to lift your shirt over your head. Once your shirt was off, Robin tossed it to your jacket. He kissed you once again, running his hands up your back to unhook your bra. Once the garment was off, he pulled you away from the tree and switched positions with you.

                Robin removed his cloak and tossed it onto your small pile of clothing before sitting down against the tree. He smirked lightly at you and gestured for you to approach. You immediately approached him and straddled his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck, closed your eyes and drew him into a kiss just as he placed his hands on your waist.

                The Archer pinched your waist, making you gasp and he slipped his tongue into your mouth. He slid his hands down to your shorts to unbuckle your belt.

                “It’s because of situations like this is why I’d rather you wear skirts,” Robin mused huskily as he unbuttoned and unzipped your shorts.

                “Are you complaining?” you panted out, moved your hands to rest on his shoulders and lifted yourself up as Robin slid his hand over the curve of your ass down your panties and shorts.

                “No,” Robin hummed, kneading your cheek and looked down to pull your shorts down. As he pulled your clothing down, the hand on your ass slid lower. You gasped and shifted when Robin prodded your lower lips. “You’re so wet…” you whined when he slipped two fingers into you and lazily thrusted into you. “I bet you can take me so easily,” he looked up at you with a grin. “What do you think, Master?” You panted, hips shaking as Robin continued to pump his fingers into you. He chuckled. “I agree.”

                Robin removed his fingers, making you whine. He wiped his wet fingers on your thigh and returned to removing your shorts and panties. You lifted yourself and, with Robin’s help, removed your clothing from one foot. Robin kissed your legs and rubbed up and down your skin before you returned to his lap. The Archer took his hands away from you to unlace his own pants and let out a sigh when he pulled out his cock.

                He placed his hands on your hips and positioned you over him, head prodding your entrance. You moaned and placed your hands on his shoulders as you lowered your hips, feeling your walls stretch around Robin’s girth, making him groan lowly with his cheeks turning red.

                “Looks like I was right,” Robin said with a light pant and lifted your hips up. You dropped down on Robin’s lap, taking his length with a loud moan. Now accustomed to Robin’s cock, you started to bounce on his lap. You moaned and gasped, rolling your hips down on Robin’s. “Ahh… you feel so nice.”

                “Robin…” you moaned, wrapping your arms around his neck and deeply kissing the Archer.

                Robin’s nails dug into your hips and roughly thrusted his hips up into yours. You pulled away from the kiss and tossed your head back with a loud moan as Robin hit that one special spot inside you. Your walls tightened more around Robin’s cock, refusing to let him go and he let out a shuddering gasp. You placed on Robin’s shoulder, nails digging into his tunic and panted into Robin’s ear as he repeatedly hit your g-spot, over and over.

                “Robin…” you cried mentally, unable to form words as pleasure overwhelmed you; your climax was coming fast.

                Robin panted and cursed under his breath as he thrusted more roughly into you. He removed one hand from your hip and you felt him shift. He pushed your hips down and kept you from moving back down, making you whine and squirm. Robin growled lowly in response and wrapped his other arm around your back to hold you close to him as he shifted and leaned forward.

                Just as you were about to question him, you gasped when Robin suddenly moved forward to lay you down on the ground, except you were lying on a soft material. You removed your hands from Robin’s neck and turn your head to the side to see Robin’s green cloak beneath you. You looked back at Robin to see him kneeling over you, holding your hips up.

                He pulled his hips back and thrusted back into you, gritting his teeth while you let a combination of a gasp and a moan. He gave several experimental thrusts before he returned to his rough and harsh pace that left you a panting and moaning mess beneath him.

                “R-Robin…” you managed to pant out, a heavy blush resting on your cheeks.

                “I know,” Robin growled and audibly swallowed with a pant. “Master… Just hang on a little more.”

                You shook your head; you were close, you could feel it. Your walls were tightening and pulsing around Robin, body teetering on the edge and begging for release.

                “P-please…” your hands clenched his cloak. “Robin… Robin! _Ineedtocome!_ ”

                “Mas-___!” he removed one of his hands from your hips and leaned over you, resting his weight on his forearm. He kissed you, pace not letting up and you curled your fingers into his hair, ankles hooking around his hips.

                You pulled on Robin’s locks and screamed as your climax hit you hard, pleasure assaulting your body. Robin pulled away from the kiss and panted, his hot breath brushing over your face as he sought out his own release.

                Robin closed his eyes as he fully encased his cock into your wet and warm walls as he opened his mouth in a silent scream, spilling white warmth deep into you. He panted heavily, loosening his grip on your hips but still held your lower body up as he lowered his head onto your shoulder. You panted as well, letting go of Robin’s orange locks and allowed your hands to fall onto your sides.

                The two of you stayed in that position until your breathing leveled out. You felt Robin shift and lifted himself up with a sigh. He pulled out before sitting back on his knees, resting your hips on your lap. You gazed at him with half-lidded eyes as he gently rubbed your outer-thigh.

                “Satisfied?” you murmured.

                Robin chuckled, “Of course,” he smiled softly at you. “You look worn out,” he leaned over you and cupped your cheek, stroking your still warm skin with a thumb. “Go to sleep; I’ll dress you up and carry you back.”

                You slowly blinked and shifted, “Being carried sounds good… but I can dress myself.”

                “As you wish.”


	90. Siegfried (Event)

 Chaldea was surprisingly quiet today; no random events making the only active Master suddenly disappear, Servants weren’t causing that much of a disturbance and there wasn’t much activity coming from the replica of Earth in the control room, according to Romani Archaman. It was a slow and quiet day… and Master didn’t trust this period of inactivity.

                Siegfried watched in amusement, a light smile adoring his lips, as Master took a moment to inspect the hall they were walking through. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion and looked at the doors, staring at one for a long moment before going to the next.

                “What’s with that look?” Siegfried questioned, making her look back at him. “Do you expect skeletons to suddenly jump out of the walls?”

                “Stranger things have happened, Siegfried,” she said in response. “And Chaldea is never this quiet; something _is_ going to happen.”

                “I think you’re over-exaggerating,” Siegfried approached her. “Why not take advantage of this time and use it to relax?” he asked as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

                “That’s exactly what the universe wants me to do; to be off my guard. The last time Chaldea was this quiet, Chibi Nobunaga’s invaded and I had to go on an adventure. Then there was Valentine’s Day.”

                “If I remember correctly; everybody was quite active… especially the women.”

                “Yes, girls rushing to make last-minute chocolate is completely normal. What isn’t normal is chocolate getting possessed and then running around causing trouble.”

                Siegfried cupped her cheek and leaned down to kiss her forehead, “You’re putting too much thought into this,” he stood back up, eyes staring into hers. “It’s past noon right? And nothing happened thus far.”

                Master looked up at Siegfried in silence, brows formed into a frown and her eyes were still filled suspicion. Several moments before she closed her eyes and sighed, her frown relaxed, “I probably got a little too paranoid,” she opened her eyes.

                “Good,” Siegfried removed his hand from her. “Now then, what would you like to do?”

                “Well…” she trailed off in thought.

                One moment, it was only Siegfried and Master standing in the hallway and the next, Charles-Henri appeared and wrapped an arm around Master, pulling her towards him.

                “Forgive me Master but Lady Marie Antoinette requires your presence,” the Assassin gazed at Siegfried just as he lifted Master. “You have nothing to worry about, no harm will befall her.”

                “See, I was right!” Master called as Charles turned around and walked down the hall, holding a squirming young mage in his arm. “My paranoia was warranted!”

                Siegfried could only watch in surprise as his girlfriend was carried away by another Servant. It happened so suddenly… was the Assassin waiting until Master lowered her guard? Whatever Marie wanted Master for; Charles could’ve easily just asked Master to accompany him.

                Unless this is something that Master wouldn’t agree to do.

                No… Servants wouldn’t force their Master into doing one thing or another. But Siegfried should follow the retreating pair, just to make sure Master’s alright. Following them was the plan but the Saber seemed to have lost them.

                “This is unfortunate…” Siegfried thought as he walked around, occasionally stopping to ask passersby if they saw his Master and Charles. Some were more helpful than others but eventually he found himself in front of Master’s bedroom.

                What was Marie Antoinette doing in Master’s room...?

                As he stood there in silence, Siegfried could hear four different voices inside. While he couldn’t identify most of the voices, he did come to the realization that they were all female.

                Siegfried knocked on the door and waited. He heard them all fall in silence for a few moments before they spoke to one another again and someone approached the door. Siegfried was a little surprised when Mash was the one who answered.

                “Mash…?” he questioned. “What are you doing exactly?”

                “Oh… uhm I can’t say,” she answered.

                “Is that Siegfried?!” he heard Master call loudly and Mash jumped in surprise.

                “You can’t go yet!” Marie cried in response.

                “Please wait out here…” Mash said with a nervous smile. “I promise the wait will be worth it,” with that said, she stepped back into the room and door slid shut.

                Siegfried gazed at the door feeling both concerned and curious. But Master doesn’t seem to be in that much distress so he will respect Mash’s wishes and waited in the hall. He leaned back against the wall next to the door, standing in silence with his arms crossed and eyes closed as he heard muffled voices from coming within the room.

                The Saber didn’t pay attention to the amount of time passing, almost as if he went into a trance and he was only pulled out of it when he heard the door to Master’s bedroom slide open. Siegfried opened his eyes and pushed himself off the wall to see Mash exit first and stood on the opposite side of the hall, looking back into the room.

                “What are you afraid of Master?” he heard Marie say and her petite form exited backwards out of the room with her arms still inside. “You look beautiful!” she said as she pulled back, revealing a navy blue gloved hand, piquing Siegfried’s interest.

                “I know… But I’d _really_ rather not…” Master responded in a tone Siegfried recognized as incredible reluctance but she’ll end doing the task anyway.

                “Senpai… Marie, Artemis and I worked really hard,” Mash said.

                Master groaned loudly in complaint before relenting and allowing Marie to pull her out into the hall. Siegfried’s eyes widened as he let out a gasp of surprise, making Master turn her head to look at him.

                Master was wearing a sleeveless navy blue ball gown with the corset hugging her sides and the skirt fanning around her, a pair of opera gloves of the same colour and a simple white crystal pendant hung around her neck. Master’s hair was touched up t beautiful and wore little makeup but still augmented her overall beauty.

                In all the time Siegfried knew the female mage, she always wore casual clothing; skirts, pants, shirts… she never wore a dress, even a simple one. So for Siegfried to see her wearing a dress, especially one designed for a formal event, he was going to be surprised and amzazed.

                She blushed when Siegfried gazed at her in awe.

                The Archer, Artemis, stepped out of the room and giggled at the expression Siegfried wore. She giggled, resting her hands on Master’s shoulders and leaned close to the young mage, “See Master? Your Dragon Slayer is at a loss for words.”

                Her words only made Master’s blush worsen and she sheepishly looked away from him, raising a gloved hand to cover the lower half of her face.

                Siegfried blinked back into focus and approached his Master. Artemis, noticing his approach, removed her hands from Master and stepped away. Siegfried used one hand to grab Master’s wrist and gently pulled it away from her face while the other tilted her head to gaze back at Siegfried.

                “Forgive me Master,” he said gently. “It isn’t every day I see you dressed in lovely attire,” he switch his grip on her wrist to instead take a hold of her fingers and he lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles. “You look beautiful, although that isn’t new.”

                He heard Artemis and Marie ‘aww’ and Master turned her head to look at them over her shoulder.

                “Master, we need to show you to the other Servants,” Marie said with Artemis nodding in agreement and Mash seemed to have already vacated the premises.

                Other Servants? No doubt they would become speechless as well; this could be the one and only time they will see Master in a beautiful dress.

                Siegfried wrapped an arm around Master’s waist and pulled her close, “The two of you and Mash have done a wonderful job with Master but… I can’t allow her to be seen by others; this beautiful woman is reserved for my eyes only.”

                The last thing Siegfried needs is for Master to get more admirers.


	91. Archimedes (Only You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So with the release of this chapter, I will be opening requests again! This time I'll be accepting fewer requests because... forty+ stories was a lot to do. Anyway; requests are one character or one scenario involving multiple characters.  
> Thank you, enjoy the story.

You were alone when you went to sleep. When you woke up; you found yourself lying on someone’s chest with that same idly playing with your hair. You smiled and closed your eyes, snuggling further into the warmth provided. You heard Archimedes lightly chuckle at the realization of you waking up. He leaned his head down to kiss you on the top of your head.

                You liked these soft moments shared with Archimedes and you also cherished them; Archimedes is more private with his affection than he is public. The few times he ever did a public display of affection was when he felt someone was getting to close to you for comfort; wrapping an arm around your shoulder or waist and pulled you closer to him or intruding on a conversation while giving you a kiss on the cheek or lips. Of course there were times when he would indulge you when you seeking his attention but it was better in private; he was much more open.

                When Archimedes first came to Chaldea after answering your summon, he was more than happy to help your cause and yet felt distant. That could be one of the reasons why he insists on staying behind to help with Da Vinci and Dr. Romani but he told you it’s because he isn’t a Servant fit for combat and, with his intellect, he would be more suited at headquarters. He was calm, incredibly level-headed and didn’t seek out much social interaction unless it was about something urgent, but that didn’t stop you from getting to know him.

                With time–and some stubbornness on your part–you managed to develop a friendship with him and you became one of the few people he was genuine around and sought you out to talk or simply be around. This friendship soon turned into a romance.

                You opened your eyes and lifted yourself up, making the Caster remove his hand from your head. You sat up and covered your mouth to yawn before looking at Archimedes who was reading a book.

                “Whatcha readin’?” you asked and leaned closer to read some of text… only to see it written in a language you’re unfamiliar with.

                “Nothing important,” he said and shut the book closed. He shifted to the side of the bed to place his book on the bedside table before flipping over to lie on his side facing you. He pulled you down to lie down facing him. He smiled softly at you and gently ran the back of his fingers over your cheek. “Now that you’re awake, I can give you all my undivided attention.”

                You scooted closer to him with a smile and cupped his cheek while tangling your legs with his, “Good, now I don’t need to bother you for it.”

                Archimedes chortled before drawing you in for a kiss, “You will never bother me,” he kissed you again.

                You wrapped your arms around him and pressed yourself closer to him, happy to be one of the only people who Archimedes opens up to.


	92. NSFW Ishtar (Devotion)

Just as your Servants can sense something going with you, you can do the same in return. And being as close as you are with most of your Servants; sensing something wrong with any of them, no matter what you are doing, makes you rush to their side immediately. This is especially the case with Mash and your girlfriend, the Goddess Ishtar... also the girl serving as her host; a young mage named Rin Tohsaka.

                It was… odd to be in a relationship with two people sharing a single body if you were going to be honest but nonetheless, you loved them both. It was surprising for Ishtar to admit she had romantic feelings for you due to her reputation of only being interested in having short term lovers then being in a long term relationship.

                You smiled softly as you thought about Ishtar and Rin. Ishtar mostly had to relay what Rin said due to the Goddess being the dominant presence. You were happy whenever Rin spoke up through Ishtar, especially since Rin often helped you with magic; she was a pretty talented magus apparently.

                Your happy thoughts came to sudden halt when you felt a sort of shift in your bound with Ishtar. Immediately you were overcome with concern and quickly made your way to Ishtar’s room; that was the last place you saw her in.

                “Please be okay,” you thought as you practically ran through Chaldea, barely paying to your surroundings, thus needing to say rushed “Sorry”s when you nearly ran into people.

                You slid to stop, nearly falling over in the process, in front of Ishtar’s. The act of knocking did’t even occur to you as you punched in a code to get the door open; manners be damned, this was an emergency!

                The door slid open and Ishtar sat on the edge of her bed with a surprised expression. She’s here, she’s alright… thank goodness. You panted, trying to regain your breathing while Ishtar took on a look of annoyance and stood up.

                “What do you think you’re doing? Suddenly barging in… you have no manners,” she said in an accusing tone and you walked towards her, hardly heeding anything she said as the door slid shut behind you. “I could’ve been changing or something!”

                When you reached her, you immediately pulled her into a hug, making her gasp softly, “Thank goodness… I thought something happened to you.”

                “Well…” the brunette gently pried your arms away from her and took a step away from you. She looked up at you with a soft smile. “Master, there is something I must tell you.”

                “What is it?”

                “We… Ishtar and Rin have become one.”

                Your eyes widened, mouth partially open in surprise. Ishtar and Rin… You blinked, processing the given information, “Wait, wait, wait… You two… fused? Is this is like the situation with Mash and Galahad?”

                “Yes and no. While Mash fused with Chaldea’s Servant in order to save you, I became a mortal with a divine spirit because…” the young woman blushed and took a hold of your hand. “We… both love you,” she looked away, embarrassed.

                You stared at her in surprise. You knew your love for both women was mutual but you didn’t know the extent of Ishtar’s affection. For her to be willing to fuse with a mortal so she could be with you… and for Rin to be willing to fuse with Ishtar, a goddess who had most, if not all control of her body…

                You were touched.

                You placed a knuckle beneath her and lifted her head to look at you. You leaned down to kiss her, making her gasp lightly before she reciprocated, lifting her hands to wrap around your neck. You cupped the back of her neck and placed a hand on her waist.

                Several moments passed before the two of you separated, gazing lovingly at one another…

                “So… what do I call you now?” you asked.

                The new Demi-Servant grew an annoyed look on her face and punched you in the shoulder. You made a noise of pain and rubbed your shoulder to relieve the pain.

                “I think it’s a perfectly legitimately question to ask!” you argued.

                “Yes but you ruined a romantic moment,” she huffed, crossing her arms.

                “Sorry, sorry…” you apologized with a chuckle. “Come here…” you cupped her cheeks and brought her into another kiss. “Better?”

                She nodded and gave you a slight smile, “Yes,” she gripped the collar of your jacket and pulled you down for another kiss. “I’m sorry for punching you… as for what you can call me...” she looked away from you for a moment, thinking it over before she looked back at you. “You can address me as Ishtar; it’s what you have been mostly addressing me as.”

                “Alright then,” you responded with a nod before leaning down to kiss her again. “And I forgive you.”

                Your kisses with Ishtar started out as sweet and romantic but soon enough, they deepened and became more passionate. Ishtar hummed against your lips and you wrapped your arms around her to pull her closer to you. She moved her hands from the collar of your jacket to rub your shoulders before slipping beneath your jacket to push it off your shoulders, forcing you to remove your arms from her to allow the jacket to slip off of you.

                As the jacket fell to the floor, Ishtar pulled away from the kiss and hooked a finger into your cargo pants. She backed away towards her bed, gazing at you lustful as she pulled you after her. You smirked as she led you, predatory eyes boring into hers.

                The two of you had sex very few times in the duration of your six and a half month relationship and every time, the beautiful young woman in front of you always instigated it.

                When Ishtar reached the foot of the bed, she pulled you towards her and maneuvered you two around so your back was towards the bed. She trailed her hand up your torso before pushing you back on the bed. Before you could sit up, Ishtar took the opportunity to straddle your hips. She tugged your shirt up, forcing you to lift your arms so your shirt could be removed.

                Ishtar tossed your shirt aside and ran her hands over your torso before wrapping her arms around your neck and leaning down to kiss you. You hummed against her soft lips, placing your hands on her hips. You closed your eyes and rubbed your hands up and down Ishtar’s bare thighs and gasped against her when Ishtar suddenly pressed her hips down on yours, grinding her clothed sex against your cock.

                The woman on your lap chuckled and kissed down your jaw, to your neck.

                “I-Ishtar…” you moaned with a rasp as you felt your pants grow tighter from Ishtar grinding against you. You swallowed and felt your body shudder when Ishtar bit into a sensitive part of neck.

                You wrapped your arms around her and flipped the two of you over, making Ishtar gasp in surprise. You took the opportunity to deeply kiss her, grinding your clothed erection against her. Ishtar squirmed and jerked suddenly beneath you, her nails digging into your back.

                Ishtar tugged on the roots of your hair, forcing you separate from the kiss with a pant. She looked up at you, a blush settled on her cheeks with her eyes half-lidded, “___...” your eyes widened slightly at her calling you by your name instead of ‘Master’. “Let’s just get on with it.”

                You smiled softly at her, “As you wish,” You leaned down to gently kiss her before trailing kisses down her neck and tracing your hand down her side to her hip, only to notice a lack of fabric. You lifted yourself up onto your hands and knees to see that Ishtar dematerialized her clothing, leaving her naked.

                “Why are you staring?” she asked.

                “Sorry… you’re just really beautiful,” you brushed away her bangs to kiss her forehead before backing off the bed to remove the bottom half of your clothing.

                As you crawled back on the bed, Ishtar spread her legs so you could settle between them. She cupped your cheek to pull your head for a kiss. As you kissed, you rubbed the tip of your cock over Ishtar’s wet lower lips, making her whine into the kiss before slowly pushing into her. You rested you’re one arm above her head while the other wrapped around her lower back, lifting up her hips. Ishtar wrapped her legs around your hips as you moved further into her, feeling her tight and warm walls squeezing you. She pulled away from the kiss to tilt her head back, giving you the opportunity to kiss her neck.

                “Are you alright?” you asked with a light pant once you bottomed out.

                She nodded, bucking her hips against yours.

                You returned to Ishtar’s neck, sucking and kissing the flesh provided. You pulled your hips back, moaning softly along with the woman you love and then you roughly moved back into her. Ishtar moaned and gasped, moving her hands to your back as you thrusted into her at a steady pace.

                She called out your name in a passionate tone, digging her nails into your back. You removed your head from her neck to gaze down at her. Ishtar’s mouth was open, moaning and panting, her cheeks coated in a red hue and her eyes were half-open and glassy.

                “What beautiful sight,” you thought and gasped suddenly as a spark of pleasure shot through your nerves when Ishtar dragged her nails down your back.

                Ishtar’s expression, her hair fanned out beneath her head, her moaning and gasping, nails clawing at your back, body writhing beneath you, her walls clenching around you so deliciously…

                She was absolutely perfect.

                “I love you!” you stated, bringing your head down to kiss her.

                Ishtar moaned into your mouth, which you gladly swallowed down as she lifted one of her hands to tangle into your hair. You increased your pace as you felt your orgasm approaching and judging from Ishtar’s moans becoming more high-pitched, she was too.

                “I’m close…” Ishtar panted out as you separated from the kiss.

                “I know,” you kissed her again.

                Your nails dug into her hips and bedsheets as you desperately moved your cock into her, feeling your orgasm growing closer and closer but held off until your lover finished first. You felt Ishtar’s walls clench down around you, refusing to let you go as Ishtar moved her head away from yours to cry out, finally reaching her climax. As soon as Ishtar reached her peak of pleasure, you pulled out to cum on her abdomen with a groan.

                You dropped Ishtar’s hips back on the bed before you fell limp on top of her. You both panted, satisfied and coming down from your highs. Ishtar gently combed her fingers through your hair and you kissed her shoulder.

                You lifted yourself up onto your elbows to look down at her, “Feel good?”

                She nodded with a light hum, playing with the short hair on the back of your neck, “Yes… I love you ___.”

                “Love you too,” you leaned down to give her a gentle and sweet kiss. You shifted and wrapped your arms around her, enveloping Ishtar into a hug and you rested your head on her shoulder. “Thank you, for doing what you did.”

                The woman beneath you kissed the side of your head and loosely hugged you, “We both loved you, it was only natural if we were all going to be together after the Grand Order.”

                You smiled, hugging her closer for a moment before loosening your grip so you could lift yourself up onto your hands, “Do you want to take a bath now?”

                “That sounds lovely,” she grinned cutely.

                You smiled down at her; damn you loved her so much…


	93. NSFW Archer EMIYA+Cu Chulainn (Proposal of Interest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the incredibly long wait... I have no idea why it took me so long to write this.

It’s one thing to have a crush on someone and then get disappointed when they get into a relationship with someone else. It’s another to have a crush on two people, have them get into a relationship with each other and then having to witness their flirtations and public displays of affection firsthand.

                You don’t know when but Cu and Emiya’s rivalry turned into a relationship. Granted, their rivalry was still there but any malice that was present was replaced with a more playful nature. And for some unexplainable reason, they were much more open about their relationship around you. Maybe it was because they knew you would be fine because you were homosexual as well?

                “Why me?” you thought as you tore your eyes away from the couple as Emiya pulled his Lancer lover in for a kiss.

                “There are other men to be with, Senpai,” Mash offered as she stood next to you with Fou on her shoulder.

                “Yeah…” you looked at her. “But how many of them are gay or bisexual?”

                Mash hummed, tilting her head as she thought it over, “Perhaps another Cu Chulainn…?”

                “That wouldn’t be fair,” you responded and lightly tossed your head back at the Archer and Lancer couple. “I grew a crush on this Cu.”

                Your and Mash’s attention were drawn elsewhere when footsteps approached you; Gawain.

                 “Shall we continue?” Gawain questioned with a warm smile adorning his face.

                “We don’t have anything else to do, right?” you asked, looking at Mash. When she nodded, you looked back at the Saber. “Alright, let’s get going,” you turned to look at Emiya and Cu. “If you’re done making out; we’re moving on!”

                You turned back forward and started to walk, leading your little group. You looked at Gawain through your peripheral vision; he was handsome, kind, generous, chivalrous, patient…

                “He’s a good man,” you thought as you returned your gaze forward.

 

                Cu and Emiya watched as Mash, Master and Gawain walked off, leaving the pair behind.

                “He doesn’t seem interested, does he?” Cu mused aloud, removing his hands from Emiya’s shoulders.

                “Hmm…” Emiya hummed, crossing his arms. “Then we’ll need a more direct approach.”

                Cu chuckled and pulled his lance out of the ground to rest on his shoulder, “I got an idea,” he looked at Emiya with a grin. “If we’re going to be staying at an inn, then we’ll be able to act much sooner…”

                Emiya returned the grin with a light smirk, “That so? What do you have in mind?”

 

                After walking for a long time and speaking to Romani about what to next, you were ready to go to sleep. As you put your room key into the lock to unlock your door, you covered your mouth as you yawned, closing your eyes as well. You opened your eyes once you entered the room and your jaw dropped and your eyes widened in surprise when you saw what was happening on your bed.

                Emiya and Cu were both topless and lying on your bed Cu on top of Emiya and they were both heavily kissing one another. You can handle public displays of affection but everyone has a limit, even you, and having the two men you had a crush on making out in your rented room... well…

                “Guys, there is only so much tolerance I can handle,” you said, making them separate from the kiss and directed their attention towards you. “You have your own room! Go… do your thing there… Actually, you can have my room; I’m going to spend the night with Mash.”

                With that said, you spun on your heel to leave. However, not even two steps later, you were pulled back into the room by your elbow and your back was pressed against a firm body. Your eyes went wide in surprise as the door closed shut in front of you.

                You blinked when an arm wrapped around your neck. A hand cupped your cheek and your face was turned to the side to see a smirking Cu.

                “What’s the rush Master?” he asked in a low tone that made a shiver crawl up your spine. He moved his head closer to yours, “We were simply entertaining ourselves while awaiting your arrival.”

                “Wha-?” you questioned but cut off with a gasp when Cu pressed his lips against yours.

                You gasped at the sudden gesture, remaining stiff as Cu maneuvered around to stand in front of you. You lifted your hands to place them on shoulders and slowly closed your eyes, enjoying the kiss shared with Cu. It was only when you felt Cu wrap an arm around your waist that you remembered Emiya; Cu’s significant other who was currently only a several feet away.

                You pushed yourself away from Cu, taking several steps back. Cu looked at you with questioning gaze.

                “Master?” he asked.

                “I shouldn’t have done…” you trailed off.

                Somewhere behind you, you heard the bed creak before footsteps approached you. You looked over your shoulder to see Emiya who didn’t look displeased.

                “Didn’t Cu say we were waiting for you?” he questioned and stood behind you. “It’s alright for you to indulge in us,” he turned your head forward to look at Cu, who was approaching you. “Of course, you can always say ‘no’ but…” you felt Emiya’s warm breath by your ear. “Do you really want to, Master?”

                You swallowed. A night with your crushes…? As much as you’d love to live out your fantasy of being with these two… it’s only one night of pleasure; it doesn’t mean anything.

                You heard Cu give an annoyed sigh before cupping your cheeks and drawing you into a firm kiss, “We know you like us, so just say yes already.”

                “Wait, you know?!” you asked in surprise.

                “Yes,” Cu answered as Emiya started to kiss your neck. “Why else would we be more open about our relationship around you? It was becoming a little frustrating for us when you wouldn’t act out on your feelings. But now that everything is out in the open…”

                “Cu, just kiss him,” Emiya said firmly before slipping his hands under your shirt and jacket.

                The Lancer chuckled, “Aren’t you just eager,” he leaned down to kiss you again.

                This time, you didn’t pull away and allowed yourself to fall into the sensation of kissing Cu and Emiya lightly sucking on your neck. Cu removed his hands from your cheeks and unzipped your jacket while he prodded your mouth with his tongue. Emiya briefly separated from you to allow your jacket to drop to the floor.

                Your head was turned to the side, separating from Cu and Emiya soon took his place. The Lancer took no issue with this and instead latched his lips onto your neck, finding a sensitive spot. You moaned into Emiya’s mouth, reaching a hand behind you to feel his hair just as you felt two pairs of hands on you.

                You squirmed, moaning into the kiss you shared with Emiya as his and Cu’s hands roamed your body; slipping under your shirt to run over your torso, unbuckling your belt before going down into your pants to palm your cock over boxers. You moved your head away from Emiya and leaned your head back against his shoulder, panting with your cheeks heating up as you felt your arousal increase.

                Cu separated from your neck with a light, wet ‘pop’ and chuckled, “Quite the expression Master… I wonder what other expressions you’ll make when Emiya fucks you.”

                Your breath hitched at the promise Cu gave you while Emiya chuckled against your neck.

                “Does that excite you?” Emiya questioned as a pair of hands–probably his­–moved to your hips and pulled you closer to the Archer, allowing him to grind his cock against your ass. “The thought of your Servant bending you over and taking you as he pleases makes you even more aroused than you already are?”

                You shivered, “Emiya…” you moaned.

                The Archer hummed and chuckled and removed his hands from you and grabbed your wrist. Cu removed his hands from your person to allow Emiya to drag you towards your room’s bed. Emiya pulled you towards him and shifted you to stand in front of him, your back towards the bed. He kissed you once more and slid his hands beneath your shirt, quickly pushing the article of clothing up and over your head.

                As Emiya tossed your shirt aside, he immediately kissed you again, backing you towards the bed. You gasped into the kiss when you fell back, Emiya following after you. You panted softly as Emiya trailed kisses down your neck and chest, heading towards your hips. You sat up on your elbows to look down at the Archer as Cu approached the two of you.

                “Still good?” Emiya questioned, stopping at your mid-section.

                You swallowed and nodded, “Y-yeah.”

                Emiya grinned at your response and rose up. He flipped you onto your stomach and hooked his fingers beneath the waistbands of your pants and boxers and pulled them down, exposing your lower half. As he continued to strip you, Cu lifted your chin up to look at him.

                “Not wasting any time, are you, Emiya?” Cu briefly lifted his gaze.

                “Nope,” Emiya responded as he finally rid you of your last articles of clothing before lifting your hips up. “I see no point… I’m sure Master is just as eager as you and I,” you gasped and shuddered when Emiya gripped your hardened shaft and stroked you. “Well Master, am I right?”

                “Don’t you dare tease me,” you warned with a pant and looked over your shoulder at the Archer.

                Emiya chuckled, “As you command, Master.”

                Cu directed your head back to him and you lifted yourself onto your hands as the Lancer leaned his head down to kiss you. You gasped in surprise when you felt Emiya prod your ass.

                “You need to relax,” Cu said in a low tone. “Otherwise, our lovely Archer behind you won’t be able to prepare you for him,” the Lancer said as Emiya inserted one of his fingers into you. You opened your mouth to pant as Emiya pumped his finger into you. Cu grinned, “Feels good, doesn’t it?” he traced your lower lip with his thumb. “If you don’t mind Master, I’ll go ahead and use your mouth.”

                Cu sat down and removed his hands from you. Your gaze shifted to Cu’s crotch, his hardened cock straining against the fabric of his pants. Your body shuddered as Emiya slid another finger into you. Cu cupped the back of your head with one hand, bringing your attention back to him. He lowered your head down to his cock. You opened your mouth and traced your tongue over the head of Cu’s cock, making the Lancer moan softly. He applied a bit of pressure to your head, encouraging you to take more of his length. Cu hummed contently as you slowly began to bob up and down his length. You moaned around Cu and placed your hands on Cu’s inner thighs while Emiya continued to stretch your hole.

                “Looks like he’s taking you quite well,” you heard Emiya comment before he pulled his fingers out of you. “How’s his mouth?”

                “Mmm… so nice,” Cu answered as he pushed your head further down. You gagged when you felt Cu’s cock prodding your throat. Immediately you lifted your head to remove his length from your mouth and you coughed while trying to regain your breathing. “Oh damn… sorry Master.”

                “Its fine,” you responded and looked up at the blue-haired Servant with a grin. “Did you get a little too exci-ah!” you cut yourself off with a gasp when you felt Emiya grip and then spread your ass. You felt Emiya’s cock press against you before he pushed in with a low groan.

                “Oh that’s good,” Emiya moaned out as he pushed his girth further into you. “You’re really tight, Master.”

                You only responded with a moan as Emiya pulled back before pushing back in. You felt Cu’s hand put pressure on the back of your head again. You enveloped Cu’s cock once again as Emiya shifted his hands to hold onto your hips.

                Emiya panted and groaned while Cu moaned as the two Servants used your body to find their peak of pleasure. You shifted your hips in Emiya’s grip in an attempt to have him hit your prostate. You felt your own climax approaching and needed that extra spark.

                Cu’s fingers dug into your scalp as he let out a shuddering gasp. He lightly bucked his hips up into yours and you dug your fingers into the Lancer’s thigh when Emiya gave you what you wanted.

                “You tightened up a lot more Master,” Emiya commented with a light pant and roughly thrusted into you, cock hitting your prostate again. He leaned over you, pressing his chest against your back and wrapped his hand over your own length, jerking you and using your pre-come as lubricant to make his actions easier.

                Cu pulled you away from him, allowing you to pant and moan freely, “I’m not going to cum just yet.”

                “That so?” Emiya chuckled and used his free arm to lift you onto your hands, making you move your hands to the bed sheets, as he moved more quickly into you. “How do you feel Master?”

                “Emiya…” you moaned and closed your eyes as your orgasm quickly built up. “Ah… it… it feels good…” your breathing became more rapid as you were on the verge of an orgasm.

                Emiya thrusted several times into you before you arched your back and let out a loud moan as pleasure washed over you and you came onto the bed below you. Emiya reached his own climax soon after, digging his nails into your hips and letting go of your cock and he moaned as he shot his release deep inside you.

                Emiya pulled out with a soft groan as you panted, keeping yourself up on shaky hands as you looked down at the bed. You watched Cu’s hand lifted your head to look at him. He smiled softly at you.

                “You look like you had a good time,” he leaned down to briefly kiss you before pulling away. “Now then…” his smile turned into a sly grin as he adjusted his hands to pull you onto his lap. “I hope you don’t mind if I get my fill now,” he lifted your hips and positioned you over his cock.

                “Cu, wait,” you protested; you were still sensitive from your recent orgasm.

                You heard movement behind you and Emiya lightly pressed his chest against your back. He kissed the side of your neck, “Cu isn’t really patient… and I suggest being prepared for other rounds; this won’t be enough to satisfy us.”

                “Oh boy,” you thought as Cu easily sank you down on his cock, making you let out a long moan.

                You’re going to be completely spent and exhausted by the end, but it’s going to well worth it.


	94. NSFW Caster+Archer Gilgamesh (Servicing Two Kings)

Pleasure overwhelmed you, causing you to pant, whimper and squirm between two men; Caster and Archer Gilgamesh. Despite having already reached a climax, neither Servant slowed down their relentless pace, as if neither were close to reaching their own. Caster tightened his grip on your hips, keeping you still as he thrusted his hips up into your pussy.

                “You are certainly more lively now,” you heard Archer chuckle with a pant.

                “I-its too much!” you managed to cry out before letting out a high-pitched moan when Caster’s member brushed against your g-spot.

                “You’ll need to bear with this a while longer, Master,” Caster said and dug his nails into the flesh of your hips as he groaned lowly. “Oh Master…” he moaned airily.

                Caster removed one of his hands from your hips to cup the back of your neck and brought you down for a kiss. You whined against Caster when you felt Archer pull out from behind you, his presence leaving you. The Servant took the opportunity to move his hand from your neck to wrap around your back.

                He continued to thrust up into you and you began to feel a second orgasm building. You moved your head away from Caster in favour of pressing your forehead against his shoulder as he panted and moaned. Caster thrusted his hips into yours while you pressed yours down on him before he reached his own peak, filling you up with white warmth.

                Caster sighed and rubbed up and down your back and kissed the side of your head. You pushed yourself up onto your hands and knees and you whined when you felt Caster’s cock slip out of you, leaving your core throbbing, in need of another release of pleasure.

                You felt a pair of hands on your body as you were flipped onto your back next to Caster and you gazed up at the grinning face of Archer as he loomed over you, “We aren’t done just yet Master,” he said as he parted your legs. “I haven’t had my fill of you yet.”

                You cringed slightly at the feel of Caster’s cum slowly drip out of you. You gasped when you were suddenly nearly bent in half with Archer’s hands pressed on the back of your thighs, holding you open and exposed to him. You let out a long moan when Archer entered you in one thrust.

                He groaned softly, “Still tight… you are certainly something special, aren’t you?” he pulled his hips back before driving back into you, both you and him moaning.

                Archer closed his eyes in concentration as he moved his hips against yours, his length going deep inside of you, rubbing against your walls and drawing out moans and mewls from you. Your second orgasm was building once again from Archer’s ministrations, making you let out desperate gasps and moans.

                “Archer…” you called in a whine. The Servant opened his eyes to gaze down at you. “Archer,” you reached your hands up towards him.

                Archer shifted your legs to wrap around your waist and leaned down to kiss you, resting one forearm above your head while the other wrapped around your lower back to keep your hips raised. You wrapped your arms around his back, nails digging into his skin, making him growl in the kiss.

                Archer lifted his head and gritted his teeth as his breathing became uneven and his thrusts became more erratic and uneven. He soon snapped his hips snuggly against yours and let out a strangled groan and you released a loud moan as you both came.

                You both panted and Archer lowered your hips down on the bed before pulling out, a mixture of his, yours and Caster’s cum following after. You felt the bed shift next to you as Archer lifted himself off of you. You turned your head to watch as Caster brushed away the hair clinging to your forehead before giving you a gentle kiss.

                “Are you alright?” he questioned.

                You hummed and gave a small nod.

                “That will change in the morning,” you heard Archer comment. You and Caster directed your attention towards the other Gilgamesh to see him comb his fingers through his hair with a sigh. “Sore but satisfied,” he looked at you with a grin, “isn’t that right, Master?”

                You could feel your eyelids grow heavy but you managed to respond with a nod before shifting to lie on your side. You closed your eyes and drifted to sleep; exhausted, satisfied and soon to be sore, if Archer’s warnings were right.

 

                And right he was; you were sore and it was more prominent in your lower back and hips. However, it should be expected from having sex with two Servants. You groaned, although it was muffled as you had your face buried in your pillow.

                Sore… but satisfied.


	95. Saber Lancelot (Riding Lessons)

You have no idea how to ride a horse; that fact was well known among your Servants. As such whenever there was the option to travel on horseback, you either traveled by foot or rode behind one of your Servants. While you were perfectly fine with your non-existent skill, Lancelot took it upon himself to teach you how to ride a horse.

                Of course, he could also want quality time with you.

                You expected Lancelot to bring you a horse and as you were riding it, he would direct you vocally on foot. The Saber however, approached you while leading two horses. What was he up to?

                “So… what’s with the other horse?” you asked with your arms loosely crossed as you eyed the two mounts.

                “Well its lovely day,” he answered simply. “I thought it would be the perfect weather to go on a little trip with my…” he heaved a sigh and gave you a loving expression, “beautiful, beautiful significant other.

                You giggled and smiled bashfully at the compliment, “That’s very sweet,” you stepped towards him and cupped his cheeks before leaning up to give him a kiss. You moved away from Lancelot when of the horses shook their head with a snort, startling you. “I think someone’s a little impatient.”

                Lancelot chuckled, “Perhaps… Ah, before I allow you to mount your horse, do you have any experience on horseback? Aside from riding with a Servant?”

                “Well…” you said and searched through your memory. When you were ten, you went to a friend’s birthday and there was a pony there which allowed you to ride one lap around the backyard, led by the pony’s owner… That doesn’t count. You shook your head, “No, I don’t. I’m pretty sure that’s common knowledge.”

                He nodded, “Of course,” he let go of one the horses and then walked around to the other side of the second, gesturing for you to follow. “Something to keep in mind is to watch your feet; an accidental kick could easily make the horse run.”

                “That would be disastrous,” you said and then stepped up to the other, taking a hold onto the front and back of the saddle. “I know how to climb up; I’ve seen you all do it numerous times,” you briefly lifted your leg before putting it back down to look at Lancelot, “The saddle is secure right?”

                “Of course; I checked the equipment of both horses before coming to you.”

                You gave him a nod, “Perfect,” you turned back to the horse and lifted your leg to place into the metal ring before lifting yourself up. As you lifted yourself onto the horse, you lightly felt Lancelot’s hands on you, just to make sure you didn’t fall back.

                You shifted on the saddle a little until you were in a comfortable position. A hand on your thigh directed your attention back to Lancelot, “Everything alright?”

                “Y-yeah…” you said with a brief nervous chuckle as you gripped the front of saddle. “It’s just… it’s different being the one in control…” you looked down on both side of the horse. You relaxed on the horse, only for you to become tense again when your temporary mount shifted.

                You heard Lancelot chuckle and he patted your thigh, “Don’t be so nervous; I won’t let you fall,” his hand slipped from and you looked back at him to see the Saber adjusting the height of the metal ring. “That should do it…” he walked to the other side of your horse to do the same with that metal ring.

                After completing the adjustments, Lancelot returned to his own horse and smoothly mounted it while you slipped your feet into the newly adjusted metal rings.

                “Ready to head off?” Lancelot asked as he took a hold of the reins.

                “As ready as I’ll ever be,” you mimicked Lancelot’s action and grabbed the reins of the horse. “So… what do I do first?”

                “Lightly squeeze the horse’s sides using your heels,” the Saber answered.

                With that answer said; your lesson and/or quality time with Lancelot began… granted all you were doing with the horse was walk. However, you did need to pay attention to what you were doing because slight movements caused the horse to change direction. As such, when Lancelot spoke to you, you needed to look forward otherwise you would direct your horse into the Saber’s.

                “I can feel you staring at me,” you said after several moments of silence from Lancelot. “And you know I can’t look at you right now.”

                You Lancelot chuckle at your response before he placed a hand on your arm and you pulled the reins in response, making your horse stop. You looked over at Lancelot as he took his hand away from you.

                “Yes?” you asked with a slight head tilt.

                He had his horse shift closer to you before he leaned towards you to sweetly kiss you. You hummed in the kiss, one hand letting go of the reins to cup his jaw. You gasped suddenly when Lancelot wrapped an arm around your waist and easily pulled you onto his horse in front of him. Lancelot wrapped his arms around you, enveloping you in a hug and he gave a happy hum before kissing you on the temple.

                You laughed lightly at his action and looked at him over your shoulder, “So is the lesson over…?”

                “I think I’d rather have you like this than being on a separate horse,” he answered, giving a quick peck on the lips before removing his arms from around you to get the reins of your horse so it wouldn’t wander off.

                “This is only going to distract me,” you stated. “And if you distract me, how am I going to learn?”

                “Alas…” Lancelot responded with a sigh. “I suppose that would mean you will need to ride with me from this point onwards.”

                You leaned back against Lancelot’s armoured chest as he made the horse begin to walk forward, “I’m not complaining.”

                Lancelot kissed the top of your head, “I am delighted to hear it… would you like to take control?”

                You hummed lightly, thinking it over. You placed a hand over one of Lancelot’s and rubbed your thumb over the fabric and metal of his gauntlet, “I’d like to stay like this a little longer…”

                “Very well.”

                You were enveloped in a comfortable silence, just the two of you enjoying the other’s company accompanied by the sound of hooves walking across soft earth. One thing that could make it better would be if Lancelot wasn’t wearing his armour, that way you could probably hear his heartbeat.

                “Next time,” you thought with a soft smile.


End file.
